éternel combat - Transformers
by TAKY-TAZENS
Summary: Predacons, Dinobots, entité mystique, bots seront au RENDEZ-VOUS attendez-vous au pire comme au meilleur! Des moments de bonheur intense comme de souffrance invivable. Plein d'émotion et de surprise seront au rendez-vous. Attendez-vous à des situations hors du commun. (Avertissement: Talitha est moins captivant) bonne lecture et ne vous fiez pas au résumé ;)
1. Lexique

**Lexique**

Audio/auditif: oreille

Awo: grand-père

Baisé magnétique: courant électrique qui passe d'une barre à une autre, comme dans le film Wall-E.

Barre: front

Beast: animech, Dinobots, predacons et insecticons.

Châssis: poitrine/torse

Chiffre: doigt

Comm-link: message global, que tout les bots peuvent utiliser, mais qui doit être regler et entré les codes de d'autres bots

Cycle/cycle stellaire: jour

Crête optique: sourcil

Daniluk: créatrice/mère

Denta: dent

déclenché: début de gestation

Events: conduit pour l'air/narine

Niek: nez

Parchock arrière : postérieur/arrière-train

Pede: pied

programation: période où la cybertronnienne est "enceinte"

Opiluk: père/créateur

Optiques/capteurs visuel: yeux

Plaque: joue

Plastron: visage

Processeur: cerveau

Servos: main

Révolution stellaire: une année. Le temps que prend une planète pour faire le tour de l'étoile de son sytème (exemple de système: le système Solaire)

Spark: cœur

 _(Plusieurs mots viennent de **VendettaPrimus** -en passant, merci beaucoup- et certains sont seulement un petit rappel ou utiliser dans les films et quelques-uns sont ceux de ma création )_


	2. Nightroad- Partie 1

Cette fic est le passé de Nightroad. Après celle-ci et la suivante elle, les deux fic ce fusionne dans un autre sujet qui se nomme Éternel Combat

* * *

Un nouveau cycle sur cybertron. Une nouvelle journée à voir les Decepticons et les Autobots se démolir. Une nouvelle fois que je dois recommencé à fuir, puisque les combats se sont étendu jusqu'à mon territoire.

Je me nomme Nightroad et je suis une cybertronnienne pas très ordinaire. J'ai été modifié par Shockwave pour être Predacons, je suis l'une de ses tentatives de récréation de cette espèce qui était éteinte avant qu'il réussisse à en créer quelques-uns. Pas une armé, car si ces bêtes se retourne contre eux, ça serait un véritable massacre, déjà qu'ils font baver les Autobots.

Moi, je ne me mêle pas à aucun clan, j'ai toujours été différente. Je suis neutre, malgré que j'ai un penchant plus pur les Autobots, car, eux, ne me tuerais pas. Sauf si je les attaquais.

En ce moment, je regarde les combats sur un lieu élevé. Quel perte de temps! C'est incompréhensible de savoir quel est le but à cette guerre. Quel est l'utilité de la souffrance? Ne devrions-nous juste pas régler les problèmes pas des moyens... civilisé? Ça éviterais tant de douleur! Puis, ça m'aurait éviter d'être un rat de laboratoire et de devenir...

Je suis quoi moi au fait? Je me transforme en véhicule et en Predacons, je suis réfléchie et je peux agir en véritable bête. Au fond, je n'ai pas à chercher bien loin, car je ne suis rien à part entière. Voilà ce que je suis: rien, une erreur. Qui voudra un jour d'une erreur? Personne n'aime les erreurs! Alors je suis destiné à herrer.

Les combats se rapprochent. C'est le moment qu je prenne mon envol!

Je me transforme et décolle. Je tourne la tête pour voir si je ne suis pas suivis, mais des bots aérien m'ont vue et on commencé la chasse. Une chasse faites par des amateurs! Je devrais leur montrer c'est quoi tracker! Mais, je dois me contenter de les abattres. Ce n'est pas le temps de traîner dans le coin avec ces sanguinaires de Decepticons.

Je me retourne rapidement et leur crache mon feu en pleine face. L'un des deux Cons que je visais est touché et crash, quant à l'autre, il a réussi à esquiver mon jet de flamme. Je fonce vers ce dernier et tente de le rattraper. Je suis si près de lui maintenant... que je lui prend une de ses ailes dans ma gueule et cesse de voler pour déstabiliser son vol et le faire s'écraser.

Moi, au dernier instant, j'ouvre mes ailes et lâche le Cons de ma brise. Je me fait abattre au sol à mon tour par un Cons qui me tire dans le dos. Je me retransforme sous ma forme humanoïde et je roule violememt sur moi-même. Je suis gravement toucher et la chute n'a pas aider ne pas agrandir les blessures.

Je tente de me lever, mais n'y parviens pas. Je vois flou, mais je perçois quelqu'un qui arrive et saute sur celui qui m'a blessé. Mes optiques se ferment et tout devient noir.

C'est l'obscurité autour de moi. Je suis dans un cachot Decepticons. Je ne suis plus inconsciente de puis plusieurs minutes. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais je n'ai plus aucune blessure.

J'ai les mains liées et j'attend qu'on vienne me chercher. Du moins, j'espère qu'ils viendront, car ça sera mon seul moyen de m'échapper d'ici.

Je me recroqueville et commence une légère recharge.

Je suis sortie de ma mise en veille par des coups que je ressois au niveau de l'abdomen. J'ai à peine les optiques ouverts qu'on me soulève sur mes pieds et qu'on me pousse pour que j'avance.

Nous défilons dans les couleurs de la base Decepticons, tous me regardent. Je me demande à quoi ils pensent? Peut importe, je ne dois pas m'attarder là-dessus, mais plutôt à trouver un moyen de sortir.

Nous arrivons dans une pièce. Il y a un trône devant moi avec un Cons assez grand et costaud qui y est assis. Surement le chef de ce camps, Megatron. Mes doutes se fondent lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche pour commencer un long dialogue ennuyant que je n'ai pas envie d'écouter : «Je suis Megatron, le Seigneur Decepticons. J'ai entendu parler de ta force... C'est pourquoi je te propose cet alliance qui te sera bénéfique : joint mes rangs, combat pour mon armé, nous vaincrons rapidement et tu auras tout ce que tu veux! Juste te montré à quel point que nous sommes de bonnes volonté, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on te soigne.» Je le regarde sans lui répondre et riposte: «Jamais, je ne ferai partie de tes troupes, semeur de chaos, jamais j'obéirai à qui que ce soit! Tout ce que je demande c'est: la paix et la liberté!»

Je brise mes liens en frappant un des sbires de Megatron, je prend ma forme bestiale et commence une lutte pour retrouver ma liberté. Pendant que je donne coups de griffes, de gueules et de queues et que je crache mon «feu», j'entend Megatron parler avec Shockwave, comme si de rien ne se passait.

-Alors, c'est elle ton meilleur résultat? Elle est impressionnante, c'est ta plus réussi dans tes créations. Quel perte elle sera! As-tu enresgistré comment tu l'as créé? demande Megatron.

-Non, seigneur Megatron. À la fin des modifications, elle a démolie tout dans la pièce, même les ordinateurs. Je n'avais pas encore enresgistré les données de créations, pensant le faire après. Mais, contrairement à mes attente, elle s'est rebellée, raconte Shockwave.

-Bon, dans ce cas... Decepticons, capturez-là sans la tuer. Nous avons besoin d'elle vivante! hurle le leader.

Sur l'ordre du commandant, tout les soldats tentent de sauter sur moi, pour de m'immobiliser. Moi, je me transforme en véhicule, afin de prendre de la vitesse et m'éloigner du regroupement. Je roule jusqu'à une entrée qui donne accès directement au trône de Megatron. Je me change en humanoïde et saute dans le vide. Puis, je mute en Predacons, je suis maintenant en descente en piquée et je redresse subitement en ouvrant mes ailes. J'aurais pu me laisser planer, mais je dois prendre de la vitesse! Ce n'est pas le moment d'affronter les Decepticons, étant au cœur de leur repaire.

Je vole à tout allure, mes battement d'ailes se succèdent sans arret. Je me laisse aucun répis, je dois aller le plus rapidement que je peux. Je ne dois pas etre recapturé, si je ne veux pas finir sur les tables de dissection.

Les Decepticons me suivent, mais ils sont loin. Les Cons aériens ont été lancé un peu trop tard apres ma fuite, car, là, j'ai pas mal d'avance et ils ne réussiront pas à combler la distance qui me sépare de eux! À moins qu'ils ait de nouveaux gadgets.

Je sors de la ville Decepticons, Kaon, et me dirige vers l'Est. Pour être sûre que je les ai semés, je devrai voler toute la nuit et me diriger vers les Pics. Un endroit, où qu'on peut facilement ce faire prendre dans un guet-apens, ou que les cybertronniens qui ne volent pas, peuvent ce perdre rapidement ou, encore, qu'on peut très bien s'y cacher. Les Pics sont tel que le nom l'indique, des piques, mais il y en a de toutes les grosseurs et formes: pointes affilées ou ronde, large de quelques décimètres à plusieurs décamètres et, parfois, il peut y avoir des formations de grottes. Aussi, les Pics, sont un endroit qui regorge de bêtes, animechs très agressifs et d'une assez bonne taille.

J'ai fait une longue recharge à mon arrivé aux Pics, car ce n'était pas si prêt de Kaon, cet endroit. Tout une nuit à voler à grande vitesse, tu es totalement déchargé!

Là, en ce moment, sous la forme de bête, je suis sur la piste de traces énergétiques fraîches. Lorsque je localise leurs propriétaires. Ce sont des Autobots. Ils tournent en rond. Je les observes, aggripé contre les parois. Ils ne penseront jamais à lèver la tête.

Les Autobots sont au nombre petit groupe. Il y en a de toute les tailles et couleurs, y compris une fembot verte et dans la grandeur moyenne.

Celle-ci garde les bras contre elle. Elle semble tenir une petite chose dans ses bras. Je tente d'apercevoir ce que c'est d'où que je suis, mais rien. Je me déplace ailleurs pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue. Arrivée à un autre perchoirs, j'ai une bonne vision, face à la troupe. On dirait un... C'est pas possible, pas en temps de guerre...

J'entend un petit crie. Celui d'un étincelant. Alors, c'est bien ce que je croyais...

De nouveaux sons me parviennent à mes circuits auditifs. Ce n'est pas l'étincelant. Les bots ont échagé leur mains contre des fusils. Ils regardent autour d'eux prêts à tirer. Les bruits attendus, quelques secondes avant, est le rugissement d'animechs en furies. Un troupeau d'animech en colère que des intrus bipèdes pénètrent leur territoire.

Quatre bots contre un troupeau, ces Autobots n'ont aucune chance de survivre. Ça va être un combat non-équitable...

La bataille commence sous mes yeux. Les bots utilise leur arme à feu et leur pouvoir qui leur est propre. La fembot au centre des bots serrant davantage son étincelant. Lorsque je vois les Autobots perdre le contrôle de la situation et un animech s'approcher de la fembot.

Les bêtes ne turont pas un étincelant sans défense. Je me transforme en bipède et me laisse tomber. Je percute de plein fouet, de mes pieds, le crâne de la bête qui s'apprêtait à attaquer la fembot. Je positionne mon «battle mask».

La créature se relève de son choc. Puis, je resens une présence, particulière, celle d'un Alpha. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention plutôt. Les Alpha sont les plus dangereux. C'est l'animech que je combat! Ce dernier dit, dans la langue des bêtes: «Toi, bête, ne nous fait pas honte! Combat à nos côté! Comprend-tu ce que c'est lorsqu'un intrus est sur ton territoire?» Je lui réplique que je sais très bien, mais que ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils se sont perdu. Il n'a pas l'air de me croire, car il fonce droit sur moi.

La fembot derrière moi laisse échapper un cri de terreur et l'étincelant des pleurs, sûrement à cause de la panique de sa mère.

L'animech ne me donne pas le choix... Je devrai l'abattre, car on ne peut pas tuer des innocents. Même pour une question de territoire! Je sais très bien c'est quoi avoir son territoire à protéger des étrangers.

Je me prépare à encaisser le coup, mais je décide de le faire dévier. Je lui saute sur son crâne et le fait ainsi changer de direction par mon poids. Nous nous retrouvons au sol. Je le vois qui se relève et qui se prépare à charger cette fembot.

Je me redresse aussi rapidement que lui en troquant mes mains contre mes épées et me jette sur lui, une nouvelle fois. Je l'abat pour vrai cette fois, son spark s'éteind lentement. Je lui dis : «Pardon, si tu avais cessé l'attaque, je n'aurais pas eu à faire ça», lui dis-je.

Les autres animechs arrêtent le combat et prennent la fuite, n'ayant plus de leader qui leur transmet des ordres et ayant peur de se faire tuer à leur tour. Un Alpha est supposément invincible, selon les bêtes qui sont les moins évoluées. Au fond, comme eux. Si j'avais été de leur espèce, ça aurait été moi qui aurait pris la place de chef, ayant vaincu l'ancien.

Je me tourne vers les Autobots. Ils me regardent tous avec un air méfiant. Je leur demande ce qu'ils font ici. Un bot noir me répond que ce n'est pas de mes affaires. Je baisse la tête... Je n'ai pas envie de chercher la bagarre. Un autre Autobot, plus svelte, me réplique que leur vaisseau c'est écraser dans les Puics, lors de leur retour vers Iacon et qu'ils reviennent d'une mission de secours. «Prowl! Cesse de lui raconter tout! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance! Tu ne trouve pas ça étrange qu'elle arrive par hasard à l'attaque de ces bêtes?» demande le premier Autobots. Le second bots en question réplique que, certes, c'est intriguant, mais que j'ai sauvé la vie d'une d'entre eux. Je leur pose une autre question: «Êtes-vous perdu?» Prowl me répond que si, malgré le désaccord du bot noir, et que les systèmes de communication ne fonctionne plus.

Je hoche la tête et les proposes de les aider. Le bot noir rétorque, "aimablement" : «Pourquoi on devrait te faire confiance? Et comment, toi, tu pourrais nous sortir d'ici? Quand que aucun bot roulant ne peut fuir ce labyrinthe sans avoir une aide aérienne!» Je lui ment en répondant que je connaîs les lieux sur le bout de mes doigts. J'ajoute, timidement, en baissant les yeux: «Ceux qui veulent quitter cette endroit, n'auront qu'à me suivre.»

Une chance que les bêtes on un sens de l'orientation hors du commun, comme si nous avions un GPS interne.

J'avance sans me soucier si l'on me suit. J'attend des pas qui se dépêche à me rejoindre. Le bot arrive à ma hauteur. Je tourne la tête et vois Prowl qui me fait un sourire. Il me dit que les Autobots vont me suivre et qu'il est désolé pour le comportement d'un son coéquipier, que ce dernier est seulement sur ses gardes avec les nouveaux. Je réplique que ce n'est pas grave.

-Merci pour tout à l'heure, dit Prowl. Au fait, nous nous sommes pas présenté...

-Je me désigne Nightroad. Mais tentez de l'oublier, car après vous avoir sortie d'ici, je vous laisse, expliquais-je. Je vous aide, même si je suis neutre.

-Tu es neutre? Je dis ça car je ne vois pas d'insigne. Mais pourquoi nous aider? demande Prowl.

-Parce que j'en ai envie, que vous ne voulai pas me tuer et que vos médecins Autobots m'ont déjà offert leur soins.

Je débute une marche plus rapide, coupant ainsi la conversation et voulant les sortir d'ici au plus vite, au cas où que les Decepticons auraient la bonne idée de venir faire une expédition aux Pics.

Nous marchons depuis quelques cycles stellaire. Ce bot qui ne me faisait pas confiance se nomme IronHide et il ne semble pas m'apprécier davantage. Cela me dérange pas, car je les laisse après!

«On devrait être déjà sortie d'ici!» déclare IronHide. Je lui réplique, gentilement, qu'ils se sont trop enfoncé au cœur des Pics, que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas sortie. Il continue son dialogue négatif avant que Prowl le fasse taire en disant qu'il démoralise les autres.

Ce Prowl n'a pas tord. Il est assez réfléchie aussi. Contrairement à ce qu'il me laissait penser au debut de notre trajet, il n'est pas tant que ça bavard. Il prend le temps de voir ce qui ce passe et de voir au-delà des paroles. Il m'observe beaucoup. Ça me perturbe. Je dois rester normal, mais en même temps caché l'une des parties que je suis: Predacons.

Les astres nocturnes font places à celui qui illumine notre planète. Nous arrêtons, car certains des Autobots ont besoin d'une longue recharge.

Je m'installe sur un petit Pics afin de voir, d'un peu plus haut, ceux qui pourraient arriver. Accroupie, un genou au sol, je guette.

Des sons de pas en approche parviennent à mes audio. «Que fais-tu», interroge le bot à qui appartiennent ses bruits de pas, c'est Prowl. Je répond :«Je vais monter la garde, pendant que les autres rechargent.»

Il s'adosse sur l'un des piques près du miens en croisant ses bras sur son buste. Il commence à me faire peur celui-là, à force de m'observer. «Que veux-tu?» demandais-je. Lui me questionne sur qui je suis réellement. Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre et l'interroge sur ce qu'il veut dire. «D'où viens-tu? Que fais-tu aux Pics? Personne n'a jamais appris à connaître ce labyrinthe comme le fond de le carrosserie», lâche-t-il.

Je n'ai rien à dire. Je regarde le sol, comme presque toujours lorsque je parle à un autre. Je laisse échapper : «Je ne sais pas trop... Je me fis à mon instinct qui me trompe jamais sur le chemin à prendre.» Maintenant plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne questionneras trop.

Prowl hoche la tête, l'air satisfait de ma réponse. «Et les deux autres questions? Que tu n'as pas repondu...» ajoute-t-il. Je lui répond: «Je vie partout et nul part depuis la guerre. Je suis aux Pics pour des raisons personnelles.» Il bouge à nouveau la tête, positivement et me questionne à nouveau sur le pourquoi je les aide. «Si je te dis que je travaille pour les Decepticons et que je vous conduit à eux, tu me crois?» demandais-je à mon tour. Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite en disant qu'il ne me croit pas du tout et que je n'agis pas en Decepticons. Je lâche :

-Tu as raison, mais... Pourquoi tant de question?

-Je voulais seulement en connaitre plus sur toi, mais tu ne semble pas vouloir parler de toi. Par contre tous se que tu m'as dit semble vrai. Alors, je conclue que tu es une bot de confiance qui a ses secrets, répond-t-il. Quand pense-tu que nous sortirons d'ici?

Je hausse les épaules et dis: «Bientôt.» Il soulève l'une de ses crêtes optiques, puis retourne vers les autres.

Je donne tellement de réponse précise! Je me décourage, il doit me trouver déplaisante et louche. Je n'aime pas mes réponses, mais je ne veux pas révéler qui je suis et si je dis qu'ils seront sortie d'ici demain et que j'ai tord, il va certainement me le remettre en face!

La nuit passe sans qu'aucun être vivant, autre que ces Autobots, viennent dans les parages. Tant mieux! Maintenant, j'attend que les autres se réveillent pour que nous puissions reprendre la route.

En quelques minutes tout le monde est réveillé, Prowl et IronHide s'en sont occupés. Nous débutons la longue marche.

L'astre du jour a commencé à cacher ses rayons lorsque nous atteignons la fin des Pics. Je peux entendre des soupires de soulagement, des rires nerveux, car ils ne croyaient pas pouvoir sortir de là et ainsi que des cris de joie.

C'est un IronHide satisfait de quitter ce foutu endroit qui vient me donner un bon gros coup amical dans le dos, ce qui me fait mettre un pied à l'avant afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Tous me remerci avant de recommencer leur route vers Iacon qui commence à illuminer l'horizon de ses teintes bleutées. Je les ai mené directement devant leur ville.

Prowl reste un moment à mes côtés. Lorsque les autres sont plus loin, il me demande si je ne voudrais pas rejoindre les Autobots et qu'une bot supplémentaire qui sait se battre et qui a un très bon sens de l'orientation, comme moi, ne leur ferait pas de tord et que ça les aiderait grandement.

Je secoue ma tête en fermant les optiques. En les ouvrant, je lui dit, avec un doux sourire, que je suis bien comme ça, puis que je ne veux rien savoir de la guerre.

Il semble dessus, car ses épaules s'affaisse légèrement. «Bon, dans ce cas, adieu et merci de ton aide. J'ai été ravis de t'avoir rencontrer!» dit-il en me tendant une main.

Je prend cette main tendu dans la mienne en répondant que j'ai été ravis de les aider et je lui dit aurevoir.

Je lui tourne le dos et me renfonce au cœur des Pics, n'étant toujours pas en sécurité à l'extérieur. Cet endroit sera mon nouveau refuge, le temps que cette guerre finisse!

{Des centaines de cycles plutard}

(Narration omniscientec, pour la bonne cause :P )

Nightroad a quitté Cybertron, en même temps que les autres bots. Ne voyant plus l'utilité de vivre sur sa planète originel si celle-ci ne peut plus lui fournir de l'energeon pour survivre. Elle a suivi son instinct de chasseur, en volant une navette pour atteindre un nouveau monde, qui l'a mené sur une petite planète organique, la Terre. Mais son entré dans l'atmosphère terrienne fut accueillie par les Decepticons. Nightroad réussi à leur échapper, mais écopant de graves blessures.

(Retour à notre narratrice, Nightroad)

Je me sens faible, hors d'état. J'ouvre mes optiques et ce que j'aperçois est un cybertronnien. Je panique et tente de me lever pour fuir. Une main me force à me rallonger. Je n'ai pas la force de lutter. Puis, une voix me dit de me calmer, qu'ils sont des alliées, des Autobots. Je décide de lui accorder ma confiance.

Juste avoir tenter cette fuite ma vider de mon énergie, je tombe peu à peu dans une recharge forcé.

On me pique quelque chose dans mon bras, c'est ce qui me fait ouvrir les optiques. Une sensation bienfaisante me parcours mes circuits. La même voix que plutôt me dit qu'il vient de me faire une infusion d'énergeon, car je ne suis pas en moyen de le faire par moi-même. Je tourne la tête en lui faisant signe que je comprend.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me sens beaucoup mieux et décide de m'asseoir. Une vive douleur me transperce la tête et je lâche un soupire de souffrance. Le docteur se tourne vers moi et commence à pèter les plombs. Il dit que je ne dois pas m'asseoir, que je ne suis pas en état de me déplacer.

Il m'oblige à me recoucher. Puis, un bot arrive et lâche : «Encore en train de faire souffrire tes patients Ratchrt?» Je souris envoyant le dénommé Ratchet serrer les points. Ce dernier dit:

-Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire? Et je ne détecte aucune blessure, alors va-t'en, car ICI c'est réservé aux blesser!

-Du calme, c'est bon j'ai compris, dit le bot jaune en levant les mains en signe de paix. Aurevoir, jolie demoiselle et hâte de faire davantage votre connaissance! Sans se vieux bot râleurs...

-Bumblebee! s'exclame Rarchet

Le bot qui cherchait la "bagarre" par en courant. Le docteur se passe une main au visage et arrete ses doigts sur l'arrêté de ses évents et soupire.

De mon côté je me retiens pour ne pas rire de la situation. Décidément ce Ratchet est facile à faire surchauffer de colère.

Le médecin s'occupe de moi toute la journée. Analyse par dessus analyse, puis viens le tour des scanes ainsi que de nouvelles infusions d'énergeon. Je souhaite que ses études ne lui montrerons pas que je suis une Predacons!

À la tombé de la nuit, je suis en état de me lever sur mes pieds. Le médecin par contre n'était pas totalement d'accord, il voulait être davantage sûr. Il ne voulait pas seulement ce fier à comment je me sentais. De toute façons, je ne tenais plus en place, à rester, là, allongée. Le temps commençait vraiment à être long!

Y'a une chose que je suis heureuse d'avoir été mal au point... Si j'avais été en forme physique, je l'aurais sûrement tuer lorsque je me suis réveillé en le prenant pour un Decepticons.

En ce moment, Ratchet me conduit vers la salle commune. Le chef voulait me voir lorsque je serais en condition de le faire. Arrivés dans la pièce, le docteur dit: «Prime, voilà la petite!»

Mais... Je ne suis pas si petite que ça pour une femme! Je suis plus grande que certain bot!

Je soupire. Cela doit être seulement ça façons de parler... Je devrai m'y faire!

«Bonjour, je suis Optimus Prime», dit le leader. Je lève les optiques et croise les siens, puis je redirige mon regard vers le sol. Je ne suis pas capable de regarder les autres dans les yeux. À moins de vouloir être arrogante ou leur faire par de choses sérieuses et/ou capitales. Au fond, c'est par timidité que j'agis comme ça.

Il me demande ma désignation. Je lui répond : «Nigthroad, messieur!», en me prenant le bras gauche, qui reste allongé près de mon corps, de ma main droite. Je suis davantage intimidé par les nouveaux, surtout s'ils sont plus grand que moi et que je sais qu'ils ont un titre important.

Depuis ma rencontre aux Pics, du groupe Autobots, je suis redevenu qui j'étais avant : une bots très timide et facile à être intimidé par des choses banales. Par contre, parfois, mon instinct de bête prend le dessus et cela m'a quelque fois sauvée le parchock arrière. Alors, mon caractère peu être contradictoire.

«Nigthroad, je te pose la question, voyant que tu n'appartiens à aucun camps. Voudrais-tu rejoindre les Autobots?» me questionne Optimus. «Je ne sais pas messieur. Je n'ai jamais voulu me joindre à la bataille. Je n'ai fait que fuir et m'éloigner de la guerre afin de survivre. Puis, j'ai toujours détesté les ordres, car celle-ci me bride de libertê», répondis-je. Le Prime fait signe qu'il comprend. «Il n'est jamais tard pour t'allier à nous. Mais je ne t'y oblige en rien», lâche-t-il.

Il n'a pas commenté mon argument sur mes ordres, pourquoi? Parce que j'ai raison?

Optimus semble lire dans mes pensés, car il me dit qu'il donne seulement des ordres lorsqu'il est question de combat, de Decepticons ou de ne ce qui ne se fait pas. «C'est pas du tout du même genre de Megatron dans ce cas et pas comme ce que je croyais», laissais-je échapper.

Le leader fronce les optiques. «Je dis ça par ce que j'ai vu et entendu lorsque je me suis fais capturer par les Decepticons, un jour», me justifiais-je. «Pourquoi ils t'ont capturé et comment as-tu sortie de là?» demande Ratchet soudainement devenu méfiant, tout comme Prime. Je répond :«Vous savez, les Decpeticons n'ont pas vraiment beaucoup de fembot pour... alors il en capture, à ce qu'ils avaient dit... Mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps parce qu'une troupe Autobot est arrivée et a libérée les captifs.»

Ce que je leur raconte est vrai, c'est la première fois que je me suis faite capturer. Par contre je n'ai pas eu la chance d'aller bien loin avant qu'on Decepticons me recapture. Puis, on m'a emmèné dans un laboratoire où qu'a commencé les modifications de pour que je devienne Je résume: fuite et une fois les pieds dehors, je me fais prendre à nouveau. Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas?

Ils ont l'air de me croire, tant mieux! Car j'ai seulement éviter de tout dire sur cet événement. Je réfléchie... Devrais-je m'allié aux Autobots?

Oui, je devrais! Tant qu'à les aider discrètement et à fuir les Decepticons, je suis mieux de m'allier à eux et combattre. Ça m'offre aussi une protection supplémentaire, en choisissant ce camp.

«Je voudrais savoir si votre offre, pour me rallier aux Autobots, est toujours valide?» demandais-je. Optimus me répond que si et que c'est un plaisir de m'accueillir parmis eux. Puis, un bot qui sort de l'ombre, me demande ce qui m'a fait changer d'idée. Je répond que ça va me donner une sécurité de ne pas me faire repérer, et tuer lors d'une recharge, et que j'aurais dû faire ce choix bien avant.

C'est à moitié vrai... la seule raison pour la quelle je ne voulais pas les rejoindre, c'est que je ne voulais pas combattre. Mais bon, il y a un début à tout! Je ne lutte plus pour survivre, mais je débute une bataille pour la survie des autres.

Ce bot qui est sorti de l'ombre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue, mais où?

Deux bot arrivent et Optimus Prime commence les présentations en disant que tout le monde est réuni. «C'est sûr! On ne voulait pas manquer la jolie femme!» s'exclame l'un des nouveaux arrivant. J'entre ma tête entre mes épaules. En espérant qu'ils ne seront pas toujours comme ça, car j'aime pas me faire draguer à tout bout de champ.

Ils sont au nombre de six. Le médecin, Ratchet, le leader, Optimus Prime, un bot que j'avais oublié, qui étais loin dans mes souvenirs, IronHide, celui qui me drague, Jazz, son copain jaune, Bumblebee et le dernier, celui qui me rappellait quelqu'un, Prowl.

Deux bots que j'ai déjà aidé. Dont un à qui j'avais totalement refusé son invitation pour rejoindre les Autobots. Je me demande si ça va me causer des ennuies.

«Nigthroad, après qu'on t'ait graver l'insigne, tu iras avec Prowl. Il te formera pour que tu sache comment agir sur cette planète et, en même temps, tu te choisiras une mutation», dit Optimus Prime.

Je répond : «D'accord, messieur!»

Une fois le logo Autobot installé, je vais voir Prowl afin de respecter l'ordre donné par Optimus Prime et aller apprendre des informations importante sur cette planète.

Prowl m'attend adosser contre le mur. Je lui dis que je suis prête quand il sera prêt. Sa réponse ne tarde pas et il se transforme. Je fais de même en prenant ma petite forme à quatre roue.

Je ne perd pas de temps à choisir mon modèle de véhicule, je prend la première petite voiture que je vois. Ça ne donne rien de perdre son temps à choisir, c'est juste une apparence pour ce cacher. Le "look" n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'un moteur est capable de fournir!

À la suite de mon choix, nous roulons en ville. Prowl me dit que les feu rouge c'est pour arrêter et vert qu'on peut passer. Il m'explique plein de truc du genre, dont les cyclistes et piétons porte peu attention à ce qui les entourent, alors il faut leur prêter une attention particulière.

Nous avons roulé pendant des heures pour m'apprendre, lorsqu'on est de retour à la base, le... soleil se lève. Il veut être sûr que j'ai tout enregistré. Il est patient pour expliquer. Par contre, après la septième même question, il commence a te dire :«Tu fais quoi avec ces nouvelles donnée? Tu les efface à chaque fois, ou quoi?»

Il apprécie lorsqu'on apprend tout de suite. Je l'ai que fait répéter deux informations... sept fois. Sinon, le reste a été bien assimilé tout de suite.

«Vous revoilà! Et puis, Prowl, comment Nigthroad s'adapte?» demande Optimus. Le bot répond que j'apprend bien. Le commandant me demande que sont mes forces afin de savoir où qu'il me placera pour que ça soit avantageux aux Autobots. IronHide s'approche et répond à ma place en disant que j'ai les meilleurs capteurs de localisation géographique, qu'il connaisse et, qu'au combat, je ne suis pas si pire. Le leader questionne IronHide sur le fait qu'il a l'air de me connaître. Ce dernier explique que je les ai déjà rencontré et aider à sortir des Pics. Prime hoche la tête, puis me demande que sont mes pouvoirs, voir où ils seront le plus pratique. Je mens en disant que c'est mon sens de l'orientation qui est mon dons.

«D'accord, pour le moment, fait ce que tu veux. Mais si tu sors garde ton communicateur libre, au cas où nous aurions besoin de toi», me dit Prime. Je répond :«Oui, messieur!»

Jazz qui s'apprêtait à sortir dit en riant, en m'entendant répondre à Optimus:

-Sais-tu dire autre chose que oui messieur?

-Va voir Ratchet, car je crois que t'es audio fonctionne mal! m'exclamais-je en lui souriant en le regardant et rebaisse les optiques après quelques secondes.

Il va pour répliquer, mais Bunblebee, qui le suivait, lui donne une claque amical dans le dos en disant que Jazz c'est fait boucher un coin. «Ah, ah, ah! C'est drôle. Tu vois comme je ris, Bee?» lâche le bot gris. «Allez, on va rouler!» lâche le bot jaune en se transformant. Jazz mute à son tour en faisant crisser ses roues et nous laissant avec un amat de boucane.

«Les gamins», dit Ratchet, décourgé, en arrivant et il ajoute qu'il doit parler en privé avec Prime. Nous sortons de la base, moi, Prowl et IronHide. Le grand bot noir demande si on devrait aller faire un tour en ville, le temps que Ratchet et Prime parlent.

Prowl et moi hochons la tête, en accord. Ça va nous occuper. Surtout que je ne sais pas tuer le temps "normalement".


	3. Nightroad partie 2

Cette fic est le passé de Nightroad. Après celle-ci et la suivante elle, les deux fic ce fusionne.

* * *

{Du côté d'Optimus et Ratchet}

(Narrateur: Optimus)

Ratchet ce tiens devant moi. Nous regardons les trois bots parler, puis se transformer. Lorsqu'ils ont disparu de notre vue, mon vieille ami ouvre le dialogue: «La nouvelle nous a pas tout dit. Je me peux pas exactement affirmer ce qui est faux ou vrai, mais une chose est sûre... Elle n'est pas ordinaire. Il y a une puissance énergétique que mes appareils ne peuvent pas définir.» Je lui demande quel genre de puissance et il me répond :«Je ne sais pas trop... Juste comme si ça serait de l'énergie pur qui lui parcourerait les circuits. Je ne comprend pas et rien n'est sur.» Je passe une main sur mon nez.

Que dois-je penser? Est-elle une menace? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas parler de cette information? Le sait-elle ou elle ne le sait pas? Si elle n'en a aucune idée elle-même, ce serait pour cette raison qu'elle n'a rien dit?

Que dois-je faire? Attendre qu'elle nous en parle ou lui en parler?

Elle a aider les nôtres dans le passé, sans demander rien en retour. Ce n'est certainement pas pour preparer un gros coup de traîtrise pour aujourd'hui. Je vais lui laisser quelques temps et si elle nous en informe pas, je lui en parlerai. Nigthroad ne sait peut-être même pas qu'elle a de l'énergie pur en elle.

{Sur la route, Nightroad suit les deux mechs}

(Narratrice : Nightroad)

-Les gars, on ne peut pas trouver un endroit pour marché? Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu le faire sans mur qui m'arrête, dis-je.

-Pas de problème. On va faire ce petit détour avant de retourner à la base. On ne peut rien refuser à une jolie demoiselle qui demande une chose si gentilement! s'exclame IronHide.

-J'ai une autre question...

Je laisse ma phrase en supens, pendant quelques seconde, avant de poser ma question: «Êtes-vous toujours obligé de mettre un calcificatif devant demoiselle et de dire demoiselle, lorsque vous connaissez ma désignation?» Le grand bot répond que non, mais que c'est juste pour être aimable et polie. Je soupire et dit que Nightroad fait tres bien l'affaire et que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir qu'il veut être aimable et polie, car juste ne pas me massacrer et ne pas me crier dessus est déjà un signe de respect.

«Comme tu veux dans ce cas, Nigthroad», rétorque ce dernier. «Désolée», lâchais-je. Ce même mech me rétorque que je n'ai aucune raison pour demander pardon, car on a tous nos préférences et des choses qu'on aime moins.

Nous quittons la route asphaltée pour prendre un chemin de terre. Lorsque nous arrivons au bout du sentier, les deux bots se transforment, alors, je les imite. Je marche un moment en ligne droite avant de me retourner vers eux en leur demandant ce qu'ils font.

Mais nous tournons la tête dans la directions d'où proviens un son Ce n'est pas un cries cybertronnien. Puis, nous entendons un grognement bestiale.

Nous nous regardons un moment avant de muter et se diriger en grande vitesse vers le lieux.

Un Predacons entre dans notre champ de vision. Il tente d'attraper un petit être organique, un humain. Les deux autres et moi reprenons notre forme humanoïde. Le petit bipède court dans notre direction et se cache derrière moi.

C'est au tour de la menaçante bête de venir vers moi. IronHide se met devant moi et attrape la bestiole par la mâchoire. Le Predacons utilise son poids pour tenter de faire perdre la prise de IronHide et pour atteindre sa tête. Mais IronHide ne faibli pas et le Predacons n'a pas l'air de réussir à transpercer la carrosserie. Il m'ordonne de bouger, car il va le lâcher pour lui donner une de ces raclée. Je me penche et prend l'humain. Je m'éloigne des deux autres Cybertronniens. Je dépose doucement l'être organique au sol.

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui arrive. À moins qu'il soit figé par la peur.

Prowl et IronHide tirent sur la créature. Cette dernière tente de mordre Prowl, mais ses dents claquent dans le vide. Le Predacons ne semble pas comprendre ce qui se passe. Puis, il se fait attaquer par le vrai Prowl.

Ce dernier à des mouvements fluides et il possède un assez bon équilibre, puis attaque sournoisement. IronHide, lui, utilise plutôt ses canons et n'a pas peur d'avoir des égratignures... Qui ne vienne jamais, car aucune des attaques du Predacons semblent le blesser.

Je vais les rejoindre, mais décide de vérifier si l'humain n'est pas blessé. Il ne doit pas l'être, car il fuit les jambes à son coup. Tant mieux, il ne sera pas tuer par notre faute.

Je dégaine mes épées et cours vers le Predacons. Je cri :« Aie, le preda-rien. Je ne crois pas que c'est comme ça que tu vas nous tuer. Pis, je croyais que votre espèce était plus puissante que ça!» Trop longtemps à me regarder, il n'a pas vue le coup de IronHide arrivé. J'ai attiré son attention plus longtemps de ce que j'aurais cru.

Maintenant il se concentre que sur IronHide, étant fou de rage de s'être fait frapper par un "simple" bot. Les bêtes sont souvent autaines envers les espèces plus petite qu'elle.

À mon tour de jouer! Je me lance en-dessous du Predacons, puis je lui enfonce une lame dans le flanc. Il rugit de douleur.

Je me transforme en voiture pour fuir d'en-dessous de lui. Il me crache un jet de flamme que j'évite sans difficulté. Lorsque je reprend ma forme humanoïde, je dérape un moment sur mes pieds en pivotant pour me retrouver face à lui. Il me regarde d'un œil mauvais. Je viens de devenir son seul objectif. Il ne se souciera plus des autres, car pour lui je suis la plus dangereuse, lui ayant fait la blessure la plus douloureuse.

En espérant ne pas devenir son casse-croûte!

Des Decepticons volant atterrissent près de la bête. «Je t'avais dorner un ordre! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire jou-joue avec les Autobots! Rentre à la base», crie un Cons. La bête lui rugit au visage avant de prendre son envol. Les Decepticons le suivent.

Le Predacons se retourne vers nous qui sommes au sol et crache ses flammes avant de reprendre son vol. Il visait n'importe qui tant qu'il touche l'un de nous.

Je regarde le jet se diriger vers nous, mais c'est IronHide qui est en danger. Je cour dans sa direction. Cet Autobot ne bouge pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il lu prend?

Je saute sur lui, tout comme Prowl qui a vue ce qui se passait. Nous nous retrouvons allongés, les trois un à côté des autres, avec les pieds qui surchauffe par la chaleur du feu.

Je me redresse avec un rire nerveux. Je regarde Prowl et lui dis :«Une chance que tu as sauté sur IronHide, toi aussi, car sinon il n'aurait pas bouger d'un poil et on aurait été deux à cuire sur place!»

Nous sommes de retour à la base. «On a failli routir sur place, hein? On l'a échapper belle!» lâche IronHide en riant. Je lui souris. Puis, je regarde Prowl qui n'a pas l'air de trouver ça drôle.

Il ne sourit jamais celui-là? C'est peut-être des vies qui ont été en jeu, mais personne est mort. Alors, autant en rire, non?

«Ne t'en fais pas pour Prowl! Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir le programme "amusement" d'incorporer dans ces processeurs», lâche le bot costaud. Le bot d'on parlait IronHide vient se placer devant lui. «C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de moment "amusant". Tu ne comprend juste pas que ce n'est pas drôle de ce faire presque tuer ou de tenter d'enlever la vie à autrui», réagit Prowl. IronHide est éberluée, il ne sait pas quoi rajouter. Puis, le grand mech noir dit :«Si tu ne resterais pas toujours dans ton coin, tu verrais qu'il y a des événement qui font rire!»

Je viens pour m'interroger entre les deux afin de les calmer, mais Optimus arrive en nous demandant ce qui se passe. Prowl explique tout ce qui c'est passée plutôt avec le Predacons. «Vous n'auriez pas pu nous contacter? On serait venu en renfort. Surtout que vous savez qu'un Predacons peut tuer plusieurs bots à lui seul», dit Prime et il ajoute: «Peut importe. Nous avons une situation plus urgente en ce moment. Nous avons repéré un signal et il se peut que ce soit des alliés.»

Nous avons rejoint le lieu d'où provient le signal. C'est un petit vaisseau Autobots d'environ cinq passager de l'extérieur. Optimus n'a pas encore donner l'ordre d'aller à l'intérieur. Il veux que l'on sécurise les alentours et être sûr que ce n'est pas un piège Decepticons.

-Prime, tu n'en fais pas un peu trop? Il y a peut êtres des blessés qui attendent les secours, c'est-à-dire, nous! s'exclame IronHide.

-Y a-t-il des Decepticons, IronHide? demande Optimus.

-Aucun Cons en vue, répond le premier bot.

-De mon côté tous est beau Optimus! ajoute Bumblebee.

-Rien à signaler de mon côté aussi, dit Prowl.

-Moi, y'a un milier de Decpticon... invisible, ajoute Jazz en déconnant. Au cas, où que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, je ne panique pas, alors y'a aucun Cons dans les parages!

-Aucun danger pour moi aussi, concluais-je.

Optimus ordonne qu'on se regroupe. Ce que nous faisons. Une fois tout rassemblé, Prime envoie Prowl en reconnaissance, a l'intérieur de l'aéronef. Nous attendons un moment à l'extérieur avant que Prowl sorte du vaisseau. Il est accompagné de deux fembots, l'une est rose et la seconde est bleu, et de trois mechs, le premier est bleu et gris, le deuxieme est composé de orange, de gris et quelques points note de noir et le troisième est vert.

Prime s'avance vers eux. Il semble les connaître, car il est joyeux de les voir. «Heureux de tous vous retrouver en vie, Autobot», dit-il. Notre commandant à l'air de dévorer du regard la femme de couleur rose. «Tu es plus heureux de voir une bot en particulier, oui!» s'exclame Jazz. Optimus n'a pas l'air de le désapprouver. «Nightroad, puisque tu es nouvelle, tu ne dois pas connaître c'est bot. Alors, je te les présente...» commence Prime. Le bot possédant du orange se nomme JetFire, le mech avec des teintes de bleu se nomme JetStorm, la fembot, bleuté, est Chromia, la désignation du Cybertronnien vert est Bulkhead et la dernière à être présenté s'appelle Élita-One.

Je leur fait un petit hochement de tête, en signe de salutation, étant à nouveau intimider par la quantité de nouveaux. «Elle, les gars, c'est Nigthroad une femme assez timide, alors faites tout pour la rendre mal à l'aise!» s'exclame Jazz.

Je regarde mes pedes. Un servos se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute à se contacte. Le bot me dit: «T'en fait pas, il ne fait que déconner. Puis, les autres, sauf les frères Jet, sont plus aimables, il n'embarqueront donc pas dans ses pitreries.» C'est Prowl qui viens de parler.

La base est surpeuplé. Je ne crois pas qu'on va tenir longtemps dans ce bâtiment. Mais à ce que j'ai entendu dire, cette bâtisse n'est qu'une des seules qui se trouvent sur ce terrain. J'ai appris, aussi, qu'on était allier à des humains militaires et que c'est grâce à eux que nous avons des endroits où loger et nous abriter des intempéries. La seule condition est de leur faire part de la situation Decepticons/Autobots, de les protéger et de les laisser s'impliquer quand ils le veulent. C'est assez équitable, selon-moi.

En parlant d'attaque... Depuis le combat contre le Predacons, il n'y a eu aucun signal ennemi. Et cela date de quelques cycles.

Dans les nouveaux, ça parrait qu'ils se connaissent. Tous se parlent, aucun mal aise se fait sentir. Ils sont une vrai équipe soudé. Moi, comme l'expression humaine le dit, je suis le mouton noir... Dans le troupeau de mouton blanc.

Je ne me sens pas à ma place, ici.

Les jumeaux JetStorm et JetFire sont toujours en train de courser avec Jazz et Bee. Ils sont aussi des fans des blagues/plaisanteries de tout genre ou encore aime faire fâcher d'autres bots. Ils sont vraiment fou-fou lorsqu'ils se retrouvent ensemble. Lorsque les frères Jet sont trop silencieux, c'est qu'ils sont soit en train de recharger ou de jouer à des jeu vidéo. Parfois, je devrais même dire assez souvent, Bulkhead se joint à eux, sauf pour les courses, se trouvant trop lent. C'est lui qui à les meilleurs idées d'activités à faire et se sont celles qui dérangent pas les autres.

Puis, Bulkhead et IronHide sont deux fanatiques des armes, sur ce point ils s'entendent bien et peuvent parler pendant des heures. Pires que des femmes c'est deux là.

Même si ce IronHide est plus rude et costaud que Chromia qui est plus délicate, ceux-ci semblent avoir un faible l'un pour l'autre. À moins qu'ils soient déjà partenaire?

Optimus Prime et Élita-One sont Sparkmates. Elle ne lâche pas Optimus, lui non plus d'ailleurs ne la laisse pas. Je les ai même vue disparaître vers le même endroit au même moment. Preuve supplémentaire! En plus des regards qu'ils se sont fait en se retrouvant et qu'ils se font à tout moment.

Si je me serais allier ou non aux Autobots, ça ne ferait aucune différence. Optimus ne m'envoie jamais en mission. Les autres ne se préoccupe pas de moi. Je suis comme invisible.

C'est pourquoi, cé soir, je décide d'aller rouler afin de me changer les idées. Je sors du chemin emprunter pour prendre celui des véhicules tout terrains des humains. Une fois assez enfoncé, loin de tout, je prend ma forme humanoïde. Je défile maintenant entre les arbres.

Lorsque j'atteins la limite de la montagne. Je suis sur une falaise sans arbre et, au loin, une ville illumine le ciel. Je m'assois les pedes dans le vide. Quoi faire d'autre que rester ici à observer l'environnement? C'est jolie après tout.

J'ai une petite envie de voler... Ça devient même un besoin pressant. Mais... Ce n'est pas après des milliers de cycles d'abstenance et de tentative de fuir mon côté Predacons que je vais céder. Il ne faut pas, sinon mes instincts vont reprendre davantage le dessus. Je ne veux pas redevenir agressive et colérique. Je ne veux pas redevenir instable!

Je ferme mes optiques quelques secondes, en inspirant par mes évents pour tenté de faire refroidir mes circuits. Puis, je rouvre mes optiques en sentant une présence. Je fais comme si de ne rien était.

(Narrateur: Prowl)

Je vois Nigthroad se lever et se diriger vers la forêt, en marchant calmement. Je tente de la rejoindre pour continuer de la suivre, lorsqu'une voix derrière moi m'interpelle: «Prowl, pourquoi m'espionnes-tu?»

Je me retourne et dis la vérité:«Optimus m'a envoyé pour voir où que tu allais et ce que y ferait.» Nigthroad me dévisage, puis hausse les épaules. Elle passe devant moi sans rien rajouter.

Lorsqu'elle pivote sur elle-même et me fait face, elle demande si c'est parce qu'on ne lui fait pas confiance.

(Narrateur: Nigthroad)

«C'est ce que je croyais», dis-je en voyant son silence. «Tu n'as pas l'air d'être trop timide ce soir», lâche Prowl.

Il a raison... C'est à cause de mon côté Predacons. Je dois surtout rester calme et ne pas céder à la panique. Puis, en même temps, je commence à le connaître, c'est normal que je dégèle!

«Je sais... Quand je commence à faire ma place et à en apprendre sur ceux qui m'entoure, j'agis moins timidement», me justifiais-je. Il ne me contredit pas. Je le questionne sur ce qu'il fait. Et j'enchaîne, en m'éloignant de lui, avec une autre question, avant qu'il est le temps de répondre à la première :«Tu viens? On va aller rouler. Je n'ai juste pas envie de retourner à la base maintenant.»

Il hoche la tête. Je me transforme donc, lui aussi mute. Nous roulons vers la route principal. «Attend, suis-moi», dit Prowl en bifurquant. Nous retournons à nouveau vers l'intérieur de cette forêt.

Où me mène-t-il?

Après un moment à zigzaguer entre les arbres, le mech qui est avec moi reprend sa forme. Je fais de même. Je viens vers lui, mais il me fait signe de rester silencieuse. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi, mais la referme aussitôt sans rien laisser sortir.

Il s'accroupi et me fait signe de faire de même. Il me pointe quelque chose plus loin. Je cherche un gros objet, lorsque j'aperçois des animaux. Il m'informe, en réduisant énormément son volume de voix, que se sont des cerfs, une mère et son petit.

Je hausse un sourcil et lui demande, sur le même volume qu'il a pris, comment il sait ça. Il me répond, toujours aussi bas, qu'il est curieux et qu'il aime bien en apprendre sur les mondes de vie des créatures habitant cette planète. Je hoche la tête.

Il a raison de vouloir en apprendre. La vie est belle... les êtres vivants de cette Terre sont intriguants et magnifique, malgré qu'il soit étrange. Certaines des bêtes organiques ont des ressemblance avec les animechs.

Je me sens observé...

Je tourne la tête vers Prowl, au cas où que ce soit que lui. C'est seulement lui! Je baisse les yeux et je recommence à observer les cerfs. Pourquoi il m'examine? Pourquoi?

J'ai toujours l'impression d'être observée, alors je le regarde du coin des optiques. Il a encore ses optiques rivées vers moi.

Je sens que mes plaques surchauffent. Rah! cette foutu timidité. Par contre, je n'ai jamais eu les plaques qui surchauffe, même lorsqu'on me fixe. Pourquoi ce soir ça serait nouveau?

«Pardon, j'ai eu un "bug" dans mes circuits, je crois», lâche Prowl. Je me lève debout, en tentant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Je dis au mech, qui l'espionnait plutôt, que je retourne à la base. Il se lève à son tour et demande :«Tu trouve ça ennuyant ou c'est de ma faute, car je t'ai observé?» Je secoue la tête et répond que je ne me suis seulement pas vraiment reposé depuis que j'ai reçus les soins de Ratchet.

Il acquiesce. Nous mutons et nous mettons en route vers la base.

De retour à la base, je quitte Prowl vers où que j'ai l'habitude de recharger. «Où vas-tu?» me demande-t-il. Je répond que je vais me reposer. «Mais le secteur des quartiers sont par là», dit Prowl en pointant la direction. Je hausse les épaules et reste silencieuse.

Lui, fronce ses crêtes optiques. «Personne t'as assigné tes quartiers? C'est ça?» questionne-t-il. Je laisse échapper un petit oui. Prowl ajoute :«Tu n'as pas à être timide pour demander ou nous rappeler des trucs du genre! Ce sont des choses normales! Viens, on va aller voir Optimus pour savoir quel quartier est encore libre pour toi.» Je le suie...

Prowl parle un moment avec Optimus et ce que j'en comprend, tous les quartiers sont pris, que les nouveaux on complété les pièces restantes.

-Elle est arrivée avant eux! lâche Prowl.

-Tu voudrais que je demande à un bot de quitter son quartier et se retrouver avec rien? demande Prime sur un ton neutre.

-Non, mais... Pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir assigné un plus tôt?

-Je pensais qu'un bot s'en était occupé, puisqu'elle ne l'a pas demandé lorsque tous était partie rechargé, conclu Optimus.

Prowl se pince le Niek. Optimus me regarde. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi faire. Moi, je leur dis de cesser de s'en faire, que ce n'est pas grave.

(Narrateur: Optimus)

Il n'y a vraiment plus de place... En plus, je croyais vraiment qu'elle avait ses quartiers. Quel idiot j'ai été de ne pas m'être informé si elle avait un endroit ou recharger. Toute les pièces sont complètes... Jazz, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet et Prowl ont tous le leur. Je ne suis pas pour les combinés en semble ou les mettre avec une femme. Il y a aussi les frères Jets qui dorment dans la même pièce, car je leur ai demandé, justement parce qu'il n'y a plus de place. Même chose avec IronHide et Chromia, mais après tout, ils sont un couple. Puis, Élita-One et moi, c'est pareil nous sommes Sparkmate.

Que faire? J'ai gaffé. Et je ne veux pas demander davantage aux humains en leur faisant construire un agrandissement aux dortoirs.

(Narrateur: Nigthroad)

Je vois Jazz qui s'approche de nous. Il a écouté, silencieusement, la conversation. Il a été trop longtemps silencieux à mon goût.

«Prime, j'ai une solution. Elle peut recharger, avec moi, dans mes quartiers», dit Jazz en me faisant un "clin d'œil". Je réagis aussitôt :«Non, merci. Plutôt être prisonnière des cachots Decepticons.»

Je capte un petit gloussement. C'est Prowl qui se retient pour ne pas rire. C'est la première fois que je l'entend avoir une quelconque émotion qui démontre son amusement.

Le bot gris se vexe et lâche :«Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi?» Je secoue la tête. Il semble attendre une réponse qu'il n'aura jamais. Je ne sais pas quoi répliquer. Puis, il n'est pas pour lui mon spark. Je ne sais pas pour qui, mais une chose est sur, mon spark ne me guide pas vers lui, je n'ai aucun sentiment pour ce bot.

Jazz nous tourne le dos et s'en va frustré.

«Nigthroad, tu peux aller rechargé dans mon quartier, si tu veux. Je n'en ai pas besoin, pour le moment. Puis, on Véra se qu'on fait après. D'accords?» dit Prowl.

Je hoche la tête en le remerciant et disant qu'il n'est pas du tout obligé. Il me répond que ça lui fait plaisir. Je fais quelques pas afin de me diriger vers les quartiers de Prowl, mais je me retourne, me passant le servos gauche sur le bras droit. «Hum... Prowl où est ton quartier?» l'interrogeais-je. Il me sourit et me dit de le suivre.

Il passe devant moi, et je le talonne. Nous arrivons dans sa pièce de recharge. Il me montre la couchette du servos et me dit de faire comme si c'était mes quartiers jusqu'à ce que j'en ai un à moi.

Puis, il quitte la salle. Je m'assoie sur la couchette et dépose mes servos le long de mon corps.

Ça me fait un malaise de recharger dans le quartier d'un autre. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Je m'allonger, malgré mon embarras. Je ferme mes optiques. Puis, tombe en mise en recharge, malgré tout. Des alertes de mise en veille forcé infestait mes processeurs. Je suis arrivée à temps dans les quartiers de Prowl.

Ça fait près de 11cycles que j'altère avec Prowl pour les séquences de mise en veille. Prime n'a pas réussi à me trouver un quartier à moi.

Ça fait quelques minutes que je suis réveillée. Je suis déjà debout sur mes pedes, me dirigeant vers la salle des commandes. Je m'étire afin de remettre en fonction mes circuits (s'étirer pour réveiller ses muscles). Je suis acceuillie par les sifflements des frères Jets. Ils sont cons!

-Foutez-moi la paix! lâchais-je.

-Roady, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? demande JetStorm.

-Ouais, Night, tu t'es levée du pede gauche? renchérit JetFire.

-Je vous l'ai dis combien de fois que j'aime pas ça?

-Quel truc... (commence JetStorm).

-...que t'aime pas? conclu JetFire.

Je soupire et secoue la tête en continuant mon chemin. Les jumeaux lâchent en même temps: «Ouais, Prowl déteind sur elle!» Je leur réplique, en pivotant sur moi, qu'il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Et je reprend mon trajet.

Je sors à l'extérieur afin de retrouver Prowl comme j'ai pris l'habitude de faire. Il m'apprend ses techniques de combat. Ce n'est pas seulement le combat qu'il y a, mais aussi une façon de vivre. Et ce mode de vie est genial! Il est parfait pour moi. Il faut être attentif à tout ce qui se passe autour de soie, être prêt à toute éventualité sans cèder à la panique, rester zen! ce que j'ai un peu de difficulté ces derniers jours... Aussi, il compare ses mouvements aux animechs et qu'il faut s'en inspirer pour nos attaques. Vitesse, ou force, ou agilité, ou sentir les mouvements, mais à ne jamais oublié: l'équilibre!

Lorsque Prowl me voit arrivé, il me demande: «Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui veut assassiné un bot...» Je lui répond que je suis seulement de mauvaise humeur et que les Jets n'ont pas aidé. «Bon, d'accord... Tu veux faire un exercice pour te détendre?» Je hoche la tête.

Il s'assoit au sol, les jambes croisées et les mains déposé sur ses genouillères. Je l'imite. Il me dit de fermer mes optiques, c'est ce que je fais. Il commence à parler afin de guidé mes pensées et me dire sur quoi je dois me concentrer.

Je me sens de plus en plus apaisée. Je crois que je vais faire cette exercice plus souvent! Je laisse l'air affluer par mes évents afin de faire diminuer la température de mes circuits. Je me laisse guider par les paroles de Prowl, tout en écoutant la nature autour de nous, comme il m'a dit de faire. Ses mots deviennent de plus en plus lointain, tous comme la sensation que j'éprouve vis à vis mon corps. C'est comme si mon spark se détachait de celui-ci.

Lorsque j'entend crier : «AIE! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES?» J'ouvre subitement mes optiques, prête à sauter au coup de l'arrivant qui n'est autre que Jazz. J'étais calme! Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être aussi pire que tout à l'heure, puisqu'il m'a sortie de cette état bienfaisant d'une façon désagréable!

Je me lève brusquement. Prowl arrive à côté de moi, en me déposant une main sur l'épaule et la enlevant aussitôt. «Que veux-tu Jazz? Nous étions en...» comme le Ninjabot, mais ce faisant coupé par le bot gris: «Préparation pour un festival de bot qui dorme assis.» Prowl secoue la tête, ne riant pas contrairement à Jazz, avant de terminer la phrase qu'il avait débuté: «...méditation!»

Le bot gris roule ses optiques vers le ciel et dit qu'on ne sait pas rire moi et Prowl, qu'on est vraiment fait pour être Sparkmate. Je lui dit aussitôt qu'on est pas ensemble. «Ouais, ouais!» déclare-t-il en s'éloignant de nous et nous saluant.

Je passe une main sur ma barre*, découragée et tentant de me resaisir. «Ça ne va vraiment pas toi... Tu veux retentée la méditation ou tu préfère que Ratchet vérifie tes processeurs au cas où que le problème est de là?» Je répond que la méditation sera correcte, mais que par contre qu'il ne faudra pas qu'un autre arrive énervé. «J'essaierai de prévoir... Je sais très bien la sensation que ça fait lorsqu'on est sorti brutalement de ce calme apaisant», compati-t-il.

Nous recommençons. Le temps semble court et duré une éternité en même temps. Puis, Prowl me dit de revenir tranquillement à la réalité. Je reconnecter donc mes optiques. Je me sens en paix. Je commence à demander à Prowl, voyant que le ciel change de couleur:

-Combien de temps...

-Toute la journée, me coupe-t-il. Et puis, as-tu expérimenté quelque chose?

-Je me suis sentie apaisée. J'ai comme rêvé pendant ce temps... C'est normal?

-Oui! Qu'à tu rêvé? me questionne-t-il semblant très interresé.

-Je me suis retrouvée dans le corps d'un Predacons et j'étais en paix avec cette pensée d'être une de ces créatures. Je n'étais pas folle dingue comme eux parcontre. Je me battais contre des Predacons Decepticons. Je ne crachais pas leu feu de la couleur habituelle, mais d'un bleu. Puis... Je ne sais plus trop ce qui c'est passé d'autre, lui racontais-je sans révélé que je suis une Predacons aussi dans la réalité et que j'ai également rêvé que j'utilisais mes vrais pouvoirs sous ma forme humanoïde.

-Étrange le fait que tu étais une Predacons et ce sans la moindre inquiétude. Tu ne serais pas l'une d'entre eux?

Silence. Je ne reépond pas et tente de ne laisser paraître aucune émotion. «Je plaisante!» dit-il en rigolant et ajoute: «Si tu en avais été une, tu ne serais pas autobot en ce moment et même en train de me parlé. Tu tenterais de me bouffer. Vue que les Predacons ont été créé par des fou qui veulent tout assassiner.»

Oh, qu'il se trompe... Il ne sait pas comment un Predacons peut être réellement, si on me prend comme exemple. Je suis là devant lui, ne tentant pas de le tuer et étant une autobot. J'aimerais tellement lui dire... mais comment? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, les Autobots risquent de me rejeté. Que faire, que faire, que faire!? All Spark, au secours!

«Nightroad, as-tu envie d'aller rouler?» me demande-t-il. Je lui donne une réponse positive.

Nous roulons paisiblement. Rien ne pourrais perturber ce calme qu'il y a entre nous... sauf Jazz, Bee et les jumeaux Jets. Mais là, ils ne sont pas ici et ne savent pas où nous sommes. Nous allons avoir les auditifs tranquille! Enfin!

D'un côté de la route il y a la forêt et de l'autre des champs de blé. Nous arrivons à une intersection en "T". «Quel virage qu'on prend?» demandais-je. Il me répond sur un ton innocent : «Pourquoi pas tout droit?» Je lui réplique que je suis d'accord. Prowl part en "sprint" vers la forêt qui est derrière le panneau de signalisation. Je le suis, moi aussi, en donnant tout ce que j'ai pour rattraper Prowl qui a pas mal d'avance, ne voulant pas le perdre de vue.

Je le rejoint finalement et mon spark frétille... ce n'est pas à cause de ma course. Il y a autre chose. J'ai passé assez de temps avec Prowl pour en avoir la certitude. Mon spark pulse pour lui! Je l'aime... Mais je ne peux pas me le permettre. Je lui cache des choses... je ne peux pas dans ces conditions, ça serait déloyale! Un total manque de confiance.

Nous arrivons dans une clairière qui possède un petit cour d'eau au loin. Prowl et moi se transformons en même temps. «Ça te dirait une petite méditation afin de capter les énergies présentes ici?» me questionne Prowl. Je l'observe et dit: «D'accord, mais... Je ne ressens rien de spécial... Puis, nous avons méditer aujourd'hui.» Je m'assois au sol les jambes croisées et les bras sur mes genouillères. Prowl fait de même.

Nous fermons nos optiques. Quelques minutes passent, lorsque j'entend bouger. Je n'ouvre pas mes optiques. L'air vibre autour de moi.

Depuis que je médite, cela a decuplé mes capacités de Predacons tel que l'audition des sons, ma vision, mes instincts de chasseuse qui me permettent de traquer (pour moi c'est un de mes sens supplément) et, aussi, mon habileté à ressentir mon environnement autour de moi... Ce que j'appelle mon 6e sens.

Ce qui se déplace se rapproche doucement de moi. Puis, soudainement je sens quelque chose frôler ma barre... Un léger courant commence à passer. Ce qui me fait ouvrir imédiatement mes optiques. J'éloigne mon plastron de celui de Prowl. Il a voulu m'embrasser!

Pas que je ne voudrais pas, mais je ne peux juste pas! Il ne sait pas ce que je suis.

Il me demande pardon, mais je lui rétorque : «C'est moi qui dois te demander pardon.» Il me réplique aussitôt que c'est de la sienne, que c'est lui qui a voulu m'embrasser. Je secoue la tête et lâche : «Tu ne peux pas comprendre...»

Il me dit aussitôt de m'expliquer et rajoute : «Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance...» Je détourne la tête en me prenant le bras gauche et déclare :

-Je t'apprécie énormément, mais je ne peux pas...

-Tu es la Sparkmate à un autre, c'est ça?

-C'est pas ça, dis-je en secouant la tête, puis prenant mon courage à deux mains: Je suis pas comme les autres Autobots et toi... Je suis une Predacons...

Un moment de silence. La reponse de Prowl semble prendre une éternité à arriver. Lorsqu'il me demande si c'est une mauvaise blague. Je secoue vivement la tête, les larmes me montant aux optiques. «C'est impossible... Tu as une mutation qui roule...» lâche-t-il finalement en voyant que je ne plaisante pas. Je lui dis que c'est la faute à Shockwave, car c'est lui qui a testé comment recréer des Predacons et que j'ai été sa première réussite et échec. Les larmes coules sur mes plaques. «C'est aussi pour ça que je suis facilement irritable», argumentais-je.

Prowl s'approche de moi, et moi, je recule d'un pas. Il s'avance encore, je le laisse venir cette fois. Puis, ce qui m'étonne, il m'étreint et dépose sa tête sur la mienne. Je m'appuie contre son châssis. «Tu n'as pas fait ce choix... Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ça ne change pas qui tu es. Puis, tu es initialement une bot», commente l'Autobot. Je ne bouge plus. Je reste là, à sangloter. Il doit penser que j'invente un truc ou me trouvé idiote.

J'entend soudainement un bruit. Je m'éloigne doucement de Prowl et commence à observer le ciel étoilé. «Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?» demande Prowl. Je ne répond pas. Je dinstingue finalement des mouvements. Il y a plus de deux corps aériens, alors ce ne sont pas les frèresJets. Si ce n'est pas eux, c'est sûrement les Decepticons. Puis, j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas seulement les Decpticons. Par Primus, j'espère que je me trompe!

Ça se confirme rapidement. Trois grande masse métallique atterrisse. Je tente de contacter la base, mais le signal est brouillé. Je laisse échapper un petit grognement. Ce sont les Predacons des Decepticons.

Les trois Prédateurs rigolent dans ma seconde langue, celle des beast: «Héhé, on t'a trouvé ma mignonne! Tu sais, tu nous as aidé à te retrouver, avec ton étincelle qui...» Le premier Predacons se fait couper la "parole" par un second: «car les Predacons qui ont Sparkmate potentielle ont une odeur très particulière.»

Je déglutit. Ça je ne savais pas! Alors, depuis le début, je met tout les Autobots en danger... Oh, j'espère que les Decepticons n'auront pas trouvé la base comme ça! Primus, protège mes amis... même les débiles!

Les trois créatures s'approchent de nous. J'avance devant Prowl qui me dit qu'il faut fuire. «Avec trois Predacons à nos trousse, on a aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant! Seule porte de sortie: l'attaque...» rétorquais-je en laissant à nouveau échappe un grognement, mais à l'intention des trois beast.

Soit je me transforme en bête ou soit j'utilise mon véritable pouvoir. Je suis mieux de commencé par la bête si je ne veux pas vider mon énergie.

Je me retrouve à quatre patte, trouvant le sol plus loin de moi. Je suis désormais de la même hauteur que ces Predacons à la noix!

Je déplace ma queue pour qu'elle ait une forme de "c" vers l'arrière pour vouloir proteger Prowl. J'entrouvre mes ailes afin de me montrer plus imposante, puisque cette seconde forme est très svelte. Je laisse sortir un son qui est le melange d'un feulement et d'un crachement (*crachement*: tel les chats lorsqu'ils sont en colère). Je ramène mon coup vers l'arrière afin de me donner de la propulsion lors d'une future attaque.

L'un des Predacons se transforme, mettant ses mains en signe de paix et me nargue: «Tout doux jolie minette!» Puis, il dit que si je collabore et les accompagne jusque chez les Decepticons, il m'arrivera rien. «Tu n'auras qu'à choisir parmis tout les Pradacons pour te trouver un Sparkmate digne de ce nom!» ajoute-t-il.

Pffff! Ne jamais faire confiance à un Decepticons et à un mâle Predacons qui n'a jamais eu de femelle... Ils sont de vrais bête en manque de "rentre dedans." Ils vont m'avoir prise avant d'être arrivé à la base et ça, j'en ai pas envie!

Je rugis, dans ma seconde langue que jamais je les suivrais que j'ai enfin trouvé où est ma place et que je ne veux pas me battre. «Allez-vous en!», rugis-je. Ce dernier argument les a fait rigoler. Ils sont imbéciles, ont aurait pu éviter une bagarre.

C'est à ce moment qu'un Predacons mute et me charge. Je m'abaisse assez pour que sa tête passe au-dessus de la mienne. Lorsqu'il arrive et ouvre sa gueule pour m'attraper une aile, je le charge (comme les cobras) et lui saisie la gorge. Je le maintiens comme ça un moment, tentant de percer ses blindages. Je parviens finalement à mon but, ce qui fait jaillir de l'energeon. Je mintiens mon adversaire jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de se débattre, mais il a réussi à atteindre mon châssis avec ses griffes acérées avant que je l'abatte.

Je lâche ma prise et son energeon perle le long de ma gueule, tout comme lui qui continue à ce vider. Les deux autres me crache leur flamme en même temps. Je met une aile devant mon plastron, tout en détournant la tête en sens opposé.

Je vois Prowl, il a l'air figé par les événements. Lorsque les flammes cesses, je me retourne subitement vers eux. J'ai bien fait, car l'un d'eux me charge. Je l'attaque quasiement de la même manière que l'autre. L'ayant pas saisie à l'endroit le moins blindé, je crache à mon tour mes "flammes" bleu afin d'affaiblir sa carrosserie en plus de tenté de la percé en resserrant ma morsure. Je vois du coin de mon optique le troisième Predacons qui me fonce droit dessus.

Puis, il est dévié de sa course, par Prowl qui lui à sauté dessus.

Je lâche ma prise et me transforme en humanoïde, ce qui déstabilise mon ancienne victime qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Et je met mes mains, grande ouverte, le long de mon corps. Je ne les regarde pas, mes mains, mais je sais ce qu'il se passe. Elles doivent commencer à luire d'une lumière bleuté. Lorsque je me sens prête, je lui balance l'orbe de lumière, qui est en faite des orbes d´énergie, au visage.

Mais comtre ses attentes, mes orbes ne l'atteigne pas, mais se défont en lanière, tel des ficelles, et s'enfonce dans son corp de Predacons. Je mène mon énergie à son Spark. Des hurlement de souffrance s'échappe de ses processeur éco. Lorsqu'il s'effondre au sol, sans vie, sans Spark... Le Spark explosé par mon énergie qui est mon pouvoir.

Je tourne mon regard vers la dernière bête, car j'entend un crie. Prowl est coincé entre ses griffes, tel un joujoux. Je cours vers ces derniers en projetant mes orbes énergétiques contre la créature. Je prend à nouveau ma mutation de beast et saute sur mon adversaire comme si j'étais un simple projectile. J'ouvre ma gueule et mes ailes juste avant de la toucher et le prend entre mes pattes tentant de le soulever du sol. Je vole sur place et réussi à l'envoyé plus loin en le projectant du lieu où qu'il est vers la gauche. La colère à décupler ma force.

J'atterie devant Prowl, faisant face à l'autre Predacons. Je rugis et balance la queue de gauche à droite dans le mécontentement. Le dernier beast ce relève, gronde et nous laisse là, sans terminer sa mission qui était de me ramener.

Je me tourne finalement vers Prowl en baissant la tête et laissant sortir un léger et faible grognement qui n'a rien d'agressif. Puis, je reprend ma forme humanoïde. Encore une fois me tenant le bras et ayant la tête basse.

Il me demande soudainement si les orbes énergétique est mon vrai pouvoir, se doutant maintenant que c'est mon instinct qui me sert de géolocalisateur. J'hoche la tête en lui disant que maintenant il connait tout mes secrets. «Que vas-tu faire maintenant? Le dire aux autres?» demandais-je. Il me rétorque tant que ça ne sera pas utile, il ne diras rien. «Merci...» lâchais-je tout bas.

Il s'approche de moi et m'entoure de ses bras. Je m'appuie contre lui les bras replié sur mon châssis. Il incline sa tête, nous nous retrouvons alors plastron à plastron. Moi, mes larmes coulent depuis un moment et je ne laissais échapper aucun son. «Ce n'est pas jolie une fembot qui pleure», lâche Prowl en déposant un servos sur les plaques et essuyant d'un de ses chiffres les larmes qui coulent.

«Viens, on rentre. Tu dois recevoir des soins», dit Prowl en voyant mes blessures.


	4. Nightroad partie 3

Cette fic est le passé de Nightroad. Après celle-ci et la suivante elle, les deux fic ce fusionne.

* * *

Nous sommes de retour à la base. Lorsque Optimus m'a vue dans cette état, il m'a imédiatement dit d'aller voir Ratchet à la Baie Médical. Puis, je l'ai entendu demandé à Prowl ce qui c'est passé. Ce dernier lui raconte que trois Predacons nous ont trouvé, m'ont attauqé par surprise et que nous avons réussi à s'échapper, mais que nous aurions demandé du renfort, si nous n'avions pas eu les communications coupé Prowl de ne pas lui avoir dit!

En se moment, je suis allongé sur la couchette médicale, recevant les soins qui me doive être prodiguée. J'ai quelque blessure sur mon châssis. Ratchet est arrivé là dans ses réparations. Je vois qu'il a un malaise pour me réparer à cette endroit. Je lui dis : «Vas-y... Fait ton boulot... Je ne veux pas resté blessé et continuer à perdre mon energeon.» Il aquiesce.

Il débute les réparations à cette endroit au même moment où que Prowl entre. «Ratchet?» demande-t-il en voyant le médecin qui a ses mains près de mon châssis. Il n'a sûrement pas vue qu'il a ses appareils pour refermé mes blessures. «Quoi, Prowl?» lâche betement le docteur en relevant ses mains, ne comprennant pas l'irruption de ce dernier. «Pardon... Rien, rien» dit-il.

Les blessures sur mon châssis n'ont pas été longue à réparer. Je suis déjà sur mes pedes. Prowl et moi sortons dans les couloirs cote à cote. Je suis vraiment épuisé, mais lui aussi doit l'être, car ça recharge date de 24h et moi d'il y a 12h. Que faire? L'utilisation de mon pouvoir me prend toujours autant d'énergie. La consommation ne diminue pas, mais n'augmente pas aussi. Je ne me sens plus très solide sur mes pedes.

«Night, ça va?» me questionne Prowl. Je secoue la tête négativement en disant que mon pouvoir use mes forces, mon énergie vital, lorsque je l'utilise que j'ai besoin seulement de rations d'énergeon et de repos. «Alors, vas-y recharger, moi ça peut attendre» réplique-t-il. Je lui rétorque que je né peux pas, car lui aussi il en a besoin. «Allons recharger ensemble dans ce cas», dit Prowl, simplement comme ça, sans avoir pensé davantage avant de parler. J'hoche la tête et lâche en souriant légèrement : «Pourquoi pas, ca va régler le problème.»

Arrivé dans ses quartiers, je ne sais pas se qui me prend, mais je m'approche de lui et, lui, il me prend dans ses bras. Ce n'ai pas moi qui me guide, mais mon Spark. Je le regarde dans ses optiques, puis lui dans les miens. Nos Sparks nous guides l'un vers l'autre, toujours plus près.

Puis, soudainement, je me sens étourdie et des alertes apparaissent dans mon CPU. «Merde... J'ai poussé mes circuits à leur maxim...» commencais-je avant que tous devienne noir.

(Narrateur: Prowl)

Une chance que j'avais un servos derrière elle! Sinon, elle se serait écroulé au sol. Pauvre Night, son pouvoir lui tire énormément d'énergie. En plus, jamais elle lâche de grossierté...

Je la prend et la transporte à la couchette. Je la dépose très délicatement comme si elle etais faites d'un matériaux des plus fragiles.

Moi aussi j'ai des alertes dans mon CPU, je dois recharger.

{le lendemain à leur réveille}

(Narrateur: Nigthroad)

Je me réveille et ouvre mes optiques subitement. Un bras est déposé sur mes cotes et son servos sur mon abdomens. Puis, je sens des courants d'air chaud et régulier dans mon coup. Ces la mains de Prowl et ces l'air qui sort ses évents.

Je voudrais me lever, mais je ne veux pas le réveiller.

{Flashback, petit événement de la dernière semaine}

-Pardon, Prowl, je suis en retard pour l'entraînement, dis-je essoufflée. Je voulais juste changer de mutation, car l'autre je commençais à trouver qu'elle était trop rouillé...

-Pas grave. Tu avais le droit de changer de "look", car, comme tu le dis, l'autre était un vieux citron. Ce nouveau cammouflage te va très bien! Tu es encore plus mignonne, me commente Prowl.

Je dois avoir les plaques qui rougissent... Je les sens qui surchauffe. Roh!

Il me sourit en plus! Pas sympa... Je dois être encore plus rougit... Il me fait tellement chaviré le Spark. «Pardon, si le commentaire te trouble», s'excuse-t-il.

{Retour au moment présent}

Je sens Prowl qui bouge derrière moi. De mon côté je ne me déplace pas d'une pièce, je suis gênée... Je dois être en train de rêver... Puis, sa main desscend devant moi et lui se penche au-dessus de mon visage. «Réveillé? As-tu récupérer?» demande-t-il. Ce qui s'est passé hier n'était vraiment pas qu'un rêve. Je tourne ma tête vers lui et répond que je me sens en forme.

Mon Spark frétille... Mes plaques surchauffe... Il est si proche. J'ai envie de l'embrasser... Mais si je fais ça, je ne sais pas si je vais m'arrêter là.

Prowl s'éloigne en s'assoyant. Je fais de même en lâchant : «Tu as envie qu'on... aille se balader?» Il a l'air surpris de ma question et répond sans hésitation : «Oui!»

Personne n'est debout lorsque nous sortons de nos quartiers, sauf Ratchet qui est à son tour de surveillance des appareils de repérage énergétique. Ils nous entends même pas passé.

Une fois à l'extérieur, nous nous transformons et roulons vers je ne sais trop où. Sur la route nous croisons Optimus et Élita-One, ils doivent revenir d'une nuit de tendresse, n'étant pas de service la nuit passé. Depuis que Élita-One est là, Optimus se permet davantage de se reposer. Tant mieux, c'est bon pour lui, car avant je ne le voyais jamais premdre de repos.

Prowl et moi trouvons un lieu loin de tous et nous y transformons. Il vient vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse langoureusement et moi de même. Mon Spark pulse frénétiquement... Il n'a envie que d'une chose, la même chose que je commence à désirer de plus en plus... D'une cohésion!

La barre de Prowl s'approche de moi... Puis, un léger courant passe. Mon premier baisé magnétique! Je lui rend ce baisé... ce dernier se fait plus passionné... Plus électrique.

Lorsque ce dernier est interrompu par une communication . de la part d'Optimus : «Prowl. Nightroad, rentré! Nous avons besoin de renfort, les Decepticons attaquent la base et ils sont accompagné de plusieurs Predacons et Insecticons...»

-C'est ma faute... Je n'y pensais plus à cause des événement et je ne l'ai que appris hier soir... Les Predacons qui sont Sparkmate potentielle, ont une odeur particulière... Je vous ai tous mis en danger!

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu ne savais pas! Le plus important maintenant c'est d'aller les rejoindre!

J'aquiesce et lâche : «On ne sera pas assez rapide en roulant... Tu t'agripperas et monteras sur mon dos, une fois transformé! Puis, je me présenterai sous cette forme... Tempis, ce sont des vies d'amis qui sont en jeu!»

Je me transforme imédiatement, Prowl approuve mon commentaire et monte. Je prend mon envole.

Nous arrivons à la base, Prowl saute en bas de mon dos et commence la bataille. Moi aussi, je m'occupe des Predacons.

Je vois Optimus qui à l'air d'en arracher face à une de ces créatures que sont presque de mon espèce. Je saute dessus la bête et nous luttons sauvagement, tel des fauves. Il me mord au cou, ce qui me fais rugir. Je réussis à me soustraire de sa prise en sacrifiant des pièces. Je donne des coups de pattes et je tente de le morde, tentant de l'atteindre. Mes crocs n'atteignent que le vide. Je crache mes "flammes" qui est enfaite mon pouvoir énergitique qui se manifeste de cette façon sous cette forme. Mon jet énergitique l'a aveuglé, il rugit et chercher à mordre n'importe quoi pour tenter de se protéger. J'en profite pour l'attaquer à la gorge et l'abattre. Je le laisse sans vie derrière moi et me dirigeant vers un nouvel adversaire.

Tous les Autobots luttent, nous abattons nos adversaires, un par un, qui prennent la fuite lorsqu'il voit leur nombre considérablement réduit.

Les Autobots me regardent, craintif et intrigué. Optimus est le premier à parler: «Je te remercie, mais qui es-tu?» Il doit se douter que c'est moi... J'en suis persuadé, car mes optiques ont une coloration assez unique: Aqua. Je baisse la tête à un niveau plus bas que la sienne. Comment leur dire? J'échape un petit grondement qui ressemble plus à un feulement presque muet.

Je lâche un soupire très sonore en me retransformant. Les Autobots, sauf Prowl, pointent leurs armes vers moi. Je relève la tête après la fin de mon chamgement de forme. Je les regarde piteusement un par un, me prenant le bras. «Voilà... Héhé...» dis-je pour tenté de briser la glace, enlevé le malaise.

«Après c'est de sa faute si les Decepticons nous ont trouvé!» déclare Jazz. Il a raison. Mais ce n'était pas voulu...

J'ai envie de faire comme les tortues ou autruches... me cacher la tête. «Ce n'est pas de sa faute! Elle n'est pas Decepticons...» commence Prowl. Jazz continue en disant que ce démon t'as brouillé les processeurs. Il disait ça en parlant de moi. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. Je sens mes larmes montées... Ils vont me rejeté... Je lâche :«Croyez-vous vraiment que j'ai choisi d'être à demi-Predacons? C'est pas moi qui est choisis de me faire capturer, sur Cybertron, par Shockwave afin de lui servir de sujet d'expérience! Je n'aurais jamais choisis d'être une demi-beast! Pensez-vous que ça me fait plaisir? Pensez-vous que j'ai eu de la joie à souffrir lors de ses expériences qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis?»

J'ai de la difficulté à croire que j'ai dit tout ça d'une traite, sans me retenir. Je rebaisse la tête en observant le sol. Puis, la voix de Prime se fait entendre: «Non, je ne crois pas et, de plus, tu as combattu les Predacons en prenant le risque de dévoiler qui tu es réellement. Tu nous cachait cela, mais, au fond, tu es une fembot de confiance...»

Je relève mon regard, le remerciant, de son support, par un léger hochement de tête.

{Deux jours plus tard, à leur nouvelle base}

Optimus vient vers moi, me dit que c'est à moi de choisir mon premier quartier. Je répond :«N'importe quoi fera l'affaire.» À la suite de ma réplique, je vois tout les bots qui agissent en gamins, (c'est-à-dire: Jazz, Bee et les Jets) qui se dirigent vers les quartiers choisissant à ma place en premier. Bulkhead vas dans la première chambre qu'il croise. Il ne reste que trois quartiers.

Ohlàlà... Ils n'ont pas pris de temps.

«Tu aurais dû te dépêcher... Maintenant, ce ne serait pas logique de...» commence Optimus avant que je lui coupe la parole en disant que ce n'est pas grave que deux des chambres seront à lui et sa Sparkmate et que la seconde sera à l'autre couple. «Je partagerai encore avec Prowl, ça ne lui dérangera sûrement pas... Hein, Prowl?» terminais-je. Il approuve mon commentaire.

Prowl et moi entrons dans notre quartier. Optimus nous observe y aller. Puis, il demande:

-Ne seriez-vous pas, par hasard, Sparmate?

-Ça ce pourrais, dis-je innocemment avec un sourire enjôleur en entrant dans nos quartiers.

{Flashback, le soir de l'attaque}

Ayant reçus nos soins, Prowl et moi sommes plus loin du groupe Autobots, afin de parler en privé. Moi, j'ai une sensation qui m'énerve qui me tenaille le Spark...

-On n'aurait pas quelque chose à faire nous? Pour régler notre/le "problème", me demande Prowl en souriant. Et à terminer?

-Une petite balade? dis-je de façon nargueur.

-Oui, lâche Prowl avant de dire à haute voix: Optimus, ne devrions nous pas se séparer en solo ou petit groupes le temps que nous ayons une nouvelle base? Pour noys cacher des Decepticons...

-Oui, ça serait une idée... Autobots, séparez-vous et gardé vos communicateur attentif. Pour le moment qu'on pourra à nouveau ce regrouper!

Il n'a pas posé trop de question, génial! Mon "ami" et moi partons aussitôt en vitesse.

Nous retournons au coin que nous avions trouvé plus tôt et recommençons ce que nous avions entamé.

Cette fois, aucune hésitation!

...

Nous sommes désormais Sparkmate!

{Fin du flashback, retour au moment présent, le lemdemain, après le questionnement d'Optimus "êtes-vous Sparkmate?"}

J'ouvre mes optiques et m'étire de tout mon long. Ma nuit à été très mouvementé... avec Prowl. Je laisse tombé mes bras de sorte à tout occuper la couchette. Je m'assois subitement en m'apercevant que Prowl n'est pas là.

Où est-il? Il ne m'a rien dit! ...

Un sentiment de calme vient me rassurer. Puis, une communication en : «Je vais bien... Je me suis levé tôt pour voir si Optimus n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Mais il n'en a pas eu besoin. En ce moment je suis à l'extérieur... comme toujours.» Je soupire et fait entré l'air frais par mes évent afin de refroidir mes circuits.

Je me lève et vais le rejoindre.

Une fois que je l'ai atteins, je me dirige vers lui. Il est debout, il savait que je m'envenais. Je me blottis contre lui et il me sert. J'avais envie d'un câlin! D'être dans ses bras...

«Ça va Night?» me demande-t-il. Je répond que oui. Nous restons là un petit moment, avant que nous cessions l'étreinte. Je n'ai pas envie de faire autre chose que de rester contre Prowl.

Il dépose un servos sur le côté de mon plastron. Je ferme mes optiques en y calant davantage mes plaques. Je laisse échapper un ronronnement. «Pardon», dis-je aussitôt. Il rigole en disant que ce n'est pas grave et il dépose un baisé sur ma barre.

Nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre. J'ai juste envie de calme... Ce qui m'aide à l'être, c'est que maintenant, je n'ai plus le stresse qu'on découvre ce que je suis et qui pouvais me faire porter jugement. Puis, être avec Prowl, c'est toujours le calme dans le lien qui nous unis, jamais d'émotion négative. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

En même temps, ça fais des milliers de cycles qu'il est Ninjabot. Alors, il a beaucoup d'heure d'entraînements à son actif sur le contrôle de ses sentiments.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire sur cette planète... J'ai peur de causer des ennuis.

«Je vais aller voir si on n'a pas besoin d'un coup de main, à l'intérieur», dis-je.

Une fois que j'ai rejoint les autres dans la salle de contrôle, Jazz m'intercepte. Que veut-il encore? «La Predacons, que fais-tu? Enfait tu es une traître et tu reviens de la base Decepticons...» commence Jazz. Optimus se retourne sur ces paroles. Il regarde Jazz et moi. «Jazz, je ne suis pas du tout du même avis...» débute Optimus. Le gamin réplique qu'est-ce qui permet à Prime de affirmer cette chose. Le commandant ne répond pas. «Prowl ne lui ferait pas confiance», lâche finalement Optmius. Le petit bot gris rétorque que j'ai enjôlé l'un des meilleurs soldats.

Rah! J'ai rien fait... Je... Comment je dois réagir, qu'est-ce que je dois dire? Je dis:

-Tu n'as pas à te méfier de moi. Si j'avais voulu vous faire du mal, je l'aurais fait avant...

-Ah! Qu'est-ce qui dit que ça ne fait pas partie de ton rôle? Toute façon je déconnais pour tout... Je voulais te faire fâcher, héhé!

-Pas sympa! répliquais-je.

-Bah, quoi? Rit un peu! Prowl commence à trop t'influencer! C'est pas une bonne fréquentation... Moi, je suis beaucoup mieux que lui!

-Pas du tout! Tu ne le comprend pas, parce que tu le connaîs mal... Tu ne vois pas le monde comme lui! rétorquais-je, commençant vraiment à être en colère, car il s'attaque à Prowl.

Le bot en question arrive et me dépose un servos sur l'épaule, en me demandant se qui ce passe. Je réplique : «Rien, rien!» Optimus, voyant Prowl, retourne à la surveillance des écrans-radars. Il secoue la tête, ne me croyant pas. «Jazz, tu n'as pas à la courtiser, elle n'est pas intéresser!» declare-t-il. Le jeune bot gris demande aussitôt comment il a deviné. «Tu courtise toute fembot que tu vois!»

Il ouvre la bouche pour répliqué, mais aucun son en sort. Il nous tourne le dos aussi subitement qu'il est apparue en me provocant. Il se pense drôle et aime provoquer... C'est pas vraiment sympa.

Prowl passe un bras sur mes épaules et me rapprochant de lui. Il me dit qu'il m'a senti de me mettre en colère et qu'il n'aimait pas le degrés d'agressivité qu'il sentait que c'est pourquoi il est venu. Il ajoute qu'il a cru que j'allais faire qu'une bouché de Jazz.

Je rigole en m'imaginant le plastron de Jazz si j'avais cédé à mes instincts. J'aurais regretté après, par contre. Certes, c'est dangereux pour Jazz, mais juste le fait qu'il me dirait, appeuré, "tout doux", aurait été marrant.

Mon sentiment et ce que j'ai pensé à été transféré par le lien, ce qui fait sourire mon Sparkmate.

{Quelques cycles plus tard}

Nous sommes prisonniers... Les Decepticons nous ont eu. Je me souviens plus trop... Il y avait une dizaine de Predacons. Nous n'avons pas pu nous défendre, étant en nombre inférieur. Optimus nous avait envoyé en tant q'éclaireur, moi et Prowl. Nous avons reçus un signal allié. Sur les lieux, il y avait une fembot et son étincelant. Tout les quatre savons été fait prisonnier. Une chance que l'existence de l'étincelant est resté inconnu jusqu'à maintenant.

Nous sommes menotté par des menottes magnétiques qui nous empêche d'utiliser nos pouvoirs...

En ce moment, les Decepticons nous demande de leur avouer où se situe notre nouvel base. Nous nous taisons. J'aurais étriper nos ennemies bien avant, mais ils m'ont injecté un sérum qui a paralysé ou gelé la transmission des données pour me permettre de me transformer. Je suis maintenant inutile à notre fuite...

Soudainement, pendant que nous continuons à nous taire, un de nos bourreaux tire. Je ferme mes optiques et entend un corps s'écrouler au sol. J'ouvre mes capteurs visuel et vois la fembot allongé au sol, de l'energeon coulant de sa plait au niveau de l'abdomen.

Je veux aller vers elle, mais Prowl me transmet, par le lien, de ne pas bouger. Je me met à l'observé, angoissé, voulant fournir de l'aide à la bot. «Rah! On reviendra plus tard accompagné de Cons qui savent faire parler!» lâche un petit véhicon. Ils sortent nous laissant là.

Le temps passe et je m'inquiète de plus en plus pour la femme. Elle perd autant d'énergeon. Puis, trois Decepticons font leur entré. Starscream, Shockwave et Soundwave. Ce dernier laisse entendre une transmission... Ou plutôt ordre... De la part de leur chef vénéré: «Vous avez feu vert sur tout moyen pour les faire parler... sauf les tuer... Mais pouvez les faire souffrir n'importe comment. Que ce soit psychologiquement ou physiquement!»

Je regarde Prowl, n'étant pas sûre de comprendre. Nous communiquons par le .

Nightroad: Ils veulent faire quoi précisement?

Prowl: Aucune idée précise. Ils peuvent avoir inventé n'importe quoi...

Nightroad: Je parlerai, si tu me dis que tu en as assez de souffrir.

Prowl: Ils nous tuerons si nous parlons. Night, il ne faut pas parlé! En aucun cas, car cette fois, je ne pense pas que les autres s'en sorte...

Nightroad: Tu as raison... Mais... Je ne veux pas te voire souffrire ni, moi, avoir mal... Avec tout ce qu'ils peuvent nous faire subir...

Prowl: Je sais, mais nous devons résister... Coûte que coûte!

Nightroad: D'accord...

Starscream transporte Prowl, ils sortent de cette prison...

Je regarde mon Sparkmate paniqué comme jamais. Lui aussi me renvoie des sentiments d'inquiétude... malgré qu'il tente de les cacher.

Je coupe tout lien, mais je ressens mon Sparkmate s'affoler et lutter en tentant de rouvrire le lien.

Une fois qu'il a fini, il me laisse tomber au sol comme si je n'étais rien. Il contacte son maitre: «Megatron... C'est fait, mais elle n'a pas cédé... ... D'accord, seigneur. Je viens.» Il se tourne et sort de la pièce me laissant avec l'autre fembot.

Les Decepticons sont de vrais salopard! La prochaine étape pour moi, à mon avis, c'est la table de dissection! Lorsque je vais retrouver ma liberté et la possibilité de me transformer, je vais les massacrer! On s'en prend pas à moi, sans en subir, par la suite, les conséquences!

Cette dernière me regarde tristement, mais la lueur de ses optiques est faible. «C'est de ma faute... Si je n'étais pas arrivé ça ne serais pas arrivé», commence-t-elle. Je secoue la tête, car ce n'est pas de sa faute, on ne pouvait pas prévoir. «Prennez la fuire pendant qu'il est temps... Laissez-moi ici je vous serez un fardeau...», continue-t-elle en utilisant ses dernières énergies pour briser mes liens. Je la regarde incrédule et elle m'explique rapidement que son pouvoir est la surpuissance et qu'elle ne ressent plus la douleur sauf celle de son abdomen. Car les menottes, lorsqu'on utilise nos pouvoirs, nous font affreusement souffrir. Elle sort quelque chose, de ses deux servos, de son sous-espace. Elle récupère la chose près de son Spark et dit:«Sortez mon étincelant d'ici...» Je rétorque que je ne la laisserai pas, mais c'est optiques se ferment lentement.

Malgré la douleur que j'ai toujours, je me lève. J'ai rattrapé le petit étincelant juste avant qu'il ne rencontre le sol. Je sers mes dentas. Je ne laisserai pas personne touché ce petit. Je dois maintenant trouver Prowl et sortir d'ici.

J'installe l'étincelant dans mon sous-espace, près de mon étincelle, car à ce qu'il parrait la lueur des Spark rassure les créations. En plus, le petit va être traumatisé de perdre sa créatrice.

Je tente de me muter en Pradacons, mais n'y parvient pas. J'utilise alors mes pouvoirs. Je les laisse se déchaîner sur la porte qui vole en pièce. Je sors de la prison, laissant à contrecœur la fembot derrière moi, à grands pas sur. J'entends un Decepticons débuter une communication. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler que je lui envoie une décharge énergétique droit au Spark, sans lui accorder un regard. J'agis en prédateur! Les Decepticons m'ont poussé à bout!

J'avance tout droit. Je permet que la liaison entre Prowl et moi soit à nouveau. Je cache mes émotions de faiblesse, de douleur et de honte. Lui, me renvoie des sentiments d'angoisse, d'inquiétude, de stresse et de douleur.

Il souffre... Je cours vers où mon Spark me guide. Je fais à nouveau voler un accès en éclat. Je vois Prowl allonger avec un Starcream souriant à voir mon Sparkmate souffrire sous ses tortures. Je balance une orbe énergétique vers Starscream qui me regardait maintenant incrédule. Le choc entre le secon de Megatron et mon pouvoir l'a envoyé au mur et fait tomber inconscient au sol.

J'enlève les liens qui maintiennent mon Sparkmate emprisonné. Il se redresse aussitôt. Malgré son état, nous partons au pas de course. Moi, j'abat les Decepticons dès que je les vois. Tempi que sa gruge mon énergie! Ils ont fait Prowl et ils m'ont brisé... La mort que je leur offre n'est pas celle qu'ils mériteraient... Ils devraient subir pire!

Puis, soudain j'ai l'impression d'être libre... Je ne comprend pas... Une idée me passe dans mes processeurs. Je tente à nouveau de me transformer en Predacons.

Ça fonctionne!

Je transmet à Prowl par de monter. Ce qu'il fait aussitôt. Je trouve enfin la sortie. Une fois les pedes dehors, j'ouvre grand mes ailes et prend mon envol. Des Decepticons nous suivent, ils tirent. Moi, je leur crache mes "flammes". Je les atteint tous, les blasant plus ou moins gravement. Ce qui les fait battent en retraite, n'ayant plus aucune chance de nous rattraper ou de vaincre une Predacons.

Le retour à la base est long. Lorsque nous y arrivons, mon atterrissage est catastrophique. Je suis trop faible pour me tenir debout. Je mute en ma version humanoïde, mais je ne suis toujours pas apte à me lever. Mes optiques se ferment. Plein d'alerte dans mon CPU. J'entends des pas de course et des voix affolées. Puis plus rien.

J'ouvre mes optiques... La lumière m'éblouï. Puis, les sons me parviennent à nouveau à mes audio. J'entends Ratchet qui me dit de suivre la lumière. Je lâche faiblement: «J'ai pas envie de crever et de rejoindre l'all Sprak...» Le doc. éteint la petite lampe que je devais suivre du regard. Je m'assois difficilement et le médecin me dit d'y aller doucement. Lorsque j'ai atteint ma position assise, un gazouilli souvi d'un pleure me parvient à l'audio. Je cherche d'où provient ce son, tout comme Ratchet. Soudainement, je repense à l'intincelant... Suivant cette pensé un petit grincement venant de mon sous espace se fait entendre, confirmant mon hypothèse.

Je laisse s'entrouvrir mes plaque de châssis pour pouvoir récupérer le jeune.

-Quoi? Comment? réagit Ratchet.

-La fembot autobot avait un étincelant et elle a été tuée, répondis-je. Et c'est normal que je me souvienne pas de autre chose des événements produits chez les Decpeticons?

-Oui... Tu étais tellement faible que tes processeurs n'ont quasiement plus rien enregistré, ment Rarchet.

{Quelques heures plus tôt}

(Narrateur Prowl)

Je regarde ma Night, allongé sur la couchette médical. Elle fait pitier à voir, malgré qu'elle est dans un état stable. Ce qui est le plus grave pour elle en se moment, c'est d'être en grand manque d'énergeon... Puisqu'elle a énormément utilisé son pouvoir. Ratchet lui donne de l'énergeon petit à petit. Elle aurait bien pu y passé.

Entre deux infusions d'énergeon, et quelques analyse de ma partenaire, Ratchet me soigne. Il me demande ce qui c'est passé... Je lui raconte.

-Ratchet, je peux te demander une faveur? demandais-je.

-Vas-y...

-Efface une partie de la mémoire de Night. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se souvienne de ce que Shockwave l'a fait subir.

-Je...

-Je t'en supplie, dis-je.

\- C'est très risqué... Je peux lui faire oublier autre chose qui fait parti de cette même séquence de temps, argument Ratchet.

-Il n'y a rien à ce souvenir d'important. J'aime mieux qu'elle oublie notre capture qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'il nous on fait subir! rétorquais-je.

Il hoche finalement la tête et commence l'effacement des dernières heures. Puis, il me renseigne qu'il a réussi à effacer que l'événement avec Shockwave.

{retour au moment présent}

(Narratrice : Nightroad)

J'ai laissé Ratchet s'occuper de l'étincelant. Il devait faire des analyses. «Nigth, as-tu synchronisé avec le petit? Car il n'a pas d'alerte de besoin d'un créateur synchronisé... Les étincelants on besoin d'une source énergétique qu'est le créateur ou le bot synchronisé», explique Rarchet. Je répond que non lorsqu'un sentiment de peur assaille mon Spark. Je communique par comm-link avec Prowl.

Nightroad: Prowl, tout va bien?

Prowl: Oui, pourquoi? Et toi? Tu est enfin réveillé?

Nightroad: Oui et oui... Je demandais, car je ressens que quelqu'un à peur...

Prowl: Non, je n'ai pas peur en ce moment... Surtout que je suis beaucoup plus calme te savoir réveillé. J'arrive. Tu es dans la baie médical?

Nightroad: Oui.

J'éteint mon comm-link. «Ratchet... Ce pourrait-il que je me sois synchronisée inconsciemment avec l'étincelant? Car je ressens de la peur par un lien et ça ne vient pas de Prowl», questionnais-je. Il me répond que ça ce pourrait bien que mon programme maternel est pris le dessus pendant que ma conscience n'était plus. «Je vais vérifier un truc pour être sur que c'est bien toi qui es synchronisée avec», dit Ratchet en prenant l'étincelant et allant dans une pièce adjacente. Je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il fait. Lorsque je ressens un sentiment de panique.

Je m'apprête à demander à Prowl, par , si c'est lui qui panique, mais je le vois arrivé souriant. Il me renvoie plutôt des émotions amoureuses. Je lâche donc: «Ratchet? Que fais-tu à l'étincelant? Il panique!» Le médecin revient et conclue :«Je l'ai que mis dans le noir. Les étincelant ont peur du noir s'ils n'ont as un de leurs créateurs avec eux. Tu viens de confirmer l'hypothèse... Tu es synchronisée avec ce jeune étincelant!»

Je me tourne vers Prowl, il a les optiques grand ouvert. Il demande si j'avais pu lui en parler avant de ce choix. Ratchet répond à ma place: «Son programme maternel à prit le dessus pendant qu'elle était inconsciente! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle ne t'a pas avertie avant... Puis, de toute façons, il aurait fallu que l'une des trois fembot soit se synchronise avec le bambin. Un étincelant doit toujours avoir une créatrice, mais un créateur c'est moi grave s'il n'y en a pas. Et à mon avis, Nigthroad est la meilleur bot pour le jeune!»

Moi, je vais devoir apprendre à définir quelles émotions est à qui! Mais pourquoi moi plus que les Élita-One ou Chromia? Je pose donc la question à Ratchet qui me répond :«Chromia est peut-être aimable, mais avec Ironhide, ce n'est pas une bonne idée qu'elle s'occupe de l'étincelant. Puis, Élita-One, n'est pas prête, à mon avis, pour s'occuper d'un étincelant... et Prime, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait voulu à avoir un étincelant sur les bras en plus de tout les Autobots! Voilà pourquoi tu es la mieux placé... Tu peux être très douce, mais tu seras tout autant protectrice, si je me fis aux animechs lorsqu'ils ont des jeunes. En plus, Prowl et toi êtes des bots calmes, respectueux et qui font ce qu'ils ont à faire. Voilà pourquoi je crois que tu es la mieux placé!»

Oulà! Y'a dit beaucoup des choses... Il en pense long sur nous et en sais beaucoup! J'avoue qu'il est médecin et que tout les autres doivent tout lui rapporter...

J'hoche la tête, puis, regarde Prowl. Ratchet me remet l'étincelant dans mes bras. Il ajoute, avant de retourner à ses affaires, que Prowl devra aussi synchroniser avec le petit pour que ce dernier se sente davantage en sécurité et moins stressé. «Ah, et aussi, ses rations d'energeons ne doivent pas être donné "normalement"... Nightroad, tu laisseras ton programme maternel prendre le dessus... Il va te guider pour quoi faire», complète Ratchet avant d'aller se replanter le niek dans ses affaires.

Prowl et moi sommes dans nos quartiers, je tiens l'étincelant contre mon châssis. _Quel est sa d_ _é_ _signation? Comment choisir sa d_ _é_ _signation? Petit, pourquoi t'_ _ê_ _tre attach_ _é à_ _moi? Je n'ai rien de sp_ _é_ _cial!_ Je lève mes optiques vers Prowl qui s'assoit sur notre couchette. Il soupire. J'ai l'impression que je l'ai déçu.

{Retour dans le passé, à partir de la mort de la fembot chez les Decepticons}

(narrateur : étincelant)

Douleur... Pourquoi je souffre? Mon étincelle fais mal... L'étincelle de ma Daniluk m'éclaire plus beaucoup, j'ai peur.

Son étincelle s'éloigne de moi. On me prend et on m'échappe... Puis, des servos me rattrapent. Je ne comprend plus. J'appelle ma Daniluk, mais elle ne répond pas. Elle ne me rassure pas. Pourquoi? J'ai peur, répond!

Je revois apparaître une étincelle. Ce n'est pas celle de ma Daniluk! Je veux ma Daniluk! Cette étincelle pulse agressivement. Elle m'inquiète... Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'attire...

Je fini par m'habituer à cette nouvelle lueur. L'étincelle cesse son rythme endiablée, elle semble redevenir normal. Voir un peu trop calme, l'étincelle luit beaucoup moins...

Je me sens seul. J'ai besoin de réconfort... je veux pas resté seul. J'ai besoin d'énergie... Je ne m'alimente plus... mes réserves sont déjà à sec.

Je n'ai plus aucun lien avec aucun créateur pour m'alimenter...

Je sens le besoin de synchroniser. Ce que je fais. Je cherche à entrer en contacte avec l'étincelle de l'adulte. L'autre étincelle ne me rejette pas, elle m'accueille.

Le temps passe, il est long, je ne perçois aucun sentiment, on m'en renvoie aucun. Lorsque je commence à sentir des vibrations autour de moi, les circuits qui recommence à faire un bruit constant et normal... tout comme l'étincelle qui retrouve une lueur normal.

Puis, le sous-espace s'ouvre. Je regarde par l'ouverture et vois un servos apparaître et me prendre. Puis, on m'éloigne de ma nouvelle Daniluk. Le bot qui m'a pris m'observe dans tout les sens, il parle et m'emmene plus loin dans le noir. Panique. Peur. Angoisse.

Je pleure et mes processeurs écho se mettes à lâcher de longue plainte. Puis, je sens ma Daniluk me rassurer et s'inquiéter pour moi. Il me reprend et me redonne à ma Daniluk.

J'ai déjà oublier à quoi ressemblais ma vrai Daniluk. Non, je veux pas! Pourquoi mes processeurs me l'efface de ma mémoire?

Ma nouvelle Daniluk se rend à un endroit suivi d'un nouveau bot qui est silencieux depuis un moment.

{Le passé viens de rejoindre le présent}

(Narratrice Nightroad)

Je m'assis à côté de lui en le regardant. Lui, il observe le sol. Puis, il lève ses optiques vers moi... Projetant son regard dans le mien. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me dit de ne pas m'en faire, qu'il n'est pas en colère envers moi, qu'il est juste un peu surpassé par les événements, pour le moment.

J'appuie ma tête sur son châssis, gardant l'étincelant contre-moi. Mon partenaire dépose, à son tour, sa tête sur la mienne me serrant davantage dans ses bras. Le petit bouge contre moi, changent légèrement de position...

L'étincelant s'est calmé. Je voulais un étincelant, un jour, mais je voulais en parler avec Prowl avant qu'on pense à essayer d'en avoir un... Mais l'Allspark en a voulu autrement. Ce n'est pas grave du tout.

Je vais m'en occuper comme s'il était mon Sparkling pour me racheté d'avoir abandonner sa vrai créatrice.

(Narrateur: Prowl)

Je ne bouge plus tentant de canalisé la petite énergie que je perçois. Puis, ce fait un déclic, de nouvelles émotions se joingnent aux miennes et celles de Night. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si facile synchroniser avec un étincelant.

«Que dirais-tu de l'appeler White-Sky?» demandais-je. Elle lève la tête, me regarde, m'envoyant son accord, mais me demandant pourquoi ce nom. «Sa couleur blanche et la couleur de ses optiques qui rappel celle du ciel terrien», repondais-je. Night hoche la tête en accord et aimant énormément ce nom, elle trouve ça juste trop mignon. Elle laisse déferler un flot d'émotion positive dans mon Spark.

Ma partenaire parle au jeune étincelant en mentionnant son nouveau nom, ce qui le fait gazouiller et nous projeté des émotions joyeuse. À son âge il a compris que venait de lui trouver un nom? À moins que ce soit les émotions que Night lui a envoyé puisque le nom lui plait énormément...

(Narrateur Prowl)

J'y pense il n'a pas le même gris que les étincelants ordinaires... c'est presque blanc. Première fois que je vois ça! Si Ratchet n'a rien dit, c'est que ça doit être normal.

Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant? Peu importe...

Une petite et douce famille... imprévu et tôt... J'aime bien être au courant à l'avance, c'est plus facile à prendre tout les éléments en compte et de préparer à des éventualités. Mais je me débrouillerai... Je n'ai qu'à commencer à y penser maintenant.

Ma partenaire est épuisée, elle recharge contre moi. Le petit est contre elle, un servos qui tient fermement un des chiffre de Night.

J'allonge ma Sparkmate sur la couchette afin qu'elle soit plus confortable. Une fois fait, elle resserre le sparkling contre elle. Ma douce Night avec un être fragile entre les mains... C'est jolie à voir!

Douce que j'ai pensé? Oulà! Plus ou moins vrai... Car si on la met en colère, c'est la catastrophe!

Bon, laissons-les se reposer, ils en ont besoin. Je vais aller voir Prime s'il n'a pas besoin d'un coup de servos.

{Plusieurs minutes plus tard}

(Narrateur: étincelant alias White-Sky)

Ma vrai Daniluk c'est qui? C'était quelqu'un d'autre? Oui... Euh... Non... C'est elle, c'est ça? Et mon Opiluk, c'est lui?

Je suis tout mêlé... Je ne comprend plus... J'oublie!

(Narrateur: Nightroad)

De la peine... pourquoi?

Des pleures...

J'ouvre subitement mes optiques. Je suis allongée avec White-Sky contre moi. Il est en larme. Je décide donc de m'assoir en serrant fort le petit sur mon châssis. «Chuuut... Éh, là, éh, là! C'est fini, c'est fini...» dis-je avec tendresse en le berçant doucement et le regardant. Je tente lui renvoyer des sentiments de calme. Ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionné.

Je décide de faire une chose que je n'ai jamais faites. Je me met à chantonner, comme ce que ma Daniluk faisait. Je me souviens que ça m'appaiser, alors... pourquoi ne pas l'essayer?

Pendant que je chantonne, je sens les sentiments de White-Sky changer. Remplaçant sa tristesse contre de la joie. Il gazouille. Trop mignon!

Puis, d'autre émotion vienne à mon Spark: amour. Je redresse ma tête et voit Prowl. «Je ne voulais pas manqué ça, entendre ma Night chantonner!» lache-t-il. Il a dû le savoir par notre lien... Mes plaques me chauffe. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un m'entendent. Mon Sparkmate saisie cette pensée et dit:«Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte, tu as une jolie voix!» Mes plaques surchauffe davantage.

L'étincelant gazouille m'incitant à continuer. Prowl disparaît de l'entré de notre quartier. Je le soupçonne de rester tout près pour m'entendre...

Je recommence la contine que j'avais entamer. Le petit finit par s'endormir. Je ronronne une note, car il est si mignon à voir. Dommage qu'il est perdu sa créatrice... je m'en veux! J'espère que je serai à la hauteur de sa vrai Daniluk.

Je soupire. Je me rallonge, cette fois sur le côté et je serre l'étincelant contre mon châssis l'entourant de mes bras. Un qui le maintiens, l'autre que l'avant-bras est sous ma tête et que la partie entre mon coude et mon servos passe devant moi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une position d'animech avec son petit entre les pattes.


	5. Talitha- Autobots

Cette partie de Fic et la PLUS ennuyante. Mais les avetures sont biens. Cette fic est le passé du perso de cette fic. Après ce chapitre, cette fic rejoint/fusionne avec une autre, celle de Nightroad. La fusion se nomme: Éternel Combat

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Le jeune homme est allongé dans sa chambre. Il voulait regarder l'objet, qui est tombé, plus tôt. Il a bien fait de s'isoler dans sa chambre, car l'objet est étrange. Il l'observe dans tout les sens possibles pour voir à ce qu'il peut bien servir. Il ne ressemble à aucun objet qu'il connaisse et il émet une lumière bleuté, parfois qui change vers le turquoise.

Il se lève et va à son ordinateur pour peut-être dénicher une réponse via le web ou des forums. Rien. Quoi faire? Et qu'était-ce ces robots-voitures ? Cela a-t-il un lien avec l'objet? Tant de question sans réponse pour Zack.

Du côté des deux voitures qui se transforment… du moins l'un des deux qui se transformait, le traqueur de Zack ayant été tué.

Un grand robot, bleu et ayant un peu rouge, demande à la femme-robot où qu'elle était passée. Cette bot est celle qu'à vue Zack.

-Je ne peux pas faire de sortie ou me dégourdir les circuits? Je n'ai pas envi de rouillé ici! rétorque l'arrivante. Et puis, il y avait le signal de ce qu'il faut trouver accompagné d'un signal décepticon…

-Tu aurais pu le dire! Te rend-tu compte que c'est dangereux de sortir seul se battre contre… Ça aurait pu être un piège!

-Raaaah! Je ne suis pas une gamine Ultra Magnus. Les signaux, avec toi, sont toujours des pièges! Il faut parfois prendre des risques, tu sais? Puis, il est mort ce décepticon…

Ultra Magnus passe sa main au visage, exaspéré et reprend : «Talitha, qu'à tu fais de lui?»

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les humains ne le trouveront pas. Pour qui me prends-tu? Et, la discrétion c'est mon point fort, répond la fembot de couleur bleu royal.

Un autre engin approche. Il est gris et plus petit, son nom est : Jazz. «Ah! Ah! Ça, la discrétion c'est vrai! Majoritairement dans ton coin à ne pas parler et à avoir l'air de mauvaise humeur.» La femme lui lance un regard froid elle ouvre la bouche pour lancer une réplique qui va boucher ce crétin, mais Ultra Magnus lui demande : «Alors, as-tu trouvé l'objet?» Talitha se retourne et secoue la tête pour signifier sa réponse négative. «Il y avait un humain… il était suivi du décepticon, j'ai fait de même, mais je n'ai rien aperçu. Le garçon l'avait peut être sur lui?» commence-t-elle.

-Tu… Il faut retrouver cet humain pour récupérer la carte de donné! Red Alerte surveille voir si le signal n'apparaîtrait pas… Talitha, Jazz on se lance à se recherche, maintenant!

\- Je vais le trouver avent toi Talitha! déclare Jazz.

-C'est pas un jeu, imbécile! C'est la vie d'allié et la notre qui est en jeu.

Talitha est la première à se transformer et à partir. «Elle est bien bête celle-là! Ou est-ce que tu l'as déniché Magnus?» questionne le gamin.

-On se transforme et on cherche Jazz! C'est important pour retrouver des survivants ou du matériel militaire, dit-il en se changeant en camion.

Le robot gris l'imite, désappointé par le sérieux de ses collègues. «Pffff, je suis pris avec une bande de grincheux… Red Alerte toujours concentré dans ses trucs, Ultra Magnus qui ne pense qu'à la chose militaire et qui surveille les écrans. Puis cette Talitha tout le temps dans son coin et qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle pense», se résume Jazz, mentalement, sur le caractère ennuyeux de ses coéquipiers.

Zack est sorti, il est décider d'aller voir un antiquaire, un électricien, n'importe qui pour lui dire ce qu'est cette objet. Il entend une voix, il tourne la tête et aperçois alors deux véhicule. Un camion et une petite voiture bleue qui roulent lentement non loin de lui. «Pas encore» pense Zack se souvenant des événements de la veille et de l'auto bleu.

Un véhicule sport de couleur grise rejoint l'attroupement. Le jeune homme prend alors les jambes à son coup, étant sûr que c'est trois robots géants... puisqu'il y a la même voiture bleu. Dans sa course, il bouscule plein de passant. Les voitures sont toujours à ses trousses. Il bifurque vers un ancien entrepôt pensant pouvoir s'y cacher. Une fois à l'intérieur, il entend un véhicule accélérer, puis bizarrement crier: «C'est moi qui passe devant! Ahahah! Tu n'iras pas loin... Viens jouer avec tonton Jazz...» Et la machine fait un virage séré qui lui barre la route devant lui. Les deux autres arrivent et se positionne derrière le jeune humain. Tous se transforment sous les yeux de Zack.

Jazz ouvre la discussion d'une voix grave : «Garçon, donne-nous ce qui nous appartiens si tu tiens à ta vie!»

-Arrête Jazz! Tu ne vois pas qu'on lui fait assez peur et que par notre taille un est très intimidant? poursuit Talitha avant de rajouté sur un ton désolé, à l'intention de Zack.: Il faut lui pardonner, il ne sait pas se tenir...

-Ah? Tu décide de parler cette fois... mais faut avouer que ma voix était réussi. Celle des supers méchants que l'on voit dans les films Terriens! Toi, l'humain, tu es le mieux placé pour me le confirmé...

-Laisse-le tomber... Quel est ton nom pour que l'on cesse de dire: humain? demande par politesse la bot.

-Zack, répond-il anxieusement.

-Alors Zack, pardonne-nous pour cette frousse qu'on te fait, mais nous devions te trouver. Tu as quelque chose qui nous appartient, dit Ultra Magnus.

Le jeune homme pense à l'objet qu'il a dans ses poches. «Serait-ce ça?» pense-t-il. Ultra Magnus lui décrit l'objet. Et oui, c'est ce que pensait Zack. Il le sort et le montre aux robots.

Ultra Magnus lui dit que c'est cet objet. «Pourquoi l'autre m'a attaqué hier dans ce cas? Et vous êtes quoi au fait?» demande Zack en remettant la source de ses problèmes, depuis la veille, à ses propriétaires. Le chef du groupe lui explique qu'ils sont des transformers et que pour faire simple qu'ils sont les autobots, les gentils, et celui qui l'a attaqué hier était un décepticon, un ennemi. Talitha, étant en train de surveiller l'entré, intervient : «Ça dépend du point de vue pour : qui sont les méchants et les gentils, car pour les décepticons se sont nous les ennemis… mais les autobots défendent la liberté et les décepticons se battent pour avoir un règne de tyran. Alors, maintenant tu peux faire ton propre choix.»

-C'est bien compliquer ce que tu explique Talitha! dit Jazz en s'assoyant au sol.

-Non, simple et logique, ose s'interposer l'humain. Et j'aime beaucoup mieux la mentalité autobot.

Talitha à un petit sourire approbateur, mais l'efface aussitôt et dit:«Vous entendez?»

-Tu commence en entendre des voix? Va falloir que Red Alerte t'ausculte!

Jazz s'avance vers la sortie et Talitha le rattrape par une pièce juste avant qu'il mette un pied dehors. Des bruits d'hélice et celui de deux autres véhicules se font entendre. Ultra Magnus ordonne à Jazz de s'occuper de l'humain. «Pourquoi pas Talitha?»

-tu es le plus rapide afin d'éloigner le plus possible Zack, dit la fembots.

-Quoi? Je ne peux pas mettre de décepticon en pièce, ça fait longtemps!

-Jazz, transforme-toi et prépare-toi à rouler à notre signal, ordonne Ultra Magnus.

-RAAaaah! C'est toujours les mêmes qui peuvent rigoler! rouspète la voiture grise.

Les ennemis entrent et un combat débute et l'ordre est donné à Jazz. Celui-ci fonce vers l'extérieur. Talitha et Ultra Magnus retiennent leur adversaire. Coup de fusil, lames qui s'entrechoquent, cri de couleur. Un décepticon au sol, vaincu par la guerrière autobot. «Talitha, viens m'aider», dit Ultra Magnus qui a deux décepticon qui l'attaque.

La fembot fonce sur le plus grand des deux et lui transperce, de sa lame, son spark en moins de deux secondes. Le dernier décepticon ouvre de grands yeux surpris par la rapidité d'exécution. Il prend la fuite, apeuré par la guerrière et car il se retrouve seul face à deux autobots.

«Ultra Magnus, as-tu toujours la carte de donné?» demande la femme. Il lui répond que Oui.


	6. Talitha- les nouveaux

Cette partie de Fic et la PLUS ennuyante. Mais les avetures sont biens. Cette fic est le passé du perso de cette fic. Après ce chapitre, cette fic rejoint/fusionne avec une autre, celle de Nightroad. La fusion se nomme: Éternel Combat

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

De retour à la base. «Tu vois, je te l'avais dit Zack qu'elle irait bouder dans son coin!» commence Jazz.

-Laisse-là veux-tu, réplique Ultra Magnus. Contrairement à toi, elle ne s'amuse pas à faire peur à cet humain.

-Baaah! Comment veux-tu qu'on lui fasse confiance… on connait que son nom… Et fallait bien que quelqu'un ouvre la conversation avec Zack!

Talitha dans son coin suit la conversation. Elle est d'accord avec Jazz, mais il n'y a rien à dire… à part deux, trois trucs quel voudrait bien garder pour elle.. Dont qu'il y a d'autre méthode de débuter un dialogue.

Le bot bleu et rouge s'approche de Zack qui observait la scène. «Pardonne le comportement de Jazz, il oublie qu'on à une taille impressionnante… il agit comme un… adolescent.»

-Pas grave je commence à m'y habituer et à trouver ça marrant, répond le jeune.

La guerrière rejoint le leader et lui demande qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de cet humain, qu'ils ne sont pas pour l'envoyer comme sa au risque qu'il dévoile leur existence et, qu'en plus, il sera la cible première des décepticons. «Et on ne peut pas le garder ici» ajoute Red Alerte qui n'est pas enthousiaste à l'idée qu'un humain reste toujours avec eux. «Je peux garder le silence sur votre existence… Toute façon personne ne me croira», dit Zack. «Ok, nous te ferons confiance… mais s'il y a un problème avec les décepticons ou tu découvres quelque chose ayant un lien avec nous… N'hésite pas à nous contacter. Jazz, ramène-le chez lui!»

-Je ne suis pas un taxi! Pourquoi Talitha n'y va pas elle?

-Et moi, comment je fais pour vous rejoindre? J'ai un cellulaire, mais vous n'avez pas de numéro… commence Zack.

-Non, mais on peut entrer notre fréquence radio… Pour ma part s'est déjà fait, lui répond Talitha.

Les deux bots font la même chose sans tarder. Et pendant ce temps, Red Alerte tente de trouver le code d'accès à la de la carte de donné.

«Mais c'est beau tout ça, mais je vais encore devoir faire le taxi moi. En plus, il n'arrêtait pas de crier : «MOINS VITE TU VAS PROVOQUER UN ACCIDENT!» Quand je roule à haute vitesse», se plaint Jazz.

-J'ai compris, je vais y aller, dit Talitha en se transformant.

Sur le chemin du retour vers la base Talitha reçoit la communication d'Ultra Magnus de le rejoindre immédiatement aux coordonnées envoyées. La guerrière demande plus d'information. Le commandant lui répond qu'ils ont reçu en signal allié. «Puis, tu ne penses pas que c'est un piège?» réplique la fembot pour faire front à son commandant. Ce dernier ne réplique rien.

Les autobots arrivent en même temps. Ils sont situés à côté d'un flanc de montagne. Il n'y a rien. «Ouais, on sait déplacé pour rien. On peut rentrer maintenant?» commence Jazz. Ultra Magnus réplique qu'iI y a quelque chose, c'est certain. Alors, Jazz marche de reculons en montrant les lieux de ses mains «Vous voyez? il n'y a rien. On peut…» Il a heurté une grande masse de métal. Ultra Magnus s'arme de ses fusils et Talitha de ses lames. Jazz lui lève les yeux et voit un… « PREDACONS!» crie-t-il et reprend, en sortant ses fusils: «Ils ne sont pas censé ne plus exister?»

-Les décepticons en on créé pendant la guerre, répond Talitha en sélançant sur le beast.

Le predacon déverse un jet de flame sur les deux tireurs. Trop concentré, il n'a pas vue la guerrière s'abattre sur lui. Elle lui a fait une entaille au niveau du cou, entre deux de pièces adjacentes. Le predacons recule. Il ignore les coups de feu et observe Talitha pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser légèrement l'échine, en signe de soumission, et de repartir rapidement.

-Vous avez vu ça? Il s'est exposé le cou… Talitha pourquoi tu n'en as pas profité? explose Jazz toujours sous l'adrénaline.

-Je… je n'ai rien compris de ce qui est arrivé. Ça s'est déroulé trop vite, ment-elle.

Le commandant de la petite troupe s'est éloigné du lieu de bataille afin d'observer les alentours. «Que pouvait bien faire un pedacons ici?»

-Les decepticons l'on sûrement envoyé à la suite du signal que nous avons capter… pas compliqué à deviner, rétorque la combattante.

-PAR ICI! Il y a un vaisseau autobot, s'écrit soudainement Ultra Magnus.

Tous s'en approchent. Le vaisseau est très abimé, des griffures/entailles, des traces de crocs, des pièces arracher... Conclusion : navette non-opérationnelle et a été attaquée par un Predacons. L'accès n'a pas été ouvert. «Ultra Magnus, on ouvre pour aller voir à l'intérieur?» demande Jazz. Le chef lui fait signe que oui.

Pendant que les bots tentent d'ouvrir la porte, Talitha monte la garde au cas où que le predacons reviendrait…

La porte vient d'être enlevée. Deux autobots à l'intérieur, dans un sale état. L'un inconscient et l'autre qui lutte pour rester éveillé. «Enfin, les secours sont arrivés», lâche faiblement le bot rouge avec un sourire nargueur.

Une semaine à passé. Aucune nouvelle de Zack, alors tout va bien de son côté. Les deux nouveaux autobots sont rétablit par les bons soins de leur médecin, Red Alerte. Ces derniers expliquent comment ils ont trouvé la Terre, à la suite d'un signal autobots. Sans oublier leur présentation : Cliffjumper et Wheeljack. «Lorsque vous êtes arrivés et descendu du vaisseau que le predacons vous a attaqué? C'est ça?» résume Ultra Magnus.

-Exacte, sauf qu'on sait fait pas mal massacrer avant de pouvoir atteindre la navette et lancer un S.O.S, répond Cliffjumper.

-Et vous aimer faire quoi? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas ennuyant vous deux! déclare Jazz.

-Nous ennuyant? Tu veux qu'on te le prouve? Ça va être ta fête! rétorque Wheeljack en souriant. Cliff, est-ce qu'on est ennuyant nous deux?

-Non, pas du tout on est bruyant, réplique Cliffjumper en riant.

-YES! Enfin du monde qui savent vivre! s'exprime Jazz.

Les nouveaux se regardent sans rien comprendre. Ultra Magnus secoue la tête et va rejoindre Red Alerte. Le petit robot gris explique à qu'elle point que les trois autres sont monotones. Le nouvel autobot rouge argumente : «Même la sexy bot bleue?»

-Ouais, c'est même la plus soûlante…

-Attend avec moi elle ne le sera plus du tout! rigole Cliffjumper en s'avançant vers Talitha. Bonjour demoiselle, comment allez-vous bel après-midi, n'est-ce pas?

-Ça dépend, répond-elle se doutant des événements à venir.

«Pourquoi une jolie dame comme vous…» commence-t-il, mais se fait interrompre par le point de Talitha. «MAIS qu'est-ce qui te prends t'es folle?»

-Je n'accepte pas ces genres de choses… Et, je t'ai entendu avec les autres. Tu peux être sûr, à cent pour cent, que je ne viendrai pas. Je n'aime pas perdre de temps avec ceux qui ce croit tout permis et qui drague la première femme venu! explique-t-elle bêtement.

-Pfff, après ça c'est moi qui me crois tout permis… je ne frappe pas les autres, moi! dit-il en rejoignant Jazz et Wheeljack qui sont mort de rire par la défaite de leur ami.


	7. Talitha- Prime

**Chapitre 3**

Talitha est assise à l'extérieur, observant les étoiles. Le commandant de l'équipe nouvellement agrandit la rejoint. «Ça va?» lui demande-t-il.

-Oui… Tu veux que j'aille en repérage?

Les trois débiles se pointent à leur tour. Jazz s'exclame :«Bon, puisqu'on est tous réuni, c'est aujourd'hui que tu nous raconte qui tu es et ce que tu as fait pendant la guerre!» La combattante le fixe, sans émotion, puis lui réplique en quoi c'est si important.

-Eh, bien! Ça va aider... savoir qui tu es et si on peut te faire confiance, rétorque-t-il.

Elle lui répond :«Ok». Il va pour protester quand il repasse la phrase dans sa tête. «Quoi? Tu ne te fâches pas, tu ne ne proteste pas? Alors, vas-y on écoute!» s'écrie le petit bot gris, heureux. «J'ai combattu les décepticons pendant la guerre. Voilà!» dit Talitha. Tous sont bouche bée, sauf Ultra Magnus, commençant a bien connaître le caractère de la fembot.

-C'EST PAS RACONTER ÇA VIE ÇA! C'est une arnaque! rugit Jazz.

-C'est vrai, renchérie Cliffjumper.

-On va la torturer pour qu'elle parle, affirme Wheeljack.

-Torturez-moi autant que vous voulez! Si les decepticons n'ont jamais réussi à me faire parler, bonne chance pour que vous, des gamins, réussissiez! déclare-t-elle en se levant pour fuir la bande d'énervée, en excluant Ultra Magnus.

Ce dernier dit au trois autobots de la laisser tranquille et qu'elle a le droit de se taire, puis si elle le fait, c'est qu'il y a certainement des raisons.

Le lendemain, lorsque la combattante passe par la salle principale, après avoir pris sa ration d'énergon, le commandant l'arrête : «Pardonne-les pour hier.» Elle lui dit qu'ils ont raisons d'être en colère.

Soudain, des crissements de pneu résonne et des cries de joie. La bande d'énervé revient d'une petite viré. Ultra Magnus se fâche : «Où étiez-vous? Vous n'avez jamais demandé la permission!»

-Pourquoi on le ferait, chef? On n'est plus des enfants, tsé! répond Wheeljack.

-Ultra Magnus, j'ai réussi à ouvrir la carte, dit tout à coup Red Alerte. C'est un vidéo… quoi? Par Optimus Prime… Que cela signifie-t-il?

-Fait le jouer, dit le leader remplaçant.

«Si vous recevez ce message c'est que vous êtes sur Terre, sans moi. Ici Optimus Prime. Protégez les habitants du mieux que vous le pourrez contre les decepticons. Empêchez-les de détruire ce monde! Je viendrai vous rejoindre dès que je le pourrai. Fin de transmission!»

-Juste ça? dit Wheeljack. Faudrait aussi envoyé un message à Optimus pour qu'il sache qu'on est ici!

-Ça ne donne rien de tenter de conctater Optimus, commence Talitha.

-Et pourquoi? demande Jazz sur un ton arrogant.

La combattante hésite, mais fini par leur dire : «Il est mort.» Les autres contestent instantanément que c'est impossible, comment peut-elle affirmer une telle chose. Elle poursuit, voulant se montrer forte, avec chagrin: «Parce que j'étais avec lui! Vous pensez que ça me fait plaisir qu'il est rendu son spark? Vous ne croyez pas que j'aurais mieux aimé le contraire? On se suivait dans des navettes différentes quand que des decepticons accomgnés de plusieurs predacons nous ont attaqué lors de notre arrivé sur cette planète. Ils ont abattu sont vaisseau et toucher un de mes propulseurs. On s'est craché… J'ai couru vers l'aéronef d'Optimus… Il en est sorti dans un état pitoyable. Puis, nos assaillants ont atterri près de nous. Optimus m'a ordonné de partir, mais je n'ai pas voulu… Je me suis battu, voulant protéger Prime, étant déjà faible, mais le sort en a décidé autrement. Ils l'ont tué et se sont rués sur moi… Lorsque j'ai vu qu'Optimus était mort… la chambre de son spark ouvert, sans étincelle… J'ai fuit... Ils m'ont poursuivit, mais j'ai fini par les semer. Ensuite, je me suis isolée, étant à mon tour dans un état critique… puis Ultra Magnus et Jazz m'ont trouver et apporté ici pour que je reçoive des soins.»

Tous ont écoutés sans l'interrompre, dès qu'elle a commencé son récit, tétaniser par la nouvelle. Talitha s'assoit, le dos courbé, la tête entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle est toujours autant bouleversée par cet évènement. Elle aurait aimé que personne ne l'apprenne, mais, maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix puisqu'elle en avait déjà trop dit. «Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais révélé avant?» demande Ultra Magnus. La guerrière répond qu'elle n'en sait rien ou que c'est peut-être la peur qui l'a bloqué jusqu'à ce jour. «Qu'est devenu la matrice… a-t-il dit qui était son successeur? Car il doit toujours subsister un Prime et Optimus le savait très bien.» questionne le commandant.

-J'en ai aucune idée et Optimus m'a rien mentionné sur un successeur.

-Il faudra retrouver la matrice! Il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe entre mauvaise main! Ratchet, analyse tout signal énergétique… au moindre doute on sort! déclare Ultra Magnus.

Voyant que leur chef se démène pour retrouver la matrice, Talitha s'est relevé, mal à l'aise. Elle hésite. Elle pense : «Je n'ai pas vraiment de choix. Sinon, ils feront des conneries qui vont les mener à leur perte. Je ne peux pas être égoïste, juste parce que je ne l'accepte pas...» Elle sort de son sous-espace une carte de donné.

Le commandant se retourne vers la guerrière et voit un petit objet bleu ayant des reflets turquoise.

-Une carte? Pourquoi la caches-tu? dit Ultra Magnus en prenant l'objet des mains de Talitha.

«Donne-moi ça… Tu…», commence la combattante toujours en décision. Elle conclue que c'est la meilleure chose à faire qu'il lui est arrachée de ses mains, même parfait puisqu'elle hésitait à le remettre. Ultra Magnis insérer la carte dans les appareils. Puis la vidéo démarre et c'est un Optimus dans un sale état, personne ne l'a déjà vu ainsi: «...Pas parce qu'elle ait été la dernière à mes côté, mais parce qu'elle a toujours été une Prime… juste une Prime sans matrice. Je la connais très bien, Talitha est femme de confiance malgré ses méfiances et ce qu'elle cache à la majorité. C'est celle qui me succédera! Je fais se message afin que tous sache que c'est moi qui l'ait choisis. Puis, connaissant Talitha elle cachera qui elle est.»

Tous les autobots se retourne vers la guerrière. Jazz lâche : «Oups j'ai manqué de respect à une Prime… Je sens que ça va barder.»

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, formule la Prime.

-Talitha, toute fonction de leader te reviens, commence Ultra Magnus.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main, car je dirige très mal… Je suis habitué au solo ou avec des bots qui se contre fout si c'est dangereux ou non et qui se lance toujours dans le tat.

-On dirait que tu parles des dinobots, dit Wheeljack.

-Oui, confirme la nouvelle commandante en regardant ce dernier.

\- J'avais déjà entendu parler de Talitha… J'étais sûr que c'était un homme qui les dirigeait d'une main de fer! avoue Cliffjumper. Alors j'ai pas fait le liens… maaaalaiiiise.

-On peut parler de d'autre chose s'il vous plait? questionne la bot.

Les trois jeunes bots ne font pas attention à la requête de leur supérieure. Ils se mettent à raconter les exploits qu'ils ont entendu parler, que ça soit mythe ou réalité. L'ancien leader, présentement bras droit de Talitha, se remémore : «Alors c'est elle, la commandante des dinobots, qui ne se présentait jamais aux réunions entres les sergents et Optimus.»

-Ça en fait beaucoup pour toi aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? demande soudainement Ultra Magnus.

-Oui… surtout trop de révélation. Je déteste parler de moi et du passé. Surtout que vous savez que je suis une Prime, mais un Prime n'est pas censée vouloir diriger? Car, moi, je n'ai jamais voulu… même avec les dinobots. C'est Optimus qui m'y a obligée.

-Il savait ce qu'il faisait… un très bon choix. Tu es la seule à qui ils ont obéit. Plusieurs ont tenté avant, sans jamais y parvenir, ajoute le bot bleu et rouge.

-Il fallait seulement les comprendre, se faire comprendre et de les respecter. Surtout de grimlock, l'alpha. C'est aussi simple, lâche Talitha et ajoute: Si on me cherche, je suis parti me changer les idées!

Puis, elle se transforme


	8. Talitha- lien d,energeon

Chapitre 4

«Seigneur Mégatron», commence un decepticon en arrivant dans la salle des opérations. Il aurait dû venir plutôt, mais en n'a pas eu le courage. Le chef crie : «QUOI ENCORE? Où sont les decepticons qui t'accompagnait?»

-Haa… hummm… C'est ça le problème… Les autobots qu'on pourchassait les ont abattus.

-RAAAAAH! Vous êtes qu'une bande d'incapable, rugit Megatron. J'espère pour toi qu'ils étaient plus nombreux que vous!

-À nombre égal… mais l'un d'eux est partie aussitôt…

-VOUS ÊTES DES INCAPABLES! TU AURAIS MIEUX FAIS DE MOURIR AVEC EUX! continue le commandant decepticon en cognant la tête du dernier contre le mur.

-C'était Ultra Magnus et une fembot bleu, mon Seigneur, dit l'autre pour se justifier.

-C'est pas a ton avantage de dire que c'était une fembot qui luttait aux côtés d'Ultra Magnus, argumente le seigneur en lâchant le crâne du fuyard qui se laisse maintenant choir au sol.

-En fait pas une femme… mais une démone qui se bat. Vous auriez dû voir, une précision mortelle! En plus, on est arrivé qu'à l'égratigner.

Un predacon fait à son tour son entré en grondant et se changeant en sa forme humanoïde. «Toi aussi tu as fait sa rencontre? Maître, elle a réussi a échapper à mes sens et… ma laissé la vie sauve. Elle a quelque chose de pas ordinaire», rajoute-t-il en omettant de dire qu'il s'était soumis.

-Pas ordinaire comment? demande Megatron.

-Je ne sais pas… elle dégage un je ne sais trop quoi... Comme si elle était une bête indomptable.

Megatron ouvre de grand yeux. Le peu de renseignement sur cette guerrière se sont joints pour former qu'un dans l'esprit du Seigneur incontesté. Les soupçons qu'il avait viennent de se confirmer... Il l'a connaît. «Doublez la garde, renforcez votre armement, entraînez-vous en avoir les circuits qui grincent, préparez-vous au pire avec cette bots!» commence le chef. Starscream, le fidèle laiche botte, demande en riant : «Que ce passe-t-il Megatron? Vous avez peur?»

-Non. Je veux que tous soit prêt à la tuer et à ne pas se faire assassiner. Je n'ai pas envie que les arrogants ou les imbéciles, comme toi, se fasse tous tuer, car vous m'êtes encore utile, dit le chef.

Shockwave approche, il attendait le retour du predacons au près de Megatron. «Vous croyez que c'est…», commence le scientifique en se faisant interrompre par le commandant qui termine la phrase de celui-ci: «Talitha.»

Les trois jeunes autobots ne lâchent plus Talitha d'une semelle, même pendant qu'elle va rouler pour changer ses idées. Elle leurs demande de la laisser tranquille, mais c'est le seul ordre qui ne respectent pas et Ultra Magnus n'est plus source d'autorité pour eux. La guerrière est à bout, car les balades sont les seules choses qui l'apaisent, afin de pouvoir être le plus calme et réfléchie, étant un peu trop prompt pour une Prime.

La combattante pète les plombs. Elle se retourne vivement, les jambes biens cramponnées au sol, comme si elle était prête à bondir sur les gamins. Elle leur dit agressivement : «Vous avez passé l'âge des histoires avant la recharge, alors laissez-moi tranquille! Je n'ai pas que vous à gérer!» Le trio recule d'un pas, ayant soudainement peur de leur Prime. Talitha se frotte la tête d'une main en demandant pardon de sa violente réaction. «Pardon… c'est vrai qu'on peut être insupportable», avoue Jazz.

-Un peu? Vous… Laissez tomber. Allez dont rouler pour dépenser votre énergie, dit-elle.

Les jeunes se regardent, puis se transforment pour suivre la recommandation de leur commandante, afin de ne pas subir un nouveaux courroux.

Ultra Magnus s'approche de Talitha pour lui demander si tout va bien. Elle réponds : «Admettons que si ça ne serait pas de mon impatience, ça irait très bien. Sa me fâche autant de perdre patience.»

-Personnellement, ça ferait longtemps que je me serais irrité. Puis, leur avoir demandé normalement, ils auraient continué.

Le temps passe. Red alerte, comme toujours, dans l'infirmerie à désinfecter ses instrument et de tenter dans recréer le matériel maquant. Ultra Magnus surveille les écrans et fait des recherches et scan de signal. Talitha, elle, s'occupe d'affiler les épées et de recharger et recalibrer les armes à feu dans la salle même salle que le bot bleu et rouge. Lorsqu'elle demande à l'ancien commandant : «Que penses-tu des beast en générale?»

\- Tu demande ça à moi? questionne Ultra Magnus.

-Tu es le seule avec moi… alors oui c'est à toi, répond elle calmement.

Il prend le temps de réfléchir et répond que pour les dinobots il les trouve têtu, imprévisible dangereux et qu'ils suivent trop leur instinct. Puis pour les insecticons et les predacons que c'est la même chose mais en pire… Qu'ils sont des machines à tuer. «Si je te disais que ce ne sont pas tous les beasts qui était comme ça?» demande Talitha qui relève la tête délaissant l'armement.

-Pour les dinobots, sûrement moins dangereux pour les autobots que les predacons et insecticons. Vice-versa pour les decepticons. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi pour avoir côtoyé les dinobots.

-Les beasts t'en on fait voir de toute les couleurs, ou je me trompe? Puisque tu mentionne pas leur enthousiaste et leur énergie… au fond leur caractère pas négatif.

-C'est vrai… Les predacons m'ont plusieurs fois donné des raclés.

-Ultra Magnus… les écrans, réagit Talitha.

Ce dernier tourne la tête. Il y voit un signal qui ne correspond pas aux jeunes autobots. Des decepticons! Talitha communique au trio de les rejoindre, elle et l'ex-commandant, de les rejoindre sur le terrain.

Une fois sur les lieux d'où provenait le signal, les autobots se positionnent prêts au combat. Un grand decepticons gris se retourne en entendant leur arriver bruyante. «Tiens, tiens! Qu'avons-nous là? Une bande de clown… Depuis quand, Talitha, que tu fais équipe avec des bouffons?» commence Megatron et continue : «Tu sais chère sœur que tu me déçois de prioriser des inconnus à la place de ta famille.»

«Bon, tu recommence avec ça!» débute à son tour la Prime en baissant les bras, puis en s'élançant soudainement sur Megatron. Les autres restes là, sans bouger tentant de comprendre, lorsque les decepticons les attaques à la suite de l'ordre de leur chef.

Les predacons et insecticons ne sont pas présent, par chance. Plusieurs des adversaires autobots tombent au combat. Talitha lutte contre le maître decepticon sans montrer de faiblesse. La guerrière lève son épée pour toucher la tête de son frère, mais celui-ci le bloque sans problème. Soudain, une douleur viens lui transperser le tronc. La Prime lui à enfoncer sa deuxième lames. «Tu ne t'y attendais pas, avoue? Qu'est-ce que ça fait?» lui murmure-t-elle, ayant sa tête à côté du seigneur, et elle tourne l'arme. Ce dernier crie de douleur avant d'ordonner de battre en retraite. Tous obéissent.

Talitha tente d'empêcher son ennemi de fuir, mais il prend son envol. Elle tourne la tête pour voir où est son équipe. Ils se ressemblent, mais il manque le bots rouge. Elle l'aperçoit au sol. La guerrière cour le rejoindre. «Cliffjumper, tu m'entend… Aie, oh?» dit-elle. Pas de réponse. Les autres autobots se rapprochent. Ultra Magnus contact Red Alerte afin qu'il vienne avec le matériel de premier soin, puisque Cliffjumper n'est pas en état de rouler. Talitha continue d'interpeller le jeune à la carrosserie rouge. «Comme ça t'es la sœur de Megatron?» demande difficilement le bot mal au point, en ouvrant les yeux. «Tout cas pour la sœur d'un decepticon tu n'agis pas comme tel… et ma carrosserie n'est pas trop égratigner?» continue-t-il.

-T'es dans un sale état, vieux, répond Wheeljack.

Après l'arrivé de Red Alerte et à la suite des premiers soins, les autobots rentrent à la base. Pendant que le médecin soigne le blessé, les bots questionne Talitha. «C'est vrai ce que Megatron à dit?» interroge Ultra Magnus pour en avoir le cœur net. La Prime répond que c'est vrai. «Je n'ai jamais été proche de se tas de ferraille. J'ai perdu contact avec ma famille bien avant la guerre. Puis, Megatron me croyait morte avant de me croisé, sur le champ de bataille, au début des hostilités.» explique-t-elle.

Jazz demande si Optimus connaissait cette «cachotterie». Elle hoche la tête de haut en bas en ajoutant : «Il est l'un des seuls qui connaissait tout mes secrets».

-Il y en a d'autre? questionne Wheeljack.

-Oui… mais sans importance, ment-elle. Ça vous dérange que je garde mes secrets et que je sois la sœur de Megatron?

Tous se regardent et Ultra Magnus dit : «Tant que sa nous coutera pas la vie, c'est sans importance. Puis de toute façon on ne peut pas choisir les membres de sa famille.»

-Bien dit ça! déclare Jazz. Mais tu ne voudrais pas nous dire tes autres secrets?

-Non.

-En tout cas, toi tu as tout, que ce soit positif ou négatif, ajoute Wheeljack.

-Mouais, mais tu remarqueras que ça me fait pas plaisir aussi, rétorque Talitha Prime et sœur de Megatron.

-Tu as l'insigne autobot au centre de ta poitrine, mais tu en as deux autres sur chacune de tes épaules? En plus, ils ne sont pas identique... Qu'est-ce qu'ils signifie? demande Wheeljack.

-Ne viens pas dire que c'est rien! On te connait assez bien pour savoir ce que tu répondras! ajoute Cliffjumper.

-Alors, ne le demandez-moi pas, si vous connaissez la réponse, réplique-t-elle.

-Rah! S'il te plaît, ça fait de mal à personne de dire ce qu'est quelque chose, commence à son tour Jazz.

-T'as raison! mais ce n'est pas de vos affaires, rétorque-t-elle. Et vous ne pouvez pas me laisser au minimum une journée à ne pas m'harceler avec des questions?

Les trois se regardent et haussent les épaules. Jazz demande à ses camarades s'ils veulent aller courser. «Ouais, pourquoi pas? ça va être plus marrant que rester ici!» répond le bot rouge. Wheeljack est aussi en accord. Avant que Jazz se transforme et parte rejoindre les autres qui sont déjà partie, Talitha l'intercepte : «Merci»

-Bah, tu nous tolère pas, mais avec raison, car on ne te lâche pas. Tu as le droit d'avoir un petit répit, dit le jeune bot gris et se change en voiture pour rejoindre les autres. Mais ils sont étranges tes symboles!

Ultra Magnus s'approche de Talitha. «Tu les laisse aller courser?» demande-t-il. Elle lui répond que oui, qu'ils seront sûrement faire attention.

Soudainement...«Une alerte… qu'est-ce qui ce passe?» s'interroge, à voix haute, le bot bleu. Une voix sort des stéréo : «Hum… les robots?» C'est Zack.

-Oui? commence Talitha.

-Ah, super! Hum… Je demande sa comme ça, mais, y'a un véhicule qui ne cesse pas de me suivre. Est-ce que c'est l'un de vous?

-Quelle couleur? se renseigne Ultra Magnus.

-Bleu, et c'est une camionnette.

«On connait pas. Reste où tu es», poursuit Talitha. Elle demande aux trois bots s'ils sont en ville. Ils répondent que non, qu'ils coursent à la campagne. «Ok!» dit Talitha en coupant la communication avec les jeunes. «Ultra Magnus reste ici, je vais y aller.»

-Tu sais ce que j'en pense des sorties seules.

-Rah! Suis-moi alors, si tu es pour en faire un plat, rétorque la Prime.

Ils mutent en mode véhicule et rejoignent Zack.

«Vous voilà!» commence l'humain. La chef se renseigne : «Où est la voiture en question?» Le jeune homme pointe. «Embarque!» ordonne Talitha en ouvrant sa porte. Une fois attaché, les autobots foncent vers les montagnes. Le decepticon, comme ce qu'avait prévu la commandante, les suient.

-As-tu fait quelque chose qui est pu attirer leur attention? interroge la fembot.

-Non, pense pas, répond Zack.

-Prépare-toi à sortir, car on va lui faire sa fête à celui-là! conclue Talitha.

Les robots se transforment. Lorsqu'ils ont retrouvé leur forme humanoïde, ils voient trois autres decepticons arriver, puis des renforts impitoyables et entêtés : un duo de predecons. «On est foutu! On aurrait dû continuer de rouler» déclare Ultra Magnus. «Zack, cours!» ordonne Talitha. Il file à grande enjamber, à la recherche d'une cachette.

Les adversaire atterrissent et mutent. Les autobots commencent la luttent. Lorsque Ultra Magnus tourne le regard quelques secondes pour voir si Talitha est en danger, il ne l'aperçoit pas. Il est seul contre les trois decepticons et les deux predacons. «Oh, non! pas un troisième predacon», pense Ultra Magnus, tout en continuant de lutter pour sa vie.

Le predacons en question ne l'attaque pas. Il s'en prend aux decepticon. «Étrange», pense le cybertronnien bleu et rouge. Le combat se fait plus violent depuis l'arrivée du predacon bleu. Les trois decepticon sont tué presque immédiatement à son entré en scène. L'un décapité par les crocs de la bête, un autre scindé en deux par une morsure suivi de coup de patte griffu et le dernier a eu la tête divisé en deux par une griffe du monstre.

Le dragon métallique se retourne rapidement sentant une présence approcher. La bête bleu se fait attaquer par l'un des predacons adverses. Des coup de griffes, des claquements de mâchoire et des jets de flammes. Le predacons decepticons a le cou immobilisé entre les crocs de la bête bleue, il cesse donc de bouger, sachant que sa vie ne tiens qu'à un fil, tout en glapissant de pitié. Mais cette manœuvre n'aura servi à rien, car la créature couleur ciel à décider de sectionner son échine.

Le dragon bleu s'approche en grondant d'Ultra Magnus, qui est au sol, et de l'autre monstre géant. La bête bleutée entre-ouvre ses ailes pour avoir l'air plus imposante et gronde de plus belle. L'animal cybertronnien decepticon s'éloigne du bot bleu et rouge quant à l'autre bête s'en approche pour se positionner devant ce dernier.

Ultra Magnus reste au sol, ne croyant toujours pas à ce qu'il voit. La bête bleue luttent toujours contre l'adversaire autobot. Ce dernier prend rapidement la fuite, voyant qu'il n'a aucune chance de survie, même s'il se soumet. Il veut garder allégeance aux decepticons, et non à un predacons étrange.

Après le départ du dernier ennemi, le fauve bleue se retourne vers celui qu'elle semblait protéger. Elle se rapproche lentement et baisse la tête, afin d'avoir l'air, le moins possible, agressives.

L'ancien leader se relève pour faire face à la créature, avec ses armes à feu pointé sur cet animal métallique. La bête s'assoit, gardant la tête basse, mais détourne le regard du bot. En n'apercevant aucune agressivité chez le colosse bleu, le bot range son artillerie en déclarant : «Tu es un predacons étrange toi!» La bête voyant à son tour que le bot semble calme, se redresse sur ses quatre pattes et s'approche davantage d'Ultra Magnus. Ce dernier recule d'un pas.

Zack sort de sa cachette au même moment, n'entendant plus un bruit. Il voit l'autobot face au dragon de métal. Le bot lui ordonne de rester où qu'il est.

La créature approche son museau d'une des mains, situé au long du corps, du bot, juste pour frôler, démontrant qu'elle ne lui veut pas de mal. L'ancien chef pense : «Jamais j'ai vu de délicatesse chez un predacons.» Le cybertronnien tend la main, sur le qui-vive, vers le crâne de l'animal cybertronnien qui le regarde. «Il a l'air d'apprécier», pense Ultra Magnus. Lorsque le predacons éloigne sa tête et la secoue comme un chien qui a mal aux oreilles.

«Y'a une chose que je ne comprends pas», commence Zack «Les autres de tout à l'heure voulait nous tuer et celui-là non, pourquoi? Et où est Talitha?» La bête tourne le regard vers Zack, lâche un petit grognement et se change en sa forme humanoïde. «Comment ça se fait? Tu… Tu es…», débute maladroitement Ultra Magnus.

-Oui, je suis un predacons… Comment ça se fait? Eh bien! Crois-tu que les créations de bestiaux de Shockwave ont commencé à partir de rien? questionne-t-elle.

-Je…

-Eh, non! Elles ont commencé avec de vrai bots qu'il a modifié pour ensuite conclure que c'est pas une bonne idée, car on a déjà nos valeurs, notre caractère, notre allégeance. Quant à un predacons créé à 100%, il n'y a pas ce problème, car ils sont comme de jeunots... de jeunes étincelants, dit Talitha en coupant la parole au bot bleu et rouge.

-Pardon… je ne voulais pas te vexer, continue ce dernier.

-Tu ne m'as pas vexée. Je te dis que les faits. Puis, je suis sa seule réussite et seule échec pour les «demi-predacons», comme il dit. Je lui ai causé de fils à retorde, rigole la Prime. Et oui, avant que tu me le demande, Optimus était au courant, et oui c'est que signifie le logo de mon bras droit, puis non, je ne rejoindrai pas les decepticon, DANS aucun cas! Puis, je ne te dirai pas ce qu'est le logo de mon bras gauche!

Les trois jeunes bots sont à la base, attendant le retour de leurs deux alliés. Le trio voudrait rejoindre leurs partenaires, mais Red Alerte ne veut pas. Soudainement, un bruit ce fait entendre. Tous se dirige vers l'entré, croyant à l'arrivé des leurs. Cliffjumper crie : «PREDACONS!» Wheeljack se prépare à tirer sur la bête, mais il voit Ultra Magnus en descendre et déposer Zack au sol, alors il lâche : «Tu as dressé un predacons, Ultra Magnus?» Ce dernier dit que non. «Mais alors…» poursuit Wheeljack, mais n'a pas le temps de finir que le predacons s'avance dangereusement vers lui. Les trois jeunes bots partent en courant vers l'intérieur de la base. Red Alerte ne bouge pas, essayant de comprendre et analysant la situation. Après le changement de forme de la bête, le médecin lâche :

-Qui aurait cru? Mais ça explique quelques anomalies anatomiques que j'ai découvert lors de tes soins, à ton arrivé! Alors, tu es un Predacons ou une triple changeuse?

-On peut dire un peu des deux… mais le fait que je sois predacons est dû à une expérience decepticon, dit-elle en se dirigeant à l'intérieur.

Lorsque le trio voit la Prime arrivé, ils lui demandent si elle a vu le predacons. «Non, j'en ai pas vu, pourquoi?» dit la chef innocement et reprend : «C'est normal après tout, c'est moi!»

-Aaaah! Ça explique tes sauts d'humeur! lâche Wheeljack, puis il ravale aussitôt sa salive.

-Alors aucun danger que tu nous bouffe, c'est ça? demande le bot rouge.

-Ouiiii, Cliffjumper! répond Talitha découragée.

-C'est cool, nous aussi on va pouvoir leur faire peur avec notre predacons… Je veux dire, tu vas pouvoir leur faire peur, dit Wheeljack.

Jazz arrive en criant : «C'est fait, Zack est reconduit chez lui!» La Prime acquiesce. Le trio recommence à nouveau à lui demander des histoires de guerre et plus de détail sur le fait quel soit predacons. «Il fallait que Jazz revienne pour que vous recommencez de plus belle? Bon, moi, je vais balader» dit Talitha. Vers la sortie, elle croise Ultra Magnus qui lui demande:

-Où vas-tu?

-Me dégourdir et me changer les idées, parce que je suis à deux doigts de ne plus avoir de patience avec les trois autres.

-Je vois… tu veux que je leur passe de la cire*?

(*cire: à la place de dire savon)

-Non, ça va aller, réplique-t-elle.

-Mais toi, tu n'as pas l'air de bien te sentir… tu devrais aller voir Red Alerte, note le bot bleu et rouge.

-Je suis en super forme. Je…

-Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse? persiste le robot.

Talitha le regarde dans les yeux, puis observe maintenant le sol en affaissant les épaules et ses portières (ses portière son positionné que bumblebee dans Transformers le Film).

-Je déteste quand quelqu'un insiste. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un ne demande jamais rien… je me sens obligée de répondre, commence la guerrière.

-C'est bon à savoir, sourit Ultra Magnus. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Trop de chose. Les decepticons qui n'attaquent pas plus que ça, le fait que je ne peux pas être tranquille et aussi que je peux vous causer des ennuis.

-Pas parce que tu es une predacons que tu es dangereuse. Tu es aussi autobots, alors je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu nous aurais déjà blessé si tu étais réellement un danger.

La Prime hoche la tête en passant : «Alors, ça ne le dérange pas que je sois predacons… À moins qu'il dise ça pour pas que je m'inquiète. Puis, c'est même pas à cause de ça que je dis que je peux leur créer des problèmes… peut importe.»

-J'y vais, à plus tard Ultra Magnus, conclut-elle en se transformant en predacons.

(petit changement de narration; narrateur : Talitha)

Je vole, le paysage défile à très grande vitesse. Les villes, lumineuses, au loin tranchent sur le ciel noir de la nuit terrienne. Ça fait penser à Cybertron, avant la guerre : lorsque l'astre du jour disparaissait, que les étoiles de la galaxie montrait leur luminosité et que les cités brillaient de mille feu. Autrefois, avant que Shockwave me modifie, pour voler je devais utiliser d'autres moyens. Maintenant, je peux le faire par mes propres moyens.

L'air caresse ma carrosserie, c'est si plaisant planer, avancer à vive allure sans obstacles… Les decepticons m'ont fait ce cadeau sans le vouloir et ainsi réalisant mon rêve : voler de mes propres ailes. Je ferme les yeux et lâche un petit grognement de satisfaction en m'ébrouant. Soudain, j'entends un autre bruit, autre que le son produits par mes membres. Je décide alors d'ouvrir mes optiques pour voir ce que ça pourrait bien être. Je vois, sur le sol, une ombre passer au-dessus de moi et ressens l'air bougé. L'ombre et d'une forme semblable à la mienne et elle ait passé près de moi.

Je tente donc d'apercevoir le predacons qui m'ait passé au-dessus de la tête. Rien. Je retourne la tête vers l'arrière et voit encore une ombre de predacons, mais je ne réussis pas à le distinguer. Lorsque l'ombre passe par-dessus la mienne, je fais un geste brusque : une monté en piquet vers les nuages. Je heurte l'autre predacons en ne négligeant pas d'attraper un de ses membres dans ma gueule, ce qui lui fait pousser un rugissement de douleur. Je cesse de voler pour que nous nous écrasions sur le sol. Une fois la chute terminé, je me redresse vivement sur mes quatre pattes, prête à sauter sur l'ennemi. Il est aussi noir que la nuit, noir comme les ténèbres. Il gronde. Son grogmement disait: «C'est moi! du calme!»


	9. Talitha- Père adoptif

Cette partie de Fic et la PLUS ennuyante. Mais les avetures sont biens. Cette fic est le passé du perso de cette fic. Après ce chapitre, cette fic rejoint/fusionne avec une autre, celle de Nightroad.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 _(retour du narrateur omniscient)_

Traduction de la conversation des predacons, le mistérieux robot noir que Talitha semble connaître.)

-Tu aurais pu ne pas faire tous ce manège! C'est de ta faute après tout si je t'ai mordu, gronde Taltiha.

-C'est vrai et pardon de t'avoir effrayé… Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais réagis comme ça, réplique-t-il en se secouant le coup et regardant sa patte.

-Je n'ai pas eu peur! Je croyais juste avoir à faire à un advarsaire!

(les dialogues redeviennent en language compréhensible pour tous)

Le predacons noir s'approche et mute en sa forme humanoïde au même moment que Talitha. Puis, le cybertronnien couleur des ténèbres, prend la guerrière dans ses bras, afin de lui faire un câlin.

-C'est bon!… l'accolade a assez duré, débute la combattante en essayant de sortir de l'étreinte.

-Bon d'accord, dit-il en laissant Talitha. Tu n'as pas développé le côté câlin, des predecons.

-J'en ai juste plus l'habitude... Suis-moi, on va te soigner à la base.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse comme dans le temps? Que je te transporte.

-Non, merci. Puis, ça va être plus simple pour aller à la base.

À la base le nouveau predacons reçoit les soins. Une fois les réparation fini. Jazz demande :

-Tali, c'est un demi-presdacons comme toi?

-Non, c'est un vrai, répond-elle.

-Un vrai inventé par Shockwave, lâche Wheeljack.

-LES PREDACONS inventé, ne valent rien en comparaison avec les VRAIS predacons comme MOI! JE suis un VRAI, pas qu'une réplique honteuse! réagit la bête couleur nuit, en s'approchant dangereusement de l'autobot.

-Je crois que t'as des boulons de grillé toi, continue le même bot.

-Yed, calme-toi! Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Plus que tu vas réagir plus qu'il fera exprès, intervient Talitha.

-Si je le tu, il va arrêter assez brusquement! rétorque le predacons dénommé Yed.

-Yed, montre-toi plus intelligent, continue-t-elle.

Ce dernier se transforme et avance nez à nez avec Wheeljack dont les circuits tremblent à la vue du predacons qui gronde et qui semble preparer un jet de flamme et ayant la gueule grande ouverte. La Prime s'interpose entre Yed et le bot arrogant. La bête rugit et reccule en mutant.

-Une chance que Talitha est là petit crétin! Sinon, je n'aurais fait qu'une bouché de toi! déclare Yed.

-Pffff, ça se vexe facilement un predacons, réplique Jazz.

-Quand on attaque ce qu'ils sont ou quelque chose à ce qu'ils tiennent, ils se froissent ou se fâchent rapidement, explique Talitha en caressant la tête de la créature noir qui à «remuté» en prédateur et demande: Qui est de nuit, déjà?

Red Alerte fait signe que c'est lui. Alors, la Prime ordonne aux autres d'aller se recharger, le trio ne se fait pas prier. Quant à la commandante, elle, se dirige vers l'extérieur avec le predacons.

La fembot est assise au sol avec le predacons, toujours dans sa forme de bête, qui à la tête sur ses genoux. Le dragon métalique émet un genre de ronronnement, heureux d'être avec Talitha et qu'elle le câline. Lorsque Yed lève subitement sa tête, ayant entendu des bruits, il abandonne les «ronrons» pour un grognement bien audible. La guerrière lui demande ce qui ce passe en cessant le câlin.

La combattante tourne alors la tête vers l'entrée de la base et voit Ultra Magnus. «Ah! c'est que toi!» lâche-t-elle. Ce dernier lui réplique qu'il la croyait partie se balader. Talitha se secoue la tête.

-Pourquoi tu es venu ici?

-Je… je m'inquiétais, c'est tout. Tu es sortie sans rien dire et…

-Pas de souci, souri la Prime.

-Je peux te poser quelques questioner?

-Bah, oui, mais je ne te garantis pas que je veuille répondre à tous. Et assieds-toi.

Yed gronde à l'approche de l'ancien leader, c'est pourquoi le bot hésite à s'asseoir. Talitha lui dit de ne pas se préoccuper du comportement du predacons. Il continu l'action, mais craignant le courroux de la bête. «Alors, que veux-tu savoir?» Ultra Magnus réfléchie et demande :

-Quand et comment tu as rencontré ce predacons.

-Hum… Lorsque j'ai fugué de chez moi, il m'a trouvé et élevé. C'était ça tes interrogations?

-Non... Pourquoi avoir fugué? Comment un predacons peut avoir eu l'idée de s'occuper d'une proie?

La créature en question se transforme en disant que ça paraît qu'il ne connaît pas les predacons.

-Nous aussi, on est capable d'avoir de la compassion, ajoute la bête obscure. Puis, Talitha n'est pas ordinaire. Même avant d'être une demi-predacons, comme elle dit, elle avait déjà notre caractère têtu, insouciant et «pédateur».

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Ultra Magnus en levant un «sourcil».

-Pas compliqué! s'énerve la bête. Elle a toujours eu un côté predacons, et les predacons entre eux, ont un certain respect et code! C'est pour ça que je me suis occupé d'elle.

Le bot bleu et rouge regarde tour à tour Talitha et Yed. Il a de la difficulté à avaler qu'un predacons soit capable d'offrir une attention quelconque à un autre individu, que sa personne et... Ne comprenant toujours pas les phrases sans sens de la bête.

-Il a eu pitié de moi, voilà tout, lâche Talitha voyant que l'autre bot comprenait pas.

-C'est normal, dans l'état que tu étais, n'importe qui t'aurais pris sous son aile. Une petite gamine perdu, effaroucher… Yed cesse de parler à la suite d'un coup de coude de la part de la combattante.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que tu es été dans cet état?

La Prime passe sa main au visage en pensant que Yed aurait pu se taire, mais que là, il en sait trop pour arrêter là. «Je me faisais maltraité par mes… créateurs, géniteur… Tout cas, tous autres termes qui peut remplacer «parents». C'est la raison de ma fuite. Et c'est à ce moment que je l'ai rencontré. D'autres questions?» termine-t-elle découragée d'en avoir dit tant sur elle, aimant mieux que personne ne sache son passé. Le bot répond :

-Juste deux dernières… Comment les decepticons ont réussi à te donner ta partie predacons? Et Yed, est-il réellement un vrai predaons?

-TU doute que je sois un véritable… Pffff! Je suis le dernier véritable. En même temps, Talitha pourrait être considéré comme une vrai aussi…

-Mon côté predacons… mes gênes predacons, me viennent directement de Yed par les manipulations génétique que Shockwave m'a fait. Puis, il m'a élevé à la façon predacons. C'est pour ça qu'il dit que je suis une «vrai», explique la Prime avant que Ultra Magnus pose la question.

-D'accord. Merci des explications. Et ne te gêne pas à me le dire si je t'énerve!

-Il était temps! Il me cassait les audio! argumente la predacons.

-Moins que les trois autres. Puis, toi, si je te dis que je ne veux pas répondre, tu comprends… termine-t-elle en regardant Ultra Magnus.

La combattante cesse subitement de parler, au même moment que Yed mute en bête, ils regardent au loin et tentent d'écouter. L'ancien leader demande ce qui ce passe. La guerrière lui fait signe de se taire. La bête obscur gronde.

«Red Alerte qu'elle est la signature énergétique?» demande Talitha en se dirigeant à l'intérieur. Il répond qu'il n'y a aucune spécification, mais que l'objet s'approche bel et bien de la base.

-Alors, préparons-nous à se battre. Nous en jugerons ensuite, si c'est un ennemis ou non! Yed et moi on s'en occupe. Alors, reste à l'intérieur, mais prépare-toi à intervenir Ultra Magnus, si on à besoin de renfort, reprend-t-elle.

-Tu parles, un predacons à jamais besoin d'un appuis! réplique Yed.

-Tu serais surpris, conclut la guerrière en se changeant en dragon métallique.

Lorsque les predacons mettent les pattes à l'extérieur, une navette atterrie. Et un cybertronnien en sort. «Oups… je crois qu'on n'est pas chez les autobots» lâche ce dernier en voyant les deux créatures. En se transformant, Talitha communique à Ultra Magnus et Red Alerte : «Fausse alerte, c'est un autobots!» et rajoute à l'intention du nouveau : «Suis-moi le bot, les autres sont à l'intérieur.»


	10. Talitha- Traitre

**Chapitre 6**

Les présentations ont été faites, il y a quelques jours. Le nouveau bot de couleur grise se nomme Grey-Hunter. Les trois jeunes autobots ont délaissé l'interrogatoire habituel de Talitha pour faire celui du nouvel arrivant. Il ne dit rien, il en est même assez brusque, cent fois plus pire que la commandante. Dès qu'il la voit, il ne cesse de la regarder. Ce que la combattante n'a pas remarqué.

«Alors, ils sont assez énervant ses trois-là?» demande la Prime, en profitant de l'absence du trio, pour connaître le fond de pensé de Grey-Hunter.

-Ouais… Je pourrais te parler en en privé? demande ce dernier.

-Oui, bien sûre, dit Talitha en fronçant ses sourcils craignant qu'il lui révèle un évènement grave qui se serait produit lors de son trajet et qu'il vient seulement de trouver le courage pour lui en faire par.

Le bot passe devant elle et il se dirige vers un endroit assez éloigné à l'intérieur de la base. Lorsque celui-ci s'arrête et se retourne brusquement. La Prime sursaute devant l'acte, mais se ressaisie. Puis Grey décide soudainement de la plaquer contre le mur en disant :

-Nos Sparks sont fait l'un pour l'autre!

-Lâche-moi! Je suis pas…

-Oh! Que si! C'est l'une des raisons que je me suis porté volontaire pour venir chez les autobots! Mais avant, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais! ronronne l'ennemi.

-Ça n'a pas de sens ce que tu me dis… Lâche-moi! panique la Prime.

 _(changement du narrateur omniscient au narrateur personnage: Talitha)_

Impossible de bouger, je ne suis pas forte sous cette forme, seulement rapide et agile… si j'aurais senti le coup venir j'aurais pu ne pas me retrouver dans cette situation! Et impossible de me transformer, il me retient trop. Rah! Puis, pourquoi je lui ai fait confiance? Je me méfie toujours habituellement. Je me suis sûrement aveuglé en croyant avoir de bonne information sur l'ennemi.

-Lâche-MOI, sale ordure de decepticon! ordonnais-je.

-Pas question… pas avant d'avoir fini… commence Grey-Hunter.

Puis, un coup de feu se fait entendre et cette détonation a atteint le decepticon, il en est surpris. J'en profite pour m'éloigner de ce fou. Un bot bleu et rouge se tient devant moi et une ombre passe à mes côtés et saute à la gorge du traitre. Je laisse échapper : «Ne le tue pas, il va être utile.»

Ultra Magnus s'approche de moi, et moi je m'écroule contre lui. Je tremble en me serrant le plus que je peux contre l'ancien leader. J'entends des grincements de métal sur le sol. Je n'ai pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir que s'est Yed qui traîne le decepticon. Je reste contre Ultra Magnus un long moment. Lui me caresse la tête et me serre contre lui, sûrement pour que je me tranquillise.

-Je suis stupide de faire trop rapidement confiance, débute Talitha.

-C'est pas de ta faute… Si ce n'était pas Yed qui m'aurait fait remarquer ça hier soir, j'aurais aussi eu confiance, avoue Ultra Magnus.

-Que veus-tu dire? demandais-je en me reprenant et quittant l'étreinte d'Ultra Magnus.

-Yed a remarqué qu'il te regardait toujours. Ce qui l'a mis en colère. Hier, j'ai vu l'intincelle de rage qu'il avait dans les yeux et je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait. Il m'a répondu que le nouveau te regardait sans cesse. Je lui ai fait la remarque qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien, quand j'ai fait le même constat que Yed. Tout à l'heure en ne voyant plus le nouveau et toi, on s'est inquiété. On est alors partie à votre recherche… et tu connais la suite.

 _(narrateur: omniscient)_

Talitha acquiesce et demande pardon de s'être laissé aller contre lui. «C'est comprenable… Tu étais sur les nerfs d'avoir…» dit Ultra Magnus en se taisant pour ne voulant pas terminer sa phrase.

-J'aurais dû me montrer forte… je suis chef. Un chef doit se montrer solide…

-Pas toujours. Il y a des jours qu'on ne peut rien faire et que nos émotions affectent nos jugements. Même Optimus ça lui arrivait, dit le bot rouge et bleu.

La commandante rabat ses portières en regardant le sol, n'ayant pas repris son sang-froid. C'est la première fois qu'elle démontre un quelconque sentiment devant une autre personne que Yed. Elle s'en rend compte, mais ne peut s'en empêcher. Elle a besoin de réconfort.

La Prime fait un pas vers Ultra Magnus, qui lui aussi s'avance à son tour et la serre à nouveau dans ses bras, ayant eu la sensation qu'elle avait encore besoin d'être contre lui, pour l'aider à se calmer.

 _(Narrateur: Talitha)_

Je ne fais plus attention à rien, je tente d'oublier les évènements qui se sont produits plus tôt. Lorsque j'entends un bruit régulier, une pulsation. Je l'écoute, elle m'apaise. Puis, soudainement je fais un constat, cette pulsation est le Spark d'Ultra Magnus qui en plus bat sur le même rythme que le miens. Ça se peut que deux Sparks qui pulsent sur le même rythme?

 _(Narrateur : Omniscient)_

Talitha recule et dit : «Allons interroger ce decepticons.» La Prime entre accompagner d'Ultra Magnus dans la pièce où est ligoté le traître. Yed le surveillait. La commandante demande comment il a pu trouver leur base. Il répond qu'il n'avoura pas tant qu'elle ne lui donnera pas son Spark. La fembot serre les points et dit : «Alors, comme tu le voudras... Yed, amuse-toi pendant qu'on se prépare à quitter la base.» Ultra Magnus la regarde passé et une fois sortie, il lui demande :

-Tu n'essaie pas plus que ça de le faire parler?

-J'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment. Surtout, qu'il nous à trouver par je ne sais pas trop quel moyen. Il ne faut pas prendre de chance et partir! rétorque la Prime. Va réveiller les autres et dit leurs qu'on part.

Tout le monde est dans la salle principale. Jazz s'étire et baille, Cliffjumper frotte un optique et Wheeljack est bien réveillé. Jazz demande alors :

-J'ai encore besoin de récupérer… J'ai…

\- C'est plus le moment, à moins que tu veuille mourir! déclare Talitha.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? interroge Cliffjumper.

-Ce Grey-Hunter est un decepticon, déclare la commandante. Et il nous à trouver, alors les autres peuvent arriver n'importe quand.

-Il me semblait aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche et qui ne tournait pas rond chez celui-là, surtout de la façon qu'il te reluquait.

La femme à moitié predacons l'électrise du regard et demande à Red alerte s'il est prêt. «Oui, oui», répond-il. Yed arrive taché d'énergon et dit qu'il est lui aussi paré à quitter cette base minuscule.


	11. Talitha- Sparkmate

**Chapitre 7**

Ça fait deux semaine que les Transformers sont installé à leur nouveau campement. Sans aucune menace decepticons. La chef autobots pense que c'est parce qu'ils attendent des nouvelles de leur espion mort.

Talitha et Ultra Magnus font des sorties à chaque soir. Le bot la suit, ne voulant pas que la mademoisellebot sorte seule et la Prime, pour se changer ses idées en même temps que de faire un petit repérage, au cas où les decepticon serait là, brouillant leur signal.

Mais ces derniers jours, les deux cybertronniens commence à prendre tout simplement l'habitude de faire des sorties ensembles pour tout simplement décompresser du trio.

Ultra Magnus a appris à aimer les vole de Talitha qui sont constituer de virage serré, de décente en piqué, des monté rapide vers les nuages et quelques autres figures aérienne. Quant à la fembot, elle s'amuse à trouver des nouveaux trucs pour foutre la frousse à Ultra Magnus et elle l'observe du coin de ses optiques pour voir chacune de ses réactions.

Ce soir, elle décide de tenté une chose semblable aux autres: un piqué, suivi d'un virage serré tout en tournant sur elle-même et céssant le tout une seconde avant de toucher le sol. Elle débute la manœuvre. Le bot sur son dos ne réagit pas, sauf au moment où le sol approche dangereusement et qu'au dernier instant, Talitha se redresse, mais commence à tournoyer. Ultra Magnus s'est couché à plat ventre et se maintient fermement. Lorsque la figure est fini et que Talitha atterri, il dit :

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Tu te rend compte que si tu manquais ta manœuvre on aurait pu être très endommagé?

-Désolée, mais c'est plus fort que moi de te faire flipper, commence-t-elle en se transformant. Et ça aurait été moi, qui aurait été blessé. Je me serais arrangé d'amortir ta chute.

-Talitha, soupire-t-il.

-Quoi? C'est vrai! Puis, c'est amusant, tu devrais voir ton plastron quand tu…

\- C'est pas ça que je veux dire. Pourquoi prends-tu toujours des risques inutiles? Ça ne te donne rien!

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne trouve pas ça risqué… C'est une façon de me défouler, de m'exprimer, voilà tout.

En voyant Ultra Magnus découragé, la demi-predacons s'approche et abaisse ses portières telles qu'un chien abat ses oreilles lorsqu'on le punit. «Je… je suis désolée», dit cette dernière.

 _(narrateur: Ultra Magnus)_

Quand est-ce qu'elle comprendra que je l'aime et que s'est pour elle que je m'inquiète? Comment lui dire que mon Spark ne veut que faire qu'un avec le sien, sans qu'elle s'effarouche? Je suis le deuxième mieux placé pour connaître sa réaction. Puis, peu-importe le bot, avec ce qui est arrivé il y a deux semaines, voudra-t-elle être en couple un jour? Voudra-t-elle écouter son Spark ou se renfermera t'elle sur elle-même?

 _(narrateur: omniscient)_

Une ombre passe au-dessus d'eux, c'est Yed. Lorsqu'il atterri Talitha l'interroge tout de suite, afin de savoir s'il y a une urgence avec les autres. Il lui répond que non, qu'il veut que parler en privée avec elle. Afin de ne pas laisser seul Ultra Magnus, elle ne fait que se transformer en predacon.

 _(traduction de la conversation des predacons)_

-Tu sais, Ultra Magnus est un bot bien et tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec, dit Yed.

-Où veux-tu en venir? demande la Prime.

-Je veux que tu ouvres tes optiques… Ton Spark! Le tiens et le sien sont fait pour aller ensemble. Ne fais pas comme lorsque tu as peur et que ton orgueil t'empêche de le dire.

-Tu es venu que pour me dire ça? l'interroge Talitha.

-Oui! rugit-il. Car tu n'écoutes rien et encore moins ce que tu ressens!

-Je ne crois pas qu'il veule une predacons comme partenaire... Et ça...

-Tu n'es pas totalement predacons, c'est pour ça que vos Sparks aurait la possibilité de ne faire qu'un… SI TU te décide, explique le predacons au couleur de la nuit. Vos Sparks pulsent sur le même rythme. Et j'ai eu une longue conversation avec lui, ce qui m'a permis de confirmé la chose. Il me l'a dit qu'il t'aimait au risque que je lui arrache son Spark! Et il en était totalement conscient. Il ne veut pas que s'accoupler comme certain mâle. Il se fout que tu sois une Prime ou une predacons. Il veut vivre avec toi, partager sa vie, ses émotions!

Talitha ne répondit pas à ça. Elle écoutait les paroles de Yed, tout en essayant d'écouter son Spark, comme le lui obligeait Yed. «Je suis mieux de tenter d'écouter mon Sparks si je ne veux pas que Yed me foute une raclée», pense Talitha.

Ce dernier, voyant que la guerrière est plongé dans ses pensées, il délaisse les deux bots, avec l'impression qu'il va y avoir des aveux ce soir. Surtout qu'il connaît bien sa petite Talitha.

 _(les dialogues ne sont plus une traduction et le narrateur omniscient passe le relais au narrateur personnage: Talitha)_

Lorsqu'une onde me traverse le Spark. Je m'aperçois que je m'empêchais de la ressentir complètement. Comment la décrire? Une chaleur qui me traverse le Spark, tout en me dictant de tout dire à Ultra Magnus. Une énergie, une flamme pour lui qui grandit de seconde en seconde, comme pour rattraper le temps que je ne l'ai pas laissé m'affecter.

Avant d'écouter ce flot d'émotion, je ne ressentais qu'une amitié… C'est vraiment étrange comment ça change toute la vision des choses de se laisser guider par son Spark… Je me le suis jamais permis, en me disant que ça perturberaist mon jugement.

Je reprends ma forme humanoïde en m'accroupissant. Pendant que je me perds dans ce flot d'émotion. Ultra Magnus s'approche de moi. Je dis :

-Ces émotions… Tu les ressens toujours aussi intense?

-De jour en jour, elles croissent, voir qu'elles peuvent me rendre malheureux, me répond-il.

-Comment tu as fait pour ne pas devenir dingue et me sauter dessus comme l'autre? Ou ne pas devenir dépressif? questionnais-je abasourdie.

-Pour toi… Au cas où que ça ne serait pas réciproque, car ça arrive parfois. C'est Yed qui t'a obligé à écouter ton Spark? C'est pour ça qu'il est venu?

-Oui… il m'a tout raconté… C'est la première fois qu'il a confiance en un autobot. Puis, c'est autant pour toi que pour moi qu'il est venu, dis-je.

Ultra Magnus dépose doucement sa main sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête et son visage est si près de moi. Je me jette contre lui ne sachant plus quoi faire de tant d'émotions, n'étant pas habitué aux sentiments. Je tremble contre lui, puis il me sert dans ses bras et j'arrête comme par magie de frémir. Il appuie sa tête sur mon audio et moi je positionne mon visage dans son cou, il me dit : «Je t'aime» Je lui réponds que moi aussi. J'entends son Spark pulser sur le même rythme que le mien. Alors, c'est pour ça qu'ils battent en même temps!

-Talitha, veux-tu être ma Sparkmate?

-Oui… comment dire non, surtout à un mech qui s'est privé de démontrer son amour, de peur que je me replis davantage! Et que mon Spark est pour toi et que je t'aime...

Nous nous serraons l'un contre l'autre le plus que nous pouvons. Lorsqu'il ouvre la chambre de son Spark... je l'imite aussitôt. Les émotions sont encore plus fortes. Le lien se forme.

Je me réveille dans les bras d'Ultra Magnus. Le soleil a commencé à se lever. Je me blotti davantage contre lui, quel bonheur de se retrouver dans ses bras. Mon Sparkmate se réveille en me disant :

-T'as plus d'émotion que tu ne le laisse paraitre!

-Comment tu sais ça? Laisse tomber…

Il me sert dans ses bras, en se mettant à me caresser le derrière de la tête et en laissant sa main glisser jusqu'à mes audios. J'enfuis mon visage dans le creux de sa main. J'aime vraiment les câlins. Ultra Magnus me sourit d'une façon nargueur, en déposant sa tête sur mon front.

Une pensé me traverse l'esprit, sur une tonalité moqueuse : Je m'en doutais... Quand tu te transforme en predacons, tu m'as toujours permis de te caresser la tête, pas le cou, la tête. C'est ton petit point faible.

Je laisse échapper dans sa tête, à mon tour : Si je te laissais sa veux dire que j'écoutais mon Spark ces fois-là mais sans le vouloir... Puis, toi, ton point faible, c'est lorsque je laisse échapper des petits grondements quand je parle.

«C'est tellement mignon à entendre. Tu sais, au début quand tu es arrivé, avec nous, et que tu faisais ça, je trouvais ça totalement étrange. Mais lorsque tu m'as appris que tu étais à moitié predacons, ça a tout expliqué. C'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à trouver ça charmant.», me réplique-t-il, toujours par notre lien.

Je me rassois en pensant qu'on devrait peut-être y aller. «Tu as raison» me dit Ultra Magnus. Je le regarde surpise. Pourtant je n'ai rien dit.

-Rah! Ce lien. Je l'oublie toujours… Est-ce qu'un jour je vais cesser de l'oublier?

-Tu vas t'y habituer… On est deux, tu ne te sentiras pas seul, rigole Ultra Magnus.

-Ne rit pas de moi en plus! réagis-je faisant mine de me fâcher.

Maintenant pour se communiquer, plus besoin de parler!

 _(narrateur omniscient)_

Ultra Magnus continue de rire un petit moment. Talitha mute en predacons et laisse échapper dans son lien : «Grimpe» Son Sparkmate lui sourit.

 _(narrateur Talitha)_

Nous arrivons près du campement, il y a de la fumée. En se rapprochant, je discerne des decepticons. Comment ont-ils pu nous trouver? Je me prépare à cracher un jet de flamme, lorsque j'entends d'autres battements d'aile. Ultra Magnus cri : «PREDACONS!» Je tente d'éviter les deux créatures, mais ils saisissent mes ailes dans leur gueule. Je laisse retentir un rugissement de douleur. Nous nous écrasons. Je suis immobilisée par les deux bêtes. Je gronde mon mécontentement, tout en me débattant. Mon Sparkmate est maintenu par des decepticons.

Je vois les cadavres de Jazz, Wheeljack et Cliffjumper. NON! On aurait pas dû quitté le campement toute une nuit. J'ai vraiment pensé qu'à moi, avec ces sentiments. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas les discerner. Je m'en souviens maintenant!

Ultra Magnus me communique, par le lien, que ce n'est pas de ma faute, qu'on ne pouvait pas le prédire que les decepticons nous trouveraient.

(Narrateur : omniscient)

Un des decepticons demandent ce qu'ils font des deux captifs.

-Éh, bien! La predacons, on doit la ramener vivante, l'autre on pourrait peut-être le rapporter et l'utiliser comme moyen de pression? répond l'un des adversaire autobots.

-Et si Megatron ne veut pas? Il va nous tuer aussi, lâche le premier.

-Vaut mieux prendre le risque, après tout c'est Ultra Magnus! déclare un le second decepticon.

Au campement decepticons... Les deux autobots son sous interrogatoire attaché par des menottes, qui suspendent les deux robots dans le vides, par des chaînes qui relie le plafond aux liens de métal. Leur bourreau : Megatron en personne.

-Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur notre ligné! lâche le méprisable seigneur decepticons.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire… Tu crois que je vais dire les choses que tu ignores? argumente Talitha avec un léger sourire nargueur.

-Tu n'aurais même été censé d'être choisis par le maître. Tu as vu comment tu es?

-Je suis celle que j'ai choisis d'être! Celle qui ne veux pas tout détruire, tel notre ancêtre! déclare Talitha en haussant le ton.

Megatron s'approche d'elle, sourit et lui prend le visage entre ses doigts. Il lui rappelle qu'elle devrait se tenir tranquille si elle ne veut pas qu'il s'en prenne à Ultra Magnus.

 _(Changement de narrateur: Talitha)_

Angoisse, voilà mon sentiment du moment! Ils n'ont pas le droit de toucher à Ultra Magnus. Je vais devenir dingue s'il lui touche! Je vais tout démolir. Je vais entrer dans une rage que seul les beasts peuvent avoir. On ne touche pas à la famille d'un predacons, sans en payer le prix qui est la mort.

Mon Sparkmate me demande, par le lien, de quoi il parle... Calme-toi!

Je montre les «crocs» à mon frère, ce qui le fait rire. Ce dernier me dit : «Tu es sérieuse? Penses-tu vraiment que tu vas m'effrayer sous cette forme?»

Je le cogne violement, de mes genoux, au niveau de «l'estomac» ce qui le fait plier en deux, en un grognement bien sonore.

 _(retour narrateur omniscient)_

Des sbires du seigneur du mal arrivent en courant auprès de leur maître. Ils le relèvent, mais ce dernier se retourne vers eux et leur cri d'aller chercher le matériel de torture.

Le chef decepticon fait à nouveau face à ses prisonniers avec un sourire sadique.

Quelques minutes passent avant le retour des decepticons et du matériel. «Que la torture commence!» déclare Megatron en s'approchant de Talitha.

Tout le temps des manœuvres du commandant, la Prime n'a jamais répondu aux questions et n'a laissé échapper aucun cri de souffrance. Lorsque le montre de Megatron décide d'aller torturer Ultra Magnus, voir si cela fera parer sa sœur, Starscream entre paniqué: «Seigneur Megatron, nous avont détecté un signaux en approche de la navette!»


	12. Talitha- La fuite

**Chapitre 8**

Ultra Magnus demande ausitôt à sa Sparmate si tout va bien. «Ça pourrait aller si je ne perdais pas autant d'énergeon», dit-elle.

Surprenant son sparkmate, Talitha s'accroche aux chaînes et se retrouve tête en bas, malgré sa douleur. Ses pedes son enroulé autour des cordages de métal. Puis, elle dégaine une petite dague caché au niveau du poignet et coupe d'un seul geste l'un des liens qui la maintient. La demi-predacons se trouve maitenant suspendu par un bras. Elle range sa petite arme et c'est au tour de ses lames habituelle de tranché. D'un seul mouvement la seconde chaîne est rompue.

Talitha retombe lourdement sur ses pedes, elle se relève difficilement à cause de ses blessures et se dirige vers Ultra Magnus. Elle sectionne à nouveau les chaînes. «On y va! Pendant que notre moyen de diversion divertie toujours Megatron», lâche Talitha.

Megatron marche calmement vers la salle de contrôle, tandis que Starscream tente de le presser. «Seigneur, dépêchez-vous! On a besoin de vos ordres!» s'exclame le second. Megatron balaie sa main, tel qu'on chasse une mouche et dit : «On y est rendu, ce n'est pas quelques secondes qui vont nous changer la vie. Puis, depuis quand ne prend-tu pas les décisions à ma place? Ta dernière séance de torture t'a fait comprendre, c'est ça?» demande Megatron, n'attendant aucune réponse de ce mech. Regardant sur les écrans, le chef voit que l'objet en approche est en réalité le predacons de sa sœur. «On sait fait avoir comme des débutant! Allez retrouver ces foutus autodots», lâche-t-il comprenant que «l'objet» n'était rien qu'une diversion le temps qu'ils s'échappent.

Pendant ce temps, le couple tente de trouver la sortie. Lorsque Talitha s'effondre. Son sparkmate la relève, la transportant sous son bras et elle s'écroule à nouveau. Il la prend dans ses bras. Par orgueil, la Prime s'obstine à refuser l'aide, mais le bot, n'écoute pas. Ils vont être grandement ralentit s'ils suivent le rythme de la fembot. «Elle a trop perdu d'énergeon», pense Ultra Magnus.

Les deux autobots se retrouvent sur le pont d'envol. Le bot bleu et rouge recherche un moyen de fuir. Des cris de decepticon se font entendre de la sortie. Lorsqu'il se sent agrippé par les épaules. Il réussit seulement à voir des griffes qui le maintiennent. Puis, il est soulevé de terre. Cette manœuvre lui fait glisser Talitha de ses bras.

Un predacons noir atterrie, prend délicatement la prime entre ses pattes et décolle à son tour. «Si Yed est là, qui me transporte?» pense Ultra Magnus.


	13. Talitha- Dinobots

**Chapitre 9**

 _(narrateur: Talitha)_

Mes optiques on de la difficulté à s'ouvrir. Je ressens une panique à l'intérieure de moi. C'est pas moi qui a ce sentiment, mais mon sparkmate. Je n'ai pas la force de parler. Comment le rassurer? Graah! Je suis idiote… de la même façon dont il me communique son angoisse.

Je tente de le rassurer. Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne.

On me tient la main. Ça doit être Ultra Magnus. Je l'entend dire : «Red Alerte, elle a ouvert les yeux! et elle me renvoie des sentiments par le lien!» Notre médecin réplique que ça veut dire que mon état s'améliore. Il doit sûrement se rapprocher, car j'entends des pas. Je tourne la tête et le voit. Il se prépare à faire un scan.

Je déteste les médecins! Pas que je hais le mech qui maitrise ce domaine, mais plutôt lorsqu'il exerce sa profession et que je suis la patiente.

Une fois qu'il a terminé l'analyse, je tente de m'asseoir. Red Àerte réagit aussitôt : «Vas-y doucement, tu n'es pas en état!» Je lui réplique que je me sens assez en forme pour m'asseoir. Le Doc soupire, me dit de faire comme je veux et que si j'ai une faiblesse, qu'il ne m'aidera pas.

C'est ce qu'on verra, faillis-je répliquer par rapport à recevoir de l'aide ou non. Je me retiens, car ce n'est pas vraiment aimable.

Avec l'aide de Ultra Magnus, je m'assois. Je demande à Red Alerte comment qu'il s'est sauvé des decepticons. «Yed est arrivé aux mêmes moments qu'eux. Il ma dit de grimper lorsqu'il aurait été transformé. C'était la même consigne pour les trois autres, mais ils ont été abattu avant de nous avoir rejoint. Yed m'a transporté beaucoup plus loin. Une fois qu'on a atterri, il est repartie à ta recherche. Mais, il a vu te faire capturer et qu'il y avait plus de decepticon que plutôt. Alors, il a mieux aimé attendre et venir te chercher chez les decepticons», répond Red Alerte.

J'hoche la tête et la tourne en entendant des pas lourd et pesant. J'aperçois des robots. Ils sont grand, costaud, dents acérées et aussi griffu que que les predacons, ils ont une apparence de bête… Les Dinobots!

C'est pas croyable… comment ils nous ont trouver? Je leur demande. Grimlock me répond : «Le predacons, avoir trouvé Grimlock est les autres. Lui avoir dit à Grimlock que Talitha être prisonière des decepticons, dans leur vaisseau. Alors, Grimlock a ordonné à Swoop et à Strafe d'accompagner le predacons pour faire sortir Talitha de là!»

 _(narrateur omniscient)_

Du côté de l'humain, Zack, tout se passe pour le mieux. Ses parents sont pas à la maison, il est avec sa copine et ils rigoles. La musique «Sweet Home Alabama», passe à la radio. Zack fait semblant d'avoir un microphone et de chanter en faisant plein de mimique. À chaque refrain, il «passe» le micro imaginaire à sa copine qui est pliée en deux tellement elle rit. Elle le traite de débile. «Ben quoi? J'aime te voir rire!» déclare Zack.

Xélie, sa copine, rougit en secouant la tête. Le petit copain se lève, puis jette un œil dehors. Il voit un camion arriver. Personne ne débarque. Personne ne semble être à l'intérieur.

«Pas encore un transformers?» pense-t-il. En se retournant vers Xélie, il lui dit qu'il revient, car il vient de se souvenir qu'il a un appel important à passer.

Une fois au toilette, le seul endroit où qu'il sera tranquille, il téléphone. Il tente de contacter Jazz, rien. Il essaie la fréquence de Cliffjumper, c'est mort et Wheeljack, même chose. Commençant à paniqué, il tente de contacter les trois autre, encore une absence de réponse.

Il retourne voir sa petite copine. «Xélie, il faut partir, maintenant!» déclare-t-il. Elle lui demande pourquoi et ajoute :

-Il fait noir… Ça donne rien. Puis pourquoi tu panique?

-Pas de temps à perdre va mettre tes souliers… Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Elle obéit. Ils sortent et ils se dirigent vers la voiture, sans encombre. Zack démarre la voiture nerveusement en tremblant. Sa petite amie lui demande ce qu'il a. «Si je te le dis maintenant tu vas me prendre pour un fou!» répond-il en reculant rapidement sa voiture dans la rue et en appuyant sur le gaz.

Le camion les suit. «Tu vois le camion qui nous suit? Regarde! Il n'y a pas de conducteur», commence Zack. Xélie regarde, avec un certain doute et croyant qu'il est en train de devenir cinglé. À sa grande surprise, il a raison. Elle crie :

-C'est quoi? Explique-moi!

-C'est une voiture qui se transforme en robot géant meurtrier… et ils sont des extraterrestres.

-Il y en a plusieurs en plus?

Zack ne répond pas. Il continue la route, en appuyant fortement sur la pédale à gaz. Il arrive en campagne. Lorsque le camion les devances et fais un virage serré pour leur bloquer la route. Le jeune humain appuie à fond sur ses freins.

Le robot mute à sa forme humanoïde et dit : «Sortez!»

Les jeunes obéissent, ne pouvant plus fuir. Lorsque Zack voit un symbole et que le robot dit, une chose que le jeune humain ne s'y attendait : «Pardon de la frousse que je vous ai fait subir. Je percevais un signal, des fréquences alliées…»


	14. Talitha- retour d,Optimus

**Chapitre 10**

Du côté du groupe autobots…

Pendant que Ultra Magnus est sortie à la recherche d'energeon, Talitha se tient debout et Red Alerte lui pique une de ses colères. Il lui dit de rester assis, car elle n'est pas prête pour se tenir sur ses pedes. La Prime roule les optiques vers le ciel. Elle lui lâche : «Calme toi, si je tiens debout, c'est que je suis correcte!»

Puis, la fembot reçoit un signal sur une fréquence terrienne: le gamin. «Zack? Que ce passe-t-il?» demande-t-elle. Ce dernièr dit qu'il a un Autobots bleu et rouge qui se tient devant lui, mais que ce n'est pas Ultra Magnus. «J'arrive!» lâche Talitha en éteignant la radiocommunication et elle ordonne: «Swoop, Yed! Avec moi!» Red Alerte ce met à crier:«TU FAIS QUOI LÀ?»

Grimlock s'approche du médecin et le plaque contre la parois. «Toi, pas avoir le Droit de donner ordre à Talitha!» dit la tête des Dinobots, en colère. «Grimlock! se calme, et ce, immédiatement! Grimlock va se tenir tranquille le temps que j'aille donner un coup de main», rugit la fembot. Le Dinobots se calme, mais en rechignant.

Puis, Talitha donne l'ordre de départ à deux de ses coéquipiers.

Sur les lieux où sont Zack et sa petite amie, ils observent le géant de fer. Lorsqu'au loin, trois ombres gigantesque apparaissent. Les ombres atterrissent. Xélie recule d'un pas, mais Zack ne bouge pas, car il reconnaît la Predacons bleu. «Enfin, vous voilà!» lâche le petit homme.

La bot bleue se transforme. Elle regarde le robot qui se tient derrière Zack avec imcomprhension. Les deux autres bêtes restent sous leur forme observant la scène en émettant parfois des faibles cliquetis et glapissement. «Comment pouvez-vous être en vie? J'étais à vos côtés lorsque...» commence la Prime pour ce faire répondre par l'autre que Ratchet l'a trouvé et a utilisé un artefacts pour le réanimer; tout comme lorsqu'ils ont trouvé le corps de Jazz et deux autres, mais que sur Wheeljack et Cliffjumper cela n'a eu aucun effet; l'objet à été définitivement vidé de son énergie, qu'il a dû être trop souvent utilisé autrefois et que c'est pourquoi seulement deux bot qui ont été réanimé. «Ce qui est fort regrettable... Puis, Talitha, j'ai tenté de retrouver ton signal au par avant mais en est été incapable... Puis, y-a-t-il d'autre Autobots avec vous?», ajoute le bot. «Oui» répond Talitha.

-Fait venir tout le monde à la base. Je te transmet mes coordonnées, dit Optimus en se transformant et roulant.

-Pardon Zack pour l'inconvénient et la frousse qu'on t'a causé. N'hésite pas à rappeler pour une situation de ce genre! déclare la Prime en ce transformant et grondant l'ordre de partir à ses deux amis ailés et commençant son vole.


	15. Chapitre 1- rencontre entre bête

Ici, les 2 histoires ce fusionnent!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **la premières rencontre entre semi**

{8jours jours plus tard}

(Narrateur Nightroad)

Optimus avait demandé à Ratchet, il y a quelques heures, de l'accompagner pour je ne sais trop quel raison. Puis, ils reviennent, à la tombé de la nuit, avec de nouveaux bots.

Il y a des Dinobots, un Predacons, Ultra Magnus et une femme bleu. Elle a l'air d'être toujours en colère! Elle m'inspire crainte et respect. C'est étrange et incompréhensible!

Aussi, Optimus n'a pas présenté cette fembot... pourquoi?

White-Sky est dans mes bras, il tourne la tête dans tous les sens et les regarde tous. Il est bien réveillé et semble très intrigué. Moi, de mon côté, c'est cette FEMME qui m'intrigue.

Devrais-je aller l'interroger?

(Narrateur Talitha)

Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici! Beaucoup trop pour moi! Je risque de peter les plombs d'ici ce soir.

J'ouvre mon . pour en faire pars à Ultra Magnus. Il me répond qu'il ne peut rien faire et il me conseil de, au pire, allez me balader un peu.

Puis, mon regard se pose sur une fembot doré qui tient un étincelant de couleur gris très pâle. Elle a une odeur différente que les autres Autobots... Une odeur semblable aux Dinobots et a Yed... Serait-il possible que... Non. Ça ne se peut pas.

Elle m'onserve. Je vais aller à sa rencontre! C'est pas du tout mon habitude, mais tempi!

Mon instinct m'y pousse!

(Narrateur: Nightroad)

La femme bleue s'approche de moi...

«Bonjour», lâchais-je faiblement en serrant mon étincelant, une fois qu'elle se tient devant moi. Elle me regarde sévèrement... me dévisage du casque aux pedes.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut?

Prowl arrive a mes côtés et demande à la fembot : «Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?» La bot bleu dévie ses optiques sur mon Sparkmate. On dirait qu'elle va le tuer, lorsqu'elle lâche bêtement :«Ne me vouvoie pas!» Juste pour ça qu'elle l'a regardé avec un regard meurtrié?

C'est au tour de Ultra Magnus de venir vers nous. «Que ce passe-t-il soldat?» nous demande ce dernier. Ce Ultra Magnus est imposant, plus de ce que je croyais, lorsque j'ai entendu parler de lui.

Moi, j'ai l'impression d'être à deux chiffres d'une crise. Elle me fait angoisser! Prowl dépose en servos sur mon épaule. Ce qui me fait légèrement sursauter. «Toi, ça ne va pas! Nightroad, pourquoi tu es si nerveuse?» me questionne-t-il, malgré qu'il sait que c'est à cause de la femme. «C'est bon, Prowl...» commençais-je.

Puis, la bot étrange, sûrement en entendant le commentaire de Prowl, me dit soudainement: «Je me nomme Talitha... Je suis désolée de vous avoir rendu nerveuse.» L'ouverture de ce dialogue m'empêchera d'avoir à répondre à la question du commandant Ultra Magnus.

Elle a une aura différente des autres bots. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas senti ce genre d'aura... ou puissance et autorité. Je fronce les crêtes optiques. Mon instinct de Predacons m'incite à lui sauter à la gorge, mais le sentiment qu'elle me fait éprouver m'en coupe la force.

Ultra Magnus ne quitte pas Talitha du regard, observant tout ses fait et gestes. Tout comme Prowl qui m'étudie tout autant dans mes actions. Ils ont peur que je la bouffe? Ou le contraire? Ça m'étonnerait cette version!

-Vous êtes Talitha, commandante des Dinobots, c'est ca? demande Prowl.

-Oui, répond la femme.

-C'est un honneur de rencontrer une guerrière de votre niveau, dit mon Sparkmate.

-Si vous le dites Prowl! Ultra Magnus, tu peux nous laisser? Tu dois avoir autre chose à faire... comme allez aider Optimus... débute Talitha.

-Non... Je... ah! D'accord j'ai compris, lâche finalement le colosse bicolore et il s'éloigne.

J'échappe un petit grognement intrigué. La grande bot bleu ce retourne, à nouveau, vers moi, et ce, vivement. Je glousse un petit feulement de stupeur. «Tu n'es pas très hostile... Tu es même plutôt timide», remarque Talitna à voix haute. La fembot fair vibrer ses processeurs échos.

Elle connaît le langage Predacons?

(Narrateur Talitha)

Elle a des agissements de Predacons... Predacons soumise par contre. Elle gronde et feule comme je sais le faire. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit une semi? Comme moi...

«Puis-je vous poser une question?» questionnais-je. La petite femme doré me répond timidement que oui. Je lui demande donc:«Serais-tu une Predacons?» Elle regarde Prowl, cherchant sûrement son soutient.

Elle fronce les crêtes optiques, déçus, n'ayant pas l'aide qu'elle voulait. «Oui... pourquoi?» glousse-t-elle intimidé. Je lui réplique que c'est pour rien que ce n'était que pour savoir. Puis, j'ajoute que je suis comme elle.

Nightroad ouvre grand ses optiques.

(Narrateur : Nightroad)

Impossible!

Non... Très possible! Elle gronde et tout... Et le sentiment qu'elle me crée? Crainte et respect.

-Serais-tu une Alpha? questionnais-je sur un ton intrigué et l'étant tout autant.

-Oui... Alpha des Dinobots. Malgré que nous ne soyons pas de la même espèce, répond-elle calmement.

Mon instinct Predacons prend le dessus, car j'incline la tête en signe de soumission et la relève seulement lorsque Talitha m'en donne la permission.

C'est une Alpha et je ne veux pas chercher de noise, car si un beast est Alpha, ce n'est pas pour rien: stratège et combattant hors norme! En plus, je ne suis pas une femme qui aime chercher les ennuies et tenir tête à un autre... À moins qu'on menace mes amis et famille...

«J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les ailes... que dirais-tu de venir faire de-même avec Yed et moi?» me questionne la fembot bleu.

Sautillant presque sur place... Oui, ça fait longtemps! J'agis vraiment en imbécile... Mon Alpha me le propose!

Mon instinct de Predacons a vraiment pris le dessus. Je déteste! Va falloir que je réaprenne à me contrôler!

Mais... L'étincelant! Je ne veux pas le laisser seul! Je veux le garder avec moi! Mais voler ça ne sera pas une bonne idée... «Prowl... Tu voudrais t'occuper de WhiteSky?» questionnais-je honteusement. Il me répond qu'il n'y a aucun problème que je peux bien m'amuser parfois!

Prowl prend le Sparkling dans ses bras. Il assoit le petit WhiteSky sur son bras droit et de l'autre me sert contre lui avec un baisé sur la barre.

Mon Spark pulse.

Juste avant que je rompe l'étreinte, étant énervé par ma futur escapade dont le dernier vole seulement pour le plaisir date, il me glisse à l'audio: «Fait attention à toi et prudence! Ne laisse pas tes instincts trop te guider.»

Je le regarde droit dans les optiques et réplique qu'il n'a pas en s'en faire.

(Narration Omnisciente)

Le Predacons couleur nuit se tient sous sa forme bestiale à l'entré accompagné de Swoop qui a décidé de se joindre à la viré. Talitha marche calmement vers la sortie. Nightroad la suit de proche enthousiaste à prendre son envole. La fembot doré aime voler, mais à l'impression d'être une vrai bête, ce qu'elle n'aime pas, lorsqu'elle étire ses ailes et qu'elle bat de ces dernières.

«Nigthroad, n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas initialement une bête! Alors, tu n'as pas à subir d'influence de ma part!» lâche Talitha en gardant la tête droite et regardant devant elle. La grande bot bleu ajoute aussi:«J'aimerais que tu me raconte quand et comment tu es devenu Predacons... Si tu veux, je te raconterai aussi mon histoire du "quand et comment".»

Les pedes dehors la bot bleu se transforme et décolle aussitôt. Nightroad l'émite rapidement. Les deux autres s'envole à leur tour.


	16. Chapitre 2- petit Sparkling grandit

{40 cycles plus tard}

(Narration omnisciente)

Les Decepticons n'ont pas attaqué. Ils se sont calmés, mais c'est seulement pour préparer un gros plan d'attaque.

Du côté Autobots aussi c'est calme, mais, eux, en profite pour vivre.

Les Dinobots ne foutent pas trop la pagaille, ayant un bon espace pour la bagarre et ayant une bonne superviseure et son Opiluk adoptif qui n'hésite pas à flanquer une voler, au besoin; ce qui met Grimlock, ah chaque fois, en colère noir; et, qu'à chaque fois, Talitha remet les deux bot, Yed, son Opiluk, et Grimlock à leur place.

Jazz, Bumblebee, les jumeaux jets n'ont toujours rien trouvé de mieux que de courser, écœurer tout le monde. Bulkhead tente de les suivre, mais n'a pas la même rapidité que les autres.

Elita-one et Chromia sont toujours en train de bavasser ou avec leur Sparkmate. Si Hironhide n'est pas avec sa petite femme, il fait le recalibrage des armes.

Optimus, lui, s'occupe des missions de reconnaissance; il demande souvent un coup de main à la bande d'énervé pour que ces jeunes ce rendent un peu utile.

Prowl de son côté tente de se concentrer sur les signaux énergétiques, entre deux méditation, une viré avec sa Nigthroad et jouer avec leur petit Sparkling. Quant à Ultra Magnus, il va à la recherche d'energeon, la majorité du temps accompagné par Talitha qui délaisse la surveillance de son équipe de beast.

Puis, Nigthroad s'occupe que de WhiteSky. Depuis sa première sortie avec Talitha, elle n'a pas refait de viré. Nigthroad est une vrai bonne Daniluk. Prowl, lui, fait ce qu'il peut pour être un bon Opi. mais manque un peu de temps. Même si parfois, il réussi à jouer avec.

(Narratrice Nigthroad)

J'ouvre subitement mes optiques, réveillée par des cris: «Dani, Daniluk! Regarde! OPIIIII, too aussi!» WhiteSky grimpe sur notre couchette, sautillant. J'entend Prowl souffler, de façon très sonore, par ses évents. «Que ce passe-t-il? Tu as fait ta première transformation?» questionnais-je, en m'assoyant, sachant que White à hâte, voir impatient de se muter pour la première fois.

Je le vois se mettre à bouder. J'ai gaffé. Il ne s'est pas encore transformé. C'est quoi alors?

«WhiteSky, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas arrivé paniqué ou en catastrophe?» lâche Prowl. J'ouvre mon pour communiqué discrètement à Sky: Il a raison... une fois ça va être une urgence et on ne bougera pas... Mais dis-moi donc ce qui te rend aussi joyeux et énervé!

Je ferme le . Ma dernière phrase, je l'ai dite sur la même tonalité enthousiaste que mon petit Sparkling.

«Un, regarde, Daniluk! Je commence à coloré!» dit-il en levant un pede et en le pointant. Puis, il montre sa genouillère, ensuite une épaulette et son casque. Je lui souris joyeuse de voir ces changements. Ça fait quelques cycles qu'ont commence à le voir se teinté, mais mon petit étincelant, c'est ce matin qui le remarque. Il est vraiment trop chou. «Mais, cette couleur, ça veut dire que je vais être noir? Puisque c'est noir qui apparaît?» demande-t-il. Prowl répond que oui. «Je vais être noir comme toi Opi! YEAH!» cri-t-il.

Prowl s'est décidé d'arrêter de faire la tête? Tant mieux!

Mon Sparkmate et moi nous regardons quelques secondes, nous pensons à la même chose, sans permettre à Sky de savoir: il n'est pas de nous... Mais au moins il y a une petit ressemble, dans les couleurs.

Puis, WhiteSky enchaîne:«Et je suis capable de faire des tours bizarre! Regardez!» Il se concentre et fait apparaître devant lui un hologramme... Un double de lui. Puis, le fait disparaître et se concentre à nouveau. Il change totalement de couleur. Il devient rouge.

Euh, quoi?

Je dois faire un visage étrange, car White se met à rigoler en me pointant du doigt. Puis, sa carrosserie rouge disparaît. «Dani! C'était juste au tour que je suis capable de faire avec mon truc!» déclare-t-il. «Alors, ton pouvoir à toi, est de faire des hologramme!» explique Prowl. WhiteSky sourit en nous montrant ses dentas.

Il est vraiment mignon!

«Comment on fait pour se transformer?» nous questionne mon petit Sparkling. «Tu seras au moment venu!» répondis-je. Il se met à nouveau à me bouder et s'assoit sur mes genouillère. Je le sers dans mes bras et, après quelques seconde, le dépose au sol, et me lève à mon tour.

-Ça te dirais de voler? questionnais-je.

-OUI, OUI et OUI! hurle-t-il.

-Mais tu dois écouté mes consignes! C'est clair? Car si tu désobéit, on revient et tu ne pourras plus jamais voler!

-D'accord Daniluk, repond-il.

Lorsqu'il prend ce ton, ça veut dire qu'il va respecter. Prowl me demande alors si c'est une bonne idée. Je lui rétorque qu'il n'a qu'à venir avec nous!

Ce qu'il n'hésite pas à faire. Nous partons aussitôt et dès que j'ai les pedes dehors, je donne mes règlement à White, je me transforme en bête et Prowl grimpe sur mon dos avec l'étincelant dans les bras.

Nous revenons. La balade s'est bien passé, sans encombre. À notre retour, et dès que je me suis transformé, White se met à courir dans tout les sens battant des bras pour m'iimiter comme lorsque je volais. «Daniluk! Je vais pouvoir voler? Puis me transformer en géant animech, comme toi ou les autres que tu veux pas et que la bot bleu ne veut pas que j'approche?»

Je lui répond qu'il ne pourra pas, que c'est que moi qui peut. Ses optiques deviennent humide. «Je veux voler comme toi! Et faire peur, comme les autres géants animechs!» lâche-t-il. «Tu sais? C'est mieux de ne pas être comme moi, crois-moi WhiteSky.» Il continue à répliquer. Que dois-je dire?

Il part en courant et disparaît. Non, il va rester caché avec son hologramme! Pas vrai. Je fais par de la crainte à Prowl. Il me répond de ne pas m'en faire et qu'il va revenir, qu'il ne restera pas caché longtemps.

Les heures passent sans qu'on le revoit. Prowl commence à s'inquiéter maintenant et nous commençons à le chercher. Je vais voir Talitha, au cas que elle l'ai vu. «Oui, plus tôt... Il demandait comment on ferait pour se transformer en Predacons...» Je la coupe en lui demandant ce qu'elle lui a dit. Elle me répond:«Qu'il ne pouvait pas, car il n'est pas un Predacons ou Dinobots ou insecticons.» Je lâche que je ne le retrouveras pas.

-Quoi, tu l'a perdu? s'étonne l'Alpha.

\- Il a disparut! Son pouvoir est de faire des hologrammes... Il peut être sous nos yeux et on ne le voit pas.

-As-tu pensé à utiliser ton odorat de bête? me questionne-t-elle.

-Non... j'en ai pas envie...

-Tu n'auras pas le choix! C'est toi qui a son odeur énergétique d'encré dans tes circuits! Tu utilise bien ta forme de bête pour te distraire, alors pourquoi pas pour trouver TON Sparkling?

Je gronde légèrement... elle a raison, mais je ne suis pas d'accord d'utiliser une deuxième fois ma partie Predacons aujourd'hui.

Puis, mon étincelant arrive en courant avec un Dinobots à ses trousses. C'est Snarl sous sa forme de tricératops. «DANILUK!» cri mon petit WhiteSky. Il arrive et s'accroche à ma jambe. Je le repousse doucement et me transforme en Predacons, faisant front à Snarl. Mon petit est entre mes pattes, grelotant de peur. Je feule ouvrant mes ailes.

(Narration Talitha)

Je sens l'agressivité monter, elle est palpable. Je décide donc de m'interposer avant que sa dégénère, connaissant très bien le caractère surprotecteur des créateurs... Surtout lorsque leur jeune son en danger.

J'ordonne a Snarl de rejoindre les autres et de laisser le gamin tranquille. Il obéit immédiatement. Une chance!

-Nightroad, c'est bon, calme toi! ordonnais-je.

-Toi, mon petitSpark tu devras t'expliquer! Pourquoi tu as fait ça quand je te l'interdit? lâche Nigthroad en mutant.

-Dani... je voulais voir comment il etait... Puisque, toi, tu es gentille avec moi... commence le jeune étincelant.

-Tu leur as dit quoi pour qu'ils veulent te massacrer? questionnais-je.

-J'ai dit que ils sont ne sont pas des geni... poursuit WhiteSky.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit ça White? s'exclame Nigthroad

-C'est gentil, non? demande-t-il naïvement. Il faut dire comment?

-Pas du tout! Si tu trouve quelqu'un de aimable, genial... cool... Tu leur dis, sans mettre "ne" et "pas"! prend le temps d'expliquer Nigthroad.

-Oups... J'ai gaffé

Être à la place de Nigthroad, j'aurais paniqué et peté les plombs... elle a de la patience. Je ne serai pas faite pour être une créatrice un de ses jours. Malgré que Ultra Magnus veux des Sparkling.

«Je vais aller demander pardon pour WhiteSky et expliquer la situation... Qu'il a utilisé les mauvais terme», déclarais-je. Nigthroad me remercie et moi je vais vers l'extérieur. J'explique tout aux Dinobots et a Yed. Mon Opi. me répond que c'était étrange, venant de ce petit et qu'il était joyeux lorsqu'il l'a dit, alors ça ne collait pas.

J'hoche la tête.

(Narration WhiteSky)

-Dani, j'ai eu vraiment peur!

-C'est normal... Allez, on va aller faire une recharge, tu es dû, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me colle contre son châssis et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Lorsqu'on arrive dans ma chambre et devant de ma couchette, elle m'y dépose. Je m'allonge et ma créatrice me dépose un baisé sur la bar me souhaitant bonne recharge. Elle s'apprête à partir et se retourne subitement en disant: «White, laisse les Dinobots tranquille, oublie les. Il n'aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te sauvé ton pare-chocs arrière. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé doux-spark.»

J'hoche la tête en accord avec elle. Puis, Daniluk prend la route vers la sortie de ma chambre. Juste avant qu'elle tourne à la sortie je dis:«Demain, je saurai me transformé!» Elle rit légèrement. Pourquoi?

Elle me dit en appuyant sa tête contre le cadrage de l'entré, qu'elle a hâte de voir. Puis, elle part pour vrai cette fois en me resouhaitant une bonne recharge.

(Narratrice Nigthroad)

Pauvre lui... Il tient vraiment à se transformer. J'espère que pour le voir sourire encore autant que ce matin que ce sera bientôt!


	17. Chapitre 3- Ça va mal!

{Après la recharge de WhiteSky}

«Dani! Dani! DaniLuk! Je veux y aller encore dans les airs!» s'exclame mon étincelant. Je lui rétorque que ce n'est pas le moment, étant occupé.

En se moment je m'occupe des radars à la place de Prowl. Optimus avait besoin de lui, son meilleur tacticien, sur le terrain, en mission de reconnaissance. Puis, il y a quelques instant, Prowl a demandé une aide de beast pour retracer une empreinte énergétique. Talitha y est allé, mais elle voulait envoyer Yed. Le véritable Predacons ne voulait rien savoir d'aider les stupides bots normaux. La combattante bleu lui a rouspeté et rappelé qu'elle en faisait partie des "stupides normaux".

Mon Sparkling recommence à crier Daniluk. Je fais la sourde oreille. Il devra apprendre à être patient un peu! Puis, puisque je ne l'écoute pas, il me donne un coup de pede frustré. «WhiteSky! Depuis quand on fait ça?» demandais-je. Il me ne répond pas. Je me répète. «Va dans tes quartiers! Et tu ne sors pas et ne joue pas avant nouvel ordre!» déclarais-je. «Je serai sortie et tu t'en apercevras pas!» rouspète-t-il. J'ajoute: «Et moi je le saurai et tu seras encore plus puni!»

Les radars s'allument et commencent à émettre des sons après la fin de ma phrase. «Que ce passe-t-il?» m'inquiétais-je, surtout en ressentant une crainte dans le lien avec Prowl. Ultra Magnus arrive dans la base à ce moment. «Nigthroad, sais-tu ce qu'il ce passe?» demande-t-il inquiet. Je réplique que j'en ai aucune idée.

-Talitna ne répond pas par le comm-link. Mais je ressens de la tension...

-À peu près la même chose avec Prowl... Que devrions-nous faire, monsieur?

-Il faudrait y aller... en convaincant les Dinobots de suivre.

Je pourrais tenter de les convaincre, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver... Et qui s'occuperait de WhiteSky, si je doit sortir?

Elita-One arrive et demande s'il se passe quelque chose avec Optimus, car il est nerveux...

Elle le ressent par son lien... «Elita... Je peux te demandé un service?» questionnais-je timidement. Elle me répond que oui. «Pourrais-tu t'occuper de WhiteSky? Je vais partir en mission. Les autres ont besoins d'un coup de chiffre et ne peuvent nous le dire, car les communication sont brouillées.» La Sparkmate d'Optimus dit qu'elle veut bien surveillé WhiteSky, mais qu'elle voudrait aider. Je la supplie et elle fini par céder. Parfait! Chromia rejoint Elita-One. Pourquoi elles sont restée ici? Leur Sparkamte est trop protecteur? Sûrement ça!

Je cours vers les Dinobots et Ultra Magnus me suit en marchant lentement. Il me rejoint lorsque j'ai ouvert la conversation avec les Beasts. Ils refusent tous, car je n'ai pas à leur donner des ordres. Je gronde que Talitha est en danger. Le seul qui semble s'en soucier, c'est Yed, mais il me bouge pas plus de ce qu'il faut. Il semble regarder les événements à venir, ne voulant comme pas les manquer.

Grimlock vient me faire front sous sa forme bestiale. Il fait mine de vouloir me mordre. Ce qui me fait gronder. Il ne faut jamais me mettre en colère! S'il continue à être agressif, je vais le devenir aussi!

Le leader Dinobots rugit. Quelques gouttes d'energeon s'échappe de sa gueule et m'atterrisse sur les plaques. Je me transforme en beast aussitôt et feule en me dressant de toute ma hauteur. J'entre ouvre ma gueul, feule, encore, et lâche un rugissement à mon tour.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de ma timidité, mais elle n'est plus. Puis, ce grogmement, je ne l'ai jamais entendu.

Grimlock se rabat sur lui, la tête basse. Je rapproche ma gueule de son plastron. À quelques millimètre de se dernier, je fais claquer mes Dentas ensembles. Dans la langues que seul les bêtes comprennent, il me dit: «Quels sont vos ordres Alpha?»

J'ai gagné! Je vais avoir l'aide que j'ai besoin!

Toujours dans la langue des Predacons je lui répond: «Allez sauver tout les Autobots des griffes Decepticons! Y compris Talitha, votre véritable Alpha!»

La troupes de beasts se met à gronder, à être remplie d'une énergie...au l'envie de se battre. Celle qui est la mienne!

Mes émotions principales se déversent dans chacun des autres créatures de fer. Voilà ce qu'est un Alpha et comment il propage ses intentions à sa meute, troupeaux, nichés, etc. Il envoie une onde émotionnel au Spark de ses soumis. Le contraire n'affecte pas le jugement du leader.

Tous ceux qui le peuvent prennent leur envol. Les bots terrestres débrouillent en suivant les volants, sans les perdre du regard.

Ultra Magnus est grimpé sur mon dos... C'est à mon tour d'étirer mes ailes et de décoller. Je les bat vivement du haut vers le bas pour soulever ma masse. En quelques coup de mes membres, je ne touche plus le sol et je rejoint le ciel à la tête des Dinobots et aux côtés de Yed.

Cinq volatiles, sans me compter, une dizaine de terrestre et Ultra Magnus sur mon dos. En espérant que ce sera parfait comme renfort!

(Plus aucun dialogue ce fait dans le language ordinaire pour le moment, seulement celui des beasts)

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais eu le courage d'affronter Grimlock pour l'obliger à venir en aide aux autres, me dit Yed en s'ébrouent. Je te remercie... pour ma petite Talitha. Au nom de tout les vrai Predacons!

-Pas de quoi... Vous êtes un vrai, si je comprend bien? gloussais-je.

-Bien-sûr! rugit-il.

-Ça paraît... Pas du tout le même caractère des Predacons Decepticons. Vous êtes plus réfléchie, mais en ne délaissant pas votre côté bestiale! Juste au premier coup d'œil, vous méritez le respect! l'honnorais-je.

C'est vrai ce que je dis! Il dégage quelque chose de totalement différent! Une légère ressemblance avec Talitha. Après tout, si j'ai bien compris, c'est sa petite.

-Ça ne vous fait pas devenir dingue de savoir Talitha en danger? gargoullais-je.

-Non! Pas du tout! C'est la meilleur combattante qui existe et qui existera! Tout ce qu'elle est fait de elle LA et UNIQUE meilleur guerrière de tout les temps! gronde-t-il. Personne ne pourras être comme elle...

-Que veux-tu dire? gloussais-je.

-Laisse tomber... Elle t'en parlera elle-même si elle en juge nécessaire... J'en ai trop dit, rétorque-t-il.

J'aquiesce, comprenant qu'il ne veux pas parler à place de Talitha.

Le temps est long... Trop long puisque nous devons venir en aide aux nôtres. Puis, soudainement, j'aperçois au loin des Cybertronniens en plein combat. J'accélère la cadence de mon vole.

(Narrateur omnscient)

Un Predacons doré arrive en piqué droit sur les combattants. En approche du sol, le bot qui le chevauchait saute au sol et rejoint les siens au combat. La créature doré lâche ses "flammes" et lorsqu'elle finit le déversement énergétique bleu, tout en évitant de touché les Autobots, elle agrippe un Decepticons au passage dans sa remonté. Puis, à une certaine hauteur, très élevé, elle le largue et le laisse aller s'écraser au sol.

Pendant que le corps chutait, la bête doré se laissait chuter par la gravité pour rejoindre le sol et refaire une attaque similaire.

De l'autre côté du tarrain, une Predacons bleu fait des ravages autour d'elle. Tous ce qui s'approche, la défie; Péris d'un simple geste.

Les Dinobots et Yed font aussi leur arrivé. Ils attrapent dans leurs gueules, Dentas, griffes, serres... Tout ce qui n'est pas de leur équipes. Ils n'oublient pas de mettre en pièce leurs adversaires. Ils font tout avec une precision, force et/ou rapidité mortel.

Les autres Autobots, en voyant les renforts arrivé se permettent un souffle de soulagement. Mais, ce n'est pas le temps de crier victoire, car le combat n'est pas finit!

Les jumeaux Jets font des attaques aériennes en duo. Ils arrivent en sens opposés, débute leurs tires, cessent les tires au moment où qu'ils se croisent et recommençant aussitôt les projections de missiles et balles.

Bulkhead fracasse.

Jazz distrait un Decepticons pendant que Bumblebee attaque sournoisement par derrière. Une balle en plein Spark de leur ennemi. Puis, le scénario recommence en inversant les rôles, pour que ces deux énervés puissent tuer quelques Decepticons à eu tout seul.

IronHide tire pour couvrir Prowl qui attaque, mais en utilisant un Hologramme de lui-même pour perturber les capteurs visuel de son duelliste. Le grand autobot noir cesse de protéger Prowl pour prendre soin de sa vie, ayant un Decepticon qui arrive tout droit sur lui. Les pedes bien encré au sol, le dos bien droit, le bras perpendiculaire à son corp, le canon qui charge et puis «Bam!» Un tire directe à la tête du futur assaillant.

Prowl de son côté est en difficulté, ce que Nigthroad a ressenti par le lien et est venu à son secours. Elle est apparue derrière le Decepticons de toute sa hauteur et a fait un mouvement sec et précis, tel l'attaque du cobra. L'assaillant de Prowl se retrouve donc la tête séparé de son corps.

Optimus, de son côté, ne semble pas éprouvée quelconque problème. Ennemie par-dessus adversaire son abattu. Épée en plein Spark ou coup de feu, sectionnement de membre et achèvement, etc.

Après le coup de main à Prowl, Nigthroad reprend son envole pour recommencer ses attaques aériennes. Le nombre de Decepticons ne semble jamais réduire! Puis, ne s'attendant pas à être attauqué par derrière, un Predacons lui crache son feu. Le temps qu'elle se retourne pour tenter de le carboniser à son tour, le jet de flamme cesse et la masse de métal ennemi chute au sol accompané de deux Dinobots qui l'empêchent de voler.

La femPredacons reprend son trajet, mais se fait attrapé une aile. Un moment de distraction pour se concentrer sur une chose, est de trop! Cela aurait pu être évité!

Le sol n'était plus loin, par chance, se qui rend la chute moins importante. Les deux Predacons se battent tel des tigres. Nigthroad fait tout pour se dégagez: Coup de griffe pour atteindre son adversaire; tentative de prendre le coup ennemi entre ses Dentas, échec la mâchoires claque et morde le vide...

L'autre bête continue de lui massacrer davantage l'aile.

Puis, une créature ailé bleu arrive et abat l'assaillant de Nigthroad.

(Rappel, pour le moment les dialogue sont en language Predacons)

-Ça va? demande Talitha.

-Oui, répond Nigthroad.

Un son strident qui perse les audio se fait entendre. Les deux semi-predacons en secoue la tête comme pour chasser le bruit. La trame sonore cesse et Shockwave est non loin des deux femmes.

«Pas lui! Je vais le mettre en pièce!» rugit Talitha sans pourtant passer à l'action. La petite Predacons doré le remarque aussi. Le Cons en question dit que ses deux meilleur réussite et échec ce sont enfin rencontrer. Ce commentaire fait gronder les deux femelles de rages.

(Fin de la traduction de la language des Predacons)

Puis, le son strident revient. «Voilà un moyen que j'ai trouver pour vous soumettre, sujets de laboratoire!» dit Shockwave qui maintient l'objet d'où provient la trame aiguë. Les femmes sont figé par la douleur que leur cause l'appareil. Puis, le Decepticons violet ajoute: «Remarquez comment les autres êtres vivant des lieux en sons affecté!? Nullement! J'ai découvert que les semi-Predacons avait quelques défauts qui peuvent malgré tout leur servir... Vous avez l'odorat moins developer que les sujets de cuves et que les vrais Predacons; l'ouï surdéveloppée par rapport aux sujets de laboratoire et aux vrais Beasts; vous possédez aussi la vue des Cybertronniens ordinaire, ce qui est pas trop developer si nous comparons aux vrais Beasts; vous êtes beaucoup plus rapide que les Beasts et Bots; vous gardez une force normal sous votre forme de Bots, mais une fois muté en bête vous redevenez égale aux autres Predacons... Voilà quelques-une de mes découvertes! Maintenant, profitons-en pour vous immobiliser!» Shockwave modifie la résonnante de l'appareil afin que les deux Semi-Predacons en tombentaralysés au sol.

«Emportez-les! N'oubliez pas de leur administrer le sédatif avant d'éteindre la radio-fréquence! Ah! Et ne les blessez pas et ne vous amusez pas avec elle!» ordonne le Decepticons scientifique, avant de quitter les lieux, aux Predacons arrivant qui transporteront les deux femmes.


	18. Chapitre 4- descendant d'Unicron

(Avertissement, le personnage Moonlight ne m'appartient pas, cette OC est la création de VendettaPrimus. Je vais juste changer de choses par rapport à cette fic. Pour être sur que tout concordera avec mon histoire.)

[Passé Ultra Magnus:

J'ai été en mission, pendant ce temps les Decepticons on attaqué la base où se trouvait ma ravissante Starwind qui venait d'avoir son étincelant. Ma Sparkamte a été tué. Tout comme moi qui a été désactivé. Puis, par une relique, celle qui a ramener Optimus et Jazz à la vie, j'ai été réactivé.

Par contre, je n'ai jamais retrouvé le corps de ma Starwind et notre étincelant aussi.

Je n'avais plus envie de vivre, mais l'ai fait pour aider les Autobots dans la lutte contre les Decepticons. ]

[Passé Optimus Prime:

J'ai été en secours à la base attaqué, aucun survivant. Puis, j'entend des pleurs, je cherche partout et vois un étincelant dans un sal état... ]

[Passé Moonlight:

Mon Opi c'est Optimus! J'aime tellement mon Opi! ]

{Chez les Autobots}

(Narrateur Optimus)

-Ratchet... lâchais-je.

-Je fais ce que je peux! Je ne peux soigner tout les blessé en même temps! rugit-il.

Nous sommes de retour à la base. Les Autobots survivants sont dans un sale état. Bulkhead, Jazz et plusieurs Dinobots sont tombé au combat. Cette dernière troupe est réduite de moitié. Puis, Talitha et Nigthroad ont disparu. Prowl et Ultra Magnus son fou d'inquiétude, y compris Yed.

Je ne sais pas où donner de la tête. Je voudrais aider Ratchet, mais en n'ai pas les compétences. Elita-1 se tient à mes côtés et tente de me convaincre que je ne peux rien faire pour aider notre médecin... Tout comme aussi elle tente de me faire comprendre que ce n'est pas de ma faute les morts et les deux disparu pendant cette bataille.

Mais ça ne change en rien mon sentiment!

Je fais les sens pas. Puis, décidé de rejoindre les autres qui essaie de trouvé une trace énergétique des disparues.

La seule empreinte que nous voyons après plusieurs heures de recherche, est celle d'un petit groupe Decepticons. «Autobots, si vous voulez qu'on retourne sur le terrain maintenant, nous irons. Si non, nous resterons ici et je compremdrai...» commençais-je. Les jumeaux lâchent que ça ne leur dérange pas, surtout qu'on ne sait jamais qui qu'on peut y trouver... Ils pensent surement à des nauffragé dont que nous avons pas trouvé les signatures et aux possibles femmes. Elita-one est aussi patente, tout comme Chromia et les autres... sauf les Dinobots qui n'ont pas l'intention de bouger d'une pièce.

Yed s'approche de moi. «Je te suivrai comme Talitha le fait! Je répondrai de tes ordres tant que Talitha y répondra!» déclare la bête ténèbre. Alors, il est avec nous!

J'hoche la tête en un signe de remerciement. J'ordonne donc notre départ. Prowl arrive devant moi en disant que le pont terrestre est enfin réparé. Nous allons enfin pouvoir arrivé et quitter des lieux rapidement lorsque ça devient chaud! Parfait!

Nous sommes sur le terrain. Nous luttons. Il y a une navette allié. Les Decepticons transportent des corps avec eux. Puis, je vois un petit bout de pièce bleu. Mon Spark pulse frénétiquement dans l'angoisse. C'est impossible!

Puis, je me fais frapper par un Decepticons pendant mon moment de distraction. J'en suis déboussolé. Yed apparaît et me débarrasse de mon adversaire. «Optimus, tout va bien?» questionne-t-il. Je lui répond que oui. Je recommence à me battre tentant de rejoindre le groupe de Bot capturer, lorsqu'un sentiment de douleur viens me transpercer le Spark...

{Chez les Decepticons}

(Narrateur Talitha)

Mes optiques ont de la difficultés à s'ouvrir. Cela en ai souffrant. Je suis sous ma forme de bête... Que je troque, difficilement, aussitôt pour ma forme humanoïde. Je suis à plat ventre, me soulevant de mes bras. Dans cette position, j'observe les alentours.

Je distingue finalement Nigthroad qui est allongée au sol. Je m'approche d'elle. Je sens son agressivité. Je ne comprend pas. Je la secoue doucement. Elle ouvre sèchement les optiques et le centre de son optiques se contracte comme lorsque nous chassons. Elle relève la tête rapidement et je m'éloigne aussi vite. Je n'ai pas envie d'être blesser et de la blesser dans un combat.

Je ne comprend pas ce qui ce passe... Pourquoi ses ondes négatives?

Elle finit par se transformer et demandé pardon. Elle me raconte qu'elle ne sait pas comment elle a pu oublié, mais que Shockwave a fait "LA" chose à ne jamais faire, à leur dernière rencontre. «Surement le choc» lâchais-je, malgré que je sois d'accord avec elle sur le fait que ce soit incompréhensible qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas.

Puis, les porte de notre cachot s'ouvre. Je me transforme et gronde, prête à bondir à la gorge de l'ennemi afin de tenter une fuite. Mais, je freine mon geste en m'apercevant qu'il est déjà trop tard pour agir et que les Decepticons n'ont fait que rajouter un... Ou plus tôt: une détenue.

Elle me regarde effrayée. Elle est en larme. Nightroad va à sa rencontre vérifier son état.

Pour ma pars, je me dirige à un coin de la cellule pour réfléchir as un moyen de fuite sans compromettre la vie des deux autres.

Je dois absolument les sortir d'ici!

Lorsque je capte une odeur... Une odeur semblable à Ultra Magnus. Je tente de déterminer la provenance lorsque je vois la petite qui se lève.

Elle ressemble à Magnus! Elle aurait un lien avec lui?

Nightroad et la gamine s'approche de moi. «Talitha, les Decepticons ont fait d'elle une prisonnière et on tuer tout les autres qui étaient avec elle lors de son arrivé. Les Decepticons disent qu'ils ont de meilleurs projet pour elle...» commence Nigthroad. J'hoche la tête silencieusement en fronçant les optiques.

Comment vais-je les sortir d'ici? Ça urge!

Je demande la désignation à la gamine. Ça va être pratique... La petite se présente:

-Moi c'est Moonlight!

-D'accord, Moonlight... Je vais te demandé une chose, commençais-je et céssant de parler pour attirer son attention.

-Oui?

-M'obéir au chiffre et à l'optique! Je veux que tout ce passe bien. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit! Est-ce clair? dis-je sévèrement et sérieusement.

Elle hoche la tête rapidement et plusieurs fois, de manière positive.

{Du côté Autobot}

(Narration: Yed)

Nous venons de revenir à la base. Deux fembots ont rendu leur étincelle. Deux mechs sont dans un état pitoyable, mais ce, moralement. Les autres sont quasiment indem. Les bots survivants de la dernière bataille sont presque tous soigné.

Que faire pour aider Optimus? Que faire?

Il a eu l'air paniqué lorsqu'il a vu les bots qui venaient d'être fait prisonié. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait... J'aurais bien voulu allez les rejoindre, mais ces foutu faux Predacons étaient trop nombreux. Ils sont certes plus faible que les vrai Predacons, mais en nombre ils font leur force.

Je m'approche de Optimus. Arrivé derrière lui, je dépose un servos sur son épaule. Il se retourne subitement. «Pardon... Puis-je te poser une question?» commençais-je. Il me répond, en se redressant, qu'il n'y ai aucun problème. Je le questionne donc: «Il y avait un Bot que tu connaissais dans cette navette, n'est-ce pas?» Il hoche la tête et répond qu'il croit avoir vue son étincelant...

Pas encore! Ils font exprès de s'attaquer aux étincelants Autobots? Talitha et maintenant sa petite à lui! Je vais aller les démembrer... Mettre en pièce ces tat de rouille! Foutu ferraille, les Decpticons mérite que la fonte!

Mais, je ne peux quitter la base... J'ai les Dinobots à surveiller ou plutôt amoindrir leur catastrophe qu'ils peuvent causer et arrêtez leur bagarre... Comme Talitha le fait.

J'avoue que s'il y aurait d'autres Predacons mâle, je battrais autant que les Dinobots...

J'entends des grognements... Il y a justement une querelle qui débute. GraaaH!

(Narrateur : Prowl)

WhiteSky se tient proche de moi. Il ne me lâche pas d'une pièce. Il me tient toujours le servos et me demande quand est-ce que Nigthroad revient. Je lui répond sans cesse que je ne sais pas.

Je suis inquiet pour elle. Que vont lui faire les Decepticons? Quelles sont leurs plans? Comment elle va se sortir de là? Ils auront sans doute quadriplé la surveillance de sa cellule!

Je dois faire quoi, moi? Je n'ai pas envie de rester les bras croisés! Mais je ne peux pas plus aider à autre chose ici, tous les postes sont occuper, je ne suis pas pour encombrer les autres et faire ainsi ralentir les recherches. Espérons que tous ce passe bien pour Nigthroad.

* * *

{Chez les decepticons}

(Narrateur Talitha)

Plusieurs heures à penser sans rien trouver. Des centaines de minutes à faire le tour de la cellule à la recherche d'une faille... Viens le tour de l'entré à observer... Aucune issus par là, l'accès est étanche. Les flammes ne réussiront pas à la faire fondre ou la faire affaiblir.

Je fais maintenant les cents pas, comme un lion en cage. Je n'aime pas ça... Je suis claustrophobe! Je n'aime pas me l'admettre... en même temps, c'est relié à la peur que les Decpticons fassent subir des tortures immonde aux Bots présentes avec moi.

Il ne doit rien arriver à ces deux femmes! Je dois les défendre et les sortir coûte que coûte!

Megatron ne touchera à aucune de leurs pièces!

Sur cette pensé, la porte d'accès à la cellule s'ouvre.

Je suis sur le qui vive et me prépare à sauter sur l'arrivant, mais un son m'empêche d'agir. La sonorité que Shockwave à trouvé! Nigthroad aussi est figée par la douleur et Moonligth se prépare à tirer sur Shockwave, mais ce dernier la vise de son fusil. Elle incline les armes, se rendant.

Ce Cons je jure que je le tuerai! Il est l'une de mes première cible en incluant Megatron, Starcream, Lockdown le chasseur de prime, Soundwave et Knockout.

La suite se passe rapidement. Des Cons et Predacons débarquent dans la pièce et ils nous attachent poignet et cheville. Je parviens à gronder mon mécontentement, malgré le son qui m'empêche d'agir. Tenter de surpasser la douleur de cet trame et de lutter est très douloureux!

Ensuite, les Cons nous attache au plafond. Alors, ce sera la période d'interrogatoire et de torture... ! Scrap! Foutu ferraille en état d'oxydation! Je vais tous les tuez... Jusqu'au dernier! s'ils osent faire souffrir Nightroad et Moonlight!

Puis, lorsque nous sommes installer Shockwave fait cesser le son. Je peux percevoir un autre bruit: des pas... Ceux de Megatron! Nous avons tous une façons différente de marcher et je réussi à distinguer qui marche de tel ou tel manière. Lui, il a un pas lourd, lent, sec et il laisse traîner un peu ses pedes au sol. Il entre. Il congédie ses sbires. Seul Shockwave reste.

Je sers mes dentas. Mon frère, Megatron, s'approche de moi. Il s'arrête à une distance raisonnable de moi pour que je ne puisse pas le toucher comme la dernière fois.

«Alors, te décideras-tu à parler aujourd'hui? Si tu n'ai pas très collaborative, j'ai de bon moyen de te faire parler» rigole-t-il en regardant les autres captives.

Je fronce les optiques en demandant ce qu'il veut. «Dit-moi tout ce que tu sais!» lache-t-il. «Oh! Ça? Jamais!» rugis-je. Je ne lui dirai jamais ce qu'il veut...

Megatron se met à hurler qu'il n'attendra pas une éternité avant de tuer mes collègues. Il ajoute: «Dit-moi tout ce que le maître t'a appris! Pourquoi il t'a choisis toi? Tu n'ai même pas ...» Je lui coupe la parole:«Tu nous fais quoi là? Une crise de jalousie?»

Il s'approche de moi et me saisie par la gorge en serrant et tentant de faire pénétrer ses chiffres entre mes circuits et de les faire rompre. Je le regarde droit dans les optiques. C'est douloureux, mais je ne le manifesterai pas pour lui faire plaisir! Lui aussi me regarde droit dans les optiques, il a une lueur de rage. Il me lâche: «Tu as toujours cette cicatrice qui te balafre l'optique? C'est quand que ça t'es arrivé? Lorsque tu etais encore qu'une étincelant... Je me trompe? Ça te donne un air plus dur à cuire... Rebelle et mal veillante!» Je lui donne un coup de pedes au niveau du tronc, comme la dernière fois. Il n'apprendra donc jamais?

Soudainement, j'entends un bruit de métal qui en frappe un autre... Moonlight lache un cri de douleur. Non, non, non, ils vont la faire souffrir! Je panique... «Tiens, tiens... Ça te fais avoir des sentiments? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois en avoir! Mais j'ai promis à Shockwave qu'il aurait un nouveau sujet de laboratoire, et ce, de qualité. C'est la plus résistante et la moins caractériel que nous ayons trouvé. Même si elle tente d'avoir une miette de courage. Je me suis un peu amusé à torturer à mort les autres», raconte mon frère. Non! Il n'a pas fait ça... Il a tué les autres par plaisir! Sale con!

Je vois la petite qui est traîné au sol par Shockwave.

Je me débat pour me soustraire de ma prise. Malgré que ce soit impossible, je tente de me transformer en bête. Certaine de mes pièces bougent, mais rien de satisfaisant... Aucune mutation! Scrap! Ferraille! Je vais les fondre! Je vais les bouffer! Je vais les démembrer!

Je gigote dans tout les sens. Je vais devenir folle si je ne peux pas secourir Moonlight!

-Alors, Talitha... Raconte-moi et il n'arrivera rien à l'autre erreur de la nature qui est comme toi.

-Non! Ne lui dit rien... Il nous tuera quand même! Peut importe ce qu'il veut savoir! lache Nigthroad qui a une voix nerveuse et paniqué.

Megatron s'avance vers Nigthroad et dégaine une lame. Je réussi à voir Nigthroad... Et Megatron qui transperce son abdomen. Un cri de douleur de l'autre semi-predacons se fait entendre.

Megatron revient vers moi et demande à nouveau de lui dire. Je me décide donc à collaborer pour permettre à Nigthroad de survivre: «Il croyait que j'étais celle qui aurait été la plus attentive... Celle qui aurait appris le plus entre tous les descendants. Celle qui aurait été la plus rusé qui n'aurait pas laissé mes intincts de l'ancêtre prendre le dessus et tout faire devenir chaos comme tu le fait si bien! Mais il n'a pas prévu que le lavage de cerveau ne fonctionnerais pas sur moi... Que je voudrais pas me pervertir à faire souffrir les autres... Prêtez allégeance à l'antité écoeurante qu'est Unicron! RELÂCHE NIGTHROAD et je te dirais le reste!»

Megatron se met à rire en disant que non, que jamais il laissera personne sortir d'ici!

Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû raconté tous ça même si ça lui est inutile!

Il menace encore de s'en prendre à Nigthroad si je ne lui dis pas ce qu'il veut! Il est énervant! Je ne veux pas qu'il blesse qui que ce soit... Raaaah! Je me suis ramolli... Je suis rendue faible!

«Alors, que décide-tu?» me demande Megatron. «Que veux-tu sa voir, tat de rouille?!» questionnais-je.

-Pour commencer, quel sont les techniques de tortures qu'il t'a apprise? Et quel sera le moment de la renaissance d'Unicron? Est-ce vrai qu'à ce moment les descendant seront surpuissant?

-Seulement moi qui sera surpuissante, car c'est moi l'élu... Je vais pouvoir te botter le parchock arrière! mentis-je, sachant très bien que ce sera tout les descendants. Pour la torture... Je crois que tu connais déjà tout... Puis, pour le moment d'Unicron, j'en ai aucune idée. Ça arrivera quand ça arrivera. En espérant qu'un disciple ou descendant de Primus ou Primus en personne vienne lui oxyder ses circuits!

-Insouciante! Je sais que tu me ment! Tu fais comme si tu ne connaissais rien! PARLE! hurle mon impatient de frère.

-Je n'ai rien à ajouter, rétorquais-je.

-Dans ce cas, ton ami va souffrir... Ah! Non, après...

Il me tourne le dos et va chercher quelque chose. Il me fait à nouveau face, maintenant le "cortical psychic patch". Scrap! Pas ça... En espérant que je me suis pas ramolli pour lutter psychiquement contre ce résidu! Il s'approche de moi, se déplace en arrière de moi, tente de connecter le tout, mais je me débat. Il n'est pas question qu'il mette le doigt sur tout les données... Cette planète et les Autobots vont souffrir sinon! Puis, je sens un déclic dans le bas de ma nuque. Je sombre dans mon inconscient et mon ombre*.

(*Pour votre culture personnelle et connaitre ces deux termes, vous pouvez allez voir allez voir le modèle de Yung)

(Narration: Nigthroad)

Megatron viens de terminer ses propres branchement pour le "cortical psychic patch". Je ne comprend rien de ce qu'ils parlaient...

Je sens mon energeon coulé sur mes pièces. Si nous ne fais son pas vite, je vais mourrir rapidement à bout d'energeon. Talitha semblait indécise et oppressée par les dilemmes: je dis tout ou je ne dis rien... Elle est resté entre les deux. Je crois qu'elle n'a rien dit d'important, mais avec cette appareil, elle ne pourras pas caché quoique ce soit à Megatron.

Espérons que tous ce pass bien... Pour Talitha et Moonlight. Je ne suis même plus en état... Je n'ai même plus la force de bouger... Je ne pourrais pas aider personne. Utiliser mon pouvoir signifierais ma mort, en ce moment.

Je peux bien l'utiliser un peu pour me détacher des liens et rompre ceux de Talitha. Je serai juste incapable de bouger pour le retour... Par contre, Megatron est un obstacle.

(Narration: Moonlight)

Je suis attachée sur une table d'expérience. Une bleuâtre se situe au-dessus de ma tête. J'entends les pas de Shockwave qui se rapproche de moi. Il se penche pres de mon plastron. «Le testes qui vont suivre peuvent faire de toi un monstre ou... Un merveille. Si tu es un monstre, tu devras en vouloir contre les deux autres qui étaient dans ta cellule. Elles m'ont tout détruit les informations que j'avais sur leur expérimentation! La même que je vais retenter de faire aujourd'hui avec toi!»

Puis, il se met à me faire des branchements sur des appareils qui surveille mon état.

(Narration: Talitha)

Certaine scène passent lentement contrairement à d'autre passe très rapidement. Megatron sait ce qu'il cherche... Lorsqu'une information semble importante, tout se déroule en temps réelle. Je me vois lorsque j'étais petite. Une étincelant qui commence à posséder ses couleurs... et qui est dans un sale état: entaille profonde partout, bosse sur la carrosserie sur tout le corps, une portière plier, tremblant par le manque de force, mais ne tombant pas pour ce montrer forte, un optiques qui est s'allume et s'éteint par son mauvais état et avec une blessure qui le traverse de part en part.

Puis, celui que Megatron appel le maître apparaît: «Voyons la descendante que nous avons là...» C'était lors de la sélection de "l'élu". «Une petite dans un état lamentable, qui se tient encore bien droit... Avec une lueur de colère dans les optiques... Plus qu'à faire les testes, mais elle semble être la plus concluente. Son frère aurait pu faire l'affaire, mais il est égocentrique, ne pense pas... Il fonce trop tete première.»

La séquence de testes passent rapidement...

Lorsque les testes furent finit, il commença immédiatement à éduquer le "moi étincelant".

Voici ce que le maître m'ensaignait, des informations que Megatron veut à tout prix: «Le logo de ton bras gauche est l'insigne de notre ligné. Tout les descendant le possède ... Lorsque Unicron reviendra tout les descendants en vies seront surpuissants! ... Son tombeau est juste en-dessous de notre quartier, le quartier des descendants. Nous sommes peu, nous ne sommes pas très prolifique puisque notre ancêtre possédait un Spark qu'on pourrait considérer comme l'anti-spark ... Le chaos vient de lui ... C'est pourquoi nous devons nous préserver le plus possible des sentiments ... Des armes puissantes sont cachés dans son tombeau, elles seront maniable et accessible à la rennaissance d'Unicron ... Selon les prophéties, son retour sera lorsque l'élu sera sur une autre planète, quand l'élu sera Sparkmate et aura un étincelant en programmation qui sera utiliser pour ranimer Unicron en transférant son étincelant dans la chambre de Spark du Seigneur du chaos ...» Je vois défiler des dur et des centaines d'heure d'entraînement à l'art de la guerre. Puis, des apprentissages sur le comment torturer.

Les informations continue de défiler. Certaine je les avais oublié, dont celle de la rennaissance... Alors, je ne dois absolument pas avoir d'etincelant!

La voix de Megatron résonne: «Interressant! Tu es rendu faible Talitha! Tu te laisse toucher par tes sentiments, ce que le maître t'as ipnterdis! Tu désobéis et déçois tout ceux qui t'entoure! En plus, à ce que je vois, tu n'as aucun pouvoir! Une vrai honte! Tu es seulement une guerrière de bon calibre!»

Scrap!

Puis, toute la scène devient flou et s'efface.

Mes optiques s'ouvre sèchement. Je vois Megatron reprendre tranquillement conscience. Je tourne la tête pour voir l'état de Nigthroad... Elle semble très faible. Comment sortir d'ici avant que tout le monde meurt par ma faute?

Puis, une onde énergétique passe au niveau de mes menottes magnétiques. Je tombe lourdement au sol et j'en profite aussitôt pour me détacher les pedes. Je me tourne et cours vers Nigthroad. Je lui détache ses liens. Elle n'a pas la force de rester debout. Je la prend dans mes bras. Une chance qu'elle est plus petite que moi! Lorsque je passe devant Megatron, une nouvelle onde énergétique est émise, à partir du corps de Nigthroad, et blesse mon frère. Je ne prend pas le temps de savoir s'il est blessé gravement afin de me donner de l'avance.

Je cours en ligne droite, me laissant guider par mon instinct. Je repense soudainement à la petite Moonlight. Je dois la trouver! Je me souviens de son odeur énergétique! Juste à la suivre! Je vais dans les directions que l'odeur est plus forte. Je tombe sur des Decepticons. Je dépose délicatement Nigthroad au sol. J'actionne mon battle mask et mes épées. En deux temps trois mouvements je les ai abattu. Je cours rejoindre et prendre Nigthroad. Elle soupire de douleur dans l'action. «Pardon, mais on est pressé», lâchais-je. Je recommence ma course.

Puis, j'arrive devant une pièce dont j'ai la sertitude que la gamine y est... Je détruis le scan d'accès et la porte s'ouvre. La petite Moonlight est allongée et attaché sur le lit... blogué à des machines... J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard!

De l'intérieur je fais refermé la porte. Je dépose Nigthroad au sol adossé au lit. Je passe un servos délicatement sur son plastron en disant: «Moonlight... Réveille toi!» Elle ouvre un optique puis un deuxième. «C'est le moment de partir rejoindre les Autobots!» ajoutais-je en retirant soigneusement tout les appareils que je connais. «Moonlight... C'est deux appareils je ne sais pas à quoi il serve, mais il faut te les retirer... Je te demande pardon si c'est douloureux ou si ça t'endomagera.» Je les retire et rien semble se passer. Parfait!

Je l'aide au s'assoir. Lorsqu'elle voit Nigthroad elle se laisse tomber au sol. Elle se concentre pour je ne sais trop quoi... Elle dépose ses servos sur la blessure qu'à causé Megatron à Nigthroad. Une lueur verte émane de ses servos, parfois une teinte bleuté apparaît. Je vois les pièces de Nigthroad se régénérer.

Je m'apprête à demander une explication, mais je décide de le faire plus tard pour ne pas la déconcentrer et perdre ainsi du temps avant de quitter les lieux. Pendant qu'elle s'occupe de notre amie doré je recherche de l'energeon dans ce labo. J'en trouve une petite quantité que je cours donner à Nigthroad.

La blessure est refermée et la Sparkmate de Prowl se lève. Alors, c'est le moment d'y aller! Nous allons vers la sortie de la pièce. La porte s'ouvre et nous tombons nez à nez avec Shockwave. Cette fois, je n'hésite pas à me transformer et lui sauter dessus pour donner une chance de fuite aux deux autres. Je gronde (en language Predacons) à Nigthroad qu'elle prenne de l'avance puisqu'elle est encore faible et qu'elle mute et fasse grimpé Moonlight sur son dos. La semi obéit et demande à Moonlight de lui faire confiance et de grimpé sur son dos une fois transformé. Une fois fait, elle n'hésite pas et grimpe.

Pendant ce temps je maintiens Shockwave au sol. Lorsque les filles sont loin, je cours les rejoindre et passe devant elles pour pouvoir les protéger. Nous sortons sans encombre de la navette.

C'est une fois que nous volons que ça se corse. L'armada de Starcream est à nos trousse, y compris leur chef. Ils se mettent à tirer. Je laisse Moonlight et Nigthroad me devancer. Je cesse mon vole et prépare l'affront. Je ne laisserai pas les atteindre! Mon devoir est de protéger! Pas de détruire... Je dois... Détruire... Je suis vraiment le chaos! Mais! Je le fais pour sauvé mes collègues pas pour détruire un monde!

Je fonce dans l'armada en crachant mes flammes. J'abat plusieurs adversaire. Nigthroad est dans mon champs de vision. Puis, un vortex s'ouvre devant elle! On a un vortex? Génial! C'est le temps de rentré aussi pour moi!

J'y fonce ignorant les tire qui m'atteignent. J'entre dans le pont terrestre et il se referme juste derrière moi. Je me trouve aussitôt du côté Autobots.

Ultra Magnus et Yed court vers moi. Je me transforme. Je suis à quatre pattes, épuisée par la bataille. Mes évents vrombissent. Mon Sparkmate dépose un servos sur mon épaule. Je le regarde droit dans les optiques et lui sourit. Nous sommes heureux de nous revoir. Il m'aide à me relever même si je déteste ce genre d'aide. «C'est bon! Je peux marcher...» commençais-je. Il me demande d'aller à l'infirmerie pour que Ratchet me soigne. Je lui dis que c'est correcte, mais il me pousse dans le dos, m'accompagnant à l'infirmerie.

Nigthroad aussi s'y dirige accompagné de Prowl. Je me tourne vers Moonlight et dit: «Toi aussi! Je veux que Ratchet fasse des analyses! Avec Shockwave, il faut s'attendre à tout!»


	19. Chapitre 5- J'en suis incapable

(Narration: Moonlight)

-C'est bon, tout est normal! s'exclame Ratchet.

-Tu es sur Ratchet? Shockwave voulait la faire devenir un Predacons, elle aussi... Aucune trace beast?

-Non, Talitha! Arrête un peu! continue Ratchet.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant pour moi? questionnais-je.

-Parce que ce n'est pas toujours un cadeau d'être un Predacons... Surtout quand tu nàaa pas le caractere qui viens avec! Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller voir les Dinobots avant qu'il détruise la base!

Je la regarde partir. Comment sait-elle qu'ils sont en train de faire le bordel?

Nigthroad est dans son coin silencieuse et avec le regard sombre. Prowl tente de savoir ce qui ce passe, mais elle ne répond pas. Je descend du lit médical. J'ai envie d'aller la voir pour la questionner, mais c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Je décide donc d'aller me promener un peu dans la base afin de connaitre un peu les lieux. Juste avant de sortir de la baie médicale, je me tourne vers Ratchet qui observe ses datapads et demande: «Est-ce que Opi est sur cette planète? Je ne l'ai pas vue?» Il me répond qu'Optimus est sortie depuis ce matin. J'hoche la tête et vais me promener dans les couloirs.

Nigthroad sort derrière moi et passe devant d'un pas rapide. Suivi de Prowl qui semble inquiet.

Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il ce passe...

(Narrateur: Talitha)

Dans le lien des beasts je sens de l'agressivité de la par de Nigthroad. Je la vois apparaître suivi de Prowl. Ce dernier lui pose des questions sur son humeur. Lorsqu'elle pete les plombs. Elle se met à crier que Prowl ne pense qu'à lui. Puis, elle dégaine une arme et de prépare à frapper son Sparkamte.

Elle vient de devenir dingue! Elle rage comme un Predacons fou. Elle ne sera plus contrôlable... Elle ne s'aperçoivra pas des erreurs qu'elle va faire, tellement sa colère est grande. Je le sais, j'ai vécu ça une fois...

Je cours et arrêter le coup. Je maintiens son bras qu'elle tente de continuer à abattre. Son regard est celui d'un prédateur. Elle veut tuer tout ce qui bouge. C'est certain! Une colère noir de Predacons... Scrap! Le seul moyen qu'elle revienne à elle sera de l'épuiser, de la blesser... Ou elle devra être tuer si elle ne fini pas par revenir à son normal.

Elle va vouloir tuer tout ce qui bouge...

(Narrateur: Moonlight)

J'arrive dans la salle principal et vois les deux femmes qui étaient captivés avec moi se battre. Talitha lance Nigthroad à l'extérieur et tente de l'emmener plus loin. Certain bot veule intervenir dans la bataille, mais un Predacons noir, Ultra Magnus et des Dinobots les empêchent d'avance. Je vais vers Ultra Magnus et lui demande ce qu'il se passe. «Demande à Yed... Lui sait, moi je respecte ce que Talitha à demander, car elle n'exige jamais pour rien!» me repond-il. Alors, je repose cette question au Predacons. «Ce n'est pas un combat pour déterminer qui sera l'Alpha... C'est une bataille bien pire. Elle s'arrêtera avec la mort de Talitha à moins que ce soir tout ce qui vit ou ça cessera si Nigthroad est resonnée, affaibli, etc. Lorsqu'un Predacons est fou de rage, qu'il accumule et accumule, ça éclate de cette façons et on est incontrôlable et encore plus dangereux. Je crains pour la vie de Talitha... même si elle est la meilleur combattante, mais dans ce contexte, la follerie peut l'emporter», m'explique-t-il.

Non, non... C'est cinglé des Predacons! Je passe devant rejoindre les deux autres pour les resonnée. Nigthroad passe à deux chiffres de me cracher ses flammes, mais Talitha, en reprenant sa forme humanoïde, me plaque au sol. Elle se relève et me hurle: «Va t'en! Tu veux être tué? Si c'est le cas, t'es folle! Va t'en! Va rejoindre les autres! C'est un ordre, petite!»

Elle reprend sa forme de bête et s'élance sur la bête dorée. Je met mes servos sur mes plaques de bouche. Elles vont se tuer, et c'est vrai!

«Arrêtez!» criais-je. La créature bleu se retourne... Trop longtemps et de fair saisir à la gorge par Nigthroad. Le Predacons noir arrive à son tour sous sa forme bestiale. Puis, on me sert par derrière en m'éloignant du lieu de bataille. Je me retourne et cri: «On ne peut pas les laisser s'entretuer!»

Je prend le temps d'observer le plastron de celui qui m'a traîner. Le visage du bot m'est familier. Cette je l'ai vue plutôt... Ultra Magnus. Mais, n'empêche que j'ai l'impression de le connaitre davantage et aussi d'avoir un lien avec lui...

Puis, on me soulève et me sert. Je donne des coups de pedes dans le vide. «Grimlock maintenir la petite bleue pour empêcher elle de retourner proche du combat. Ordre de Talitha!» dit le grand colosse qui m'a attrapé. Je continue tout de même de me débattre.

(Narrateur: Optimus)

J'arrive à la base. La première chose que je vois est une bataille de Predacons... Yed, Talitha et Nigthroad. Puis, la seconde chose que je peux distinguer est "un petit bout" de pièce bleue dans coincé dans les bras de Grimlock avec Ultra Magnus en colère contre elle. Mon Spark manque une pulsation... Moonlight! Ma petite SweetSpark! Ici, en vie!

Je me dirige tout droit vers ma petite étincelant qui devient grande, le Dinobots et mon lieutenant. Arrivé devant eux je mute. Moonlight crie : «Opi! Dit-lui de me lâcher... Il me sert trop!» Je demande au Dinobots de la déposé, mais il ne veut pas. Il a pour excuse que Talitha le lui a ordonner. «Dépose-la!» ordonnais-je. Grimlock rechigne qu'il ne peut pas, sinon Talitha va lui passé une cire (un savon). «Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça», répliquais-je.

Un hurlement me fait pivoter sur moi-même... Le cou du Predacons dorée est entre les crocs de la bête bleue. La créature couleur nuit aide Talitha à immobiliser Nigthroad. La Bot dorée est folle de rage et rugit. Pendant que Yed maintient la Sparkmate de Prowl, Talitha mute en bipède. Puis, elle touche à quelques endroit... Soudainement Nigthroad cesse de se débattre, de gronder et ses optiques se ferment lentement.

(Narration omnisciente)

Tout les Bots son tétanisé. Prowl est inquiet. Puis, Talitha se relève en faisant signe à Yed de se pousser. Ce qu'il fait. Puis, la guerrière à la carrosserie bleu touche à nouveau à quelques endroit et s'ensuit la mutation de la Predacons. Étant de plus grande taille que Nightroad, Talitha transporte sans difficulté la petite bot.

Talitha passe devant tout les bots, qui restent silencieux. La grande bleue transporte la dorée à l'infirmerie où qu'elle demande à Ratchet de la laisser dans cette état... Qui est en faite un état de stase. Le docteur acquiesce et demande pourquoi et comment c'est-elle mise en stase. «Je l'ai mise en stase, car elle est un danger pour tout le monde, pour le moment. Son côté Predacons à pris le dessus... et la colère aussi. Lorsque je la sentirai prête, elle pourras sortir de cette stase forcé», répond Talitha. Ratchet se met à bafouer: «Que.. Comment as-tu pu la mettre en stase? Sans le matériel nécessaire!» La descendante de Unicron ne répond pas et quitte la pièce pensant qu'elle en a trop dit.

Lorsqu'elle croise Optimus avec Moonligth dans la salle commune. «Optimus, puis-je vous parler en privé?» questionne la Prime. Optimus répond qu'il n'y a pas de problème, mais pourquoi tant de discrétion.

La bots bleue baisse ses optiques. «Parce que c'est une honte» répond la Prime, sur un ton presque inaudible. Optimus fronce les optiques. Moonligth lâche: «Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Tu as l'air si sûre de toi... Du moins, de ce que j'ai vue jusqu'à maintenant.»

La Prime regarde la petite, avec une légère tristesse de perceptible. «Pas pour cette chose...» dit, encore tout bas, Talitha. Puis, cette dernière secoue lentement la tête de façon négative et mute en sa forme véhicule en prenant la fuite. Elle a perdu le courage de dire ce qu'elle devait dire à Optimus, car elle a trop attendu avant de lui en faire part.

Le chef Autobots observe, intrigué et inquiet, le départ de la femme sans rien ajouté.

-Moonlight... commence Optimus.

-Oui, Opi?

-Lorsque cette fembot agit de cette façon, ne pose pas de question et fait ce que tu dois faire... Comme là, il n'aurait pas fallu que tu pose de questions. Faire des aveux pour elle, n'ai pas facile. Et, cela semblait important.

-Comment je pouvais savoir, moi? questionne l'étincelant de Optimus.

-Je ne fais que t'informer pour la prochaine fois, sweetspark, réplique gentilement ce dernier. Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans cet état... Elle paraissait réellement honteuse... Que peut-elle avoir à dire qui peut la rendre de cette humeur?

Moonligth hausse les épaules, pour répondre à la question que se posait son Opiluk.

Talitha a roulé pendant plusieurs heures, avant de trouver un endroit qui lui plait... Sur le haut d'une falaise, l'horizon dégagé et une étendu de verdure recouvrant la terre. Une fois arrivé, elle s'y est assis, les jambes replié contre son châssis, les bras deposé sur ses genouillères et la tête deposé dessus. En ce moment, Talitha guète l'horizon, un genou au sol, l'autre replié et les deux servos touchant le sol.

La combattante est à l'affût d'un quelconque signe.

(Narrateur: Talitha)

Je dois trouvé Unicron... Avant l'heure de l'avènement. Megatron ne connaît pas la suite, par chance!

Le maître à déplacé le corps d'Unicron sur Terre, pour le moment venu, séchant que l'élu se retrouverait sur cette planète... Entre autre, moi qui se retrouverait ici. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre la destiné qui m'ai tracé! Je peux et je vais choisir mon propre chemin!

Je ne suis à personne!

Soudainement des sons de pas se font entendre... et je reconnais l'odeur, la sonprité des pas qui est lente... La pulsation du Spark.

Je ne me retourne pas et ne bouge pas, mais je demande: «Ultra Magnus, que fais-tu ici?» Il s'avance silencieusement à ma hauteur et s'accroupi. «Que ce passe-t-il, Talitha? Tu ne semble pas être en état depuis que tu es revenue de chez les Déceptions... Explique-moi, je t'en pris! Ne te referme pas sur toi-même comme avant que nous soyons Sparkmate!» réagit ma moitié de Spark.

«Je suis désolée... Et, pardon pour la douleur que tu vas vivre prochainement», dis-je en mutant en Predacons. Je me jette dans le vide et je laisse mon anti-Spark prendre le dessus afin de rompre la liaison avec Ultra Magnus et tout les autres à qui je suis liée c'est-à-dire: Yed et les Dinobots. Je ne regarde pas en arrière. Je sais quel est la douleur de Magnus, je ressens la même. Mais, sans ce sacrifice, je ne retrouverai jamais Unicron... Puis, je ne veux pas que les Autobots me retrouvent.

Pardon Magnus...

{au même moment}

(Narration Ultra Magnus)

Je vois Talitha se jeter dans le vide et se transformer en Predacons. Je me lève aussitôt pour la rattraper. Lorsque, soudainement, une vive et atroce douleur m'assaille le Spark. J'en tombe au genou avec un servos que j'aggripe à mon châssis. Je sers les dentas par la douleur.

Par la souffrance, je m'écroule en stase forcé.

J'ouvre difficilement les optiques en soupirant bruyamment... J'ai mal au Spark! Rarchet passe une lampe devant mes capteur visuel en me disant de suivre le rayon de lumière. Une fois ce teste fini, je tourne la tête et vois Optimus accompagné de sa petite. «Ultra Magnus, que vous est-il arrivé?» me questionne Prime. Je lui répond: «J'étais parti à la recherche de Talitha puisqu'elle n'était pas rentré... Puis, lorsque je l'ai trouvé, elle ne semblait pas être normal... Et, elle m'a demandé pardon pour la douleur que j'allais subir... Tout de suite après, une douleur m'a tenaillé le Spark... C'était atroce! Pire qu'une coupure de lien.»

Pire que lorsque je suis revenu à la vie, et, que je n'avait plus de lien avec ma première Sparkmate... Starwind.

Optimus me regarde, songeur... À quoi pense-t-il?

Prime communiqué avec avec Prowl lui demandant de vérifier toute signature énergétique... Tout mouvement cybertronnien. «Ultra Magnus... Talitha t'a-t-elle dit ce qu'était le logo de son épaulette gauche?» me questionne notre chef. Je secoue, négativement, la tête, alors il ajoute: «Ratchet, fait des recherche dans les archives. Je suis sur de l'avoir déjà vu!»

Pourquoi Talitha m'en a jamais parlé?

Je m'assois et vois Nightroad allongé, toujours en stase. «Qu'en est-il pour elle?» questionnais-je. Ratchet me répond qu'il a tenter de la réveillé, mais qu'il est parvenu à rien. Puis, il m'ajoute que Talitha ne veut absolument pas, pour le moment, qu'elle sorte de Stase... «Si elle n'est pas là, ou je reviens pas, Noghtroad ne sortira jamais de stase, car j'ai tout essayé» complète le docteur.

J'hoche la tête, ensuite je me lève. Le médecin me dit d'y aller doucement! Debout, je n'ai aucune faiblesse qui m'assaille. Je quitte la baie médical en compagnie de Optimus et sa petite Moonligth. La petite est magnifique! Sa façons de marché, parlé et ses optiques me font tellement pensé à Starwind.

C'est une drôle de coïncidence. Mais bon, des ressemblances restent des ressemblances. Je n'ai pas à me faire de faux espoir... C'est inutile, car je sais que ma famille que j'ai eu autrefois à tout été anéantis par les Decepticons.


	20. Chapitre 6- Le Chaos en personne

(Narration: Talitha)

Ça fais plusieurs heures que je vole sans relâche. Mon but étant de faire le plus de chemin possible pour trouver le corps d'Unicron. Mon anti-Spark me guide à mon ancêtre...

Soudainement, une sensation étrange tenaille mon étincelle... Et une voix forte et caverneuse résonne dans mon anti-Spark: «C'est le moment de faire naître le chaos! Vient me réveillé, élu!»

Je gronde: «Unicron!»

Il est en éveille... Les signes du réveille d'Unicron vont bientôt faire surface... Le début des catastrophes commencent! Il faut que je me dépêche avant que la planète en souffre!

J'accélère ma cadence de vole. L'air vrombit par mes évents. J'ai l'impression que mes forces sont décuplé. Je me sens plus forte que jamais!

Scrap! Tous commencé en même temps!

Ça veut dire que... J'ai un étincelant en programmation? SRACP! Non, non, non!

J'atterrie et mute aussitôt. Je dépose une main, sur ma carrosserie, au niveau de mon étincelle. «Non, non, non!» Si je vais là-bas, je risque de faire une bêtise... mais je suis la seule qui à la capacité d'arrêter Unicron.

Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, des larmes me monte aux optiques. Je vais tuer une vie innocente... Mais peu importe ce que je ferai, la prophétie l'a prédis...

Mais je ne veux pas suivre le chemin qu'on m'a tracé! Mais, si je fuis et que je ne vais pas tuer Unicron, la menace sera toujours là!

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Je me transforme en Predacons avec l'intention de mettre fin à cette angoisse et cette menace!

Je marche sous ma forme humanoïde dans des ruines souterraine d'ancien peuple terrien. Je ne croyais pas que les humain de cette époque avait les moyens de creuser des tunnels. Puis, sur les mur, il y a plusieurs dessins et hiéroglyphes.

Je cesse mon observation, pour continuer mon chemin la tête droite et haute. Je débouche dans une grande pièce.

Je me sens surpuissante, je pourrais démolir l'armée au complet des Décepticons.

J'avance vers le centre. Le tombeau y est. Je pousse le couvert pour avoir accès au corps et le détruire physiquement. Je n'ai aucune difficulté à déplacer le couvert, contrairement à mes attentes. Les capacités des descendants sont alors déjà décuplé!

Soudainement, je perd la notion du réelle... Je ne comprend pas... Je me retrouve dans le noir. Deux corps m'apparaisse. Unicron et Primus.

(Narration omnisciente)

Talitha n'est plus là, Unicron possède son corps pour arriver à revivre. Unicron fait ouvrir le châssis de Talitha et va chercher l'étincelant en programmation. Un petit boule couleur fer est dans son servos, bougeant légèrement. Puis, ne bougeant plus, n'étant plus lié à l'étincelle de sa créatrice. Mais le corps possédé se dépêche à se rendre au corps inerte pour introduire, le bout de fer avant que l'étincelle ne s'éteigne, dans la chambre de l'anti-Spark.

Tout ce passe rapidement... L'étincelant déposé sur le châssis d'Unicron et une grande lumière mauve se met à luire. La petite chose ne possédant plus de vie, Unicron se réveillant. Ses optiques s'ouvrent sèchement. Il se redresse. «Élu indigne! Une prime dans mes descendant, c'est dégoûtant! Mais maintenant tu es à moi! Je te possède! Tes capacités sont miennes!»

(Narration: Talitha)

Les deux être mythologique se tiennent devant moi... Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. «Ou suis-je?» questionnais-je. Aucun des deux êtres me répond. Je repose ma question, mais, en criant, car une vague de colère traverse mes processeurs.

Je pose mes servos sur mes plaques de bouche, faisant de gros yeux surpris. Je ne voulais pas crier... Je ne voulais pas! Ça me fâche pas pourtant... Pourquoi je me suis mise en colère seulement pour ça... Ce sentiment n'est pas de moi!

«Merci à toi, descendante, de m'avoir apporter cet étincelant pour me ramener à la vie!» me déclare mon ancêtre.

Je tombe à genou en laissant échapper une plainte: «Non...» Une vague de colère fait à nouveau son apparition, mais celle-ci, elle est réellement en lien avec mes propres sentiments.

Je me redresse, afin de me montrer forte, et je garde la tête bien haute face à Unicron. «Tu n'as pas à te montrer forte! Car tu es faible en réalité!» me lâche Unicron.

Je gronde. Je repose la question que j'ai posé plutôt, en serrant mes dentas et en observant sévèrement le Chaos: «Où suis-je?» C'est Primus qui me répond: «Nous sommes nul part... À la croisé deux mondes ou chemins. L'anti-Saprk et le All-Spark. Moi, Primus, et mon frère, Unicron. Tu es une de mes disciples et à la fois une des descendantes d'Unicron. Tu es un tout... La destruction et la création... La vie et la mort... Mais...»

Unicron se met à hurler à l'intention de son frère: «Pas besoin de tes longues histoires! Laisse-moi tranquille et laisse-moi passé à l'action sans obstacle... Pour que je détruise TOUT!»

Je lève les optiques vers le ciel... Mais il n'y en a pas, je le remarque de ce même fait. «Un pu autre Megatron... On voit que c'est dans les gènes, les crises de colère pour des conneries! Et Primus, pardonnez-moi pour mon insolence de plutôt», dis-je en mettant un genou au sol, un servos sur le Spark. «Relève-toi...» me dit Primus. J'obéis aussitôt. Unicron lui coupe au même moment la parole:«Suffit les pitreries! Tu n'as pas à...» C'est à mon tour de l'empêcher d'exprimer ses pensés: «Je n'ai point à t'obéir!»

Une onde énergétique me traverse le corps. C'est Unicron qui me la déchargé. Je me retrouve incliné à ses pedes. Je grogne mon mécontentement. «Je ne suis pas une bête qu'on amadoue par la douleur!» sifflais-je. «Pourquoi suis-je ici?» demandais-je.

Les deux premiers cybertronniens se regardent. «Car tu as une part de nous deux, jeune fembot. La descendante de un, et le disciple de l'autre. Tu n'es pas du tout ordinaire et tu le sais. Auparavant, ce n'était jamais arrivé. Aucun descendant d'Unicron avait le Spark pur... Mais toi, ni moi et mon frère comprenons. Au début, je ne me serais jamais douté que tu étais de sa descendance. C'est lorsque je t'ai fait Prime, il y a longtemps, que je l'ai su, car Unicron a piqué une colère.» commence Primus.

Je réfléchie à ce qu'il vient de dire et à la situation. Primus et Unicron, deux êtres totalement différent son frère. Comme moi et Megatron. Je fais part de cette dernière pensé aux deux hanthités. Ces derniers s'observent encore. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre... Mais j'avoue qu'ils n'ont pas le choix en ce moment. «Là, n'est pas la question! La question devrait être ceci: qui choisis-tu d'être?» dit Primus. Unicron crie à nouveau:«Ne pense pas qu'elle va te suivre! Tout mes descendants me sont fidèles!»

Je prend la peine de répondre à la question de Primus: «Je suis à personne... Je n'obéis à personne... Je choisis d'être moi! La bots que j'ai toujours été. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être Prime...» Unicron rit moqueur à l'intention de Primus. Je continue pendant que mon ancêtre s'esclaffe:«... et je n'ai pas choisis d'être une descendants d'Unicron. Si j'avais eu le choix, je n'aurais jamais fait celui-ci, car il est honteux!»

Unicron disparaît dans une rage folle en me promettant d'atroce souffrance et de faire souffrir mon entourage. Primus, lui, reste. «Tes choix sans orgueuil... humble, ta sagesse sont ceux des Primes, tu peux renier ce que est, mais vis-à-vis les autres, c'est ce que tu représentes.»

J'acquiesce. Je ne dois pas renier ce que je suis réellement: Une Prime! C'est celle que je suis et celle que j'ai choisis d'être, ne voulant pas la mort, mais plutôt la vie!

Primus semble avoir compris ma pensé, car il hoche la tête. Puis, il se retourne et commence à marché. Je le rattrape en faisant un jogging. «Comment je retourne dans mon monde?» questionnais-je. «Je ne peux t'aider. Unicron à endormie ton Spark et à reveillé ton anti-Spark à ses capacités maximal. Ce combat est le tient... Car c'est ton corps qu'il influence, pas le miens... Si je t'entais de t'aider, ça pourrait te détruire. J'ai confiance que tu réussisse, mais ça ne sera pas une bataille simple et physique... Mais mental! De mon côté je vais tout essayer pour vous aider à anéantir Unicron. Je te laisse à ton combat...»

Puis, Primus disparaît en un éclat de lumière, me laissant seule dans mes ténèbres.

* * *

(Narration: Yed)

Nous avons enfin trouvé Talitha. Elle se tient debout dans une pleine accompagné d'un grand Bots qui a un regard meurtrié. Ma petite ne bronche pas, ne réagit pas en nous voyant. Elle ne semble pas être là. «Tu les!» ordonne soudainement le Bot en me pointant, moi, et les autres autobots. Elle marche d'une lenteur et d'un calme que je peux reconnaître, mais que je ne comprend pas. Habituellement ce rythme de marche est celui où qu'elle se prépare au tuer un adversaire ou une proie et qu'elle est sure d'elle, de pouvoir l'achèver. Mais en ce moment sa semble être nous ses adversaires.

Une voix, celle de Talitha, résonne, paniquée, dans mon Spark: «Va-t-en! Allez-vous en! Partez! C'est Unicron... Il a endormie mon Spark... Ou somnoler... Je ne sais plus... Juste te communiquer par comm-link est difficile. Il contrôle mon anti-Spark!» Sa voix, sur cette dernière phrase, s'est étouffer... Comme si elle l'était...

Je secoue la tête dans l'incompréhension. Elle va nous tuer alors? Elle n'a pas de contrôle? Comment l'a-t-elle perdu? Comment va-t-elle revenir à elle?

Je la connais, elle est capable de tout contre n'importe qui lorsqu'elle se bat. Nous tous contre elle ne sera pas un problème! Elle nous vaincra sans difficulté!

Elle est à la hauteur de Prowl. Elle le lance comme s'il était qu'un simple résidu de ferraille. Elle s'approche de Prime et Magnus, qui sont l'un à côté de l'autre. Je cours à eux afin de m'interposer en leur criant qu'on doit fuir, qu'il faut battre en retraite et se preparer un plan efficace et longuement élaborer. Sur mes dernières paroles, j'ai attrapé un des bras, armé de sa lame, de Talitha qui s'abattait vers le Spark de son Sparkmate. Elle me frappe de son genou à l'abdomen. «Talitha, ne fait pas ça! Reveille-toi! Tu ne pourras pas me vaincre facilement... Je t'ai élevé et connais la façon que tu bats!» soufflais-je en voyant que mes mots ne lui change pas son Spark.

De son poing, elle me frappe au visage. Je crache de l'energeon. Elle n'a même pas retenu son coup. Je tourne tout juste la tête pour voir les autres prendre la fuite par un vortex, sauf Optimus et Ultra Magnus qui restent.

Je leur demande ce qu'ils font. Prime me répond qu'il doit vaincre Unicron. Magnus, lui, donne la raison que c'est ça Sparkmate qui n'est pas elle même et qu'il veut l'aider.

Ils sont fous! Moi même je m'apprêtais à quitter les lieux avant de les voir!

(Narration: Talitha)

Je crois avoir réussi à me faire entendre par Yed... Je... «Tu les!» m'ordonne mon ancêtre. Non, non, non... Je ne veux pas! C'est plus fort que moi, je ne réussi pas à faire entendre raison à mon corps...

Je me vois projeter Prowl... Et j'en éprouve un plaisir? Dégoûtant, dégradant! Puis, je continue mon avancé vers Ultra Magnus avec l'intention de lui prendre son Spark. Non! Pas ça! NOOON! Unicron, pas lui! S'il te plait!

Primus, au secours!

Puis, Yed arrive et empêche mon épée d'atteindre Magnus. Merci! Mais je me met en colère d'avoir échoué. Foutu anti-Spark et influence d'Unicron!

Yed tente de me convaincre... Tout ce qu'il dit je le sais, mais c'est comme si je n'étais pas d'accord et que ses paroles me faisait enrager... Je lui donne un coup au ventre.

Magnus se joint à la bataille... Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Optimus va vers Unicron? Il ne peut pas toucher à mon ancêtre! Il va périr de mes mains ce foutu Prime!

Non... Je veux pas le tuer! Je vais devenir folle avec ces idées de mort... De chaos... De destruction... Qui sont contraire à mes valeurs!

Pourquoi avant j'étais apte à contrôler mes pulsions d'envie d'energeon? J'avais refouler mon anti-Spark? Ou j'étais en harmonie et le reveillé d'Unicron à tout brisé?

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tout s'arrête? Primus!

(Narration omnisciente)

Optimus est projeté par Talitha qui arrive pour proteger son ancêtre. «Personne ne touche à mon ancêtre... qui m'a élu!» lâche Talitha d'une voix lugubre. Les 3 Autobots restent tétanisés. Ce qui permet à la fembot de laisser entrevoir un sourire mauvais. «Tu les!» ordonne au nouveau Unicron. Talitha tourne légèrement la tête, acquiesçant à l'ordre, laissant apparaître un autre genre de sourire: un sourire sadique.

Elle dégaine ses armes et tente de tuer les trois Bots. Elle bouge avec agilité et presque en sautillant d'un Bot à l'autre. Les Autobots croient qu'elle y trouve un amusement. Ce qui n'est pas faux!

Talitha atteint Ultra Magnus... À l'endroit qu'elle avait tenté plus tôt: son Spark. Mais l'arme à été légèrement dévié, car le Spark de ce dernier n'a pas été désactivé. Par contre, le mech tombe au sol, sous la douleur, perdant beaucoup d'energeon. La descendante d'Unicron réussi à soumettre Optimus Prime... Il est à genou au sol sous la menace d'avoir la gorge tranché. «Tu vas mourrir disciple de Primus!» lâche la guerrière.


	21. Chapitre 7- Libération

Optimus relève le regard et affronte ainsi la fembot. Cette dernière tourne la tête, un instant, vers Ultra Magnus qui est allongé au sol. Son regard dur vascille quelques secondes pour laisser transparaître de l'inquiétude. Prime a perçu ce moment de défaillance...

Optimus pense: «La Talitha que nous connaissons est toujours là... Je l'ai vu et je le ressens au fond de mon Spark. Je vais tenté de tourner le tout à notre avantage. Mais, pour le bien de l'humanité et des Bots, si rien ne fonctionne, je n'aurai pas le choix de la tuer.»

Yed fait un pas pour aller en aide au leader autobots, mais se dernier lève son servos pour signifier de ne rien faire. Le Predacons ténébre reste surpris, mais obéit.

«Talitha...» commence le chef. La bot en question rapproche dangereusement l'arme... et perd de son assurance, car elle sa lame en tremble légèrement. Le commandant reprend: «Talitha... Tu serais prête à tuer tout les Autobots? Yed et Ultra Magnus?» La femme bleu siffle sèchement: «Tais-toi!» et une ombre de panique traverse ses optiques. Voyant que ça provoque une émotion quelconque chez elle, Optimus poursuit, au risque de sa vie: «Tu serais prête à tuer des vies innocentes? À détruire un monde? Et en être la cause première? Tu veux te rabaisser au niveau de ton frère?» La dernière question, et Optimus le sait, elle n'est pas aimable à poser à cette fembot. Mais, ça l'a fait réagir: «Je suis pas comme lui! Je suis mieux!» La voix qu'elle a priser la dernière exclamation n'était pas rassurante, elle laissait sous entendre qu'elle est mieux dans le sens qu'elle est meilleur pour tuer.

«Je ne crois pas que tu réussisse à la perturber!» lâche Unicron d'un rire mauvais.

Yed prend la parole à son tour, comprenant ce que Optimus veut faire, en levant le ton de sa voix: «Talitha! Reveille-toi! Tu veux réellement être la source de destruction de tout un monde, voir deux? Tu veux réellement tuer ta famille et tes amis? Fait-le dans ce cas! Mais commence par me tuer pour que je ne vois ton chaos! Et ne fait pas souffrir les innocents! Et ne t'arrête pas après les Autobots, continue jusqu'aux Décepticons!»

Elle tombe à genou, la tête entre ses servos, tout en tremblant et les armes toutes rangées. Optimus se remet sur ses pedes et Unicron se met à crier et tente de contrôler "sa possession". «Je... Non... Je...» Talitha marmonne des choses que personne comprend. Lorsqu'elle se redresse subitement et explose de rage en se jetant vers l'avant en direction d'Optimus et d'Unicron qui sont cote à cote. «Tu vas mourir une fois pour toute!» rugit Talitha en dégainant, de l'intérieur de ses bras, son arme blanche. Le chef autobot recule d'un pas en fermant les optiques, croyant sa fin proche.

Un bruit de lame transperçant du métal se fait entendre. Suivi d'un cri de douleur.

«Unicron, tu ne feras plus souffrir personne!» dit venimeusement la combattante. Elle extirpe son épée du flanc d'Unicron et tente de le frapper de son pedes droit dans l'abdomen de ce dernier. Le maître du Chaos évite le coup sans problème, mute en une forme étrange et décolle en lâchant: «Petite peste! Comment ose-tu t'en prendre à ton ancêtre et ne pas laisser ta vrai nature faire surface! Je te permettais d'être toi-même!» Sur ces mots, il s'etait mit à tirer sur le groupe d'autobots.

Après la fuite d'Unicron, Talitha court à Ultra Magnus. Elle panique et lui demande pardon... Ce dernier réussi à lever le bras et son servos, puis dépose délicatement son servos sur les plaques de Talitha, suivant de ses chiffres les courbes de son plastron. «Tu ne m'abandonne pas! C'est un ordre!» lâche gravement la Sparkmate du bot allongé au sol.

Le vortex autobot s'ouvre à la demande d'Optimus. La Prime n'hésite pas deux secondes à y aller. Elle prend Ultra Magnus dans ses bras, sans manifester aucun effort. La situation pourrait être drôle si ce n'était pas de l'état d'Ultra Magnus, car Talitha est plus petite et beaucoup moins costaude que son Sparkmate.

Elle est la première à pénétrer le pont terrestre. Optimus est éberlué par la puissance de Talitha... Il pense: «Mais, comment?» Yed, lui, n'en est pas surpris, connaissant le secret de sa petite étincelante.

À l'intérieur de la base tout les bots s'anime. Ultra Magnus est aux soins intensif avec comme diagnostic: des blessures mortels. Optimus et Yed ont des blessure aussi, mais ça attendra que l'état du sergent s'améliore. Puis, la petite Moonlight arrive vers eux. Elle commence par déposer ses servos sur le bras de son Opiluk et se concentré. Les ouvertures dans la carrosseries se referment. Viens le tour à Yed. L'étincelant d'Optimus répète les mêmes testent que plus tôt. «Voilà!» déclare-t-elle, lorsque les blessures sont devenu un simple souvenir.

Le chef en profite du moment pour interroger Talitha. «J'étais sous son contrôle, sans l'être... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Puis, étant la descendance de Unicron, mes capacités ont été grandement augmenté. Entre autre, comme tout sa progéniture encore en vie pour connaître son retour», raconte brièvement la guerrière.

Personne ne dit un mot sur ces aveux ou ne rajoute rien, même pas les frères jets qui gardaient un audio attentif à la conversation. Le secret que gardait Talitha est comprenable... car c'est une honte être un enfant d'Unicron, de près ou de loin. Aucun bot ne dient cette pensé, malgré que tous le pense, y compris la descendante.

«Pour Nightroad? Elle va se réveillé quand? Après tout c'est par ta faute qu'elle est dans une stase étrange!» réagit Prowl qui en a assez de voir sa Sparkmate en stase. «Si tu veux te faire tuer ou que tu veuille que je la tue, maintenant elle peut sortir de stase... Mais si tu veux avoir une chance de la revoir comme elle était, laisse-moi et laisse-lui le temps», réplique Talitha, sur un ton calme et elle rajoute: «Pour le moment, le temps n'est pas là! Unicron vit et pour le bien de tous nous devons... Je dois le tuer. Qu'il meurt une bonne fois pour toute!»

Une lueur de détermination peut être distinguée dans son regard. Personne ne se mettra sur sa route... Unicron ne réussira pas à la contrôler à nouveau! Elle sait comment lutter cette fois.

J'informe: «Megatron aura une surpuissance, Optimus... Étant lui aussi un descendant. Puis, le réveille d'Unicron ce fera ressentir sur cette planète. Il faut faire vite!»

Talitha se dirige à l'extérieur, suivi d'Optimus et de Moonlight. Le ciel s'est obscurcie. Le soleil ne passe pas à travers les nuages. «La fin à commencé...» marmonne la combattante. Cette dernière se retourne vers Optimus, la tête haute. «Me fais-tu confiance?» demande-t-elle. L'interrogé hoche la tête en disant: «Oui» et demandant pourquoi. «Primus m'a dit qu'il va tenter de nous aider... Mais en réalité, je ressens au plus profond de mon Spark, que ce combat est miens. Alors, laisse-moi m'occuper d'Unicron», supplie Talitha.

Optimus secoue sa tête en désapprobation. Moonlight lui tire sur le bras, comme une gamine. Prime se retourne. «Opi, tu devrais lui faire confiance», commence la petite bleu. «Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Moon. C'est Unicron... Tu te souviens des histoires et les archives que tu as vue et entendu lorsque tu étais plus jeune?» questionne le leader. La gamine hoche la tête, se remémorant ses lectures et les histoires entendu: un être assoiffé d'energeon, qui est l'incarnation de la destruction et qui adore voir la souffrance des autres... L'opposé de Primus.

«Elle en est capable, j'en suis certaine! On doit croire en elle!» dit Moonlight avec conviction. Talitha sourit tristement: «Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Mais, merci de croire en moi! Optimus, j'ai réalisé une chose. C'est peut-être sans importance, mais bon... Megatron et moi, c'est comme Unicron et Primus: Deux opposés. Par contre ce que Primus m'a dit, je suis la destruction et la vie. Entre autre, si je résume je suis un tout. Je suis née pour détruire, mais pour faire vivre... Détruire le Chaos et permettre aux autres de vivre. Je n'ai peut-être pas de pouvoir, mais je sais qui je suis et qu'au combat, je me débrouille.»

«Tu ne fais pas seulement te débrouiller, tu en es mortel!» lâche Yed qui les rejoint, intrigué par le retrait de sa Sparkling.

La Prime baisse le regard vers ses pedes, ferme ses optiques et les rouvre quelques secondes après en redressant du même fait sa tete et regardant désormais l'horizon. «Je vais partir, maintenant. Autant pour votre sécurité et pour en finir au plus vite. Optimus fait attention, Unicron est capable de nous ressentir, puisque nous sommes des Primes», commence Talitha et s'arrête pensive, pour reprendre quelques instant plus tard: «Optimus, pour la sécurité des autres Autobots, voudrais-tu m'accompagner? Ça éloignera le danger d'eux. Puis, nous avons qu'à garder contact avec la base. Ce ne sera pas un problème.» Le bot en question hoche la tête en approbation.

Moonlight lâche qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il parte. Son Opiluk lui répète les mots que Talitha vient de dire: «C'est pour votre sécurité. Puis, nous pourrons communiquer et se revoir qu'en même. Nous devons juste nous éloigner quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Unicron meurt.»

Pendant ce temps, Talitha a muté en beast, attendant son coéquipier. Ce dernier vient vers elle et n'hésite pas à grimper. Ils s'envolent délaissant sans avertissement les Autobots. L'heure est grave, ils s'occuperont donc de cela plus tard.

Yed les rejoint dans les cieux. La Predacons lui gronde ce qu'il fait là. Ce dernier rugit qu'il ne la laissera plus, qu'il veut être là pour l'aider si Unicron n'est pas seul.

Talitha secoue son échine en étouffant un grondement de mécontentement. Yed rigole dans sa tête en pensant que Talitha n'ose pas le défié et s'obstiner. «Par respect, étant son Opiluk ou me redoutant ou sachant qu'elle n'aura pas le dernier mot, puisque je suis tout autant entêté qu'elle?» pense encore Yed.

Le petit groupe ont atterrie pour la nuit, pour permettre à tous de recharger un peu. Optimus est en conversation avec sa petite Moonlight.

Optimus: Non, Moon... Je préfère que tu ne vienne pas!

Moonlight: Pourquoi?

Optimus: Je te l'ai déjà dit, sweetspark.

(Talitha interviens) Talitha: Moonlight. Soit chanceuse de pouvoir communiquer avec nous. N'oublie pas que c'est pour ta sécurité.

(Moonlight laisse échapper un petit "raaah!" dans l'exaspération.)

Talitha: Moonlight, pourrais-tu me donner des nouvelles de Nightroad et d'Ultra Magnus? Car Magnus ne me répond pas et ne m'envoie pas de sentiment.

Moonlight: J'y vais, je reviens.

Du côté Autobot, Moonlight marche rapidement pour connaître l'état des deux Cybertronniens. Une fois qu'elle a parlé avec Ratchet, elle reviens pour informer Talitha que la santé de Nightroad est stable et que celle d'Ultra Magnus s'améliore.

Moonlight: Au fait, Talitha, à quoi ça ressemble le lien quand deux bots sont Sparkmate?

Talitha: Tu le seras lorsque ça t'arriveras, car je ne serai pas te l'expliquer.

Moonlight: Ça c'est si quelqu'un est intéressé un jour à moi! Et si un mech m'attire.

Talitha, en fronçant les optiques: Ne dit pas ça! C'est juste que tu n'as pas croisé ton Saprkmate potentiel!

De l'autre côté... Devant l'écran, Moonlight lève ses optiques vers le plafond en soupirant.

Moonlight: Ça n'arrivera jamais!

Talitha, mal à l'aise sur sa dernière exclamation: Je disais la même chose! Et je te dis le contraire! Surtout que tu es jolie!

Yed, se mêlant de la partie, en riant: Si Talitha complimente, ce qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie, ces que c'est vrai!

Talitha: Bon! Bonne nuit Moonlight. Repense de ce que nous venons de parler.

En demandant pardon à Optmius de l'avoir empêcher de parler avec sa petite, la Prime va s'allonger au sol pour tenter une recharge. Elle recroqueville ses jambes sur elle, un bras en-dessous de sa tête et l'autre replié contre son châssis.

(Narration Talitha)

Une masse chaude vient se coucher derrière moi. Je vois une queue apparaître devant mes optiques et une tête de Predacons qui se dépose, formant ainsi un cercle. Puis, une aile vient me couvrir. Je me cale davantage contre la créature couleur ténèbres.

En language Predacons, Yed me dit que ça fait longtemps... Que la dernière fois date d'avant la guerre. Je glousse qu'il a raison.

Je m'étais ennuyée de ça!

«Les temps ont changé... Et je ne suis plus la petite étincelante que tu as connu, Opi», lâchais-je. Il me répond que, pour lui, je resterai toujours sa petite. Il ajoute, de surprise, en réalisant: «Tu m'as appelé Opi? Ça, ça fait longtemps!» Je souris. Je devrais recommencer à l'appeler Opiluk, il apprécie.

Je conclu donc: «Bonne recharge, Opi. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Lutter spychiquement contre Unicron, n'est pas simple.» Il approche sa tête de la mienne. Puis la colle, me faisant ainsi une étreinte en me coinçant entre sa tête et son corps de mastodonte.

Puis, il redépose son imposante tête au sol.

Encore ce lieux noir? Je suis assise en tailleur.

«J'étais sur que tu réussirais à ne plus être opprimé par Unicron...» commence une voix qui se fait coupé par une autre, plus lugubre: «Sale descendante! Tu es l'élu, comment ose-tu?»

Je me retrouve sur mes pedes en une fraction de seconde. Je suis encore dans ce lieux qui est à la croisée des deux mondes. «Foutez-moi la paix! Je veux vivre tranquille! Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à qui que ce soit pour être ce que je suis!» réagis-je. Primus ouvre à nouveau le dialogue: «Alors, pourquoi ne ferais-tu que fuir ce que tu entreprend? Quitter les Autobots et annuler ta chasse d'Unicron?»

Je grogne, car il a raison, mais je n'apprécie pas. Je répond: «Je ne laisserai pas souffrir ceux qui n'ont rien à voir là dedans! Si je ne le fais pas, qui va le faire? Je ne suis pas pour laisser les autres faire cette acte suicidaire!» Primus lâche que pour moi cela n'est pas du suicide? Je ne prend pas le temps de penser et rétorque: «Si, mais je suis la seule qui est davantage à la hauteur d'Unicron!»

«Même pour Megatron, tu es la seule?» me demande Primus. Je dandine la tête de gauche à droite, sachant qu'Optimus le pourrait bien. Mais, je répond que, pour le chef Décepticons, je me sens responsable et qu'en même temps je ne veux pas que les autres se tuent à le combattre... Qu'il est mieux qu'il y est seulement un Bots qui subit les conséquences, plutôt que plusieurs.

«Tu es une vrai femelle! Tu parle trop!» réagit Unicron. J'avance à lui. Je suis à ses pedes. Il est si grand que je dois envoyé ma tête vers l'arrière pour le regarder droit dans ses optiques. «Le silence, je l'ai garder trop longtemps! Et oui, je suis une femelle, et je suis la même femelle qui te tuerai! Et Primus, faites seulement trouver un moyen pour faire renaître Cybertron. Je vous laisse, mais j'ai besoin de charger, moi! Je ne suis pas une divinité ou un etre mystique!»

Les deux bots, juste avant de disparaître, disent, en même temps et d'un commun accord: «Tu n'est pas aussi "ordinaire" que tu ne le crois! Yed l'a bien deviner depuis longtemps... Pour tuer une divinité ou un être mystique, comme tu le dis, il ne faut pas être "ordinaire".»

Je leurs demande comment ils connaissent Yed et ses pensé, mais il me laisse seule, dans le noir, comme la dernière fois.

Les divinités, ce n'est pas sympa! Mais je ne comprend pas le rapport quand même de leurs commentaires...

* * *

Je désire savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic. Ça me fera grand plaisir de lire votre avis. Lorsqu'on écrit et que personne donne de commentaire, on a l'impression qus l'histoire est ennuyante. Alors, si vous aimez dites-le et si vous n'appréciez pas, même chose ^^ Merci beaucoup

et dois-je continuer cette fiction? Si c'est non, je peux finir le tout abruptement ;)


	22. Chapitre 8-Combat à mort

Je m'étire de tout mon long en ouvrant mes optiques, toujours entouré de Yed et de son aile. Mes engranges craquent, mais piston émette un petit son de décompressement d'air... (Tout serait parfait si ça ne serait pas d'Unicron et d'Ultra Magnus) et un sentiment de reconfort viens m'assaillir le Spark.

Magnus!

Je renvois aussitôt des sentiments d'inquiétude à sa personne. Il me réconforte encore.

De l'amour et de l'ennuyement est déversé dans mon Spark. Par comm-link, je lui dis: «Je suis tellement désolée.» Aucune réponse, mais une autre émotion vient à ma rencontre... Puis, faiblement une réponse: «Ne t'en fait pas... Tout est fini et je vais bien.»

Pas tout... Magnus saisie ma pensé, car il m'interroge sur ce qu'il se passe. «Repose-toi... Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi! Yed et Optimus sont là, si ça peut te rassurer.» Il me désapprouve sur mes agissements. «Quand-est-ce que tu ne prendras pas tout à cœur et que tu cesseras d'en faire trop? Tu risque toujours trop ta vie. Tu fais plus que ton devoir...» me sermonne mon Sparkmate. «Assez en forme pour me faire la leçons?! Et j'arrêterai seulement lorsque la guerre sera fini! Repose-toi et ne t'en fait pas pour moi», répétais-je.

Je met ainsi fin à la conversation.

Je m'assois en repoussant doucement l'aile de mon Opiluk.

Le ciel terrien se teinte des couleurs indiquant l'approche de leur astre diurne. Je vois Optimus assis sur un rocher que je n'avais pas porter attention la veille. Il maintient son épée, qui à sa pointe planté dans la terre, entre ses servos. J'avance à grand pas vers lui, mais silencieusement.

Sur son épaulette, j'y dépose un de mes servos. Prime se retourne et me regarde.

«Ça va?» interrogeais-je. Ma question semble le sortie de l'endroit où qu'il était. «Primus est très actif ses temps-ci... Ça fait deux nuits qu'il vient à ma rencontre», repond-il. J'aquiecse en répondant que moi aussi... Une fois, lors du réveil d'Unicron et la deuxième, cette nuit.

«As-tu rechargé?» demandais-je. Il me dit que non, qu'il a fait le guet. «Tu n'aurais pas dû! Raah! Tu rechargeras lorsque nous partirons», complétais-je. Je laisse Optimus pour aller réveiller mon Opi. Je lui câline le crâne en murmurant, pour ne pas qu'il panique à son arrêt de recharge: «Opi, il faudrait qu'on y aille.» À ces mots, ses optiques s'ouvre et il étire ses pattes avant à leur maximum faisant du même fait écarté ses griffes.

«Alors, on y va?» lâche Yed, en baillant, en dialogue de beast. J'informe Optimus du départ immédiat, juste avant de muter.

Nous sommes en très haute altitude. Nous sommes dans les courant d'air puissant. Ça nous permet, à Yed et à moi, de ne pas nous épuiser, mais d'avancer à grande allure. Optimus à finalement été emporter par une recharge de force. J'évite donc tout mouvement brusque.

Pour trouver mon ancêtre, je laisse mon instinct me guider. «Je ne te vois pas, mais je te ressens! Viens, élu, affronte moi et montre moi qui tu es réellement! Fais-moi découvrir la force qui t'anime!»

Je rugis... UNICRON!

Je descend en piqué. Optimus s'est réveillé à mon rugissement. «Tu l'as trouvé?» me demande-t-il. Je le regarde du coin de l'optique et grogne en signe d'approbations, sans tourner la tête pour continuer ma descente en vitesse.

Lorsque le sol devient visible, j'ouvre de toute leur grandeur mes ailes pour me freiner. L'air se compacte dans mes ailes me ralentissant ainsi et me permettant un atterrissage en douceur. Nous sommes sur une falaise... Prime saute aussitôt au sol. Dès que ses pedes touches terres, je mute en mon mode humanoïde. Mon ancêtre, d'une onde énergétique, repousse et clou au sol mon commandant et mon Opiluk. «Combat comme jamais... Sans aide! Prouve-moi que tu tiens parole et tue moi! Mais ça va être le contraire et tu vas souffrir!» s'exclame Unicron. Je lui réplique d'arrêté de parler, car il commence à ressembler à une fembot qui jacasse toujours.

Il grogne et sert les dentas, puis il arrive à la course dans ma direction. Je dégaine mon épée et fais deux trois mouvements avec pour me deguourdir le poignet. Unicron fait apparaître des masses étranges sur chacun de ses bras. Il lève un bras, et le laisse tomber sur moi, tentant de m'assomer. Puis, il balance sont autre massues vers moi. Par ses deux attaques il ne rencontre que le vide.

Il fait plusieurs tentative, sans aucun succès. Je bouge sans cesse, sans jamais l'attaquer. Un, je veux l'épuiser et second, je veux apprendre ses points faibles. La lutte continue comme ça pendant de longues minutes. Il ne s'épuisera pas! C'est une divinité du Chaos qui à longtemps combattu contre Primus et les Primes originels.

Si Primus a eu besoin d'aide... C'est qu'Unicron est trop puissant. Alors, je suis foutu...

«Sale garce! Arrête de bouger!» lâche Unicron me sortant ainsi de mes pensés. Alors, ça, c'est son point faible: la vitesse et ça l'énerve que je gigote!

«Oh, oh! Tu crois que ça m'affecte? Tu sais, il y avait un Prime qui était comme toi, rapide et qui semblait avoir les circuits détraquer tellement il bougeait!» s'exclame Unicron. Il a compris mes pensées? Scrap! Je vais être foutu!

«C'est ça, croule sous la peur! Ce sera ta destruction!» continu-t-il.

La danse se poursuit un long moment encore. Mes amis souffrent sous le pouvoir d'Unicron.

Je réalise une chose pendant mes esquives: c'est impossible de deviner TOUT les coups de ses adversaires. Comment c'est possible? Un "flash" me prévient d'une frappe ennemi. Je fais un mouvement de côté en me penchant, évitant le coup de justesse. Alors, tout ce temps je n'ai jamais réalisé que c'était des manifestations de mon pouvoir... Depuis que je suis gamine je ne l'ai jamais compris. Comment ça ce fait? Ça me parrassait naturel? Oui! Alors toutes ses batailles en m'en sortir vaiqueur sans quasi blessure... Ça explique tout!

Je suis tellement naïve!

Je suis en ce moment assez éloignée d'Unicron. J'ai les pedes bien ancrés, l'épée bien droit devant moi, mon battle mask activé, les crêtes optiques froncés. Sur cette réalisation, la découverte de mon pouvoir, je laisse apparaître un sourire. «Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?» s'inquiète soudainement Unicron. Je rétorque: «Tu ne réussiras jamais à me toucher... Tu es une divinité déchu!»

Il fonce sur moi... En même temps, j'ai un flashback que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vécu.

Je me vois ouvrir mon châssis dans le temple d'Unicron, après avoir ouvert son sarcophage. Je plonge mon servos vers mon Spark. Une douleur et ... Un léger choc passe dans tout mon corps. J'exttirpe finalement mon membre de la chambre de mon Spark. J'ouvre le servos et y vois un bout de pièce grise qui ne bouge presque pas avec une légère lueur bleuté en son centre.

{Le flashback cesse}

Il a tué... Il l'a fait en me contrôlant, faisant perdre ma notion des choses... Il a pris mon ÉTINCELANT!

Il va périr! Il a pris un être innocent qui n'a pas pu voir le jour, en plus! Ta mort est venu! Finit les souffrances que tu as et vas causé! Ton heure a sonné destructeur!

«Je vais te désactivé!» soufflais-je. Je fonce droit sur lui, tout comme l'action qu'il avait entamé. Je range mon arme. Je vois son regard changé pour de la surprise et apparaît la certitude qu'il pourra me vaincre. Je saute vers l'ancêtre en mutant en Predacons. Mes pattes avant atterrissent contre son châssis, le bousculant ainsi au sol. Je rugis et crache mes flammes droit sur son plastron. Je me met à ouvrir, à l'aide de mes griffes, sa chambre d'anti-Spark. Par deux fois, j'utilise mes crocs pour lui arracher quelques pièces.

Lorsque son anti-Spark est visible, je reprend ma forme humanoïde. Je m'accroupie en voyant une boule de métal gris. Je prend la petite chose. Entre mes servos je l'observe. Aucune lueur de vie, aucune chaleur et aucun mouvement. Mort, voilà ce qu'Unicron à encore une fois perpétré. Je sers la chose inerte contre mon châssis, au-dessus de mon Spark, les larmes aux optiques montantes. Je me penche près d'Unicron, agonisant. «Je pourrais te faire souffrir comme jamais. Je connais bien d'autre torture que les tienne qui sont encore plus atroce! Je pourrais te garder en vie tout aussi longtemps que je vivrai, en te faisant connaître LA douleur! Mais, je ne m'abaisserai pas à ton niveau... Ton échec de tout détruire sera sans doute suffisante à te torturer», dis-je, en appuyant ma lame, qui était inactivé, contre sa gorge. Puis, en un mouvement, je sectionne son cou.

Je me redresse difficilement... Ayant un point mort au niveau du Spark en même temps d'être allégé. Mon anti-Spark est disparu en même temps que celui de l'ancêtre. Il va errer dans les limbes, maintenant.

J'avance d'une lenteur que je n'ai jamais marché, traînant mes pedes au sol. La boule sans vie, qui aurait dû être en moi et être en croissance, est dans le creux de mes servos qui forme un bol. Je me laisse tomber à genoux. Je dépose, d'une délicatesse que je ne me connaissais pas, la petite chose sans vie juste devant moi. Les larmes finissent par perler sur mes plaques. Je creuse un trou, de la même vitesse que mes pas, à l'aide de mes chiffres. Lorsque j'ai fini, je reprend avec autant de douceur ce qui aurait dû être mon étincelant et je le dépose dans le creux du trou. J'enterre le tout.

Je me relève difficilement, en m'appuyant sur mon genoux. Je me retourne et je vois Yed qui court à moi. Il arrive et me sert contre lui. Il panique et me demande si tout va bien et ce qu'il ce passe.

Je n'ai jamais laisser mes larmes couler... Une des raison de sa panique.

«J'ai besoin d'être seule», dis-je en m'eloignant de lui et prenant ma forme Predacons. Je me dirige vers la pointe de la falaise et me laisse tomber dans le vide en ouvrant mes ailes. Les vents ascendant s'engouffre dans mes ailes, me faisant prendre de l'altitude sans aucun effort. Tout semble être en cocordence avec mes émotions.

(Narration Yed)

Talitha se laisse tomber dans le vide et les vents l'emporte. Jamais je ne l'ai vue aussi triste. Que c'est-il passé exactement?

Je vais à l'endroit où qu'elle à creusé. Je déterre en douceur. Je vois une pièce de métal... Je le prend et analyse l'odeur. Terre, énergeon d'Unicron... Un mélange de l'odeur de Talitha et Magnus... Et la petite odeur familière aux jeunes étincelants à cause des liquides... Mais cette chose en plus fort. Comme si venait d'en sortir. Si? Non... Mais... Oui, c'était un étincelant. Ça aurait été supposé être celui de Talitha. Tout se concorde. L'odeur d'Unicron, car il était dans son châssis. Les optiques de Talitha ont commencé à s'humidifier à ce moment. Par contre... Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire? Depuis quand elle était en programmation?

Je redépose l'être sens vie et renterre. Optimus me demande ce qui se passe. «Je n'en suis pas sur... Unicron aurait pris la vie de l'étincelant, qui etait en programmation, de ma petite. Je ne sais pas les pourquoi et comment, mais tout semble approuver ce que je pense» dis-je en me levant.

Une pointe de colère vient me tenailler. On s'en est pris à ma famille et ça va coûter cher!

Je prend quelques respirations pour me calmer. Ça ne sert à rien de se fâcher. La source des problèmes est éteinte.

«Où est parti Talitha?» demande le Prime. Je lui répond qu'elle veut être seule. Je rajoute: «On rentre à la base?» Il hoche la tête et demande l'ouverture du pont terrestre. «Enfin, votre signature énergétique est visible!» réagi Ratchet lorsque Optimus les contactes. Puis, le pont s'ouvre. Je n'aime pas les vortex! J'aime mieux la bonne vieille méthode: voler. Mais cette fois, je vais faire une exception.


	23. Chapitre 9- Seconde chance

(Narration Talitha)

Debout, loin du lieu où que la bataille a fait rage. Sur une autre falaise, mais cette fois qui donne sur l'océan.

Je ne suis vraiment pas faites pour être une créatrice. J'ai tué mon étincelant! Je n'ai rien fait! Comment je l'aurais élevé de toute façon? Je n'ai pas la patience pour les gamins. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que me battre...

Je m'essuis une plaque dont une larme y perle. J'ai tué un être innocent, un enfant. Il n'a même pas connu ce que c'est vivre, n'y l'affection de créateurs...

J'en voulais un, un étincelant! Pourquoi je n'étais pas capable de l'admettre? À cause de ce que je suis? À cause que je ne me sens pas apte à en élever et d'en avoir la patience?

Mais ça s'apprend!

Je veux donner la vie! Pas la mort! C'est tout ce que je cause jusqu'à présent!

Jamais je n'ai autant sangloté...

Par Primus! Je prend ma tête entre mes servos, commençant à pleurer de plus belle. J'ai juste envie d'être contre Ultre Magnus! Juste envie de permettre à cet étincelant décédé de connaître la vie! Que tout ce qui c'est passé ne soit pas arrivé!

«C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?» me demande une voix que je connais bien. Je me tourne et cherche le propriétaire de cette voix. Sans le trouver je dis: «Oui, Primus!» Il me demande si je veux vraiment être une Daniluk. J'affirme un autre oui, plus faible. «Tu craint de ne pas être à la hauteur et tout le reste. Mais c'est une chose qui s'apprend», dit-il en apparaissant sous une forme semi matériel. Il s'approche lentement de moi et se penche, étant beaucoup plus grand... La même taille qu'Unicorn. Il tend un servos vers moi et, par je ne sais trop quel moyen, mon châssis s'ouvre à sa volonté. Il y plonge son servos. Un petit choc électrique, suivi d'une douce chaleur se développe dans la chambre de mon Spark.

Je tombe épuisée. Mes optiques se ferment seules. Au moment qu'ils sont entrouvert, Primus me dit qu'il a ressoufflé... Me redonne l'étincelle, qui m'a été enlevé de force, à l'intérieur de moi. «C'est pour ton courage et ta sagesse. Ce petit te servira de souvenir et de symbole, j'en suis persuadé... N'oublie jamais qui tu es! Tu es le cercle de la vie; La naissance à la mort; La guerre et la paix; la sagesse et le bestiale; La victoire au combat; le futur», dit-il en passant une main dans mon dos, suivant ma chute et m'allogeant au sol, pour que je ne me blesse pas. Juste avant que je ne sente plus sa présence et que je sombre dans une recharge, il me répète de ne pas oublier qui je suis: Talitha, le cycle de la vie.

Je sombre peu à peu dans une recharge sans rêve, sur ces pensées:

"Le cycle de la vie, tellement de lien à faire: le cycle peut être égale au futur, un nouveau née le futur, un mort pour une cause, le futur, etc. La guerre, les acalmies, les rébellions, etc, etc. Tout en fait partie. C'est un tout!

Naissance, croissance, mort; Paix, rébellion, guerre, acalmies; et tout recommence. C'est le cycle des choses permétant d'engendrer le futur. La guerre est le nettoyage. Les acalmies le temps de repos et de deuil..."

Mais j'ai une préférence pour la paix.

Sur ces pensées, de plus en plus flou, je tombe en recharge.

Je me réveille dans l'infirmerie. Était-ce un rêve ou la réalité? Sûrement qu'un rêve... Je me suis surement endormie dans les bras de Yed lorsqu'il est venu m'étreindre.

Une boule d'émotion se développe dans ma gorge.

Je regarde autour de moi, tout en restant allongé. Nightroad est toujours en stase. Je me lève donc pour aller la voir. Dans le lien des beasts, je ne ressens plus aucune aggressivité. Il est temps de la sortir de stase. En espérant qu'elle ne replonge pas dans une rage folle.

Je connecte les fils que j'avais déconnecté et je touche à d'autre endroit, comme j'ai fait il y a plusieurs jours.

Ses optiques s'ouvrent lentement. Je la regarde, sans sourire, contrairement à elle qui m'en fait un léger.

Je ne suis pas en état de lui rendre. Surtout parce que m'a enlevé Unicron et que ce n'était qu'un rêve: que je retrouvais mon petit perdu... Car c'est impossible de ramené un Spark à la vie. Du moins, pas sans en utiliser un autre...

Je lui tourne le dos, mais elle me demande d'attendre. «Quoi?» dis-je sèchement. Elle semble surprise de ma réplique. «Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour», lache-t-elle. J'hausse les épaules et reprend le trajet que j'avais entammé.

«Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu es en colère contre moi, à cause de l'autre jour?» reprend-t-elle. Je pince mon niek et secoue la tête négativement. «Non... C'est une longue histoire, Nightroad», répondis-je.

Je m'en vais pour sortir de l'infirmerie lorsque je croise Ratchet qui entre. «Déjà debout?!» réagit-il et le doc continue: «J'ai à te parler... Viens avec moi.» Nous traversons dans une pièce annexe à l'infirmerie, contenant d'autre couchette médicale. Sur l'une d'entre elle, je vois Magnus allongé. Mon Spark ne fait qu'un tour.

«L'état d'Ultra Magnus s'améliore grandement. Il s'est réveillé hier dans la journée, mais a replongé dans une recharge, étant trop épuisé. Puis... J'ai autre chose à dire... Te concernant... et aussi Ultra Magnus», commence-t-il en cherchant ses mots pour la final. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de grave qu'il ne sait pas comment annoncé... Surtout vis-à-vis moi, qui est parfait prompte à réagir.

Et si c'était que je suis en programmation pour vrai? Que Primus à réellement redonné vie au jeune étincelant décédé? «Vas-y, Ratchet, je t'écoute», l'encourageais-je. Il dit, ce qui fonde mon doute: «Tu es en programmation d'un étincelant... Ultra Magnus et toi allez être parents.»

Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ce que Primus à fair! MERCI, Primus, merci!

Mes optiques doivent laisser transparaître un soulagement et un bonheur. Mais Ratchet n'a pas le temps de s'en apercevoir, car il m'a tourné le dos pour faire face à mon Sparkmate qui se dégage le vocaliseur. Le docteur vérifie deux-trois trucs, pendant que je reste derrière sans bouger d'une pièces, et il quitte la salle me laissant seule avec ma moitié.

Je cours à son chevet. Il déplace un servos pour me permettre de m'assoir sur un coin du lit. Je ne fais pas que m'assoir, je me colle contre lui, allongé. Je ne cesse de lui demander pardon pour l'avoir presque tué. Je fais penser à une gamine. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressembler à ça... Mais pour lui, je fais plein d'exception. J'ai moins de réserve.

Magnus me répète que ce n'est plus important, que c'est du passé. J'arrête donc de dire ma supplication. «Alors, je vais être Opiluk?» lache-t-il pour ouvrir une autre conversation. Je m'assisJe ne répond pas, car il connaît la réponse. Par notre lien, je lui partage tout les événements qui sont arrivé depuis qu'il est inconscient. «Alors, Unicron est mort. Et Primus t'a permis de "ravoir" notre étincelant. Et tu es... Le cycle de la vie? Cette partie là, je ne comprend pas!» argumente-t-il. J'affirme que moi aussi que je n'y comprend pas grand chose.

Je me lève sur mes pedes en pensant à autre chose... Tout se bouscule dans mes processeurs. Trop de chose que j'ai mise de côté le temps qu'Unicron ne soit plus.

Mon Sparkmate m'imite, mais en lenteur. Il a encore mal. C'est ma faute...

Une boule d'amertume croîsse dans ma gorge.

Je pars en avant. Magnus me suit. Tant mieux s'il a la capacité de se déplacer, car ce que j'ai pensé le concerne. Maintenant je dois trouver Optimus. Je dois mettre des choses au clair!

Sur mon chemin, je croise mon Opi qui veut me parler. «C'est important ou ça peut attendre?» dis-je rapidement. De surprise, il lache: «Euh... Oui... mais c'est important qu'en même. Que ce passe-t-il?» Je lui répond que j'ai un interrogatoire à faire et que je veux faire ça maintenant avant que ça retourne loin dans mes pensées. Il hoche la tête, compréhensif.

Par comm-link, il me demande s'il peut garder un audio attentif. Je lui répond, par comm-link aussi, qu'il n'y a aucun problème.

Je reprend mon trajet. Puis, dans la salle communautaire, je trouve Prime et sa petite. Je vais les voir et demande à Optimus si je peux lui parler à un autre endroit qu'ici. Il réplique qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Moonlight veut nous accompagner, mais je lui en interdit.

Magnus nous suit, plus intrigué que jamais et ne comprenant pas mes agissements.

Une fois dans une autre pièce, je me tourne vers eux, les faisants sursauter. «Ok, je ne prendrais pas mille chemin, alors désolée de paraître aussi froide», commençais-je, faisant ainsi froncer les optiques des deux Bots. Je poursuis: «Ultra Magnus! Tu me dis pas tout! As-tu eu une Sparkmate et un étincelant, autrefois?» Il acquiesce mal à l'aise de ne jamais m'en avoir parler. Il me dit qu'il en voyait pas le besoin, car les deux sont mortes. Je secoue la tête et dit que pour le moment c'est sens importance.

Mortes? Alors c'était deux femelles. Ça se fonde de plus en plus...

«Tu ne trouve pas que Moonlight te ressemble un peu, Magnus? Et, Optimus, pour Moonlight?...» poursuivis-je, en hésitant pour terminer ma question. Je n'ai pas besoin de finir, car il semble avoir saisie ma question. Il me répond donc qu'il a trouver Moonlight et qu'il l'adopter, car elle était orpheline à un age qui est vital d'être lié à ses créateurs.

-Talitha, comment peux-tu affirmer tout ça?

-Magnus, elle a une partie de ton odeur! lâchais-je. Un bot ne peut pas ressemblé autant à un autre. C'est flagrant la différence! Et tout les réponses que vous m'avez donné concorde!

J'argumente et donne d'autre information, leur remémorant les réponses à mes questions.

Puis, je les délaisse rapidement. Les laissant à leurs réflexions.

Je devais absolument en parler... Je voulais faire une mise au claire. Ça me perturbait trop! Surtout qu'Ultra Magnus ne m'a jamais rien dit.

La petite apparaît soudainement dans l'entré de la salle, le regarde triste et en colère, en criant: «Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit?» Elle part en courant, quittant la pièce en larme. J'ai gaffer. J'aurais du faire attention qu'elle ne soit pas présenté!

Optimus va pour la suivre, mais je passe devant lui, lui barrant la route avec mon bras. «Non, laisse-là! Ce n'est pas le moment» dis-je. Moi, je sors de la pièce d'un pas rapide, à la recherche de Moonlight. Elle marche lentement en direction de l'extérieur. Je fais quelques pas de course pour la rejoindre. J'atteins sa hauteur lorsqu'elle met les pedes dehors.

Elle se retourne en m'entendant arriver, car je ne suis pas discrète en ce moment. Des larmes lui couvre ses plaques.

Je commence: «Je suis désolée. C'est de ma...» Moonlight s'approche et se laisse tomber contre moi. Je termine: «... faute. Si j'en n'avais pas parlé...» La petite me coupe la parole en me disant que si je n'avais pas parlé, elle ne l'aurait jamais su ce que son Opi lui cachait.

Je lève mon servos et le dépose hésitante dans son dos. La jeune bot pleur dans mes bras en demandant: «Pourquoi il m'a jamais rien dit?» Je suppose: «Peut-être qu'il en a jamais vue l'utilité? Qu'il préférait garder ça pour lui afin de t'éviter les sentiments que tu as en ce moment? Puis, tu sais très bien que tout le monde est difficile à comprendre. Moi aussi Ultra Magnus m'a caché des choses, comme tu l'as entendu.» Je tente de l'encouragé de voir l'autre côté de la chose, pas de pardonner, mais d'accepter les faits et de trouver (ou tenter de démystifier) la raison qui l'a pousser à cacher la vérité.

J'arrête de parler pour permettre à Moonlight de penser sans être dérangée. Elle reste un long moment collé contre moi. Je trouve ça malaisant, mais bon... Je ne suis pas très câlin!

Je dépose finalement un servos sur son casque. Elle relève aussitôt la tête et me regarde. «J'aime tes conseils et ta compagnie», me déclare-t-elle. «Mes conseils ne valent pas mieux que ceux de Optimus. Lui, il a la sagesse de Primus», affirmais-je en faisant un petit pas en arrière et en lui souriant légèrement.

Elle baisse les optiques. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de Prime... «J'aime mieux tes conseils, justement. Tu ne vois pas que le bon côté et ce que tu crois et pense; tu vois plus loin qu ça!», s'exclame-t-elle.

Pour lui changer les idées, je lui demande ce qu'elle voudrait faire de son reste de journée. Elle en a aucune idée. Je lui propose donc un tour sur un dos de Predacons et de voler et atterrir pour découvrir des merveilles de ce monde. Ses optiques s'ouvre grand, de bonheur. Je crois qu'elle est curieuse et enthousiaste de voir les nouveaux paysages de cette planète.

«Tu grimperas lorsque j'aurai muté», l'informais-je. Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt transformée, et aussi tôt qu'elle est grimpée et que je m'envol.


	24. Chapitre 10- fuite

{Quelques cycles plus tard}

(Narration Talitha)

Je tente de voir jusqu'où mon pouvoir de voir le futur peut aller. Mais, tout ce que je réussi à voir ces: quelques secondes avant qu'une chose arrive ou si je parviens à voir plus loin, ce futur change souvent, il est imprécis. En même temps, de un, je n'ai pas de but et, second, par les action que nous menons, le futur est instable, car nos décisions change toujours. Un dicton humain: un simple battement d'aile d'un papillon peu provoquer un ouragan à l'autre bout du monde. Tout ça pour dire: qu'une simple phrase peut altérer le futur (pas la destinée, je n'y crois pas! Cette chose est créé lorsque quelqu'un à tracé deja le chemin que tu dois suivre. Mais, tu peux le suivre, comme le dévier. J'ai l'expérience dans ce domaine! La preuve, Unicron est mort!)

En ce temps même, je suis justement en train de tester mon pouvoir, assise au sol... Je veux le comprendre, comment voir le futur. Jusqu'à maintenant, il m'a seulement sauvé la vie et protégé. Je l'utilise inconsciemment ou lorsque mon pouvoir détecte un dangé futur.

Je me pousse trop loin pour tester mon pouvoir. Je m'en suis affaiblie.

J'entends des pas de course. C'est Magnus. Il dépose une main dans mon dos près de mon épaule. Son autre servos passe devant moi, me relève, puis viens me prendre le visage pour le tourner vers le visage de mon Sparkmate. Il veut que je le regarde...

Il est en colère et inquiet. «Talitha! Combien de fois il va falloir qu'on te le dise? Tu ne dois pas te pousser à bout! Il en vaut pour ta vie et celle de l'étincelant! Tu t'épuise trop! Quand vas-tu te rentrer ça dans ton processeur?» me sermonne-t-il. Je réplique que je suis correcte. Il secoue la tête en désaccord.

Il me prend dans ses bras. Il sort de la chambre. Où m'amène-t-il? Ah, non! Il me transporte à l'infirmerie! Scrap!

Je fais un mouvement brusque, malgré que je sois hors d'état, et je quitte les bras d'Ultra Magnus. Je tombe au sol sur mes coudes et mes genoux, me retrouvant à quatre pattes. «Je n'irai pas à l'infirmerie!» déclarais-je. Il dit: «Tu n'as as le choix! Et maintenant, Ratchet va s'arrangé que tu ne sois plus seule en aucun moment! C'était à toi d'y penser avant de te pousser à bout une 23ième fois! Tu avais été avertie! Et à chaque fois tu dis que tu ne feras plus! Cette fois, c'est trop! Je ne te crois plus là-dessus!»

Il me soulève, me reprend dans ses bras et continue le trajet qu'il avait entamé. Je gronde. «Ça ne m'intimide pas, Talitha!» réagit-il, ne se souciant pas de moi. Graaah!

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Ratchet me sermonne davantage qu'Ultra Magnus. Le doc m'installe un truc, au niveau de la nuque, qui lui indiquera lorsque je vais utiliser mon pouvoir trop longtemps et souvent, puis, si je tente de retirer, il sera immédiatement avertie.

Raaah!

Magnus et moi sommes à l'extérieur à parler de mon comportement. Il ne pourrait pas arrêter? Je crois que j'ai compris! Non, je ne crois pas, j'en suis certaine!

Soudain, une vision du futur:

"Megatron parle avec ses soldats haut gradé: Starscream, Shockwave, etc. Il y a des graphiques et sur l'un des écrans un dénombrement de ses Cons restant. Il en reste peut. Puis, sur un autre écran, trois Cybertronnien représenté: Nightroad, Moonlight et moi. Je perçois la voix de mon frère: «... Il nous les faut, ces femelles... Notre armé est trop diminué... Nous n'avons pas de femelles... Ce sont les seules qui sont à porté de servos!»"

La vision cesse aussi vite qu'elle a commencé.

Notre tête est mise à prix, mais en vie! Même moi... Ce qui m'étonne de Megatron.

Un son de moteur qui gronde me parviens aux audios.

«Talitha, tu m'écoute?» me demande Mon Sparkmate. Je dit que non. Il se fâche, mais j'ai muter en Predacons, ce qui le fait calmer. Mon but n'était pas de l'effrayer et de le mettre en colère.

Je grimpe sur le bâtiment de notre base, comme un lézard. Je dois prendre de l'altitude pour voir les environs et déterminer la source du bruit. Une fois sur le dessus, je me lève sur mes pattes arrières tel une mangouste.

À ma gauche, je vois le vaisseau Decepticons: le Némésis. Megatron y est!

Je me jette au sol devant Ultra Magnus. De mes griffes laboure la terre en voulant me retourné vers l'entrée, car je lui fais dos. Une fois le 180 degrés fait, je me transforme en humanoïde et part au pas de course à l'intérieur. Sur mon départ en sprint, j'ai presque trébuché tête première, mais heureusement je ne suis pas tombée.

Pendant tout le long de ma course, dès que je voyais un bot je lui criais au passage qu'il faut évacuer la base. C'est en criant une derniere fois à un bot que j'arrive dans la salle communautaire. «Optimus! On doit partir maintenant! Les Decepticons arrivent!» m'exclamais-je. Il me dit qu'aucun signal a été détecté sur les radars. Yed arrive derrière moi, à la suite d'une balade, en affirmant ce que je dis. Prime, un peu déboussolé, dit finalement de se preparer pour la fuite de la base de se dépêcher à prendre que le nessecaire. Pendant ce temps, je forme avec Optimus les épiques pour la fuite, car on sépare les Autobots. Et, Ultra Magnus s'occupe de gérer et d'activer les bots.

Voici les équipes:

Équipe Alpha: Optimus, Ratchet, Yed, Sigma (la dernière femelle Dinobots et je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve seule avec un seul Dinobots, il va vouloir se l'approprier et ça va dégénèrer);

Équipe Delta: Talitha (moi), Moonlight, les jumeaux Jet storms et Jet fire, Grimlock (car lui ne voudra obéir à personne, c'est pourquoi il est avec moi);

Équipe Gamma: Ironhide, Bumblebee, Swoop, Snarl, Scorn;

Équipe Oméga: Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Nightroad, WhiteSky (pas le choix), Strafe

Les Dinobots n'auront aucun choix de répondre des ordres de leur leader et d'être séparer! Ils le savent déjà, et ils savent aussi que ce n'est pas le temps de niaiser et de me contre dire.

Je me tiens près du pont terrestre, les membres des équipes sont tous présent, nous allons les envoyer par le vortex...

«Équipe Delta, vous êtes les premiers à partir: Talitha, Moonlight, les Jets et Grimlock», commence Optimus. Quoi? Moi en premier? NON! Je ne peux pas laisser les autres ici sans que je sache s'ils sont partie...

Les membres de mon équipe s'engage dans le vortex. Moonlight est derrière moi et me prend le bras pour que je suive. Ultra Magnus me regarde sévèrement. «Pas tout de suite...» dis-je. Mon Saprkmate me dit que si et que ce n'est pas le temps de s'entêter. Je me laisse donc traîner par le bras, par Moonlight, contre mon gré.

Je suis surprise du ton que Magnus à pris et que j'ai été aussi idiote à faire perdre du temps aux miens.

Nous sortons de l'autre côté du pont terrestre. Nous sommes désormais séparé des autres. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Comment savoir si tout ce passe bien avec les autres? Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser nos fréquences radios pour se trouver, car sinon les Decepticons vont nous débusquer.

Ah! L'équipe Omega je peux communiquer par comm-link avec Magnus, l'équipe Alpha je peux faire la même chose avec Yed... Ou Moonlight avec Optimus, et les deux autres équipes en dictant quoi faire aux Dinobots par le lien de beasts!

Parfait! C'est sure que je ne suis pas là pour que ça me rassure, mais c'est mieux que rien!

(Narration Omnisciente)

{Dans la base Autobots}

L'équipe Gamma est partie immédiatement après Talitha et l'équipe Omega à leur suite. C'est le tour de l'équipe Alpha.

Ratchet met un compte à rebours pour la fermeture du pont terrestre et que par la suite que toute les données s'efface. Puis, une bombe à retardement est installé sur l'appareil afin que tout le système de pont terrestre saute et être sur que leurs coordonnées ne soit plus trouvable.

Les quartes bots cours à l'intérieur du Vortex et se retrouve de l'autre côté au même moment que la fermeture du passage.

Les appareils de la base explosent tous en même temps quelques secondes après que le pont soit fermé et quelques minutes avant l'arrivé des Decepticons qui arrivent en grand nombre.

Megatron est aussi présent accompagné de son second.

«Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y est plus un Bot? Nous avions modifié nos systèmes de CAMOUFLAGES!» rugit le seigneur incontesté des "gros méchants pas beau" comme dirait des enfants. «Seigneur Megatron... Votre sœur vous as peut-être senti?» échappe Starscream dans un murmure ayant peur de son chef, puisqu'il est dans une colère noir.

Le commandant appuie sur audio et dit: «Shockwave, ils ne sont plus ici! J'ai maintenant un service à te demander. Je veux être du même niveau que ma sœur! Voir supérieur! Retrouve tes parcelles de fichiers et lorsque tu seras près, dis-le moi!» Le scientifique de répond pas. Le long silence se poursuit, ce qui commence à faire perdre patience à Megatron. «Seigneur Megatron, je dois faire des expertises sur des cobayes, vue le peut d'information que j'ai, ça serait trop risqué de...» commence Shockwave pour se faire coupé par Megatron: «JE serai ton cobaye ET tu n'as pas le droit à l'échec!»


	25. Chapitre 11- Inconu à l'horizon

(Narration Talitha)

Je m'inquiète plus que jamais pour mon Sparkmate... Tout comme lui.

Aujourd'hui, c'est repos. J'en ai tout autant besoin! Je me sens épuisée. Je vais devoir aller à la recherche d'énergeon.

Nous avons établie notre campement à côté d'un petit gisement d'énergeon, non trouvé par les Decepticons, par chance! Après m'être rationné je m'assoi au sol, adossé à une grosse roche déboulé de la montagne. Grimlock vient s'allonger près de moi et dépose son imposante tete sur mes genoux, tel un gros chien. «Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, toi?» demandais-je. Il mute en bipède et dit: «C'est Talitha qui a quelque chose qui ne va pas! Talitha s'épuise rapidement, ça paraît sur son plastron. Et Ultra Magnus s'est inquiété beaucoup pour Talitha c'est temps-ci!»

J'entrouve la bouche surprise. Mais, il a raison pour Ultra Magnus... Par contre, je m'épuiser tant que ça?

«Grimlock ne doit pas s'en faire pour moi», lâchais-je. Moonlight me pose une question, pas en lien avec sur ce que le Dinobots s'interroge: «Pourquoi mon Opi ne t'a pas mis en équipe avec ton Sparkmate?» Je tourne la tête vers elle, surprise de la question et répond: «Optimus a préféré que les têtes des équipes soit des bots avec de l'expérience pour diriger. Seulement Ironhide n'est pas un des bras droit de ton Opi, mais il fallait en choisir un autre bot. Ironhide est un bon choix, sauf son impatience qui fait de lui un moins bon leader.»

Puis, la petite demande quand est-ce qu'on va rejoindre les autres. Je réplique que j'en ai aucune idée.

Mais par contre, pourquoi Optimus n'a pas garder sa petite Moonlight avec lui? Il ne l'a pas mise dans son équipe...

Je reste assise toute la journée à observer les autres. (Habituellement, je serais resté debout.) Grimlock dort, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, les jumeaux se querellent pour des conneries et se pourchasse en prenant leur mode véhicule ou ils décident de courser et la petite Moonlight tourne ses chiffres assise un peu plus loin. Ils trouvent tous ça ennuyant!

Que pouvons nous faire d'autre qu'attendre?

Soudain tous relève la tête ou cesse de bouger, nous recevons un message radio de la part de Ironhide (il est cinglé, il va se faire repérer!) : «Ne répondez pas à mon message, sous aucun prétexte et de peur qu'ils vous retrouvent [cof] L'equipe Gamma a été repérer par les Decepticons! Je suis le seul survivant. Je suis hors d'usage... Je suis caché, mais ils risquent de me trouver... Ils veulent les fembot... Et Megatron à la capacité de...»

Le message se termine sur une fréquence morte et sans fin de la transmission. Il doit s'être fait tuer.

Je ferme les optiques, tentant de voir ce qui va se passer du côté de Ironhide. Si je peux voir ce qui en ai, juste quelques secondes avant ce qui ce passe en ce moment... Ça me donnera un aperçu des événements qui se produisent. Ça prend près de 2minutes avant que je sente un déclic et que je vois le corps d'Ironhide traîné par un Predacons et jetté sur une pille de quelques autres bots.

Puis, je suis ramené au moment présent, comme si quelqu'un venait de me frapper. Je secoue la tête en déposant mon servos gauche sur mon casque.

J'ai un de ses maux casque! J'ouvre les optiques et voit la petite Moonlight. Alors, j'ai été frappée pour vrai! «Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ton pouvoir! Il t'affaibli! Mon Opi m'a dit de te surveiller!» lache-y-elle sur un ton colérique. Je cligne des optiques et réussi finalement a rétorquer: «Je connais mes limites et je ne me serais pas poussée à bout! Du moins, pas en ce moment!»

Je me lève sur mes pedes de mauvaise humeur. Grimlock me regard d'un optique. Les jumeaux eux se tiennent debout tranquille, cote à cote. «Je voulais voir ce qui ce passerait en ce moment du côté d'Ironhide! Tu comprend Moonlight? Savoir si les Decepticons aurait capturer les membres de son équipe à la place! Mais ce n'est pas le cas! Ils ont ouvert la chasse à l'autobots et ils feront que des trophées!» rajoutais-je. Je conclue: «Nous partons d'ici, nous devons rester en mouvement! Prenez une bonne ration d'energeon, car nous nous arrêtons pas avant d'avoir mis une distance raisonnable entre ce lieu et nous!»

Une fois tous remplie à bloc... Gaver d'energeon, je sonne le départ. Moonlight a gardé une grande distance avec moi depuis tout à l'heure. J'avoue que je ne laisse pas l'impression que je suis approchable. Elle doit pensé que je suis en colère contre elle, mais en réalité, je suis sur les nerfs à cause de leur sécurité. Mes mouvements sont comme mes pas: sèches, rapides et courts. Mon regards est sans émotions, j'en suis persuadée.

Je sonne le départ. Je mute en Predacons. Moonlight décide de grimper sur mon dos malgré son manque d'enthousiasme. Je décolle et fait un virage serrer pour saisir Grimlock. J'ai réussi à convaincre Grimlock que je le transporterais.

Nous ne devons laisser aucun empreinte, n'y notre odeur pendant le trajet.

Nous avons pris les courants aériens pour avancer plus rapidement. Nous venons d'atterrir, après presque deux cycles.

C'est avec peine et misère... À bout de force que je dépose mes pattes sur la terre ferme. Les jumeaux semble seulement être fatiguer, à cause qu'ils m'ont pas avoir recharger. Eux n'avaient pas de charge à transporter, dont une plus lourde que leur poid.

Je ne prend même pas la peine de muter. Je me laisse tomber au sol sous l'épuisement. Normalement, je suis plus endurante, mais c'est la programmation de l'étincelant qui demande trop d'énergie.

Moonlight cours à moi paniqué. Je me donne seulement la peine de lever les optiques vers elle, en grondant légèrement disant que je suis correcte seulement épuisée. Elle ne s'apaise pas... Zute, c'est vrai... Je me transforme en bipède. «C'est bon Moonlight, j'ai juste besoin de recharger et de prendre une bonne ration d'energeon», dis-je. Mais le problème, on n'a pas d'energeon.

Moonlight cri aux jumeaux d'aller me trouver de l'energeon. Je n'ai pas le temps de leur dire non qu'ils sont déjà partie. Ils écoutent bien la petite à Prime! C'est étonnant.

Pendant tout le temps que les jeunes était à la recherche de l'energeon, je suis restée assise les jambes croisées. À leur retour, ils avaient beaucoup d'energeon. Ils ont dit qu'ils ont trouver un autre gisement à quelques kilomètres d'ici et ils prennent la peine de me préciser qu'il n'y a aucune trace de Decepticons. Un stresse de moins pour le moment.

Tout le monde a pu prendre sa portion d'energeon. Je suis la seule à qui ont en a laissé le plus.

Maintenant, la nuit est tombée et tout le monde recharge, sauf moi. Grimlock s'est couché derrière moi pour me permettre de charger dans une position plus confortable. Il a même accepté que la petite dorme aussi contre lui. Mais lorsque les jumeaux lui ont demandé, il leur a rugit un de ses rugissements les plus effrayant. Les Jets ont tout de suite saisie que la réponse était non.

Grimlock est beaucoup plus agréable et docile envers les fembots.

J'ai soudainement une drôle de sensation dans mon châssis... Je dépose mon servos et à son contact la sensation disparaît. Étrange!

Je fini par être emporter dans une recharge d'urgence. J'ai trop lutté.

Je me réveille couchée en boule. Je ne suis pas sortie de ma charge, car je suis "full charge", mais par un bruit. Ce son est le battement d'aile d'un Predacons en approche!

Les autres dorment à poing fermé. L'obscurité n'a pas encore fair place à la lumière... (un "cycle" qui se complète à nouveau)

Je ne prend même pas la peine de me lever debout pour me transformer. Ma mutation sort Grimlock de sa recharge. Il m'observe, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je ne me préoccupe même pas de lui.

Je me place les quatre pattes bien encrées au sol, le cou raide et les crocs sortie en grondant. Le Dinobots vient à mes côtés comprenant qu'il y a un dangé. Nous guettons.

J'entends les autres se réveiller et se demander ce qu'il se passe. Lorsqu'une énorme masse noir atterrie devant moi...

(Narration Yed)

Nous avons retrouvé Talitha! Ratchet nous disait qu'il devait absolument lui faire un suivit. Mais, il nous a jamais précisé quoi. J'ai donc transporté tout les bots jusqu'où mon lien créateur et prédateur me guidaient.

Les trois Cybertronniens descendent de mon dos.

Ma petite reste sous sa forme de bête, semblant ne pas me reconnaître. Je fais un pas et elle se met à gronder méchamment en dévoilant ses canines. Je glousse qu'elle se calme.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Elle semble protéger quelque chose... Mais il n'y a rien! Ratchet s'approche hésitant d'elle. Ma petite augmente la sonorité de grognement. Puis, s'ensuit un feulement.

Je gargouille: «Calme, calme, Talitha. Que ce passe-t-il? Explique-moi?» Je mute en même temps qu'elle. Elle semble un peu perdue.

J'avance à elle. Lorsque je suis arrivé, je m'apprête à l'enlacer de mes bras, mais Ratchet me pousse. Il profite de faire des scans à Talitha. Lorsqu'elle "revient sur Terre", elle commence à rechigner: «C'est bon Ratchet! Je vais bien! Arrête!»

Il continue en disant qu'il doit faire tout les scans, autant pour sa santé que pour celle de l'étincelant.

ÉTINCELANT? Mes optiques s'ouvrent grands et ma bouche s'entrouve par la surprise. Ça explique la réaction qu'elle a eu plutôt! Mais, pourquoi elle m'a rien dit? Mais... Elle ne l'avait pas perdu à cause d'Unicron?

Ratcher termine les analyses et retourne auprès de Prime. Ma petite reste là, sans bronché. Je ne peux vraiment plus dire "ma petite"... Elle est vraiment devenue une grande femme... Elle va être Daniluk! Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

Je remarque un truc... Le logo qui signifie qu'elle fait partie des descendents d'Unicron à changé de forme et couleur. C'est maintenant un cercle étrange vert... avec deux diamètres qui se croisent en angle droit... Puis des formes étranges à l'extérieur imitant, un peu, des flammes.

Bien plus jolie que celui d'Unicron!

Je me secoue et marche vers ma petite... Grande sparkling. Elle me demande pardon, pour son aggressivité de plus tôt. En la serrant dans mes bras: «Ce n'est pas grave! Je comprend ton comportement! Attend-toi d'être plus agressive, sur tes gardes et protectrice! Encore plus protectrice que les bots normaux!»

Un désaccord parvient à mon lien créateur. Je sers davantage ma... Petite. Elle restera toujours ma petite, quoiqu'il arrive! «Tu t'obstinne, mais ça ne donnera rien. C'est ton instinct qui prendra le dessus. Je faisais que t'avertir! Et, fait attention à tes réactions vis-à-vis les mechs. Tu vas être porté à être encore plus agressive envers eux!» l'informais-je davantage.

Elle s'éloigne soudainement de moi. «Il faut changer de lieu. Au cas où que les Decepticons auraient capté vos signaux énergétiques!» s'exclame-t-elle. J'acquiesce, tout comme Optimus, en accord avec elle... «Je transporte Grimlock!» m'interposais-je.

Elle ne réplique pas... Elle me dit seulement: «merci». Étonnant! Le dernier changement de campement a dû l'épuisé. Puis, elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle perdait davantage d'énergie avec la programmation de l'étincelant.

Talitha mute et Moonlight, Ratchet et la femelle Dinobots grimpent sur son dos.

Moi aussi je me transforme, après avoir dit qui grimpait sur qui. Optimus monte sans hésiter. Je prend de l'avance, pour décoller, sur Talitha afin de récupérer Grimlock qui s'entête à ne pas monté sur mon dos par "honneur" et parce qu'il a peur des hauteurs.

Nous nous retrouvons dans le ciel en moins de quatre battements d'ailes. Je gronde à Talitha si on prend les couloirs aériens. Elle me rugit que oui. Nous montons donc en haute altitude, accompagné des Jets.

Nous volons jusqu'à l'aurore et continuons encore et encore. Lorsque l'astre du jour est à son zénith, je donne un coup d'optique à Talitha, juste question de voir si tout va bien.

Elle semble épuisée, avoir de la difficulté à battre des ailes... Les mouvements sont saccadés et irréguliers... Elle a la gueule entre-ouverte, semblant chercher davantage d'air frais pour refroidir des circuits.

Prendre tout les Cybertronniens sur mon dos est impossible... Ils sont trop nombreux. Je pourrais lui enlever la charge de Moonlight et de la femelle Dinobots.

Je rugis à la femme Dinobots de dire à Moonlight de grimper sur mon dos lorsque j'approcherai. Elle lui fait le message et la petite à Prime en parle à son Opi.

Talitha me donne un coup d'optique, sans rien rajouter. Mais elle fait semblant que tout va bien, car sa gueule est fermé et ses battements d'aile plus synchronisés.

Je passe au-dessus d'elle. Je modifie ma vitesse pour avoir celle de ma petite étincelle. Moonlight se lève maladroitement et tend un bras vers moi. Optimus lui saisie et la grimpe sur mon dos. Sigma, la fembot Dino, ce débrouille seule en m'escaladant sans aucune difficulté. Une fois que je les sens bien installé, je retourne voler aux côtés de Talitha.

Ratchet ne semble pas comprendre, mais Moonlight lui dit: «Yed à demandé!»

Talitha semble légèrement en colère que je lui ai enlevé une charge. Je lui gronde qu'il n'y a pas de mal à se faire aider et qu'il n'y a aucun honneur à se tuer!

Elle s'ébroue, en accord, mais en gardant une légère frustration.

Elle et son habitude de se pousser à bout! C'est pas bon!

Primus! Faites-lui comprendre!

Nous atterrissons enfin d'après-midi. La première chose que font ceux qui nous chevauchait c'est de s'étirer. Les jumeaux eux, épuisés d'avoir lutté contre les vents, car ils s'amusaient plus que autre chose pendant le vol, son en recharge. Ils se sont laissé tombé... Et paf! Déjà en train de rechargé.

Talitha, elle, ne prend pas la peine de se transformer et se couche en boule pour une stase amplement mérité.

Je vais la rejoindre. Me couchant à ses côtés. Elle sursaute, relevant la tête et laisse échapper un grondement, mais l'étouffe aussitôt. Je lui feule que je lui avais dit, qu'elle serait sur ses gardes. Elle grongne de découragement. Je glousse, riant de son entêtement inutile.

Elle rallonge sa tête en fermant les optiques. Je commence à lui nettoyer le derrière de ses aigrettes. Histoire de lui enlever un peu de crasse. C'est pas bon et c'est pas bien une femelle déclenchée de ne pas avoir d'hygiène!

Mais, ce n'est pas de sa faute...


	26. Chapitre 12- Où est Magnus?

**Important! Merci à VendettaPrimus pour son aide! C'est grâce à elle que j'ai mes bases sur la programmation d'étincelant ^-^ Merci beaucoup!**

Au courant de la soirée, pendant que Talitha dort sous mon aile, j'entend Optimus et Ratchet parler:

Ratchet, "TRÈS" en colère: Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de séparé Talitha d'Ultra Magnus?

Optimus: ...

Ratchet, toujours sur le même ton: Tu sais très bien que c'est le pire moment, et chose à faire, d'éloigner des Sparkmate lorsque la fembot est déclanché*!

*Déclanché: (lexique de VendettaPrimus) lorsqu'une femelle Cybertronnienne débute une "grossesse".

Optimus, neutre: Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais absolument avoir un Bot qui possède du leadership!

Ratchet, bêtement: Il y avait Prowl, au pire!

Prime n'y avait sûrement pas pensé...

Je tourne ma tête vers mon étincelante.

Oui, oui, mon étincelante! Elle le restera toujours!

Je dois retrouver Ultra Magnus, pour elle!

Je me lève silencieusement et prend mon envol, avec autant de discrétion. Je vais tenté de le retrouver, malgré la difficulté que ça sera! Et le risque de voler à découvert.

(Narration Nightroad)

Depuis le départ de la base nous n'avons pas changé de lieu. Nous restons là, à attendre.

L'aube commence à faire place à la nuit.

Je suis contre mon Sparkmate. Et, WhiteSky cours en ouvrant les bras, imitant un avion.

Puis, mon étincelant se transforme en son petit mode volant. Je souris. Pourquoi se contente-t-il de faire semblant puisqu'il peut muté en avion?

Ça fait plusieurs dizaines de cycle que mon WhiteSky à découvert son mode véhicule.

Lorsque Ultra Magnus arrive et dit: «Gamin, mute! Ce n'est pas le moment des hautes voltiges! Tu vas nous faire repérer!» Le grand mech donne à Prowl et moi un regard contrarié. Mon Sparkmate se lève et demande pardon au sergent et qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Il va rejoindre notre petit et, pendant que ce dernier lui tourne autour, en volant, Prowl lui dit de se transformer. «Non, non, je m'amuse!» s'exclame-t-il. «Allez!» lache Prowl.

WhiteSky obéit finalement. Il mute à quelques centimètres du sol. À la fin de ça mutation, ses pedes touches le sol, mais WhiteSky perd l'équilibre et tombe assis.

Je ris. Il est encore maladroit avec sa retransformation.

Prowl se penche et le récupère dans ses bras. White lui entour le cou de ses petits bras.

Je suis tellement heureuse!

Mais il grandit trop rapidement à mon goût. Nous pourrons plus le prendre si ça continue.

J'ai l'impression que lorsque j'ouvrirai les optiques, demain, je me réveillerai et il sera un bot adulte.

Je dois vraiment en profiter, avant qu'il décide qu'il est trop grand pour les accolades.

Soudainement, je capte un son régulier... Semblable à des battements d'ailes... Predacons? Oui! Je me lève sur mes pedes.

J'avertis les autres de ce que j'entends. Strafe me confirme la même chose. Je mute, prête au combat.

Puis, un immense Predacons noir comme la nuit sort de nul part. Il atterrie devant nous.

Je n'ai aucune chance de vaincre ce Predacons! Je n'en ai jamais vue de cette taille! Si...

Je prend quelques secondes pour capter son odeur énergétique. Je la reconnais: Yed. Soulagé de ne pas avoir à me battre contre ce géant, je me transforme.

Mon petit étincelant arrive en courant, s'agrippe à ma jambe et se cache derrière.

«Où sont les autres?» demande Ultra Magnus, paniqué, de voir Yed seul. «Je vais tous vous y amèner!» dit-il en mutant.

«J'ai mieux! Je vais te montrer le chemin... Jusqu'à' ma navette. Il y aura tout le matériel que nous avons besoin. Mais c'est à un ou deux cycles, si mes calcules sont bons», réagit le chef de groupe.

Yed hoche la tête et se transforme. Ultra Magnus grimpe sans hésitation sur le dos du géant ténébreux. Je mute, Prowl embarque sur moi, avec le petit Sky avec lui. Je décolle à la suite de Yed, et Strafe m'imite.

{surlendemain du départ de Yed, du côté d'Optimus}

(Narration Talitha)

J'ai les jambes contre mon châssis, je les maintient de mes bras avec mes servos qui se tiennent ensemble.

Je me sens abandonné... Pourtant je sais que c'est le contraire! Ultra Magnus ne cesse de m'envoyer des sentiments d'amour... Et il commence à me transmettre des émotions d'inquiétude. «J'arrive! Je me dépêche» me dit Magnus par comm-link. J'ai confiance! Il ne m'a jamais menti.

Je me lève sur mes pedes, afin d'empêcher mes jambes de s'enrouiller.

Une faible douleur me passe au Spark.

Que ce passe-t-il?

Ratchet s'approche de moi inquiet. Il me soutient, car j'ai faibli. Il me fait asseoir au sol.

Une autre souffrance me traverse l'étincelle. Je me plis.

Lorsque j'ai une vision:

"Une bête affreuse... Grise et violette. Presque de la même taille que Yed, mais plus petite. La gueule rempli de croc asséré et de l'énergeon noir qui y dégouline. Elle s'approche, souriante et ricanant, d'une victime. Puis, elle saisie un bot à la gorge. Ce bot est moi. Lorsque je ma vision omnisciente devient celle de la victime (qui est moi) je ressens une douleur atroce, comme si les crocs me transperçaient pour vrai.

Je vais mourrir par les crocs de cette créature sortie du chaos!"

Je suffoque. Je suis allongée au sol. «C'est ça, reste avec nous. Respire... C'est ça doucement», me dit la voix du docteur. Je tourne les optiques vers la droite et il entre dans mon champ de vision.

Moonlight arrive à côté de lui et se penche en demandant ce qu'il se passe. Ratchet dit qu'il en a aucune idée. La petite dépose ses servos juste en-dessous de mon châssis, sur mon abdomen. Une douce chaleur se répand.

Je saisie doucement les servos de la petite en lâchant: «C'est inutile, Moonlight.» Je lui soulève ses servos qu'elle rapporte à côté d'elle, en position neutre. Pendant que je m'assois.

Je dépose un servos sur mon casque, ayant un léger manque d'équilibre.

Je vais mourrir? Non, le futur peut encore changer!

Puis une autre vision:

"Un grand vaisseau de guerre, pas aussi gigantesque que le Némésis.

Un vaisseau de guerre Autobots. Il vole dans le ciel azur de la Terre avec une direction précise.

L'image se Zoom à l'intérieur de la navette, où se retrouve le couple Nightroad et Prowl avec leur petit WhiteSky, Strafe, Ultra Magnus et... Yed. "

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Il est partie les rejoindre? C'est la navette de Magnus? Ils viennent, ici? Oui, ils arrivent ici! D'ici plusieurs minutes nous allons pouvoir apercevoir l'aréonef.

J'espère que c'est fini les visions pour le moment!

Je me sens drôlement mieux!

Il ne faut pas que je me pousse au max et que je "n'écoute" pas/"étouffe" mes visions... Car tout deux n'affaiblissent. Oulà! Mon pouvoir est étrange! En plus, qu'il se manifeste réellement ces temps-ci! Et pas avant!

Ah? Peut-être un protocole de protection, supplémentaire de la pars de mon pouvoir, à cause de ma programmation? Sûrement! Et ça serait très logique...

Je me lève, et me met à observer le ciel, à la recherche de la navette de Magnus. Rien, pendant de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'un point noir apparaisse à l'horizon.

Le temps passe et les Autobots à mes côtés sortent leur canons. «Du calme! C'est Ultra Magnus et les autres qui arrivent!» lâchais-je. Ils me regardent tous incrédule, se demandant comment je sais ça. Mais, ils ne posent pas plus de question.

Nous attendons leurs arrivés. Moi, très impatiemment.

La navette atterri. Les bots sortent. Ultra Magnus est le dernier, avec Yed, à sortir. Je fais quelques pas, excité, vers eux... Mais cesse de marcher en voyant mon Sparkmate arrivé, d'un pas rapide, sans pour autant courir, vers moi.

De ses servos, il me saisir à la taille, me soulevant. Il me sert contre lui. Mes hanches au niveau de son châssis. Je le sers, aussi, contre moi, déposant ma tête sur la sienne. Le moment est plaisant... Fantastique... Merveilleux!

«Des petits cliquetis!» s'exclame Magnus, souriant, qui a la tête appuyé sur mon châssis, à cause de mon étreinte. Il entend l'étincelant bouger?

Il me dépose... Rompant le moment. Magnus se penche légèrement, colle sa barre sur la mienne et m'envoie une douce et tendre décharge magnétique (baisé magnétique).

Optimus choisis ce moment pour nous dire: «C'est le moment de partir. Profitons du vaisseau et la couverture qui nous donnera!» Nous ne le contredisons pas. En plus cette navette de guerre contient plusieurs élément essentiel, tel que les distributeurs d'énergeon, des armes, etc. Dont... Les racks! Que pour une fois je suis vraiment prenante!

{Dans la navette quelques heures plus tard}

La nuit tombe et je suis dû pour une bonne et longue recharge. Yed est dans un coin de la salle des commandes.

Je gronde faiblement à Yed mes intentions, afin qu'il ne me cherche pas. Je me dirige derrière Magnus. Je dépose doucement mes servos sur ses trapèzes (partie du corps situé à la base du cou... Entre le cou et les épaules). Je me penche vers son audio et lui dit: «Je vais aux Racks et recharger, par la suite.»

Juste avant que je me redresse, il dépose un servos sur mon plastron. Il m'envoie une douce et tendre onde magnétique. «Recharge-toi bien, tu le mérite», me murmure-t-il.

Je me dirige hors de la salle, lorsque Yed lache en grognant: «Tu n'es plus la même bot qu'il y a quelques temps... Après tout, moi aussi! Les temps changent!»

Je souris sans me retourner. Il a raison, nous avons changé tout les deux.

Ah! Je me retourne avec un sourire malicieux. Yed relève la tête en me grondant qu'est-ce qui se passe dans mes processeurs. Je lui répond: «Toi, tu es devenue un vrai chat de salon!»

Il gronde, mécontent, mais me feule que c'est vrai.

{Au Racks}

Je lève la tête en direction du jet d'eau. Le liquide tiède coule sur mon plastron... Les goutellettes me font une sensation agréable...

Pendant ce moment tranquille et apaisant, je ressens un petit rythme régulier: les pulsation du Spark de mon petit étincelant. Le petit est comme moi, calme...

Laissant paraître un sourire, je dépose un servos sur mon châssis.

J'ai hâte que tu arrive petite vie... Qui a eu la chance d'avoir une seconde chance. Me pardonneras-tu de ce que je t'ai fait subir?

Quiétude. La seule émotion que je détecte en se moment de "la petite vie".

J'ai hate de le voir! J'ai hate de voir ses couleurs... Me ressemble-t-il? Ou il ressemble plus à Magnus? C'est un petit mech ou une petite femme?

Peut importe!

Je l'aimerai comme qu'il ou elle sera!

Une petite étincelle de vie, ça ne se remplace pas!

Pendant que je me cire, pour retirer toute saletté, je vois mon épaulette gauche... Ce n'est plus le même insigne... C'est un cercle vert avec un "x" à l'intérieur et des semblant de flammes qui font la ligne extérieur du cercle...

Étrange... Parce que Unicron est mort?

«Non, car tu sais et es...» me dis une voix féminine dans un murmure qui devient inaudible, ce qui m'empêche d'entendre la fin.

«Qui a parlé?» demandais-je, ne connaissant pas la voix. Aucune réponse. Je dois commencer à devenir folle. Je met un servos sur mon plastron, épuisée. Entre mes chiffres, j'aperçois le bouton pour éteindre l'eau. Ça serais une idée, et après, "go" à la recharge!

{Dans la chambre}

Je suis assise sur le petit lit, pensive. Lorsque des servos me prennent doucement

les épaules... Je sursaute. «Tu ne t'allonge pas pour recharger?» dit Ultra Magnus.

Je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver!

Je lui demande ce qu'il fait ici. Il répond qu'Optimus l'a envoyé recharger.

J'acquiesce en même temps qu'il s'assoit sur la couchette.

Il s'approche de moi pour le donner un ennieme baisé magnétique. Je ferme les optiques pour savourer le moment. Une fois qu'il cesse le baisé, je m'allonge.

Ultra Magnus se couche dans mon dos, passant un servos sur mon abdomen et collant son plastron à la base de mom casque.

Le lit est petit pour deux... Je lache justement le commentaire.

«Magnus, je peux aller me coucher au sol sans problème...» débutais-je. Il m'interrompt en disant qu'il est très bien comme ça, que ça dépend seulement de moi.

«Pourquoi tu reviens parfois avec cette gêne du contact? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, Tali!» lache-t-il. Oh! Il a utilisé "Tali", là, c'est du sérieux.

«Je sais pas... Une habitude? Puis, là, je voulais être sur que tu rechargerai à 100%», dis-je.

Il laisse échapper un grognement. Je lui demande, en question à son grognement: «Pourquoi?» Il me répond que je n'ai pas besoin de choisir pour lui. Nous nous mettons d'accord, par notre lien: Fin de la discussion.

Je me retourne pour me retrouver contre son châssis. Je me cale contre mon Sparkmate. Il m'entoure de ses bras... Me serrant contre lui. J'échappe un "ronron" de bonheur.

Je sombre, aussitôt, dans une recharge...

[reve]

Encore cette endroit sans commencement ni fin? Primus se tient devant moi aux côtés du jolie fembot... Dont son aura à elle est verte et avec des "mèches" grises qui apparaissent, contrairement à Primus dont la sienne est bleu avec des "lanières" blanches.

Unicron s'était une aura violete possédant des "flammèches" noirs.

«Primus...» dis-je. Il me pointe le bras gauche. Je regarde... Mon épaulettes et le logo vert. «Le temps est venu de rencontrer Zora, elle a décidé que tu étais prête», débute Primus. La femme s'implique en disant, en souriant à Primus: «Non... Elle a toujours été prête... C'était seulement pas le moment.»

Primus nous délaisse prétextant avoir autre chose à faire. Des entités mystiques ont des "planning"?

Elle est étrangement calme. Ah! C'est la voix qui me murmurait tout à l'heure aux Racks!

Elle reprend: «Je suis sœur de Primus et Unicron... Je suis entre les deux... Comme toi qui "prise" entre la descendance d'Unicron et le pouvoir des Primes. Comme moi tu es une femme... Nous qui représente entièrement les cycles. Comme moi, tu peux connaitre le futur... Que tu apprendras à donné des prophéties d'événements à venir.»

Euh? «Zora, c'est ça?» questionnais-je. Elle hoche la tête et commence: «Tu prendras un jour ma place... Car je rejoindrai le AllSpark. Mais pendant ce temps, je te formerai à ce que tu es: le futur et le cycle de la vie. Primus sera ton meilleur allié, Unicron ton ennemi. Primus cherche à perpétuer la vie, contrairement à Unicron qu'il crée le chaos... Seulement s'il n'influencait pas tant l'équilibre!» Elle conclu sur une phrase destiné à elle-même.

Je ne comprend rien... Surtout que Primus me disait que la mort faisait partie du cycle... Ah! Mais... Zora à raison: il veux que le chaos et la destruction, il ne pense pas aux autres générations.

«Talitha, je commencerai ton apprentissage... À être ton mentor, bientôt. Je te le soufflerai à l'audio lorsque ce sera le moment», finit-elle en souriant et disparaissant. Rah! Les être mythiques et leur habitude de disparaître et de laisser leur phrase en suspens ou énigmatique.

(narration Optimus)

{dans la salle de commande, juste après la disparition de Primus dans le "rêve" de Talitha}

«Jeune Prime...» commence une voix que je connais bien: Primus. «Lors de ton retour sur Cybertron, tu feras construire un temple comme le miens. Mais, tu devras le laisser sans nom et vide. Lorsqu'il sera temps de désigner et de faire des effigie du Cybertronnien», poursuit-il. Pour un Cybertronnien?

Je lui pose donc la question. Il me rétorque qu'il ne peut répondre et dit que Cybertron est enfin revenu à la vie, qu'elle attend ses habitants.


	27. Chapter 13- Stronglife

(Narration: Ultra Magnus)

Depuis quelques jours nous nous préparons à quitter la Terre. Une des planifications est de réussir à nous faire suivre par les Decepticons. Ce qui sera plus que risqué! Les autres préparations sont de préparer le vaisseau pour le voyage ou de trouver les matériaux pour construire un pont spatiale.

Puis, Talitha ne sort plus du tout de nos quartiers.

Mon but d'aujourd'hui: la faire sortir!

Je me rend à notre chambre. Elle est assise au sol. Je me dirige vers elle d'un pas calme. Je m'a croupi et commence: «Tali!» Elle redresse lentement la tête et me sourit en me voyant.

«On va prendre l'air aujourd'hui», lui dis-je. Elle ouvre grand les optiques, paniquée.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Depuis quand elle a peur?

-Je reste ici! s'exclame-t-elle déterminée.

-Tu sors prendre un peu d'air frais pour tes circuits, c'est pas bon de...

-Je suis bien et en sécurité ici! gronde ma Sparkmate.

-Tailtha! Tu es en sécurité avec nous tous autour de toi! Voyons, tu sais te défendre en plus!

Elle grogne de désaccord, puis méchamment, pour m'effrayer afin que je laisse tomber de la convaincre. Cette fois, non! Elle ne gagnera pas! Elle dois sortir un peu!

Je la prend dans mes bras et la met en "poche" sur mon épaule. Comme ça elle ne pourra pas ce jeter au sol!

Je marche dans le couloir de la navette. Elle se débat légèrement et gronde. Les autres bots que je croise me regardent d'un optique sceptique et avec une pointe d'incompréhension.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je la dépose au sol. Elle s'assoit, croise ses bras sur son châssis et ne bouge plus. Les Dinobots qui sont à l'extérieur semble surpris de la voir. Puis, je vois Yed approcher sous sa forme humanoïde. «Enfin sortie?» déclare-t-il à l'intention de Talitha.

Elle se transforme en bête et lache un feulement en se dirigeant vers Yed qui mute à son tour. Ma Sparkmate se glisse entre les battes de son Opiluk.

Dans mon lien, je ressens une crainte...

Mais, de quoi a-t-elle peur? Bon sang, on est juste à l'extérieur!

Le Predacons pousse affectueusement, de son museau, la tête de ma Talitha.

Je me rapproche d'eux.

L'opiluk de ma Sparkmate relève la tête, pendant que je me penche vers elle. Je dépose un servos sur le crâne de Talitha... Elle ne me lache pas du regard.

«Tu as gagné, entre à l'intérieur! Mais je ne te comprend pas quand même!» succombais-je. Elle ne tarde pas à retrouver sa forme bipède.

Elle vient rapidement se blottir dans mes bras. «Je suis sincèrement désolé! Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend», me dit-elle dans un murmure. Je la sers contre moi... J'ai été trop dure avec... Un idiot!

Je lui envoie des sentiments d'amour.

(Narration Yed)

Talitha mute, anxieuse et vient vers moi. Je me transforme à mon tour. Elle se blottis entre mes pattes.

«Ça ne va pas toi...» lui grognais-je. Elle ne répond pas. Hum?

«Magnus m'a obligé à sortir... Mais... Je...» glousse-t-elle incapable de mettre de mot. Je me penche vers elle et la pousse doucement de mon museau. «Il ne te reste pas grand temps avant que tu ai ton étincelant. C'est normal chez les Predacons de se chercher un endroit tranquille et à l'abris...» expliquais-je. Ultra Magnus arrive...

C'est vraiment normal même! C'est une question de survie... Du moins, ça l'était autrefois à cause des autres Predacons... Surtout les Alphas n'appréciaient pas que les Bêtas et les autres plus inférieur ait des Sparklings avec les femelles du groupe... C'est un instinct de survies que les femelles ont développé.

(Narration Ultra Magnus)

Soudainement, elle se redresse. Elle porte un servos à son châssis. Je ressens de l'inquiétude, différente de plus tôt, de la part de Talitha.

Elle penche la tête vers son châssis... Je fais de même. De l'énergie coule! Non! «RATCHET!» criais-je en panique. Talitha est blessé. Co... Comment?

Elle me dépose un servos sur mon bras et me fait un petit sourire. De?

(Narration Talitha)

Je me lance contre Ultra Magnus qui s'agenouille devant moi qui est entre les pattes de mon Opi. Je reste contre lui un moment, appréciant le contacte que j'ai contre lui. Des sentiment d'affection m'étreignent le Spark.

Puis, je sens quelque chose à l'intérieur de mon châssis... C'est comme si c'était de l'energeon qui coulait... Je me redresse vivement en déposant un servos sur mon châssis. Puis, la sensation d'énergeon qui perle s'accentue.

Je penche la tête vers mon châssis et je descend mon servos... Puis, d'un chiffre j'essuie le lieu où que je sens l'energeon. Je lève le chiffre vers mon plastron et renifle...

De l'energeon... Ainsi qu'une odeur particulière!

Puis, Ultra Magnus cri à Ratchet. Je dépose un servos sur le bras de mon Sparkmate.

Il est inquiet et surpris... Je lui dis que tout va bien.

{Quelques heures plus tard}

Assise, dans mes quartiers, je tient une petite boule de vie dans le creux de mon bras. Il someille. C'est un jeune mech. Nous avons décidé de l'appeler Stronglife. Pourquoi ce nom? Car il es avec nous aujourd'hui grâce à la puissance de Primus qui signifie la vie!

Il est si petit... Si fragile... J'ai peur de lui faire du mal...

Ultra Magnus dépose ses servos sur mes épaules. Puis, il les passe jusqu'à mes bras... M'enlaçant.

Je ferme les optiques dans le confort et le bien-être. J'ai l'impression que ça m'a rapprocher de Magnus...

Lorsque à l'interphone la voix de Prime émergent: «Autobots, les Decepticons nous ont débusqués! Nous n'auront pas d'autre choix que d'engager un combat!»

Mon Sparkmate se lève pour aller se battre.

Non... Je ne veux pas! Il va se faire tuer!

Il se tourne vers moi avec un regard désolé en disant que c'est son devoir. Je baisse les optiques en disant que je sais.

Je me sens mal de laisser aller tout les bots se battre... Mais je dois rester pour Stronglife!

(Narration Ultra Magnus)

Je suis vraiment désolée Talitha!

J'espère que ça ne fera pas comme autrefois...

Je rejoins Optimus à l'avant de l'aéronef. Je vérifie rapidement ce qui est à nos trousses: Des Insecticons, des Predacons et les troupes de Starcseam.

Nous commençons à courir dans tout les sens... Nous chargeons les missiles, nous nous préparons au combat... Nous nous devons les abattre avant qu'ils atteignent le vaisseau!

Lorsque nous attendons des masses qui atterrissent sur la navette. Oh, non!

Nous sommes foutu!

Je vois Yed qui force la porte, sous sa mutation de bête, pour sortir à leur rencontre... Sigma la femelle Dinobots le suit sous sa forme humanoïde, grimpant agilement. Strafe se jete dans le vide muté en son mode créature. Grimlock, lui reste bêtement à l'intérieur, n'étant pas assez agile pour monté rapidement sur la navette.

Puis, un beast bleu apparaît s'avançant lentement, dignement et menaçant. Il sort du couloir des chambres. «Talitha! Non! Tu es cinglée! Arrête!» lui dis-je en lui barrant la route. Elle me regarde droit dans les optiques, sans broncher. Elle n'abandonnera. Elle n'a pas les idées ailleurs. Elle continue d'avancer. Je ne me pousse pas... Mais elle me contourne d'un pas rapide...

C'est clair... Elle est cinglée!

Elle sort...

(Narration Talitha)

J'escalade le côté de la navette. J'arrive sur le dessus. Yed, Strafe, Sigma sont présents. Les jumeaux Jets arrivent à leur tour... Puis, Nigthroad.

Grimlock, Prowl, Magnus et Prime vont rester à l'intérieur pour s'occuper de d'autre chose.

La bataille se fait violente... Surtout à cause de la présence de beast...

Mais moi, je suis la plus dangereuse et aggressive... Et mon pouvoir m'aide à être une véritable prédatrice indomptable, impitoyable et imprévisible.

Tout adversaire qui s'approche de moi se retrouve assommé par ma queue serpentine, fondu par mes flammes ardente, lacérée par mes griffes acérées et démembré par mes crocs comme des couteaux. Je suis sans pitiée! Je défend ma famille! Personne y touchera!

Plusieurs cadavres jonche sur la navette. Je redresse la tête en mutant en bipède. Il reste quelques Cons. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Starscream qui tremble. Il recule effrayé en levant ses servos devant lui dans la peur. J'avance lentement, tel un prédateur, vers lui. Il me braque ses missiles vers moi.

Je mute au nouveau en bête voyant que ça sera mieux pour l'attaque. Je saute vers lui, la gueule grande ouverte, les pattes en avant et les griffes prête à fendre le métal. Mais Starscream mute et fuit. Je passe à deux chiffres de lui saisir un aileron.

Je voudrai le suivre, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Pendant ce temps, les autres ont lancé dans le vide les cadavres. Une chance que nous volons au-dessus de l'océan!

Une fois de retour à l'intérieur de la navette, je ne manque pas de me faire sermonner par Magnus et Ratchet.

Nigthroad arrive timidement et dit: «C'est grâce à elle que près de la moitié des Decepticons sont mort...» Je lui demande de ne pas s'impliquer, par pitié. Elle entre la tête, gênée, entre ses épaules. «Je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais j'ai agis en imbécile», expliquais-je, reconnaissant mes tords.

Je retourne vers mes quartiers apres les leçons des deux mechs.

Arrivée, je sens la présence de mon Opi. Il m'attend dans la pénombre de la chambre... J'ouvre les lumières. Il est debout, face à moi, me regardant sévèrement. Je dégluti. Il n'est pas de bonne humeur et ça c'est pas bon avec lui... Je l'ai connu rarement en colère, mais lorsqu'il se fâche, ce n'ai jamais plaisant.

«Tu me déçois!» lache-t-il tout simplement. J'hoqueté de surprise. « Les autres te l'ont déjà dit, mais je te le répète: Tu as mîs ton étincelant en dangé! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Tu ne devrai pas écouté tes instincts! C'est idiot!» poursuit-il. Je répond que c'est plus fort que moi. Il rugit: «Tu n'as pas à te laisser contrôler par tes instincts de chasseuse! Tu es une Bot aussi! Où est la Talitha qui s'est obstinée à ne pas être aggressive pendant la programmation?»

J'ouvre la bouche... Mais je suis bouchée, car il a totalement raison. Mes portières s'affaisse, comme mes épaules. J'ai pensé à quoi moi? Je suis débile! La pire des Daniluk! Je me frappe le casque de la paume de mon servos. Je ferme les optiques dans le découragement et le dégoût que j'éprouve envers moi.

Je suis peut-être une guerrière, mais je suis trop impulsive... Dès qu'on parle de Decepticons, je suis la première à me jeter tête première. Depuis le temps qu'on me le répète, je n'ai jamais voulu changer. Je dois modifier cette habitude, pour Stronglife!

En parlant du loup... Je ressens une panique de sa part. Puis, des pleurs finissent par me parvenir aux audios. Je vais vers son lit où que je l'avais déposé avant d'aller au combat.

Je le récupère et le sers contre mon châssis en lui maintenant la tête... Il n'a pas encore la force de la lever lui-même. Je lui renvois des sentiments pour le sécuriser et le tranquilliser. Je vais traumatisée mon petit si je continue à faire la débile.

Je retourne près de Yed. Il me regarde d'une façon que j'ai rarement vue. Rien de négatif... Il semble s'être calmé par rapport à il y a quelques secondes... Il semble curieux, avoir une affection soudaine. Je ne sais pas comment décrire... C'est un visage que je me souviens, mais que je n'ai pas revue depuis très longtemps: son côté paternel. Son expression change tellement!

Je l'ai vue à plusieurs moment, son côté paternel, lorsque j'étais une petite étincelante. Surtout la première fois, lorsqu'il m'a trouvé.

"Je tremblais de peur, les optiques mi-clos. J'étais couché en boule, en piteuse état... Je souffrais l'agonie, voir j'étais mourante ... Sans lien créateur, car j'ai été rejetée... Blessé et entaillé à plusieurs endroit, parfois à de grande profondeur. J'avais une portière tourné dans un sens qui ne tourne pas habituellement. J'avais des chiffres tordue ou brisé.

Puis, en entendant un bruit j'avais ouvert lentement les optiques et vue une immense créature noir. Elle pouvait faire de moi qu'une bouchée. À la place, elle s'est transformé pour faire place à un très grand mech. Il s'était approcher doucement de moi et avait déposé un servos qui recouvrait mon corps en entier. Ensuite, il m'avait pris délicatement dans son autre servos.

J'ai tout de suite tenté de me synchroniser sur son lien créateur avec un grand succès. Puis, il me redéposa au sol. Je me suis mise à paniquer, ayant peur d'être délaissé par se mech qui semblait être bien. Mais, il s'était repenché, déposant d'une façon protecteur son servos me disant: «Chute, chute, ça va aller... Je vais juste me transformer. Je vais t'apporté à un endroit que tu seras soigné.» Je n'avais rien compris à ces paroles, mais je sais qu'elle m'avait rassuré.

Je n'arrive même pas croire j'ai réussi à fuir dans un état pareil. Mais, je ne me souviens pas où et par qui j'ai été soignée."

Dans le lien créateur, je ressens une hésitation. «Euh-Humm... Je... Je peux...» commence-t-il hésitant. Je souris comprenant son trouble. Femelle Predacons est un vrai danger pour les autres mech autres que son Sparkmate.

Je décale donc légèrement le petit pour qu'on lui voit sa "binette", ayant deviner la question de mon Opi. Il se met à geindre. Je le berce. «C'est bon. Rassure-le contre toi», dit mon Opi. J'acquiesce, rapprochant ma petite étincelle à nouveau de moi. Yed me demande comment je l'ai nommé. Je lui répond donc: «Stronglife.»


	28. Chapitre 14-Une étincelle supplémentaire

{5 cycles plus tard}

(Narration omnisciente)

Les Autobots sont de retour sur Cybertron et ils n'ont eu besoin que de permettre aux Decepticons de trouver leur signal. La signature énergétique provenait de Cybertron!

Megatron à envoyé une escadron pour commencer. Lorsque celle-ci est revenu, le chef de groupe a fait part à Megatron de leur découverte: Cybertron vie et plusieurs bots sont revenue! et que des civils aussi.

Le signal n'a pas été seulement capter par les Decepticons, comme on peut le remarquer.

{Du côté des Autobots, à Iacon dans la base principal}

Nightroad est dans l'infirmerie, accompagné de Prowl et de Whitesky qui continue de grandir. Ratchet la scannant de la tête au pedes, une fois qu'elle est assise sur le lit. Il secoue la tête ne comprenant pas. Lorsque la couleur du rayon change de couleur pour un vert et clignote. Voilà où est le problème: au niveau du châssis!

Le docteur programme son scanner pour aller voir le "probleme" en profondeur. Soudainement, il hoquete de surprise. «Il n'y a aucun problème. Tu es seulement déclenché!» lache finalement Ratchet, sur son sérieux habituelle. Prowl et Nightroad ouvre grand la bouche.

Le petit Whitesky tire le bras de sa Daniluk et demande: «C'est quoi déclenché?» Nightroad, se ressaisie et fait signe à son sparklings de s'assoir sur le lit médical. Il s'obéit. «Déclenché... C'est lorsqu'une fembots a débuté une programmation», commence Nightroad. Le petit Sky questionne encore: «C'est quoi programmation?» Sa Daniluk explique: «C'est lorsqu'un petit étincelant commence à se programmer et former avant de naître.»

Le jeune mech se lève et commence à taper dans ses servos, chantonnant: «Je vais avoir une sœur! Ou bien un frère!» Puis, il part en courant en faisant encore une fois l'avion. Lorsqu'il met les pedes dans le couloir, il saute et se transforme en avion en criant: «Waa-Ah! Je vais être grand frère!»

Toute la base est maintenant courant.

Whitesky mute en sa version bipède en arrivant devant Talitha et Magnus qui sont dans la salle communautaire. Les jumeaux non loin d'eux. White cri aux deux Sparkmates: «Je vais être grand frere!» Il se tait, intrigué par un reflet de métal gris qui lui attire l'attention. Il me reprend même pas son souffle et questionne: «C'est quoi que t'as dans les bras, Tali?»

Cette dernière hésite et se penche.

La bots bleu se penche un peu, tenant bien la petite pièce de métal contre elle et laissant le bout de fer hors de porté du jeune mech. «Roh? C'est quoi cette chose qui est gris, qui a des bras, qui a des optiques, des pedes?» dit Sky intrigué.

Les jumeaux se mettent à rire. Le jeune bot crie: «Quoi, vous deux? J'ai plus le droit de poser des questions?»

Un peu arrogant ce petit mech.

«Bah si, mais tout les étincelants ressemble à ça... Et c'est tu seras grand frère d'un petit bonhomme de se look», dit Jet Storm pour se faire compléter par son jumeau: «Du moins, au début... Mais Storm, ce sera peut-être pas un petit bonhomme, mais une bonne femme!» Le frere bleu et gris rétorque, découragé: «C'est pareil!» Puis, une querelle commence entre les deux mechs adultes... Physiquement seulement, car mentalement leurs querelles prouvent le contraire.

«Mais alors, c'est laid!» déclare Whitesky en reposant son regard sur la petite chose grise. À ce commentaire, les jumeaux cessent de se quereller et commence à rigoler en se tenant les côtes.

Talitha, elle, reste surprise du commentaire du gamin. Elle trouve que c'est l'inverse, que son Sparklings est magnifique. «White! Ça ne se dit pas! Toi aussi tu était laid dans ce cas!» rétorque sa Daniluk qui arrive au même moment. «AIE! Je suis beau, moi! Je bouge, je ne suis pas tout gris et rikiki...» recommence le jeune mech. Nightroad le prend par le bras commençant à le disputer.

Talitha, s'étant déjà redressé, regardant la scène. Ne sachant pas quoi dire... Si c'est normal la réaction de Whitesky ou si c'était vraiment voulu et méchant. «Va dans ta chambre!» dit Nightroad. Cette dernière allume son comm-link pour informer Prowl qu'il veille à ce que Sky rejoigne sa chambre.

La fembots dorée s'approche de son Alpha: «Désolée pour ce qu'il a dit, c'était mal!» Talitha secoue la tête lui souriant: «Ce n'est as de ta faute... Il découvre. Enfin... Je crois...» Elle fini hésitante. Pour permettre de changer le malaise, Ultra Magnus lache: «Comme ça tu vas aussi avoir un étincelant?» Elle hoche la tête en fermant les optiques et les rouvrant.

Puis, Optimus appel ses soldats: «Jet Storm, Jet Fire, Ultra Magnus! avec moi! Nous partons en mission de reconnaissance!» Les trois bots on regardé leur chef avec incompréhension.

{Le soir apres le retour des troupes Autobots}

À leur arrivé, les bots ont presque couru à la réserve d'energeon pour prendre leur ration. Ils étaient tous exténués par leur mission qui a été exigente physiquement. Ils ont marché toute la journée, d'un pas rapide, pret des lacs de lave. Les bots était à deux doigts de la surchauffe, vu la chaleur qui y faisait.

Optimus avait détecté un signal de détresse, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé aux coordonnées. Ils ont alors cherché autour, sans rien trouver. Ceux qui étaient en détresse on sûrement trouvé un moyen de quitter l'endroit, selon Optimus.

Après la ration et une bonne douche aux Racks, tous sont partie à la recharge.

Lorsqu'Ultra Magnus est arrivé dans ses quartiers, il voit sa Sparkmate allongé sur son lit, dormant à point fermé. Il sourit de la voir calme. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, elle est en pleine conversation et entraînement avec un être mystique.

Ultra Magnus va s'allonger aux côtés de sa moitié.

[Reve]

(Narration Talitha)

«Alors, Zora, expliquez-moi pourquoi Primus et Unicron n'utilise pas leur pouvoir en ce moment... Si le véritable pouvoir est lorsque nous sommes immatériel», lâchais-je à la suite d'un enseignement de Zora. La divinité m'avait dit plus tôt que la puissance du pouvoir se manifeste dans le monde immatériel.

«Unicron et Primus ne sont pas totalement comme nous. Ici, ils sont plus vulnérable et ils sont sans puissance. Sous leur forme semi matériel, leur pouvoir est plus grand, mais leur tire énormément d'énergie. C'est pourquoi il l'utilise rarement et en faible "dose". Mais sous leur forme matériel qu'ils peuvent avoir le maximum de leur capacité», explique Zora.

Je fronce les optiques. «Alors, si leur pouvoir est le plus dangereux lorsqu'ils sont matériel, comme j'ai pu éliminer Unicron dans notre monde?» questionne la fembots. Zora me répond: «Tu es une guerrière née! Tu as le savoir des Primes, les techniques de combat d'Unicron, la connaissance du futur, la logique des bots, le bestiale des Predacons et des Dinobots... Et tu as des buts juste!»

Ça ce tiens... Sauf pour les buts... J'ai eu une envie de vengeance. Zora reprend, ayant saisie ma pensé: «C'est ton côté bestiale qui ta fait perdre la notion. Voilà tout!»

D'accord, si elle le dit.

Je hausse les épaules sur cette pensé.

Elle me sourit. «Je suis heureuse de te connaitre. Tu as un bon caractère. Je n'étais pas capable de voir qui allait être mon remplaçant. Je suis fière et soulagé que ça soit toi, car tu es une personne endurante, perspicace, vite d'esprit... Et qui a un plus grand Spark. Plus de ce que tu laisse paraître», me confie-t-elle.

Puis, Primus apparaît.

Bon, quoi encore?

Suit Unicron!

Scrap! C'est quoi qui va se passer, encore? Je ne peux pas apprendre en paix? Je vais avoir un devoir moi!

«Chère sœur, désolé de te dérangé...» commence Primus pour se faire couper par Unicron: «Comment as-tu osé pervertir mon élu, sœur? C'est à cause de toi qu'elle ne veut pas me servir!»

Bordel, j'suis écœurée des engueulades familiales! Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans!Unicron gueule encore, les autres restent silencieux, ne fait pas attention. Je me fâche, perdant patience : «ARRÊTE! Laisse les autres parlé! Il n'y a pas juste toi! Je ne t'apartiens pas! Je n'appartiens à personne! Ni Primus et ni Zora! Je suis moi, voilà tout! Mais je te promet une chose Unicron, si tu ne change pas, tu disparaîtras à jamais!»

Je reste surpris par mes paroles et le ton que j'ai utilisé, comme les trois êtres mythiques. Dans un cri de rage Unicrom disparaît en promettant de me tuer avant que j'ai la capacité de devenir comme Zora. «C'est ce qu'on vera!» lachais-je. Zora s'exclame, en me regardant: «Têtu, comme Unicron! Sur de toi, comme Primus! Déterminée, comme personne!»

Je soupire. Je suis découragée de ses comparaisons.

Je finis par demandé la raison de la présence de Primus. Il me répond que sa personne est menacé, que les descendants d'Unicron ont l'intention de l'anéantir une fois pour toute, y compris Zora.

Alors, Unicrom etait venu empêcher Primus de communiquer la mauvaise nouvelle à Zora. Mais... Comment vont-ils faire?

-Zora, s'il te plait, uni tes forces aux miennes pour les empêcher! Aide-moi à renaître pour nous débarrasse une fois pour tout d'Unicron!

-Il n'en est pas question! Tu sais que te faire renaître signifie qu'Unicron aussi! Je suis incapable d'un seul de vous à la fois! Vous êtes reliés et tu le sais! La dernière fois, ça été le bordel et tout à été saccagé! Et j'ai dû faire appel aux Primes, les sortir de leur repos bien mérité de leur première fois! Puis, Unicron avait gagné en force, en plus! Et il continue de gagner en puissance, sermonne Zora.

-Promet moi que tu y repenseras, car ici, je ne peux rien faire contre lui, demande Primus.

-Non, et ça reviens au même à chaque fois, il ne rejoint jamais le néant!

Puis, Primus me regarde intensément. Zora tourne les optiques vers moi. Elle déclare à Primus qu'il n'y pense pas! que Talitha (moi) n'en a pas encore la capacité. Je questionne sur ce qu'ils parlent. Mais personne me répond et je me sens expulsé.

Je réveille en ouvrant brusquement les optiques. Scrap! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? On va souffrir? Le futur n'est pas calme?

Je ferme les optiques pour tenter d'utiliser mon pouvoir. Je veux voir ce que le futur nous réserve.

De petites secances qui me sont inutiles me sont révélé.

"Une petite sparklings doré et noir est assise au sol jouant avec un autre étincelant bleu royal. Puis, un jeune mech noir et blanc arrive tout joyeux. Ce dernier ressemble beaucoup à Whitesky. C'est peut-être lui plus vieux?"

Cette vision mignonne change pour une cauchemardesque:

"C'est la même vision que l'autre jour, mais plus précise. Un predacons gris s'avance vers moi, la gueule avec de l'energeon qui en coule. Puis j'entends un pleur qui provient de derrière moi: «Daniluk!» Je tourne légèrement la tête, vois une flaque d'energeon qui m'entoure. Puis, j'aperçois finalement le même jeune mech bleu royal que dans l'autre vision, mais en un peu plus vieux. Il a peur et est effrayé. Alors, c'est mon Sparklings?"

Je n'ai pas le temps de tenté à comprendre davantage la situation que la vision change encore:

"Des champs de guerre, fumant, plein d'explosion. Comme pendant la guerre de Cybertron. Puis, Megatron se tient dignement en son centre en compagnie d'un grand Cybertronnien et de plusieurs autres mech de taille ordinaire que je ne peux identifier, car la scène est flou. Puis, je vois un grand bot qui leurs fait front en compagnie de treize... Non un peu plus... Cybertronnien et deux être lumineux vert leur tient compagnie. Puis une barrière énergétique maintient les autres bots à l'extérieur de la scène."

J'arrête de vouloir voir le futur. Il n'est que désastreux pour le moment. Mais ça va changé! Il faut rester optimiste! Mais je dois rester sur mes gardes!

Je suis sortie de mes pensés par une panique dans mon Spark et des pleurs. Je me lève doucement remarquant finalement la présence de Magnus. En me mettant sur mes pedes, je faibli, remarquant que je me suis trop poussé à bout. Scrap! Comment ça que je ne m'en aperçois pas?

Je marche rapidement vers le lit de mon Stronglife. Je le prend dans mes bras le berçant, pour qu'il cesse ses pleures. «Shuuut, tu vas réveillé ton Opi! Il est très épuisé», murmurais-je.

Je sors de notre quartier pour aller faire cesser ses pleures plus loins pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde. Je me laisse guidé par mes pas... Je me rend dans la salle communautaire. Il y a seulement Optimus qui s'occupe des appareils. Il se tourne vers moi, surement curieux de connaitre qui arrive.

«Salut», dis-je en continuant de bercée mon petit qui pleur. Je vais m'assoir sur le bord d'une fenêtre. Les jambes repliées contre moi et mon sparkling serré contre mon châssis. Optimus ne m'a pas lâcher du regard.

Je me met au bercer à nouveau mon petit. Rien ne fonctionne! C'est la première fois qu'il me fait une crise de ce genre...

Prime s'approche. «Ne le berce pas, garde le près de ton Spark et renvoie lui des sentiments contraires à son émotions du moment. S'il à peur, rassure le», me conseille-t-il. Je le regarde droit dans les optiques. Il me rajoute que c'est une chose qu'il faisait avec Moonlight.

Il retourne aux appareils, me laissant seule avec mon Étincelant. Je le sert contre mon châssis... Juste au-dessus de mon Spark. Je lui renvoie des sentiments de quiétude, de paix.

Les pleures cessent tranquillement.

Je me demande se qu'il lui a fait tant peur. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien!


	29. Chapitre 15- Petit Stronglife

{Plusieurs cycles plus tard}

Ultra Magnus est malheureusement partie sur le terrain se battre contre les Decepticons. Je voudrais bien y aller, mais une petite boule d'énergie me fait choisir le contraire. Par contre, je vais y retourner bientôt, une fois de temps en temps. Je ne dois pas privé Optimus de soldats. Déjà que nous sommes peu versus les Decepticons.

Je suis assise au sol, tenant Stronglife... Non, c'est le contraire, c'est lui qui me tient les pouces. Je garde les pouces solide, puis force un peu pour tirer mon étincelant sur ses pedes.

Je souris, il semble solide sur ses pedes. Il sautille, profitant du support de mes chiffres. Puis, il fait un petit pas maladroit. Un deuxième.

Je me suis jamais autant senti heureuse. C'est vraiment mignon à voir!

Et mon attitude est totalement différente envers Stronglife!

Puis, je lève la tête et vois Nightroad qui tient sa petite Sparkling. Elle est suivie de son petit Whitesky. «Il marche deja! Dis donc, il est plus rapide que mon petit Sky!» s'exclame-t-elle en souriant.

Nightroad a eu sa petite il y a quelques cycles. Elle a fait comme moi: s'est cloîtrée dans ses quartiers et ne voulait en sortir sous aucun prétexte.

(Narration omnisciente)

«Moonlight! Je peux te demander un service?» commence Talitha en arrivant. La jeune fembots lève la tête de son datapads. «Oui?» dit-elle. La combattante lui demande si elle peut garder Stronglife, le temps qu'elle parte en mission. «Bien-sûr!» s'exclame-t-elle. Talitha la remercie et tend Stronglife à Moonlight pour qu'elle puisse le prendre. Le petit qui était calme commence à s'énervé, heureux, en tapant dans ses servos: «Moo-Mooo-light! Moo-light!»

La bots en question rit et reprend le jeune sur la prononciation de son nom.

-Moo..le-Light! répète Stronglife.

-Non, Moonlight! reprend encore la jeune femme en riant.

-Moo...Moonlight!

-Ouiiiii! lache Moonlight heureuse. Tu as réussi! Répète-le maintenant!

-Moonlight, dit Stronglife sans hésitation en riant et tapant dans ses servos.

Talitha sourit, à cause du bonheur de son fils, et les salut en déposant un baisé sur la barre de son Sparkling.

Pendant la sortie de la Daniluk de Stronglife...

Moonlight a été rejoindre Nightroad et ses deux étincelants afin que le petit Stronglife ne s'ennuie pas.

Le plus vieux Sparkling de la demi-predacons est assis au sol avec sa petite sœur, Atcia, qui joue avec des figurines qui représente des animechs.

Lorsque Stronglife se retrouve assis, au son tour, il regarde Moonlight et gazouille heureux de se retrouver avec ses deux amis. Les jeunes jouent, Whitesky tentent de diriger l'histoire inventé en jouant avec les figurines. Mais, les autres ne sont pas d'accord avec les idées du premier étincelant. Les deux plus jeunes finissent par tourner le dos à Whitesky et poursuivre "LEUR" histoire.

Le premier mech se lève et dit qu'il va aller jouer tout seule dans sa chambre! Nightroad tente de convaincre le contraire, mais il n'écoute rien.

Les deux Sparklings qui, ont quasiment le même âge, continuent de jouer... Puis, il commencent à se pousser légèrement.

Soudainement, la petite mute sous les yeux des deux fembots. C'est tres jeune pour une première mutation...

Moonlight lache un petit cri de surprise à la vue de la transformation. Puis, Atcia, sous sa métamorphose, mord Stronglife. Et oui! Atcia s'est transformé en Predacons, d'où la surprise de Moonlight.

«Atcia, lache Stronglife!» ordonne Nightroad en paniquant et pensant que Talitha va la tuer. Stronglife pleur sous la douleur de la morsure. Voyant que sa fille ne lache pas et qu'elle panique, elle va à elle. «Tout doux, tout doux... Qu'est-ce que je fais?» lache la Daniluk de la petite Predacons. Lorsque Yed arrive, n'éyant pas suivie Talitha. Il s'approche calmemant et poussant Nightroad, sans la brusquer. Il saisie doucement la la gueule de la petite, passe un chiffre à l'intérieur de sa gueule pour débarrer la mâchoire (puisque la petite possède une mâchoire qui barre) et ouvre délicatement.

La petite Atcia secoue la tête et regarde ensuite Yed. Puis, elle court jusque dans les bras de sa Daniluk. L'étincelante grelotte de peur. «C'est fini, c'est fini!» dit Nightroad pour consolé sa gamine. Atcia est une triple changeuse comme sa mère!

Le petit de Talitha pleur encore. Son Awo* le prend dans ses bras pour aller le porter à l'infirmerie. (Awo: est l'équivalent de grand-père chez les Cybertronniens)

Stronglife n'a pas manqué aucune des paroles que Nightroad disait à sa petite: «Ça fait du mal cette transformation! Tu ne dois pas l'utiliser avant...»

Nightroad devra informer Prowl et Talitha, puisque cette dernière est son Alpha.

Le petit d'Ultra Magnus ne cesse de se répéter qu'il ne doit jamais se transformer, car c'est mal et il se dit que c'est pour cela que personne se transforme jamais en animech... Puis, sinon il va décevoir tout le monde et les blesser comme Atcia a fait.

Lorsque Talitha est revenue et a demandé ce qui s'est passé, ayant senti de la souffrance dans son lien. Yed lui a expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Puis, le opi complète se que Ratchet lui a dit: «Stronglife va rester avec des cicatrices de la morsure.»

La guerrière a acquiesce. Elle ne se fâche pas, car c'est un accident. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que Atcia transformerait et qu'elle morderait.

Mais, elle tente de consoler son petit bot en lui repetant que ce n'est pas grave et que c'est,finit maintenant.

(Narration Talitha)

Je me suis réveillé, car j'entends Life pleurer... Ultra Magnus est encore en mission. Mais je n'aime pas leur mission, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... En plus, ils ne trouvent jamais rien. Ah... Et mon petit Life a commencé à ce teinter de bleu royal! C'est pas rapport, mais c'est plaisant à savoir!

Je marche en direction de la chambre de Life. Je passe par le salon où dort Yed, en boule, sous sa forme bestiale, comme un chien.

Mon petit brin de fer est assis dans son lit. Il me regarde arriver. Je m'assois sur la couchette de mon Life. Il se blottis contre moi et je le sers dans mes bras. «Que ce passe-t-il mon petit Spark?» questionnais-je. Il se met à sangloter de plus belle en me serrant.

Moi, un peu plus sèchement: Life, dis-moi ce qui te fais peur!

Stronglife, en larme: Cau-mard...

Moi: Raconte le moi ton cauchemar.

Stronglife: G'and bot pas beau, Municon...

Moi, reprenant son mot qu'il a mal articulé: Grand... Et comment il s'appel?

Stronglife: Oui! Mu...Mu... Uni...con.

Unicron! Salop! Tu es venu perturber le sommeil de mon fils! Tu vas le payer!

Stronglife, pleurant encore: Gros Uni-con veux que... Moi écoute ordre à lui. Veux que Daniluk di-paraisse...

Moi, très sérieusement: Écoute-moi bien Stronglife! (Il hoche la tête) Tu ne dois jamais écouter ce Bot! Il est très très méchant! Tu ne dois jamais faire de compromis avec lui! C'est claire?

Il hoche la tête, intrigué et commençant à cesser les pleurs: Lui qui et comment toi connait?

Moi, en me levant: Je te l'expliquerai quand tu seras plus grand, Life. Pour le moment, tu dois recharger.

Il me prend le bras: Reste, veux pas être seul ´vec Uni-con!

Il prononce Unicron, Uni-con, c'est tellement parfait! La prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui sors. «Oui, je vais rester avec toi, fait moi une place, Daniluk a aussi besoin de recharger, elle va le faire à coter de toi. Mais, je ne changerai pas à coter de toi tout les soir!» l'informais-je. Il hoche lentement la tête.

{Le lendemain matin, comme si rien s'était passé}

(Narration omnisciente)

«AWO!» crie une petite voix masculine. Le grand bot noir se penche et attrape, sous les bras, le petit être bleu, à qui appartient la voix, qui cours vers lui. Le mech ténébreux soulève l'étincelant au-dessus de sa tête, le maintenant à bout de bras. Le jeune donne des coups de pedes dans le vide, amusé de se retrouver dans les airs. Les bras déposés sur ceux de son Awo.

«Awo, awo, awo, awooo!» répète sans cesse le gamin. L'immense mech dit, en le redescendant devant son plastron: «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit Stronglife?» Le petit ne répond pas, il continue à crier: «Awooo!»

Yed rigole brièvement aux cries répétitif du jeune. Puis, le gamin étire ses bras vers son Awo, fermant et ouvrant les chiffres. Le Predacons colle Stronglife contre lui. Le Sparkling enlace le cou du grand mech, le serrant du plus fort qu'il peut. Yed, lui, dépose un servos sur son dos. «Où est Daniluk?» demande le grand bot noir.

Stronglife regarde rapidement de chaque côté, cherchant sa mère. Lorsqu'il la voit qui arrive. Il se met à se débattre pour aller la rejoindre. Yed dépose l'étincelant au sol qui repart en courant vers sa créatrice. Il recommence à crier:«DANI, DANI, DANIIILUUUUUUK!»

Talitha se penche. Avant de le prendre, elle dit: «Arrête de crier inutilement! C'est pas plaisant pour les autres!» Stronglife baisse les optiques, soumis, et entre sa tête entre les épaules. «Ne fais pas cette tête, je t'avertissais, je ne te chicanais pas!» lache Talitha en le prenant et l'assoyant sur son bras en le gardant contre elle. Stronglife dépose sa tête contre le cou, et entourant le cou de ses petits bras, de sa créatrice. Stronglif se calme.

Cette dernière dépose un servos sur la tête du petit mech. «Où Opi?» demande le gamin. «Life, je te l'ai dit i peine 3minutes. Il est partie en patrouille», répond-elle, découragée. «Dani fâchée à cause moi?» questionne le petit. La guerrière colle sa barre contre celle de son fils et dit: «Daniluk n'est pas très patiente. Ce n'est pas ta faute, compris?» Talitha lui fait un doux sourire avant de déposé un baisé sur la barre de son Sparkling. «Opi pa'ti 'vec qui en mi-yon?» questionne le gamin. «Mi-si-on. Opi est parti en mission avec Optimus» dit Talitha.

Stronglife: ´vec O-ooo-o-minius!

Yed rigole à la façons que prononce Stronglife le nom de Optimus.

Talitha, décochant un regard mauvais à son Opiluk, reprenant son Sparkling: Non... Op-Ti-Mus.

Stronglife, sur de lui: O-minus!

Talitha: Op-ti-mus!

Stronglife: Ça j'ai dit! Optimus!

Talitha: Non, O-minus!

Yed rit aux éclats. Sa "petite" étincelante se retourne à nouveau vers lui. «Bien quoi? Cette fois c'est lui qui a dit comme il le faut et toi comme il le disait!» rétorque Yed n'aimant pas l'attitude de sa fille. La guerrière gronde légèrement. «Daniluk fâcher pou-ka?» lache Stronglife. La questionné se secoue et ment: «Je... Désolée Opi, j'sais pas ce qui s'est passé!» En réalité, en vient d'avoir une vision sans bonheur, seulement avec de la souffrance.

Lorsque, le comm-link de Talitha s'allume. C'est Ultra Magnus qui lui demande d'ouvrir un vortex et de demander à Ratchet de préparer son matériel médical. Ce qu'elle fait aussitôt. Elle envoie Yed avertir le doc et, pendant ce temps, elle leur ouvre le pont.

Les Autobots arrivent avec une fembot violente blessée à la jambe et au bras. C'est Ultra Magnus qui la transporte à l'infirmerie. Une fois que cette dernière n'est plus dans la pièce et que les bots commencent à se disperser, Talitha lache tout bas: «Je n'aime pas ce que cette fembot!» Son étincelant la regarde et dit: «Dani, moi aussi... Y-a quequel chose me fait peur ´vec elle.» C'est au tour de la guerrière de regarder son fils, déclarant: «Elle te fait peur? ... Jé t'inquiète pas, quoi qu'il arrive Daniluk va être là pour te protéger!»


	30. Chapitre 16- Séparations

{3cycles plus tard}

(Narration Talitha)

«Stronglife, tu es où? C'est le temps d'aller prendre ta douche!» m'exclamais-je.

Il se cache, il n'aime pas prendre de douche, pourtant, il est plein de gadoue!

Lorsque je vois un pedes bleu derrière ma couchette. Je l'agrippe et tire. «Non, non! Lache moi Daniluuk! Je veux pas aller aux Racks!»

Je le prend dans mes bras... Il se débat en donnant des coups. Puis, il me saisie le servos et touche à trois endroits. Mon servos fige. Je le regarde. «Qui t'as appris ça?» l'interrogeait-je en colère. Il me répond que c'est personne. «Tu me ment!» déclarais-je en remettant mon servos en fonction, en touchant les mêmes endroits qu'il a touché. «Non, j'ai appris seul... Je savais pas que je pouvais faire», dit mon petit. Je dois le croire? «Daniluk, c'est vrai! Vrai de vrai!» poursuit-il. Je demande: «C'est pas dans un rêve que tu as appris?» Il secoue la tête en disant qu'on apprend rien dans les rêves et que c'est juste amusant. «Je te crois. Mais on ne refait plus jamais ça! Compris?» demandais-je pendant qu'il hoche la tête. Il me dit la vérité, je le sais quand il me ment!

Puis, je l'emmène aux Racks... Où qu'il me fait une autre crise. «Arrête! Apres ça va être fait et fini!» lâchais-je en me fâchant. Je l'ai surpris, car il cesse sa crisette et se laisse frotter.

Plus tard au courant de la journée, moi et Stronglife croisons la bot violette dans la salle principal. Tout les mechs sont autour d'elle accroché à ce qu'elle dit. Elle leur sourit d'un sourire splendide, mais que je n'aime pas. Elle me regarde et viens vers moi. Elle me tend un servos en se présentant: «Blactease! Et toi tu dois être la fameuse Talitha! C'est ca?» Je répond: «Non, car sinon cette Talitha t'aurais déjà sortie d'ici pour perturber les autres!» Stronglife me regarde en souriant bêtement, car il connait mon nom. Qu'en-t-a Blacktease elle me regarde sévèrement. Je lache sèchement: «Je plaisantais! À moins que je t'ai pris à ton petit jeu?»

Elle se resaisie: «Pardon... Je n'aime pas trop les blagues de ce types!» Puis, mon Sparkling dit que moi non plus j'aime pas les blagues. Petite racaille, Stronglife! Je souris intérieurement.

{quelques jours plus tard}

Ultra Magnus est de plus en plus distant... Au tant dans notre lien que physiquement.

Ce matin, c'est notre sujet de discussion:

Moi, un peu bêtement, à bout: Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe! Tu vas me le dire à la fin? Tu bloque tes pensés et tes sentiments dans le lien Sparkmate!

Lui: J'ai dit que ça allait! Il n'y a rien à connaître de toute façon!

Moi: Tu me ment! Dis-le moi! Tu n'as plus confiance en moi?

Lui: J'ai autre chose à faire Talitha! On s'en reparle ce soir.

Moi, méchamment: Tu fuis encore, car tu as peur? Je me suis adapter à notre réalité... Et toi, tu change... C'est maintenant à toi de faire l'effort de t'adapter! Et ce n'est pas le temps de me lâcher! Y'a Life!

Lui: Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Il quitte la pièce. Je rugis. Je le suis, mais reste dans nos quartiers tandis que lui sort dans les couloirs. Je gronde mon mécontentement. Une chance que mon Opi n'est pas là! Sinon, ça aurait barder...

Puis, j'entends un gémissement et dans mon lien créateur je ressens de la panique. Je marche calmement vers la chambre de mon Sparklings.

Je cherche mon petit mech, mais ne le voit nul part... Lorsque je réalise qu'il y a une silouhette reptilienne dans le lit. «Life?» dis-je incertaine malgré qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre option. Il gronde dans la langue des bêtes: «Laisse-moi! Je suis un monstre! Personne ne veut de ca! Va-t-en je vais te blesser! C'est dangereux cette apparence!»

Je m'approche doucement. Je ne veux pas l'effaroucher plus de ce qu'il est deja. «Stronglife... Il n'y a aucun mal à être un Pradacons. Sauf si tu t'en sert pour les mauvaises causes.» Il me regarde, mais ne me rétorque rien. Je lui tend un servos vers le dessus de son crâne. Mon étincelant le regarde incertain et rabat ses piques dorsaux tout en baissant la tête.

Je dépose mon servos sur sa tête, même s'il échappe un grognement de désaccord. «Il est tot, rendort toi petit Spark», dis-je tout bas. Il me répond qu'il veut redevenir comme avant! «Fait la même chose que tu as déjà fait» rétorquais-je. Il m'avoue: «Je ne sais pas... Je me suis réveillé et transformé... J'ai eu peur car tu as lever le ton et Opi aussi!»

Oups...

J'explique donc à mon petit Life qu'il doit seulement se concentrer... Comme il le ferait pour bouger un chiffre. Il essaie plusieurs fois et y parvient finalement. Il me regarde avec des optiques tristes. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas être Predacons. C'est vrai qu'Ultra Magnus ne sera pas heureux de la nouvelle, mais pour moi, Predacons ou non c'est pareil! C'est le même petit Stronglife!

Je le prend et le sert contre mon châssis. Lui, il entoure ses bras autour de mon cou, pleurant silencieusement. «Allez, c'est fini! Agit comme un mech de ton âge! Tu es grand maintenant! Puis, ton mode alternatif de bete est magnifique! N'en parle pas tout de suite à Opi... Puis, tout à l'heure, Awo et moi te montrerons quelque chose. D'accord?» dis-je pour tenter de le consoler et lui envoyant des sentiments affectifs. Je sens ses petits chiffres fins joué avec une de mes câbles.

Il s'éloigne de moi en essuyant ses larmes du revers de son servos. Je lui souris en disant: «Moi, je serai toujours fière de toi! Quoiqu'il arrive! Tu es un petit mech géniale!»

Je me lève et sors de sa chambre le laissant dormir jusqu'à plus tard.

(Narration Nigthroad)

«Atcia! Calme-toi! Ce n'est pas le moment de te transformer en Predacons! Arrete-tu vas tout briser! White! Aide-moi à l'attraper!» criais-je car Atcia n'a qu'envie de jouer... Mais elle fout la pagaille et jette tout ce qui se trouve sur les meubles au sol. WhiteSky tente d'attraper Atcia en se jetant dessus... Mais il échoue...

Puis, il utilise son pouvoir. Il érige une clôture holographique autour d'Atcia. Plus il vieillit, mieux il maîtrise ce pouvoir. C'est un jeune adolecent maintenant!

Atcia reste figée face au mur. Elle mute et se met à pleurer par la panique. Une fois que je la prend dans mes bras ... Elle se change encore en bete, me mord et recommence le fouilli, car je l'échappe. Elle tombe au sol gracieusement sur ses quatre pattes.

White est découragé et il me dit qu'il abandonne. Puis, je vois Talitha passer devant la pièce. Elle garde la tete haute, droite, regardant devant. C'est peut-être ses habitudes, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Puis, un bruit d'un objet qui se fracasse contre le sol me ramène à la réalité. «Atcia! ... Talitha... J'ai besoin d'aide!» criais-je avait qu'elle soit trop loin. Je la vois apparaître devant la porte en me demande ce qui ce passe. Je lui pointe du chiffre "le problème". «Je ne peux pas t'aider. Je ne suis pas doué en tant que Daniluk... Mon fils n'a pas une bonne Daniluk...» m'avoue-t-elle. Je répond en secouant la tête: «Ne dis pas ça! Jamais, jamais, jamais! Puis, là, ce n'est pas d'une Daniluk que j'ai besoin... Mais d'une Alpha... Atcia se laisse emporter et je crois que c'est son côté Predacons qui fait ca!»

Elle me regarde sévèrement avant de me dire que je parle de notre partis Predacons comme si c'était un handicap. Elle m'ajoute que c'est même le contraire... Mais qu'il faut apprendre à gérer davantage ses émotions, car les Predacons sont souvent à l'extrême pour ce qui est de sentiment ou juste neutre... Ce qui est rare.

Mon Alpha siffle, gronde, feule et gronde à nouveau. Ma petite cesse de bouger et regarde, la tête bien haute, avec deux plaques qui se dressent, sur le côté de la tete, comme des oreilles d'animaux terriens, en direction de Talitha.

Elle a réussi à avoir son attention! Je reste bouché. Elle n'a rien dit et presque rien fait... Même rien communiquer dans la langue des bêtes. C'était tout simplement des sons!

«Il suffit! Atcia se calme! Ce n'est pas l'endroit et le moment!» dit Talitha et quitte la piece. Ma petite Sparkling mute en bipède et vient à moi. Elle me tend les bras pour que je la prenne.

Dans le lien créateur je ne sens aucune émotion de sa par... Sauf un peu de crainte. «Il faut respecté elle! Sinon elle pas contente! Et Daniluk aussi!» lache ma petite. Puis, elle reprend: «Elle beaucoup d'émotion qu'elle essaie d'ensevelir... Inquiétude, angoisse, colère, tristesse...»

(Narration Talitha)

Je marche lentement... Ce qui me permet d'entends Atcia qui énumère mes sentiments.

Cette petite sonde les Sparks! À ce que je vois...

J'entre dans la salle des operations et y vois Optimus. J'avance vers lui, toujours en lenteur. Arrivée à ses côtés, je lui demande qu'elle est l'horaire de la journee. «Nous n'avons rien... Les Decepticons n'ont pas redonné de nouvelle de vie. Par contre tu pourrais aller voir les Dinobots... Mais dit-moi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas!» commente Prime. Je rétorque de laisser tomber. Il fronce les optiques.

«Puis, les Dinobots sont partie. Je leur en ai donné la permission. Je ne souhaite pas qu'ils poursuivent cette bataille, pour le moment. Et, je désirs qu'ils se prennent un peu de bons temps. Je n'ai pas envie que leur espèce s'éteigne en entier», lâchais-je, même si je sais qu'il n'attandait pas cette réponse. Mon chef m'observe un moment avant de secouer la tête. «N'oublie pas que tu peux tout me dire», échappe-y-il finalement en recommençant à pianoter sur les écrans. Je répond: «C'est seulement une chose qui ne conscerne que moi et Magnus. C'est tout. Pour le moment, j'aime mieux ne pas en parler.» Optimus acquiesce, en disant qu'il comprend mon silence dans ce cas.

Il doit pensé que c'est une simple querelle de couple... Mais c'est plus, je le sens!

[Flashback]

{Chez les decepticons}

(Narration Omnisciente)

Megatron est assis sur son trône, avec un sourire satisfait. «Chasseur de prime, je te confie donc cette mission. N'échoue pas à la tâche. Sinon tu en perdras la vie et ce ne sera peut-être pas moi qui te l'enleverai, mais ta cycle!» lache Megatron à la silouhette dans l'ombre qui acquiesce silencieusement avant de disparaître.

Puis, au même instant Shockwave entre en déclarant: «Mon laboratoire est pret. Mais vue qu'il me manque beaucoup de donné, il serait illogique de...» Megatron le coupe qu'ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre et qu'ils doivent commecer maintenant!

«Si vous le souhaitez, Seigneur, mais je ne garantie pas de la réussite. Il se peut que ce soit une lamentable échec», ajoute le scientifique. Le chef Decepticons rétorque, en se levant de son trône: «Fait que ça en soit le contraire. Sinon tu le payeras de ta carcasse!»

[retour au moment présent/Flash]

(Narration Stronglife)

Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, donc je me suis levé à la recherche de ma Daniluk. Elle voulait me montrer un truc. Je trouve ma créatrice dans la salle des commandes... Ou un truc du genre. Elle parle avec Optimus qui lui pianote.

Pourquoi pas arrivé en criant pour les faire sursauter?

Je cours en criant: «DANIIIIIIILUK!»

Elle se tourne vers moi, mais elle tombe à genou un servo au-dessus du Spark. Je répète, paniqué: «Daniluk!» Optimus se penche au même moment, prenant ma créatrice par les épaules. Les optiques de ma Dani son plonger dans le vide. Avec le même regard, elle se redresse sur ses pedes en retirant son servos de dessus son châssis.

Puis, à peine quelques secondes s'écoulent avant qu'elle ressaisissent son châssis. Moi, à ce même instant, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose se déconnecte de moi. Une chose qui était devenu légère et quasiment plus présente depuis quelques temps: mon lien créateur avec mon paternel.

J'entends Optimus qui demande à ma Daniluk ce qu'il se passe. La reponse qu'elle donne est ceci: «Trouver Magnus!» Elle commence des pas chancelant. Avant qu'elle s'écroule, Optimus l'arrêté et la fait asseoir. «Envoie des bots le trouver... Je crains le pire... Je ne le sens plus dans le lien!»

Aussi tot dit, aussitôt fait!

Moi, je me rapproche de ma Daniluk et dépose un servos sur sa jambe. Elle relev les optiques vers moi. Elle me prend et me sert contre elle.

Puis, un bot arrive à bout de souffle criant que mon Opiluk a été trouver mort.

Quoi? Comment?

Plus aucune émotion de la pars de ma Daniluk est déversé dans le lien. «Life, ce n'est rien contre toi... Au contraire. Donne-moi juste quelques jours pour me stabilisé un peu...» me murmure-t-elle à l'audio, ne comprenant pas trop de quoi elle parle... Surement le fait qu'elle me me renvoie plus d'émotion?

Elle m'ajoute qu'elle coupe ses sentiments, comme elle le faisait avant, mais pour ne pas devenir dépressive comme ce qu'elle a entendu parler lorsqu'un bot perd son partenaire. «Correcte. Tant que tu reste avec moi!» dis-je en me calant contre elle.

{Un cycle plus tard, dans la salle des commandes}

Je suis avec ma Daniluk qui me renvoie parfois des sentiments. Vue ce qu'elle a dit hier, je trouve ça tot! Mais tant mieux!

Les mechs tentent de trouver qui a tuer Opi... Mais là y'a Blacktease qui arrive. Tous se retourne vers elle et elle leur ordonne de ne plus bouger et de fermer les optiques. Tous obéissent semblant être sous un charme.

Ma Daniluk reste figer. Elle ne bouge pas. «Talitha, c'est ça? C'est plus facile de ce que je croyais! Je vais pouvoir te rapporter à ton frère et toucher ma prime! Ah! Et qui avons nous-là? Ton fils! Peut-être que je toucherais à un petit bonus... C'est moi qui a tuer ton Opiluk! J'utilise mon charme et mon charisme! Tu le sens? Ouiiii... Mais ton Spark en ai pas affecté vue ton âge! Mais comme que tu vois, ta Daniluk y succombe sans probleme... Elle n'est pas la Hero que tout le monde dit qu'elle est! Elle est aussi faible que tout les Autobots.» Elle s'approche de moi... Avance un servo vers mon plastron...

Je me cache derrière ma Daniluk à qui je demande de l'aide. Mais elle bouge pas. Blacktease rigole en me prenant le bras, mais son rire change rapidement par un gémissement de douleur et relâche son étreinte de mon bras. Juste avant, j'ai capter le son d'un transformation d'une lame de bras. «Tu ne toucheras pas à mon Sparklings!» dit ma Daniluk en ajoutant qu'elle a jouer le jeu et ait resté figé pour faire croire qu'elle était sous le charme de la Cybertronnienne violette et lilas.

Blacktease recule rapidement se tenant le flanc, juste en-dessous du châssis. Ma Daniluk me dit de fermer les optiques. J'obéis.

Puis, j'entends des moteurs d'avion et ma Daniluk dire: «Scrap!» J'ouvre les optiques, voyant ma créatrice qui est face à une sortie. Je lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé. «Elle s'est transformé en drone» répond ma Daniluk.

Je me tourne et vois les bots de la salle recommencer à bouger et se demander ce qu'il se passe.

Donc, lorsque Blacktease n'est plus dans le même lieu, le charme se rompt?!

[Flash back]

{Dans les couloirs de la base Autobots}

(Narration Blacktease)

Cette Talitha aime se foutre de la gueule des autres! Comment ce débarrasser d'elle?

Lorsque j'entends un soupire qui provient d'une pièce. Je ne demande pas et j'entre. «Messieur Ultra Magnus? Que faites vous ici?» questionnais-je d'une petite voix pour jouer le jeu que je dois jouer. Il se retourne et me demande l'honneur de ma présence. Je roucoule que j'avais entendu un son provenant d'ici.

Il hoche insouciant la tête. «Que ce passe-t-il?» interrogeais-je surprise et voulant tourner le tout à mon avantage. Il me répond un simple conflit intérieur. «Ah, bon? Je peux aider!» lui souriais-je en précisant que je suis psychologue. Sérieusement, avant d'être chasseuse de prime, j'étais une psy. Puis, avec la guerre et mon pouvoir (charisme et charme) et n'ayant pas de choix et opinion précis, j'ai décider de me joindre à des chasseurs de prime. Puis, j'ai un copain dans ceux-ci... Et à la fois mon pire rival, vue que c'est du chacun pour soit pour avoir un meilleur montant à la prime final. Mais s'associé à lui lorsque le sujet de capture est trop compliqué à capturer, c'est très bénéfique!

«Assoyez-vous Messieurs Ultra Magnus et raconter moi!» dis-je en commençant à utiliser mon charme. Je dois y aller doucement, il a une Sparkmate! Si je suis trop brusque dans l'utilisation de mon pouvoir, ce mech s'en apercevra car son Spark est déjà complet par la liaison!

«Bien... J'ai ma premiere Sparkmate qui me revient sans cesse dans mes pensés ces derniers temps!» me dit-il. Il a eu une autre Sparkmate, avant? Intérressant! La liaison est donc deja plus faible que la normal! Il ne suffit que de mettre ce mech à terre émotionnellement et de le tuer apres! Vue sa corpulence, je n'y arriverai pas tout de suite au combat corps à corps et ça serait bruyant...

Nous nous mettons à en parler. Puis, il me dit soudainement qu'il doit y aller. «D'accord, on reprend ça demain... Mais en parler à personne... Svp. Car je ne voulais plus faire ce métier... Mais pour vous, vue votre état, je veux bien faire une exceptions!» dis-je avec un sourire mielleux. Il me tourne le dos et sort.

Les jours qui suivent nous recommençons et je l'enfonce de plus en plus dans l'abîme de la dépression. Puis, aujourd'hui est le grand jour de la libération!

Il est dos à moi, regardant par la fenêtre. «Messieurs?» dis-je naïvement. Il se retourne en me saluant. La tristesse remplie ses optiques... Son Spark semble lourd, porter un grand fardeau! Merveilleux!

Je m'approche de lui... Lui colle un baisé sur ses plaque au quel il ne bronche pas. Il est totalement sous mon charme. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de mieux?

Je souris sadiquement. Je dégaine mes lames et tranche le cou. Son blindage est trop épais pour lui transpercer le Spark... Ce qui est dommage, car j'aime mieux, en tant que Psy', m'attaquer à l'endroit, de mes "patients", qui leur fait le plus mal.

Maintenant, atteindre plus d'un cycle pour déprimer la sœur de Megatron!

[Flash/moment present]

(Narration Talitha)

Quelques heures Apres que Blacktease ai manqué sa mission, j'ai pris une décision...

Je dois recommencer à agir comme j'agissais en temps de la grande guerre de Cybertron: Voyager, toujours voyager... Et je dois trouver plus de prédateur aux dentas acérer et plus rapide que les Dinobots.

«Optimus, j'ai une permission à te demander», dis-je, en profitant l'absence de tout le monde sauf Yed et Stronglife. Prime de questionne sur ma requête. «Je voudrais partir. Avec Yed et mon Sparkling. Je voyagerais et irai dans les lieux dont ont a besoin de moi... Comme je pourrais faire des missions de reconnaissance. Stronglife et Yed veulent me suivre. Donc, il ne reste que toi à me donner l'autorisation», l'informais-je. Il me demande si ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour mon étincelant. Je rétorque que j'ai un accord avec lui et qu'il n'y aura donc aucun problème.

«S'il n'y a aucun danger et que tu ne te met pas en danger... Il n'y aura pas de probleme. Mais garde-moi au courant de ce qu'il se passe de ton côté. Toute façon plus rien ne t'attache ici... Et tu as besoin de te changer les idées», me répond Optimus. J'incline la tete, le salue, mute en Predacons et rejoint mon Opi qui m'attend à l'extérieur.

Stronglife me regarde en échappant un: «Waaaaah!», impressionné. Puis, Yed mute à son tour, ce qui tire un autre onomatopée de mon fils qui recule d'un pas à cause de la tete terrifiante de Yed. «Donc, c'est bien? Vue que toi et Awo êtes géniales et gentil!» s'exclame Life en mutant en petite bête à son tour. Je souris...

C'est ce truc, ma forme de bete et celle de mon Opi, que je voulais montrer à Stronglife, hier matin.

Je m'envol suivis de Yed. Mais je fais du surplace pour voir le baptême de l'air de mon petit Spark. Il bat maladroitement des ailes avant de parvenir à un rythme régulier... Qui deviens de plus en plus puissant, le soulevant ainsi dans les airs.

Son vole est lent, mais il prendra de la force rapidement vue les voyages que nous allons faire. Mais dès qu'il le souhaitera, il pourra se reposer sur mon dos.

[language des bêtes -traduction-]

-Yed... Sais-tu s'il y a d'autre vrai Predacons en vie?

-Il en reste, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idee... Et qu'ils veulent se rejoindre à nous.

-Awo, les Predacons ne sont pas supposé être éteint? questionne Stronglife, en coupant la conversation initiale.

-Le premier à être une créature... Un prime du nom de Onyx s'est sacrifié pour sauver une poignée de bêtes afin que certaine race ne disparaisse pas entièrement... Deux exemples de race: Dinobots et Predacons. Moi, je suis qu'un simple descendant d'une lignée de Predacons rescapés du grand Cataclysme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit et raconter lorsque je n'étais qu'un Sparkling. Mais ce serait le plus logique.

Nous poursuivons la route aérienne. Yed nous guide vers la "poignée" de Predacons, malgré qu'il me dit que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée.

(Narration Nigthroad)

J'arrive dans la salle des commandes et demande où est Talitha. C'est Optimus qui me répond: «Elle est partie. Elle ne risque pas de revenir souvent.» De quoi il parle? Talitha, partie? Jamais elle nous laisserait derrière!

«Optimus... Mais pourquoi? Elle abandonne les Autobots?» questionnais-je. Il me répond: «Disons qu'elle revient à ce qu'elle était au départ: Une combattante sans port d'arrimage et qui fait penser un peu aux Wreckers.» Je dis que ça n'a pas de bon sens! Que Talitha etait peut-être réservé, mais pas au point de vivre quasiement seule!

«Éh bien, c'est le cas. Elle a toujours préférer la solitude que la compagnie de plusieurs bots. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, Talitha sait se débrouiller», me dit-il calmement. Je rajoute: «Et son étincelant?» Optimus répond qu'il suit sa créatrice.

Non, mais elle est folle? Son étincelant n'est certainement pas pret à ça!

«DANILUUUK! White partie! Transformé et voler pas retourner ...» panique ma petite en arrivant et courant vers moi. Je la saisie en-dessous des bras et la soulève à ma hauteur en l'essayant sur mon bras. Elle me prend le visage et continue à répète que WhiteSky est partie. «Calme, calme... Il doit faire une plaisanterie!» dis-je. Mais elle continue à secoué la tête et ajoute: «Il dit que toi es Opi sont pas gentil et avoir cacher des choses qu'il sait maintenant.»

Co... Comment a-t-il pu l'apprendre?

Mon comm-link s'active, c'est Prowl:

Prowl: Nigthroad, j'ai tenter de suivre Sky mais je l'ai perdu de vue...

Moi: Tu lui as dit?

Prowl: On ne pouvait pas lui cacher toute sa vie... En plus, il s'en serait aperçus, il ne nous ressemble pas! Il est assez grand pour connaître la vérité!

Moi: Il a fuit! Reviens, je vais partir à sa recherche et tu t'occuperas de Atcia.

Les minutes passent et je vois une moto arrivé. Prowl mute, s'approche de moi... Il prend Atcia. Moi, je lui décoche un regard rempli de colère. Je mute en mon petit mode bestiale et me dirige à l'extérieur.

J'ouvre mes ailes, m'apprêtant à décoller lorsque mon comm-link s'allume à nouveau:

WhiteSky: Daniluk! Ne me cherche pas! Tu ne me trouveras jamais! Je sais comment passer sous ton flair! Je ne veux plus vous voir! J'aurais aimé le savoir avant! Je vous hais! Je te hais!


	31. Chapitre 17-18 - Le debut de la fin

{Du côté de Whitesky}

(Narration Blacktease)

«Te voilà enfin!» lâchais-je, sensuellement, avançant vers lui et en roulant les hanches. Je lui glisse un servos sur son plastron avec un sourire enjôleur. Les adolescents sont si facile à capter le Saprk!

Il s'approche de moi... Voir trop. Je le repousse de mon servos. «Donc, tu voudrais me suivre? Je ne suis pas Autobots ni Decepticons, mais une chasseuse de prime. Tu sais ce que c'est au moins?» questionnais-je me doutant que non.

Effectivement, il ne le sait pas, car il secoue la tête négativement. Je lui explique calmement, sans mon pouvoir charismatique. Mais il semble qu'en même etre dingue de moi. Je crois que son Spark est aveugle et naïf.

Je secoue la tête en soupirant. Tempis pour lui.

«Allez, suis-moi! On va aller t'entraîner chez un vieux copain à moi. Puis, je dois lui demander un truc!» l'informais-je en mutant en drone et mettant mes propulseurs à fond. Le petit mech m'émite et me suis... Me collant de près.

Je crois qu'il serait prêt à mourir pour moi... Je devrais en profiter à la place de me plaindre!

{Du côtés des Predacons}

[les dialogues sont seulement en language des bêtes/grognement et autres. C'est donc une tadiction]

(Narration Talitha)

Nous sommes atterrie depuis un moment pour nous exposer un peu. Je suis coucher sous ma forme de bête et Life est entre mes pattes. Il dort à point fermé.

Il m'a étonné! Il à réussi à voler... Tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que nous atterrissons. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il reprenne le vole. Ses circuits vont lui faire mal, vue les efforts qu'il a fait aujourd'hui.

«Talitha, lorsque nous arriverons garde Stronglife à tes côtés... Si ce n'est pas entre tes pattes. Ne mute pas en bipède et laisse moi parler. C'est clair?» m'interroge mon Opi que s'est coucher devant moi et me regardant droit dans les optiques. Il est vraiment sérieux.

J'hoche la tête. «Mais je ne te garantie rien... Tout dépendra de la situation. Tu me connais», dis-je tout bas. Je dépose ma tete au sol, enroulant ma queue autour de moi. «Tu crois qu'ils voudront offrir leur aide?» demandais-je à Yed. Il me répond qu'il en a aucune idée et que tout dépendra les événements ainsi que la saison.

«La saison?» questionnais-je en redressant la tête. Mon Opi m'explque: «La saison dans le sens s'il y a des couvé ou non... Des étincelants... Ou si c'est le moment des duels... Etc. J'ai perdu la notion des saisons en restant avec toi et m'adaptant aux bots. Mais en même temps, les saisons n'ont plus beaucoup d'importance pour un mech Predacons lorsqu'il a un étincelant... Même si tu en es plus une... Et lorsqu'un Predacons à mon âge le cycle des saisons ont de moins en moins d'importance et de répercussions sur le caractère. Je ne sais pas si tu comprend...»

Je répond que si. «Donc tu es plus âgée de ce que tu parrais? Ça ne paraît pas...» rétorquais-je. Yed rigole: «Non, non... Je ne suis pas encore un vieux Predacons. Mais j'ai dépasser la période où que je voulais et faisais tout pour être le meilleur face aux fembots. Le moment où que j'étais le plus influençable par les saisons... Lorsque je t'ai trouvé j'étais en plein dedans la période où que les saisons boulversaient le plus mes circuits. Mais sinon... Depuis que nous avons été sur Terre ça a commencé à diminuer, La répercussion des saisons à commencé à diminuer lorsque nous étions sur Terre. Apres tout, j'ai atteint le stade de vie où tout Predacons se calment!»

Ok... Les systèmes Predacons sont vraiment plus complexe de ce que je croyais! Et c'est plus ou moins claire ce qu'il me dit, mais je comprend le fond de se qu'il m'explique. Puis, après tout, ce n'est pas facile à expliquer lorsque ça fait partie de tes instincts...

Le lendemain, je suis la première à me réveiller, ce qui n'est pas étonnant.

Où quel est le but que je souhaite atteindre? Quel est le but à toute mes actions? Je risque la vie des autres en faisant tout ça.

Je soupire un grognement faible.

«Daniluk, ça ne va pas?» c'est mon petit Life qui me demande ça. Je le pousse doucement de mon museau. Petit Spark... Doux Spark... Le bot qui m'est le plus chère!

Je me sacrifierai pour lui, si je le devais! Et ce, sans aucune hésitation!

Mon petit et doux Spark! Je ne suis pas la meilleur Daniluk, même la pire! Mais personne ne touchera à Stronglife! Pas tant que je serai en vie!

Je soupire: «Ne t'en fais pas... Je pensais, c'est tout!»

Il continue de m'observer et me dit qu'il ne me croit pas.

Je me lève et m'étire les ailes en baillant. Opiluk a un œil sur nous... Je crois qu'il était réveillé depuis un instant, en fin de compte.

{du côté de Nightroad}

(Narration omnisciente)

La predacons est totalement déçus. Elle se demande comment son White a appris. Mais Nightroad doit passer à autre chose; il lui reste Prowl et sa fille!

«Daniluuuuuk! Stronglife est où? Alpha Talitha est où elle aussi? Bêta Yed, lui? White va revenir? Opi est en mission?» ne cesse de questionner Atcia.

La couleur grise de la petite à laisser place à un orangé pâle qui contraste bien avec ses optiques bleu qui varie parfois sur le jaune. En fin de compte, Atcia n'est pas une triple changeuse, comme Nightroad et Talitha, elle est une simple Predacons, mais avec un caractère de bot... Voir une petite bot au spark sensible.

Le temps est long! Il n'y a plus rien à faire! Plus de Dinobot, plus de Predacons... Les Decepticons sont comme éteint... Nightroad aime sa petite vie familiale, mais commençait à apprécier un peu à s'habituée à l'action!

La vie se répéte... Les jours sont longs et ennuyant. La vie d'autrefois recommence tranquillement.

«Atcia, que dirais-tu d'aller te dégourdir les ailes?» demande Nightroad pour changer de sujet. Sa petite se met à sauter partout, en criant: «Oui, oui, OUI, OUI, oui! Z'e veux!» Elle se transforme en poursuivant ses sauts, puis elle va aux pedes de sa mère et mord dans une pièce pour la traîner à l'extérieur. «Atcia, non! On ne mord pas! Tu parle, bouge! Mais on mord pas! Ça jamais!» dir Nightroad assez brutalement.

La jeune predacons relève les optiques vers sa mere en lâchant sa prise. Ses optiques se remplissent tranquillement d'energeon, jusqu'à ce qu'un larme perle sur le long de son crâne de bête.

{Du côté du trio Predacons}

(Narration Talitha)

Yed gronde que nous arriverons bientôt. Je lui repond en gargouillant un d'accord.

Des montagnes... C'est là qu'on va?

Je pose la question à mon Opiluk... Vraiment intriguée. Il me répond que oui.

Plus nous rapprochons, plus les montagnes se dessine... Des montagnes d'une couleurs assez sombre. Une forêt dense la recouvre, mais par endroit, il y a des clairière, quelques endroit où qu'il y a des sources d'huiles et quelques gisements d'energeon.

Un endroit parfait pour vivre! Loin de tout!

Stronglife echappe un ronronnement, émerveillé.

Je me souris intérieurement, heureuse que l'endroit semble lui plaire.

«Stronglife, approche ta Daniluk... Talitha, reste proche de moi! Et ne prend aucune initiative! Laisse moi parler, s'il te plait», lache Yed en arrivant au-dessus des montages.

Nous survolons une falaise... Où il y a une crevasse... Une large fente qui permet à mon Opi de passé seulement s'il est à la verticale pendant son vole... Le troue est très étroit... Moi je vole un peu en oblique... Quant à Strong, il n'a aucun problème pour un vole normal.

Yed atterie gracieusement devant moi, la tête haute, lorsque nous arrivons dans le creux de la crevasse qui s'est agrandit à force d'avancer... Jusqu'à ce nous soyons dans une genre de clairière au creux de la montagne... Il y a des arbres, un ruisseaux d'huiles, de l'energeon... Puis, en levant la tête, nous pouvons voir le ciel. Nous devons certainement être dans un ancien volcan... Dont s'est formé une crevasse et, dont le troue d'où crachait le magma, est recouvert par la végétation.

Mon Opi émet un bruit... Un feulement mélangé à un sifflement. Puis, d'autres sons semblables me parvienne aux audios. Je gronde prête à bondir. Yed tourne la tête vers moi et me dit non en grognant. Je cesse donc.

Je regarde droit devant moi. Puis, d'un des trous dans la parois sort un animal ailé aux optiques jaunes. Il avance vers nous de façon prédateur. Il ne cesse de faire claquer sa mâchoire et de gronder. Il s'avance devant mon Opi... Se positionnant de toute sa hauteur... Mais ne réussi pas à dominer Yed par sa grandeur.

Un combat visuel se fait entre le predacons noir et l'autre... Des rugissements aiguë viennent de l'autre prédateur. Yed, lui, feule. Mais je me rend compte que c'est une engueulade... Avec un sujet familiale.

Donc, c'est sa famille?

(Conversation dans la langue des bêtes)

Yed: je t'ai dis que j'avais besoin de respirer et de liberté! Pas toi qui allait me retenir Blacksun!

L'autre, Blacksun: Tu n'avais pas à laisser ta famille!

Elle me regarde et replonge son regard dans celui de Yed.

Blacksun, gronde en plissant son museau: sauf si tu as trouvé cette predacons ... Et qu'elle est ta Sparkmate! Il etait temps que tu t'en trouve une! Même si elle est plus jeune que toi. En plus, un jeune Predacons! Un Predakling! Tu m'étonne!

Yed: Non, c'est pas ma Sparkma...

Une autre femelle predacons: Tu étais partie à la recherche de Predacons? Tu les avais sentie? Tu aurais pu nous le dire! On t'aurais suivi!

Une troisième fem-preda : Mais où est le Sparkmate de cette Preda? Parce qu'un étincelant ça ce fait pas seul!

Yed: Arrêtez, un peu! Non, Blackmoon, je n'étais pas partie à la recherche de Predacons... Le Sparkmate de cette Predacons est décédé, Whitesun.

Blaksun, la première du trio de femelle: Tu étais où dans ce cas?

Yed: J'avais besoin de solitude un peu et il est arrivé plusieurs événements depuis le temps. J'expliquerai plus tard. Voir ce soir.

Les trois femelles ne disent rien. Puis, un petit rugissement aiguë me parvient aux audios. Je vois apparaître une petite Predacons bleu ciel et rouge sang. Elle saute sur mon Opi en ne cessant pas de dire son nom.

Qui est-elle?

Yed me présente finalement: «Talitha, voici ma la plus jeune de mes sœurs: Whitemoon...» en déposant sa patte sur le dos de la petite et il reprend, en pointant du museau la Fembot qui nous a adressé la parole en premier: «La plus vieille de mes sœurs, mais plus jeune que moi: Blaksun. Et les deux autres: Blackmoon et Whitesun.»

Blackmoon est celle qui croyait que Yed etait partie à la recherche de Peedacons, sans elle. Elle me semble assez énergique et effrontée!

Puis, la troisième femelle qui à parlé plutôt, c'est Whitesun.

J'avance près de mon Opi adoptif. «Je...» Blackmoon et Blacksun réagissent violemment. La première dit: «C'est quoi cette accent ridicule et cette odeur de bot?» et la seconde, en criant: «Tu as osé apporté un faux Predacons? Un Predacons indigne? Une erreur qui ne devrait pas exister! Tuons là, elle connaît notre repère! Yed, on reparlera!»

Je gronde: «Répétez ça pour voir! On va voir qui tuera qui!»

Stronglife court se mettre entre les pattes de mon Opi, car il sent ma colère monter. Et la petite Whitemoon fait pareil. Whitemoon semble plus vieille que Strong'.

Blacksun et Blackmoon se mettent à tourner autour de moi. Lorsqu'elle ouvre la gueule pour cracher leur flammes.

J'entre ouvre les ailes. Les étirant tranquillement. Lorsque je vois les flammes apparaître, mes ailes sont etirer vers le ciel et je n'ai besoin que de rabaisser mes ailes d'un coup vilolent, vers le sol, pour être soulevé dans les airs.

J'atterrie derrière Blackmoon. Je vois Blacksun sauter par-dessus sa sœur qui se retourne. Je fais un nouveau battement d'aile pour me soulever de terre afin déviter la mâchoire de Blacksun.

J'entends un grognement qui provient d'elle qui est fâché de ne pas m'avoir effleurer. «Moon, bouge-toi! Les autres Preda, dégagez!» hurle Blacksun à Blackmoon et aux Predacons présents qui ont sortie de leur tanière.

C'est au tour de Blackmoon de me sauter dessus. Je decide donc de faire une monté en piqué vers le ciel, mais cesse ma monté apres plusieurs mètres et atterie sur une stalagmite. J'y suis perché sur le bout, ma queue l'enroulant et les ailes qui son grande ouverte, formant un léger arc, à l'horizontale.

Les deux femelles volent autours de moi.

Je rugis en refermant mes ailes de moitié, de sorte que ça fasse une belle courbe d'un demi-cercle et les rabaissant légerement. Le son se percute sur les parois, l'amplifiant ainsi. Je n'ai jamais entendu un grognement de la sorte venant de mes vocaliseurs. C'était agressif, grave et fort, profond ... Venant du Spark.

Les mes deux adversaire atterrissent et me regardent. Je baisse la tête, dans leur direction, mon coup forme une courbe en "c". «JE NE SUIS PAS LÀ POUR ME BAGARER! Ni pour entendre vos critiques hautaines! Ni pour m'imposer! NI POUR PROUVER QUOIQUE CE SOIT! Je ne suis pas une Predacons, certes! Mais, je ne suis pas une bot qui roule ou qui veut vous imité en volant vos cieux qui vous appartenait autrefois!»

Je vois des Predacons sortir de leur cachette. Et les deux sœurs de Yed poursuivent de me regarder sans rien dire. Ces deux là, surtout Blacksun, est à leur tête à mon avis. L'Alpha!

Je me permet de reprendre: «J'etais venu pour demander votre aide. Pour parler!» Je descend de ma stalagmite, de façon reptilienne, mais la façon dont je fais mes pas ressemble au mouvement de pattes des lions. C'est assez théâtral... Mais je ne cherche pas à l'être.

J'avance et m'arrête devant Blacksun en disant: «Ai-je la permission?» J'incline la tête, me soumettant à ses ordre le temps que je serai sur son territoire. Je ne veux pas la provoquer et me la mettre à dos. Déjà que ma provocation et mon affront de tout à l'heure aurait peut me coûter un refus total. Mais elle me dit, en se transformant: «Suis-moi! Et Yed, toi aussi!»

Je mute à mon tour et, au ce moment, Stronglife arrive en courant sous sa forme humanoïde. Il me saute aux jambes. «Allez, on la suit!» dis-je à mon étincelant. «Daniluk, fait plus des trucs comme ça... J'avais peur!» dit-il. Je le regarde en soulevant une crête optique. Je fais un petit sourire de malaise en disant à Life' que je vais essayer.


	32. Chapitre 19- Mort d'un Héros

[du cote de Nightroad]

(Narration Omnisciente)

Nightroad se tient debout avec sa petite sous sa forme de bête, dans ses bras. Pa gamine n'arrête pas de gronder. Lorsque sa mere vient pour lui mettre la main sur la gueule pour la faire taire, Atcia la mord. «J'ai faim! J'ai faim! J'AI FAIM!» hurle la petite en langue des bêtes. «Meow!» lâche encore la petite Predakling. Nightroad la dépose au sol. Elle en peut plus. Ses servos sont couvertes de morsures, car Atcia est toujours en train de mordre.

La Fembot doré recule de quelques pas et se laisse tomber, assise, sur un divan. Elle se penche vers l'avant en prenant sa tête entre ses servos. Désespérée. Elle commence à pleurer.

«Meow», émet Atcia en s'approchant de sa créatrice. Elle prend sa forme humanoïde et dit: «Daniluk?» Voyant que sa mère ne répond pas elle dépose ses servos sur les genoux de celle-ci. Elle etire le cou et tente de voir le visage de sa mère, qui se l'ait cacher dans ses servos. «Meow? Daniluk! J'ai encore gaffé, c'est ça? Y'a autre chose! Dit! Daniluk! J'aime pas ça te voir comme ça! Grooooouh!» lache Atcia sentant les émotions de sa mère.

Nightroad retire ses servos de son visage et regarde sa fille. «Roooooh! Dit! Meow! Allez! Daniluk! Graawaouh!» émet la petite en mêlant des sons de bêtes à sa phrase.

Nightroad se lève. Marche en automate vers la baie med'. Arrivée elle dit, en levant son servos blessé: «Ratchet, encore!» Le doc' se met à hurler: «C'est quoi le problème ah cette gamine? Tu ne lui apprend pas les bonnes manières?»

Atcia qui a suivi sa créatrice en courant, entend Ratchet. Elle se cache derrière sa mere et des larmes commencent à couler silencieusement sur ses plaques. Elle s'agrippe à la jambe de sa Daniluk et en collant son visage contre la jambe et disant: «Je veux pas faire mal... C'est pas de ma faute!»

Ratchet qui a approché attrape la gamine par le coller et la soulève dans les air. Nightroad ne réagit pas, ne semblant pas comprendre. La gamine se débat en donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide, en tentant de griffer le médecin et grogne sa colère face à la prise. «Jeune bot! Tu devras apprendre à te contrôler! Tu es une Predacons! Et les Predacons sont dangereux... S'ils ne se contrôlent pas! Si tu continue comme ça, tu ne pourras pas rester ici!» dit Ratchet d'une voix froide. La Predakling a cessé de se débattre et les larmes recommence à lui monté aux optiques. Elle renifle et les larmes recommencent à perler.

Ni chaud ni froid, Ratchet dépose la petite au sol.

«Doc' est pas gentil! Il est toujours grognon, le doc'! Le doc' déteste et détestera toujours Atcia! Personne sauf Opi et Daniluk aime Atcia! Tout ça car moi, Atcia, est une Predacons! Le doc' déteste les Predacons... Ou il en est jaloux!» cri Atcia en échappant un long grondement. Atcia recule, elle entre ouvre la bouche en montrant les dantas puis un feulement en sort. La jeune se tourne et part en courant.

[du côté de Talitha]

(Narration personnage)

Je suis assise sur le sol, les jambes croisées. Attendant Blacksun qui est partie faire je ne sais trop quoi. Yed est assis dans la même position que moi. Quant à Life', il se blottis contre moi. Je l'entoure de mes bras en regardant l'entrée, regardant si Blacksun arrive.

Life' dépose sa tête contre mon chassis. Il me glisse: «J'ai faim! Ça fait quelque jour qu'on a rien avalé!» Oh! Scrap! C'est vrai! Il n'a pas la même endurance que Yed et moi! Et j'ai rien pensé à apporter!

Je regarde rapidement autour de moi, voir s'il n'y aurait pas d'energeon dans la pièce... mais rien!

Je gronde faiblement.

Je vois Blacksun arrivée. J'incline rapidement la tête avant de prendre la parole: «Où pourrait-on avoir de l'energeon?» Elle me regarde d'un optique critique.

«Repond-lui! Blacky!» grogne Yed. La fempreda leve le nez hautainement. Puis, elle contacte une sœur: «Whitesun, apporte de l'énergeon aux faux Preda!»

Elle reste debout devant nous et me regarde droit dans les optiques. Je ne cède pas, car je ne doit pas me soumettre!

«Donc... Pourquoi tu es venu? Et toi, Yed, pourquoi tu as quitté?» lache finalement Blacksun au moment où entre la deuxième née, qui nous apporte de l'énergeon.

Je murmure à Stronglife qui commence à se trémousser: «Vas-y!»

Il court vers Whitesun et saute devant elle, en lui demandant notre nourriture. La Predacons se penche en souriant vers Stronglife. Elle met un servos sur son casque lui secouant. «Tiens mon mignon!» dit-elle en tendant un cube que mon gamin lui retire doucement, mais aussi impatiemment, du servos.

«Donc, tu t'es trouvé Sparkmate Blacky? Et toi White? Et Black, elle, a-t-elle trouvé?» demande Yed au deux Fembots pour dériver un peu du sujet qui provoque la tension. La troisième en question arrive et fait un petit saut pour que son parchock arrière atterrisse sur une roche plus haute. Assise, elle se penche vers l'avant, les deux servos déposés de chaque côté d'elle, elle lache: «Bah, tu sais, moi, j'suis trop... Haïssable? Têtue? Indomptable? Incommodante?»

Puis, c'est Whitesun qui enchaine, celle qui a apporté de l'energeon: «Moi si, c'est un Oméga. Il est très agréable à côtoyer et il veut des Predaklings lui aussi!» Et c'est B'acksun qui complète: «Pour moi, aucun mâle n'est digne! Tous des faiblard! Des impuissants! Dommage qu'il en est pas d'autre mâle de ton calibre, mon frère, car toi tu es un mâle digne pour une Alpha! Mais... Je dois faire avec... Pas de Sparkmate digne, donc pas de Sparkmate.»

Puis, la petite Whitemoon arrive en courant et saute dans les bras de sa sœur Whitesun. Et, elle ressaute en bas et viens chercher Stronglife. Elle lui tire le bras en disant de venir. Lorsque Whitesun pense: «Petite White, tu ne demande pas à sa créatrice si elle accepte? Tu sais, elle pourrait se fâcher...»

La gamine ouvre les optiques grands, réalisant, elle dit: «Oups... C'est vrai! Madame, je suis désolée... Il peut venir avec moi?»

Je lui répond que c'est pas grave et je demande à Stronglife s'il souhaite l'accompagner. Il hoche vivement la tête. «Alors, vas-y t'amuser! Tu ne pourras peut-être pas être ici tout les jours!»

Une fois qu'ils quittent en courant, Blacksun rouvre le sujet: «Yed, pourquoi tu es partie?» L'interrogé répond qu'il avait besoin de liberté, qu'être Alpha il en avait mare et que quelque chose appelait son Spark, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une petite bot blessé et mourrante.

Je tourne ma tête vers lui, surprise. Et il reprend, moi pointant: «Cette bot a peut-être du sang de bipède, mais elle a un Spark de Predacons! Et elle devait recevoir de l'aide!»

[Flashback]

[enfance de Talitha]

Je cours, j'ai mal partout... Je suis blessée. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour continuer, mais je poursuis! Je ne veux pas retourner au pres du Maitre! Il m'épuiser... Me use... Il m'apprend des trucs pas bien... Il vaut que j'obéisse à quelqu'un que je connais pas! Je veux pas obéir à personne! Opi est pas plus gentil! Il me bat!

Conclusion! Courir et toujours courir pour s'éloigner de la douleur, même si ça en provoque d'autre!

Puis, je m'écroule.

Les optiques mis closent, j'ai l'impression d'être bercée. Lorsque je me sens transporté dans un autre monde.

Je suis toute petite, j'entre dans le servos du mech. Il me berce contre son chassis.

«Petite, petite merveille! Personne ne veut voir ce que tu es, mais je l'ai senti! Tu as un esprit fort! Et éclairé! Tu es une petite Prime! Une petite merveilleuse prime que personne ne veut accepter de voir! On a tenter de te corrompre par le mal, mais tu as refuser et resté toi-même, malgré que tu es été élevées par des fous!

N'oublie jamais que tu es une Prime! Tu peux voir au-delà des apparences! Petite de Zora! Personne ne veut le voir et croire pour le moment! Tu vois au-delà du physique! Le futur! Tout comme tu sais juger!

Je te donne la force et l'intelligence des bêtes! Car il ne faut point se fier aux apparences des bêtes! Car elles sont plus maligne et intelligente qu'on le croit! Et tu es comme elles! Petites merveilles!

Que ma grâce soit avec toi! Je serai toujours avec toi petite Talitha! Onyx Prime à senti ce que tu es et sera! Comme Zora! Onyx te confie à un de ses enfants. Onyx à souffler un besoin au cœur d'une bête. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour toi. Mais n'oublie jamais que tu as ma bénédiction, ma grâce! Je vois ce que tu es! Une bête indomptable!»

J'ai l'impression de retrouver mon corps et les bercements cessent. Puis, n'entend un son, lorsque j'entre ouvre les optiques je vois une créature immense qui mute.

Il s'approche de moi en déposant un servos sur mon corps meurtri. Me prenant délicatement, mais malgré l'attention, je gémis de douleur. Après un succès de synchronisation avec son lien créateur, il me depose au sol.

Je me met à paniqué, de peur qu'il m'abandonne, je veux pas mourir. Se repêchant et me rassurant: «Chute, chute, ça va aller... Je vais juste me transformer. Je vais t'apporté à un endroit que tu seras soigné.»

Ce qu'il fait. Il me prend doucement dans sa gueule et me transporte dans les cieux avec lui. «Petite bot au Spark de bête!» dit-il dans le lien en ajoutant: «Ma petite étincelle! Je promet de tout faire pour toi... te protéger! Que par Onyx, si je mens, que je périsse!»

[fin du flashback, retour au présent, dans l'havre des Predacons]

«Donc, je suis venu pour savoir si vous acceptiez de rejoindre cette bataille! Détruire le mal à la source! Avant qu'il vienne vous ronger aussi!» lâchais-je.

L'Alpha gronde. Je poursuis tout de même: «J'ai besoin de crocs supplémentaires! Je ne suis pas pour impliquer un gamin! Et à deux Predacons, nous ne réussiront jamais. J'ai besoin de cracheur de feu additionnel, des griffes acéré en complément, des dents! De la puissance à l'état pur! Les Dinobts sont peut-être puissant, mais ils sont moins intelligent et vif d'esprit! Puis, ils ne sont plus beaucoup. Leur race à de grande chance de s'éteindre et je ne veux pas. Vous êtes les mieux placé pour savoir ce que c'est d'être les derniers représentant d'une espèce! Mais eux, sont pt que trois!

Pour revenir au sujet de base... dans ces temps de guerre j'ai besoin de forces! De ruse! Et les Predacons sont les meilleurs et possèdent tout les critères dont j'ai besoin!» concluais-je. Je lui laisse le temps de digérer mon "blabla". J'attend sa reponse. Blacksun regarde Yed, puis ses deux sœurs. «Combien de chasseur as-tu besoin?» demande-t-elle finalement. Je rétorque qu'une dizaine de prédateurs feront l'affaire.

Nous sommes prêts pour le décollage. Stronglife et Whitemoon sont entre moi et Blacksun qui sommes face aux autres.

Blacksun a désiré m'accompagner, ça été sa dernière condition, afin de donner l'ordre de retraite pour éviter un massacre des nôtres.

Je dis des nôtres, car ils m'ont accepter. Disons que le cher Onyx leur a montrer que j'étais une vrai bête. Ça fait un peu enfant à papa et maman qui se plaint de la conneires de son frère (ou sœur). Mais bon, j'ai rien demander.

Je me souris intérieurement et remerciant Onyx de ce dont ... Un Spark de bête.

Les deux autres sœurs de Yed m'accompagne, et Yed y compris. Les autres sont quelques mâles sans Sparkmate. Blacksun à exiger d'avoir les plus puissants et grands prédateurs. Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi, mais c'est pas grave, l'importance est d'avoir de bons chasseurs-guerriers.

Puis, on m'a dit le pouvoirs des quatre sœurs et de Yed, en ordre du plus vieux au plus jeune:

Yed (qui est le plus vieux des cinq): peut propager les ténèbres autour de lui, nous plonger dans les ténèbres en moins de deux! (Il n'utilise pas son pouvoir, ne l'aimant pas);

Blacksun (l'alpha): crée des flammes de couleurs noir comme l'ébène;

Whitesun (la plus agréable, celle qui a apportée les cubes): capacité de camoufler les odeurs.

Blackmoon (la plus agressive): excès de puissance. Elle est aussi forte que Yed malgré sa petite taille.

Whitemoon (la petite gamine): reflet de la lumière, entre autre: l'invisibilité.

Pendant notre absence, c'est un Oméga de confiance à qui Blacksun à demander de s'occuper des autres et elle a avertie le reste du groupe de l'havre: «Ne tenter pas de prendre le rôle d'Alpha, car sinon, je reviens et je bouffe celui qui a voulu désobéir à mes ordres qui sont de respecter cet Oméga autant qu'on me respecte! Vous êtes avertie et je rigole pas! Parole de Predacons! Si je mens, que je périsse!»

C'est donc après les ordonnances de Blacksun que nous sommes partie.

Pendant notre vole, je remercie l'Alpha d'avoir accepter et d'avoir mis ses différents avec la race des bipèdes de côté. Elle reste en silence, c'est Yed qui lui grogne de dire quelque chose. Voici ce qu'elle me lache: «Onyx a osé croire en toi! A cru en la cohabitation de deux êtres différents! L'être coordonnée et la bête! Je peux bien tenter d'y croire aussi! Vue que nous Alpha sommes presque des représentants d'Onyx! Il nous parle, parfois.»

Elle se tait. Je crois de mon côté que c'était Onyx qui lui a transmit ces mots pour la convaincre qu'elle fait le bon choix.

Mais pourquoi Onyx souhaite que les Predacons soient de la partie? Pourquoi? Tout ce qui m'ait arrivé et ce qui arrive et arrivera... Est-ce tout coordonnée? Ou certain événements sont là pour nous aider?

Zora, est-elle derrière ça? Qu'elle ne dévoile rien, mais demande et dit aux autres quoi faire? Genre à Onyx, lorsque j'étais enfant... Est-ce elle qui a vue que je serais Predacons et qui a voulu que j'accepte mon sors? Et a informé Onyx pour qu'il souffle à Yed le besoin de me trouver?

Parce que ci je me fie à Nightroad, elle n'accepte pas le fait d'être Predacons et ne s'est pas se contrôler.

Je commence à croire qu'on m'élève pour l'abattoir... Ou me prépare à un massacre. Je suis un outil! Plus de ce que je le crois! Plus je pense et plus j'ai l'impression que ce que je pense est la bonne réponse.

On m'entraîne et m'équipe pour un massacre qui sera comme un abattoir!

Voilà!

«Blacksun, allons directement attaquer les Decepticons! Ça sera fait et ce sera une surprise!» dis-je. Elle acquiesce en me disant: «Tel est ton destin!»

Je fronce les optiques. Je ne suis pas du genre à poser des questions, mais là, je dois demander: «pourquoi dis-tu ça?»

Elle me répond que c'est parce que mon instinct m'y pousse et que si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ça sera demain ou dans le futur.

Blacksun parle pour Onyx qui a eu le message d'une Fembot qui a des visions.

Mais pourquoi Zora prend-tu des distances avec moi? Je ne suis pas ton apprenti?

J'avoue que je te repousse dernièrement! Je ne souhaite plus entendre et voir ce que le futur réserve. Car je n'y crois pas!

En fin de journée, nous arrivons enfin chez les Decepticons. Nos odeurs et nous-mêmes sommes camoufler par les sœurs de Yed. Nous atterrissons donc sur l'aréonef, le Némésis, et commençons l'intrusion et le massacre!

À l'intérieur, le pouvoir des sœurs ne fonctionnent plus. Whitesun est resté en arrière avec les eux jeunes: Whitemoon et Stronglife.

Je suis heureuse qu'il y est quelqu'un pour le surveiller.

Je me dirige donc, sous mon mode à quatre pattes, vers la salle du trône. Où commande Megatron!

Arrivée, je suis accueilli par lui. Il maintient par le coup Whitesky, le fils adoptif de Nightroad. Je gronde. «Je savais que tu arriverais! Je l'ai senti! Mais je te suggère de ne plus bouger si tu ne veux pas que je tue ce jeune!» m'averti-t-il.

Je grogne en balançant méchamment la queue de gauche à droite. Puis, d'un coup, sans prévenir, Megatron se transforme. Whitesky se masse le coup, mais me regarde d'un sourir sadique. Et, la chasseuse de prime arrivé à ses côtés lui tapant dans le dos et lui disant qu'il a bien joué.

Quoi? Déconcentrée...

Trop tard, une bête m'attaque et me mord au cou. Je n'ai pas vue venir ce Predacons, mais je reconnais cette odeur... C'est impossible.

Les images, aux quel je n'ai pas porté attention à cause de Whitesky, me reviennent en tete: Megatron qui se transforme en... Predacons.

Il me balance contre un mur. Il me saute dessus...

Je suis prise sous son poid.

Je me débat et ne reussi pas à me déprendre. Je me prépare à cracher mes flammes, mais Megatron m'ouvre la gorge. Il me coince le cou au sol entre ses griffes et ricane. Il me dit dans la langue des bêtes: «Regarde les merveilles, n'est-ce pas génial? Je suis de ton niveau... Voir... Plus performant!»

De l'une de ses pattes arrière, il se met à creuser mon abdomen.

J'entre ouvre la gueule et rugis de rage. Je ne peux pas échouer! Je ne peux pas mourir!

Je me débat, encore et encore, me tortille dans tout les sens... Mais ça ne fait qu'aggraver mon cas!

(Narration omnisciente)

Yed arrive et saute sur Megatron en voyant sa fille prise sous lui. Le reste de l'armée Predacons débarque aussi dans la pièce. Le Maitre Decepticons choisis la retraite plus tôt que la mort.

Le Predacons couleur des ténèbres cours à Talitha qui vient de muter, apres des efforts douloureux. Elle reste allongé au sol. L'être noir s'accroupi, s'agenouille, il prend sa fille là déposant sur ses cuisses en lui disant: «Tient bon... On va trouver du secours!» On peut entendre au même moment Blacksun qui ordonne aux autres Predacons de trouver un médecin, même s'il est Decepticons.

La sœur vient mettre un genou au sol et depose le servos sur l'épaule de son frère en l'informant qu'ils feront se qu'ils peuvent. «Elle mérite d'être de notre espèce! Elle se bat comme une Predacons!» rajoute la preda-fem Alpha.

Puis, Stronglife arrive en courant et pleurant: «Daniluuuuk!» Il se lance sur elle. «Argh», émet la mère... Elle soulève un servos pour le déposé sur le casque de son fils. «Daniluk! J'ai vue! J'ai eu une vision que...» commence Stronglife en commençant à sangloter de plus belle et sans finir sa phrase. Talitha partage quelques images à son fils, celle ou Whitesky la trahi et où Megatron se transforme en Predacons. «Shockwa... Ve... Fait de... Megatron un monstre!» dit-elle en regardant Yed qui comprend que le Predacons etait le frère de Talitha.

La guerrière demande: «Opi... Prend soin de... Life!» ramène son regard sur son fils et continue: «N'oublie pas... Tu as ... un grand devoir... Plus ... grand que ... Les prim'... Tu n'as... Auc'... Un lien avec... Unicron!»

Les optiques de Talitha se mettent à clignoter davantage. L'air infiltrant les circuits ralentit. L'énergeon qui coulait rapidement d'elle à diminuer en quantité. Elle dit une dernière phrase: «Life... Je... serai...» Son jeune se redresse pour regarder a mere dans les optiques.

Les orbites remplis de larmes et reniflant.

Talitha lève sa main et la dépose sur le chassis de Stronglife en un geste ultime et parvient à conclure: «Dans... Ton Spark!» Le servos de la guerrière glisse et tombe sur le sol.

Blacksun se relève en déclarant: «On dégage et vite!» Plus doucement, elle dit à Yed de s'occuper de Talitha, et, avec les honneurs! «Je dois l'apporter où me conduira mon Spark! Comme autrefois! Occupe toi de Stronglife pendant que j'irai la déposer où qu'elle doit reposer. Elle est plus importante de ce que tout le monde croit. Même morte. Occupe-toi de Stronglife, je reviens rapidement à l'havre!» dit Yed en se levant et prenant le corps de sa défunte fille.

Pendant quelques jours Yed voyage sans encombre. Lorsqu'il atterie devant un petit temple, très simple, il depose sa fille et mute. Il la prend dans ses bras et avance vers l'intérieur. Lorsqu'Optimus sort de nul part.

«Par Primus! C'est donc vrai! Elle est morte! Primus m'avait dit... Mais je n'y ai pas cru!» s'exclame Prime. Yed ne se préoccupe pas de l'autobot troublé de voir la vérité. Le Predacons avance tete droite avec sa fille dans ses bras. Il voit un genre de meuble creuser au sein de la pierre. La tombe de sa fille dont le couvert est ouvert, l'attendant.

Le grand mech ténébre depose la Fembot à l'intérieur et referme le tombeau.

Optimus s'approche et demande ce qui s'est passé. Yed répond, avant de muter: «Il n'y a rien à savoir, sauf que Megatron à la capacité de se transformer en monstre!»

Yed mute, laissant Optimus derrière lui, sans rien rajouter.

Optimus reste là, tentant d'analyser.

(Narration Optimus)

Que c'est-il passé?

Talitha, qu'as-tu fait?

Pourquoi Primus me parlait comme si ce n'était pas fini pour elle?

Que fait Yed? Où va-t-il?

Où est Stronglife?

Où allons-nous?

Qu'arrivera-t-il?

Talitha me cachait quelque chose, mais quoi? Était-ce si important?

Je me passe un servos au visage.

Par Primus, qu'elle est l'avenir que tu nous réserve?


	33. Chapitre 20- Fin du combat éternel

[plusieurs mois plus tard, côté Predacons]

Yed a pris soin de Stronglife tout le long de sa croissance. Le jeune, lors du retour du grand Predacons, à pleurer longtemps entre ses pattes faisant milles et une requête et exigeant qu'on lui rapporte sa mère.

La peine de la mort de sa mere est passé, malgré le vide laissé. Le jeune de Talitha évolue dans l'havre Predacons. Mais il a passé à autre chose.

Maintenant, Stronglife est devenu un jeune mech... Semi-predacons assez attirant selon les jeunes fem-preda.

En se moment, Life cherche son grand-père. Il est sous son mode de bête et chasse... Du moins, il se sert de ses sens de chasseur pour trouver son Awo. Lorsqu'il le trouve, il s'exclame, en langue des bêtes: «Te voilà! Je te cherchais! J'ai une idee... Et en même temps un souvenir qui m'est passé par la tête!»

Yed qui mangeait un cube d'energeon s'étouffe avec... Il mute en bipède et demande qu'est-ce que c'est. Le bot bleu foncé dit: «Je t'ai fait peur?» Le grand Predacons noir réplique que non. Le jeune lui demande ce que c'est. «Oublie... Veux-tu? C'est quoi que tu as eu comme idée-Souvenir?» questionne le Predacons noir qui est à un certain âge (pas vieillard, mais vieille adulte) maintenant.

«Bien... Je n'ai pas toujours grandit ici et je ne me souviens plus trop du premier lieu où j'ai grandit... Donc... J'aimerais bien y retourner...» explique nerveusement le jeune. Yed réplique qu'il n'en est pas question. «Dans ce cas, j'y vais seul!» s'exclame le jeune adulte.

«Tu es comme ta mère! Têtu!» crache le grand-père en rajoutant: «On ira, mais je prévient tati Blacksun! Car sinon, elle va faire l'une de ces crises!»

Les deux mechs se dirigent donc vers où que leur flair indique la présence de l'Alpha. Lorsqu'ils la trouvent, la fem-preda, en train de communiquer avec un chasseur, qui vient de revenir, s'exclame en se tournant: «Ah, Life! Tu viens me dire que t'as finalement trouvé une jolie Predacons digne de toi?»

Stronglife incline sa tête, en répondant que non et que là n'est pas la raison de sa visite. Blacksun est légerement intriguée, ce qu'elle fait part à son neveux. «Je souhaiterais quitter l'havre et Awo veut m'accompagner. Puis-je?» dit-il.

Blacksun gronde, mais se reprend: «Si c'est ce que ton Spark indique. Mais reviens nous! S'il te plaît. Tu es un mech avec beaucoup de qualité! Tu as de l'avenir parmi nous! Un merveilleux Béta et magnifique!»

Le fils de Talitha est un peu gêné face aux commentaire de sa tante. «Donc, je peux partir?» redemander Stronglife. Sa tante acquiesce avec un sourire. «Mais je veux que mes sœurs t'accompagne! Ça leur fera du bien de sortir d'ici! Whitesun pourra être accompagner de son Sparkmate! Vous serez six prédateurs, ce sera plus sécuritaire. En plus Whitemoon t'apprécie bien! elle et Blackmoon ne connaissent pas trop le monde. Elles doivent le découvrir! Yed je compte sur toi pour que personne aille dans des endroits dangereux! Où qu'il y a danger de mort!»

Sur cette phrase, elle ne donne à personne le temps de répliqué, qu'elle contacte ses trois sœurs. Ils arrivent, avec le Sparkmate de Whitesun qui a été aussi demandé. Lorsqu'ils se sont imobilisé, l'Alpha les informent de ce qui est question. Tout de suite apres, elle les chasse d'un grognement, ne laissant à personne passer des questions.

Le groupe marche un moment ensemble avant que Yed ordonne le départ.

Sortie de l'havre, s'eloignant de plus en plus...

C'est apres plusieurs minutes de volent silencieux que les questions commencent à raisonner. Les explications et les réponses ne sont pas du tout celles attendu. Certaines, même, en fâché quelques-uns d'entre-eux.

C'est Yed qui met fin aux engueulade, juste avant que ça commence à se mordre et griffer: «Vous allez faire ce que je dis! En ce moment, c'est moi l'Alpha! Et Stronglife n'est pas de cet Havre! Il a le droit de revoir où qu'il a grandit ses premiers cycles! Fin de la conversation! Et ce n'est pas moi qui est décidé et je n'ai plus envie d'être Alpha! J'ai passé l'âge! Même si je le suis en ce moment... Maintenant... J'ai l'âge des sages! Donc... Vous n'avez rien à redire! Profitez-en pour voir de nouveaux paysage et connaître le monde que m'a fait découvrir ma petite Talitha!»

L'évocation du nom de sa fille a coupé les ardeurs. Tout le monde sait le sacrifice ultime qu'elle a accomplie... Tout ça pour en finir avec la guerre et que tous vivent en paix et en harmonie... Mais n'y est point parvenu. La bot qui a semé le chaos à son arrivé, mais qui a été accepté et respecté au final... Mais pas très longtemps.

Le reste du trajet est assez silencieux. C'est Whitemoon qui le brise: «Où qu'on va précisément?» C'est Stronglife qui lui répond: «La ville où j'ai fait mes premiers pas... Mais je ne me souviens plus du nom... Ia-Ia quelque chose.» Clest Yed qui corrige en disant: «Iacon!»

La meute arrive à Iacon quelques heures après cette dernière conversation. Ils sont accueillis par un comité... Pas très enthousiaste!

Les armes, du comité, sont pointés sur les bêtes. Plus aucun Predacons ne bougent, sous l'ordre de Yed.

Une petite fembot, magenta et or, avance en demandant qui ils sont et la raison de leur présence.

Lorsqu'une autre fembot approche. «Atcia, ce sont des alliés, s'ils n'ont pas changé!» dit la dame.

(Narration Stronglife)

Atcia... Ça me dit quelque chose et l'autre me rappel quelqu'un!

Mon Awo mute et ouvre le dialogue: «Nightroad, heureux de te voir en vie... Mais épuisée! Nous sommes venu en ami, ne t'inquiète pas. Stronglife souhaitait revoir Iacon!»

La semi-Predacons réfléchie un moment et dit: «Bon, d'accord, suivez moi!»

Atcia... Ça me rappel quelque chose...

Tout cas... Cette bot est très jolie et sens bon!

(Narration Nightroad)

Je me dirige vers la salle principal, où se trouve Optimus, accompagné des Predacons. Une fois rendu, je me tourne et profite d'observer les Predacons. Trois fembot, trois mech. Les fembots ont des ressemblance avec Yed. Puis, j'observe le jeune bot bleu: le petit Stronglife. Il a bien grandi. Il est plus grand qu'Ultra Magnus si mes souvenirs sont bon et avec une silouhette assez élancé, mais robuste et aux épaules larges.

Je me demande s'il a le même caractère de ses parents!

«Optimus! Des invités inattendu!» dis-je. Atcia vient me rejoindre à mes côtés pendant que Prime s'avance. «Dani, qui sont ceux Predacons? Je ne les ai jamais vue» me murmure-t-elle. Je lui répond que deux d'entre eux, si, lorsqu'elle était gamine.

Mais, au fait, Talitha n'est pas avec eux?

«Optimus, je suis désolé du dérangement, mais Stronglife désirait revoir la ville où qu'il a fait ses premiers pas. Je ne voulais pas que les nôtres produisent tant de fouilli», commente Yed. Optimus lui répond: «Je te donne ma confiance pour que toi et les tient agissent de façon civilisé!» Notre chef regarde Stronglife quelques instant avant de l'inviter à s'avancer.

Le jeune de Talitha approche la tête base en disant: «Oui, messieurs!»

Il se soumet? Il sait qu'il n'est pas chez les Predacons.

Optimus enchaine: «Tu ressemble à tes parents! Surtout ta créatrice. Elle était une très bonne guerrière digne de confiance et loyal quoique têtu et suicidaire. Mais j'ai apprécier ce qu'elle a fait pour les Autobots. Stronglife, n'oublie jamais ta mère et n'en ai pas honte! Elle ne t'a pas oublié, elle a juste des contre temps successif.»

De quoi il parle? Et Talitha est... Morte? Personne me l'a dit pourquoi?

«Optimus! Talitha est morte? Depuis quand?» réagis-je finalement. Le chef Autobots cligne des optiques, pendant que les Predacons se parlent, sauf Stronglife qui se,blé réfléchir.

«Elle est décédée depuis plusieurs mois! Tuer par Megatron qui peut désormais se transformer en Predacons», explique-t-il. Mais Yed le corrige agressivement en disant que Megatron n'a rien d'un Predacons, mais tout d'un monstre!

Stronglife s'interpose: «Awo, du calme! S'il te plait. C'est pas le moment... Ni l'endroit. On n'était pas venu pour faire la morale ou chercher des ennuies.»

Moonlight arrive dans la pièce, concentré sur un datapads. «Opi, pour ce que... Stronglife!» s'écrie Moonlight en voyant son demi frère, lorsqu'elle a relevé la tête.

Elle court et lui saute au cou. «T'as bien grandi! Je me souviens de toi... Tu commençais à avoir toutes tes couleurs et tu ne te transformais pas encore!» commente-t-elle. Stronglife semble un peu surpris et ne pas savoir comment agir, il reste figé.

Il décide finalement d'éloigner Moolight et de la déposé au sol. Il lui demande: «On se connaît?» La fille de Prime commence à rire que si qu'elle l'a vue grandir et faire ses premiers pas et dire ses premiers mots!

«Moonlight, laisse-le un peu. À l'âge qu'il avait, il ne doit pas se souvenir de tout», commentais-je. Même Atcia ne se souvient pas de lui. Moi même je n'aurai pas su le reconnaître si ca n'avait pas été de Yed et de l'odeur.

Moonlight fait un visage triste en disant qu'elle reviendra plus tard que, de toute façon, elle a plusieurs trucs à faire.

«Prime, on les loge où? Ils sont tout de même six! Six Predacons qu'on ne connaît pas!» argumente ma fille.

Quatre Predacons qu'on ne connaît pas... Bien... Cinq, car Stronglife je ne sais pas le caractère qu'il a maintenant.

[dans l'entre deux... Entre le monde des vivants et celui où se réunie tout les Spark: le puit]

(Narration Talitha)

Je suis ici, donc je ne suis pas morte!

Primes apparaît aussitôt, accompagné de Zora, après cette pensé. «Tu es morte! Tu es ici pour accomplie ton devoir! Zora te montrera et lorsque ce sera le temps, elle rejoindra le puits des Spark!» commente Primus.

«Ça faisait un baille vous deux! Sans informations, sans savoir si tout était ok. Tout cas... Maintenant que j'ai la chance... Primus est-ce possible que je vois un mech décédé? Je dois lui dire deux mots!» lâchais-je un peu en colère en me souvenant de ce mech. Primus sait de qui je parle, car je n'ai pas besoin de dire qui est le bot qu'il apparaît.

Moi, regardant Primus: «Désolée Primus, mais je dois régler ça!» Puis, je ramène mon attention sur le bot bleu. J'avance agressivemnt vers lui et commence à lui toqué son châssis du bout de mon chiffre.

Moi: Toi, Magnus! Je te hais! Je te hais! Tu es le pire des premiers Sparkmate! Tu nous as abandonné moi et Life! Tous ça pour des émotions passé! Bon sang! Tu me déçois! Tu t'es fait avoir comme un débutant!

Ultra Magnus: Oulà! Du calme!

Moi: Oh que non petit mech! T'es rien qu'un connard! Si tu aimais tant ta première Sparkmate, pourquoi t'être lier à moi et me faire souffrir? ce n'était qu'un moyen de te faire un faux espoirs dans ton Spark? Un illusion? Combler un vide? C'est ça, oui! Je vois clair maintenant! Égoïste! Je me suis adapter à toi! Mais toi, jamais à moi! Magnus! Et qui a pris soin de Stronglife? Tout seule? Car tu n'étais jamais là? Oui t'es un guerrier! Mais moi aussi! Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour etre une Daniluk! Toi, tu n'as rien fait! Je suis la pire des créatrices! Mais toi tu as été pire que moi!

Ultra Magnus: Je...

Moi: Tu es désolée? T'as vue où nous sommes? Il est un peu tard, non? Peu importe... Je voulais juste te voir pour te dire tout ça! Égoïste, non? Retourne auprès de ta première Sparkmate et ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs!

Ultra Magnus: C'était seulement pour ça que tu voulais me voir?

Moi, acquiesce: Oui! Va-t-en et repose-toi en paix! Moi, j'ai l'éternité pour protéger, encore! Mais ça me va!

Sur mes paroles Ultra Magnus disparaît avec un regard incompréhensif. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir!

«Zora, Primus, maintenant je suis prête pour accomplir mon devoir!» déclarais-je en me tournant vers eux, le Spark léger.

[monde réelle, Cybertron]

(Narration Stronglife)

Je suis allongé, au sol, dans les quartier que nous à assigné la fembot... Que j'ai appris qu'elle est une Predacons. Une collègue... Ou un membre d'une petite meute de Predacons.

Je réfléchie... À n'importe quoi.

Pourquoi Optimus dit que Daniluk m'a pas oublié, et que elle avant de mourir ai dit qu'elle sera dans mon Spark... Elle est morte! Elle est dans l'oublie... Rejoint le puits des Sparks!

Je soupire fortement.

«Life... Viens à mon tombeau... Toi seule peut m'entendre et me voir là-bas... Je n'ai pas encore assez développé mes habilité!» dit une voix. Je me redresse et vois les autres membres de mon groupe qui dorment et récupèrent du voyage. Qui était-ce? Je connais cette vois!

Je me lève et quitte la pièce.

Je n'arrive pas à charger de toute façon!

En marchant dans les couloirs, la voix résonne à nouveau dans ma tête. Euh? Dans mon Spark!

«Life, écoute-moi! J'ai eu des contre temps et du apprendre des choses... Et pardon de t'avoir abandonné! Mais l'heure est grave! Va chercher Optimus Prime et Nightroad, et viennez à mon tombeau... Je dois vous parler face à face!»

Euh? Tu peux me parler dans la tête... Personne peut te voir ou t'entendre, sauf moi et tu veux que quelqu'un m'accompagne?

Illogique!

Mais qui es-tu? Je suis persuadé de te connaître!

«Life! Grouille! Je t'avais promis de rester dans ton Spark! Ce que je ferai à l'avenir!»

Daniluk! Mais tu es morte!

«Pas tant... Mais vite Life! Le temps presse!»

Mais pourquoi tu me dis pas tout ici?

Silence.

Daniluk! Répond!

Silence.

Je cours à la salle des commandes, que j'ai mémorisé où elle se situait. Lorsqu'apparait devant moi une petit fembot me pointant d'un fusil. «Où vas-tu? En courant, en plus! T'as foutu la pagaille, donc tu te sauve la queue entre les jambes?»

C'est Atcia. «Non... Je dois parler à Optimus en urgence et trouver Nightroad... Demande de... De quelqu'un!» dis-je.

Elle est vraiment jolie...

Mes optiques glisse à son châssis.

Non! Ses optiques!

Je remonte aussitôt mon regard dans le sien. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas remarqué!

La mère de Atcia (si j'ai bien compris) arrive, ordonnant: «Baisse ton arme, Atcia!»

La jeune Predacons semble légèrement déboussoler.

«Stronglife, que ce passe-t-il? Les autres font les cons?» demande la créatrice. Je me secoue et répond que non... Que c'est une urgence.

«Ok, suis-moi... Et désolée pour être si sur mes gardes... Les decepticons sont trop calmes ses temps-ci et Optimus a demandé de redoubler de vigilance avec tout les bots qui ne sont pas des "anciens"» explique Nightroad en se dirigeant avec moi à la salle des commandes.

Atcia me regarde passé, sans rien dire. Une fois que je suis dos à elle, j'entend ses pas qui s'éloigne. Elle quitte en direction opposée.

Nous arrivons dans la salle principal où Optimus se tient droit, devant les écrans-radars. «Optimus... Le jeune de Talitha voulait vous parler» dit Nightroad en indiquant ainsi notre présence. Le grand mech se retourne. Il me dit de parler.

«Ma mère... Je ne sais trop comment... Demande d'aller à son tombeau... Toi, Nightroad et moi!»

Il me jauge du regard avant de déclarer: «On part maintenant! C'est le commencement!» C'est à mon tour de l'observé. Je le questionne sur le commencement de quoi. «Primus m'a rien dit... Il m'a juste informer que lorsque ce sera l'heure du commencement Talitha te contacterait. Primus ne pouvait pas m'en dire plus... Je crois que l'heure est grave!» me répond Optimus.

Je dis: «Daniluk m'a dit que l'heure est grave... Mais elle semblait pas très bavarde...» Nightroad murmure qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Je lui décoche un regard réprobateur, mais poursuit ce que j'avais entamé de dire: «Elle voulait absolument que nous allions à son... Tombeau...»

Optimus acquiesce en disant: «Donc, ta mère n'est pas ordinaire du tout! Elle est vraiment plus importante de ce que tous croyons! Surtout que Primus est insister qu'elle est son tombeau à elle dans un petit temple très simple... Partons! Stronglife, voudrais-tu me transporter? Nightroad est...» Je le coupe en disant aucun problème!

À l'extérieur, je mute, Optimus grimpe et Nightroad se transforme en Predacons aussi. Très petit Predacons! Pour ça que Prime voulait que ca soit moi! Je rigole faiblement... Mon rire ressemble à des grognements mêlés à des roucoulements.

Nous partons sans prévenir qui que ce soit!

Nous décollons et une fois que nous avons rejoint le ciel, Optimus me pointe la direction à prendre. Je reste attentif, retournant la tête vers lui à chaque fois que je le sens bouger sur mon dos. Tout au long du trajet, il m'indique le chemin.

Notre atterrissage à lieu dans une région très éloigné, mais assez pres de Iacon... Le temple est sur le flanc d'une montagne où est une forêt très sombre. Une fois que Optimus descend de mon dos, je me permet de reprendre ma forme humanoïde.

«Suivez-moi... L'entré est ici!» dit Prime.

Nightroad et moi suivons silencieusement, aux aguets du moindre son suspect. Nous entrons!

Je me demande pourquoi je suis tant sur mes gardes!?

Nous marchons un moment dans le noir lorsqu'à un détour nous sommes éblouis par une lumière blanche. «Nous y voilà!» commente Prime.

Je regarde partout autour de moi. Il n'y a pas la trace de ma mère! Je du rêver... Halluciner!

Lorsqu'une forme humanoïde semi matériel, verte et vaporeuse apparaît.

«Vous voilà!» dit l'être qui est nul aute que ma mère... Je me souvenais pas qu'elle etait capable de faire ça...

«Euh?» émis-je. «Mon essence. Ma forme semi-matériel. Toi seul peut me voir, étant de mon énergeon. Prime, lui me voit à peine... Plus comme un fantôme, mais m'entend. Nightroad, elle rien... Ce qui est dommage et complique les choses» explique-t-elle.

Comment elle sait ça? Elle a déjà fait les testes?

«Non, Life, on m'a enseigné. Ce que je suis est légèrement plus complexe que Primus et Unicron», raconte ma créatrice, ayant lu dans mon Spark. Elle garde le silence.

Optimus explique à Nightroad ce qui ce passe et ce qui en ai. Elle a un regard sceptique et semble penser que nous sommes fou!

Un miroir est dans un coin de pièce et ma Daniluk s'y déplace. J'y vois son reflet. Et, par la réaction de Nightroad, elle aussi. «Comment je peux la voir par un reflet et pas dans l'environnement?» s'exclame la bot doré.

Ma mère explique, Optimus communique l'information: «Trop complexe. C'est pas le moment, désolée.»

Ma mère reprend, en demandant à Optimus de poursuivre la traduction: «Le chaos se prépare à émerger. Puis, il sera sous sa forme la plus puissante... La matériel. Unicron tente de s'en prendre directement au Primus dans l'entre deux et Primus est trop faible, seul. C'est pourquoi Primus et Zora se sont entendu pour détruire définitivement Unicron et tout ses adeptes. Ils veulent l'envoyer au néant, qu'il soit réellement mort! Mais pour ca, ils doivent ramener les Primes décédé à la vie. Mais en faisant ça, ça libère Unicron de l'entre deux monde. Bref, Optimus, prépare-toi à devoir te battre... C'est dans quelques jours... »

Elle regarde Nightroad.

(Narration Optimus)

Je raconte tout à Nightroad, puis je dis ceci, à la petite fembot: «Talitha dit qu'elle aura besoin de toi... De toi et ton pouvoir que tu utiliseras à ton maximum! Elle dit aussi que tu te ménage d'ici les prochaines heures et jours, pour être au meilleur de ta forme. Mais elle veut que tu utilise ton énergie pour retenir les bots qui ne sont pas des Primes. Mais elle ne veut pas que tu te tue à la tâche, mais donne ton maximum.»

Talitha se tait. Elle semble pensive. Lorsqu'elle dit que il se peut que Zora et/ou elle doivent se sacrifier pour l'avenir de la planète... Pour anéantir une fois pour toute le perturbateur.

«Je dois partir, mais preparez-vous! L'étenrel combat va bientôt être à nos porte. Mais ça sera le dernier de cette éternel bataille de la vie et du chaos ou du bien et du mal... Comme vous voulez! Life, promet moi de t'éloinger de Iacon avec Actia et les autres Predacons!» conclue-t-elle avant de disparaître.

«Euh... On fait quoi?» demande Stronglife. Je répond qu'on en vitesse grand V à Iacon et que là je préparerai les soldats pour protéger la ville. J'ajoute qu'après moi et Nightroad se dirigerons vers le lieux de la grande bataille final.

La fembot me demande: «Sais-tu où c'est?» Je hoche la tête et dit: «Tout pres du puit!»

[le soir même]

(Narration omnisciente)

Optimus et Nightroad sont tout près du puit, y attendant. Mais rien ne se produit. «Optimus, tu ne t'ai pas trompé d'endroit? Car y'a rien!» commente la Predacons, mais pense: «J'aime mieux qui n'est rien aussi!»

Prime répond qu'ils doivent atteindre, que ça arrivera!

Nightroad soupire nerveusement. Puis, pense à communiquer par avec sa fille: «Atcia, vous êtes où?» Par le même moyen elle répond: «Mi-chemin, selon le gros noir! Mais pourquoi tu tenais à ce que je suive les autres?» La créatrice répond, à moitié sincère: «Pour que tu vois ce que c'est la vie de Predacons! Tu en es une après tout! Tu dois voir ce mode de vie, si tu l'aime!»

Atcia rompt la communication, ne voyant pas quoi rajouter, en même temps que ca mère.

«J'ai tellement l'impression d'être un objet... De seulement être utile pour ça!» déclare Nightroad en parlant de l'utilisation de son pouvoir. «Je suis désolée, Nightroad!» dit Talitha. La petite Predacons se retourne en sursautant et voit Talitha sous sa forme semi-matériel. «Co-comment je peux te voir? Tu... Tu disais que...» babille la bot doré.

La guerrière répond: «C'est que j'apprends de plus en plus à utiliser mon pouvoir mythique. Mais là, aussi, c'est le grand moment! Les autres vont arrivés! Nightroad, ce sera peut-être un adieux! Optimus!»

Le mech acquiesce. C'est à ce moment que des cybertronniens arrivent et que Primus et Zora se matérialisent. Tout les Primes qui ont vécu et les treize sont présents.

Onyx Prime s'approche d'Optimus, Nightroad et Talitha. «J'ai fait les bons choix! Mon instinct ne m'a donc pas trompé! Ce qui est normal!» rigole un peu le premier Cybertronniens bête. «C'est légèrement de sa faute si tu es une bete, Nightroad», commente Talitha. «Pas le moment de bavasser!» ordonne Sentinel Prime en voyant des fils de Unicron arrivé et le début de la matérialisation du père du chaos.

Parmi les arrivants se trouve Megatron sous son mode de bete. Il a l'intention d'achever la puissance vital de sa sœur, une bonne fois pour toute! Ses chère Decepticons l'accompagnent.

«Nightroad, si aucun être Cybertronniens, normal, ne vient, n'utilise pas ton pouvoir!» lache Talitha en activant son masque de bataille et ses armes.

Onyx commente: «Talitha, je m'occupe de ton ... "Frere"! Une véritable honte pour les bêtes! Si je meurt! Il mourra aussi!» Se met à rire, mute en bete immense et terrifiante et fonce vers le Decepticons.

L'attaque de Onyx a été comme le signal de départ.

Tout les Primes commencent le combat contre les fils de Unicrons.

Nightroad, elle, s'éloigne un peu de ce début massacre qui, en realité, perdure depuis des millénaires.

Primus et Zora s'en prennent à Unicron, pendant ce temps.

Nightroad est seule de son côté. «J'aime pas resté les bras croisé! Les autres sont entrain de se tuer à protéger ce monde et moi... Je fais rien!» pense la petite Predacons. Elle choisis d'intervenir en utilisant son pouvoir. Elle tue plusieurs Cybertronniens ennemie au passage.

Des mechs s'approchent d'elle. Cette dernière panique. Un Prime, Almagamous, arrive et acheve les fils de Unicron en disant des pitreries. «Gente dame, faite attention à vous! Ces garnements ne sont pas ceux que vous avez connu!» dit-il sérieux en début et riant à la fin, car il sait que Nightroad est au courant. La Predacons le reagarde intrigué. Almagamous: «Pas parce qu'on est prime qu'on est supposé de sourire comme ça», se pointe le visage de ses chiffres et fait un sourire tordu. Ce qui fait rire brièvement Nightroad.

Puis, Almagamous repart au combat, en disant: «Faites moi de la place! Et laissez moi de la feraille à taper!»

La bataille se poursuit... Les Decepticons tombent comme des mouches. Les fils de Unicron résistent plus longtemps.

Zora et Priums ont des difficultés à vaincre Unicron. Le chaos parvient même à prendre le dessus.

«Primus, Talitha, adieu!» dit soudainement Zora. Elle court à Unicron, son corps semi-matériel vert commence alors devenir de plus en plus blanc éclatant et lumineux. Puis, elle entre en collision avec Unicron qui ne se rend pas compte de se qui se produit. En un éclair, Zora et Unicron disparaissent.

Tous les Cybertronniens du champs de bataille, arrêtent de se battre. «Que c'est-il passé?» demandent plusieurs. Lorsque la voix de Primus résonne: «Le Chaos a pris fin en emportant la voix du futur. Mais par chance le futur à plus d'une voies.» Il regarde à Talitha qui, elle, n'a pas cessé de se battre, profitant de l'instant de confusion.

(L'erreur de "voix" et "voies" est voulu)

Après la prise de parole de Primus, les fils de Unicron recommence à se battre d plus bel, pour tuer tout les Primes. «Il ne vaut rien s'acharner sur des êtres déjà mort!» crie Amalgamous, à l'intention des descendants, en riant.

Le nombre des adversaires des à Primes diminuent dangereusement. Les Primes ayant plus d'expérience de combat que les jeunes Cybertronniens de quelques miliénaires.

Talitha rejoint Megatron qui lutte encore contre Onyx, qui lui est surchargé de cons sur son dos. «Tu ne sais pas te battre comme une bete! Avec le même honneur! Tu dois demander à tes sbires pour pouvoir tuer le grand Onyx?» rugit la guerrière en bondissant et mutant sur Megatron.

Elle l'a pris au dépourvue. Elle le saisie au cou, comme il lui avait fait, et elle serre sa mâchoire le plus qu'elle peut. Des pièces craquent et lâchent. La prise de Talitha cède, mais laisse une grande plait ouverte. Le chef Decepticons crache ses flammes. Talitha profite de cet instant pour sauter sur le côté et bondir à nouveau sur son frere pour réatteindre la blessure qu'elle vient de lui causer. Elle plonge à nouveau ses crocs dans sa carcasse et, cette fois, arrache des câblages vitaux.

Onyx qui a réussi à se débarrasser des Cons vient percuter Megatron, le faisant basculer. Le mech se retrouve au sol, tente de se relever, mais sa tête ne parviens pas à suivre, manquant de câblage de support dans le cou.

Onyx dit: «Talitha, à toi l'honneur!» La Predacons ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Elle acheve son frere en rugissant: «Fini de faire souffrir les mondes!»

Apres la mort de Megatron, Talitha et Onyx prennent comptent des résultats de la guerre: il reste quelques combat, mais les primes sont maintenant en supériorité.

Les derniers coups de feu et les derniers entrochoquements des lames retentissent avant de disparaître en échos.

Les combattant de vie se réunissent. Nightroad les rejoint. Certains Primes racontent des événements, Almagamous rigole... Primus lui, vient faire le trouble fête: «Il est temps de retourner au repos! Vous fêterez ça lorsque vous aurez rejoint l'autre monde.» Des mechs rechignent: «Mais notre Frères Optimus, notre Sœur Talitha et Nightroad ne pourrons pas!» La fembot qui vois le futur dit, en faisant un clin d'œil: «Moi, j'aime pas fêter les victoires. Mais, on peut se voir n'importe quand. N'oubliez pas!»

Optimis et Nightroad restent en silence. Talitha se tourne et leur informe la même chose qu'elle a dit au Primes.

Le chef Autobots hoche la tête et demande, à qui saura la réponse, ce qui en est pour Unicron et la Fambot homologue de Talitha. «Tout deux morts. Au néant. Nul par» répond Primus avant de disparaître sans avertir.

Les treizes et les quelques descendants se regardent avant de muter et de partir chacun de leur côté retourner à leur tombeau.

«Optimus, je dois partir moi aussi. Nightroad, laisse nos enfants ensemble, sans intervenir un moment. Je ne suis pas adepte d'amour, mais il y en aura entre eux deux. Qu'ils soient heureux. Si quelqu'un, qui qu'il soit veux me parler, vous saurez où me trouver. Et s'il y a quelconque danger qui menace le cycle, qui veut instaurer au nouveau le chaos, le monde le saura grâce à moi! Adieu ou à la prochaine!» dit Talitha avant de disparaître à son tour, épuisée d'utiliser son pouvoir à son maximum. Il est temps pour elle d'aller récupérer dans l'entre deux mondes et ensuite de voir le futur, de le dévoiler en phrase clair ou par des prophéties, comme le faisait Zora.

«C'est tout? Fin... Aussi simple que ça, Optimus?» commente Nightroad.

«Oui. Au moins ça n'aura pas tuer de bot innocent. Mais, il faudra certainement poursuive à entraîné des bots... Des guerriers. On ne sait jamais ce que le futur réserve. Mais je crois que nous vivrons sans aucun problème pour plusieurs millier de cycles.

Optimus mute et se met à rouler, Nightroad l'imite en prenant sa forme de moto. C'est sous un "soleil" de plomb qu'ils retournent auprès des leurs.

{Fin}


End file.
